Desengaño amoroso
by Sanctum Corpus
Summary: Andrea Rosier se marcha a Barcelona con la esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor que la que tenía en París. Allí será gerente y mánager del equipo de élite Barcelona FC, y será el gran apoyo de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora. Aparte de ayudar a Oliver/Tsubasa a librar sus batallas, ella también librará las suyas en sus relaciones personales, en las cuales entran el amor y la amistad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**** Escapar hacia un nuevo comienzo.**

Estaba esperando su avión en el Aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, uno de los aeropuertos más importantes de París. Miraba en el indicador el destino que había elegido ella misma. Barcelona, España. Miraba los minutos pasar en el enorme reloj del aeropuerto mientras esperaba su vuelo, dirigiendo su vista hacia las tiendas de ropa, las cuales eran grandes marcas. La muchacha no sabía qué más hacer, aparte de liarse a comer como una loca grandes bocadillos de pollo, huevo, mayonesa y lechuga; y grandes tarrinas de helados de todo tipo de chocolates, engulléndose cada bocado y cucharada respectivamente ávidamente. Y la chica seguía teniendo hambre; no le dolía un ápice el estómago… Pero quizás no fuera porque en verdad tuviese hambre, sino por aburrimiento o ansia pura y dura. O tratar de olvidar algo.

Quedaban treinta minutos para su vuelo hacia Barcelona. Como no podría quedarse mucho más tiempo sentada engullendo comida tranquilamente, fue de nuevo hacia la tienda de comida y pidió varios bocadillos más de lo mismo y también de bacon, con o sin queso, un enorme bote de nuggets de pollo y una gigantesca tarrina de helado de varios chocolates y muchísimos trozos de cookies, oreo, lacasitos y todo tipo de galletas y dulces. Cuando se fue de la tienda, sacó de una de sus bolsas de comida un bocadillo de bacon y empezó a engullirlo enseguida.

\- ¡Andrea! – la llamó una voz conocida de chico.

La chica giró sobre sus talones para ver a quién la había llamado. El chico era japonés, de estatura media; quizá algo más bajo que Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora. Su cabellera era castaña, acompañada del color marrón de sus ojos. Pudo reconocerle enseguida; era Tom Baker/Taro Misaki. El muchacho se reía de todo lo que llevaba ella para comer.

\- ¡Andrea, me sorprende que comas tanto y estés tan delgada!

\- Y me he zampado cuatro bocadillos y una tarrina enorme de helado de chocolate antes de que vinieras tú – Andrea sacó la lengua, divertida -. Y toda la comida que llevo en las bolsas es para el avión. Tardaré como mucho en llegar allí dos horas y algo, y yo en ese tiempo no puedo dormirme. Lo mejor que puedo hacer en el avión es comer.

\- ¡Pero menuda gorda que estás hecha, tía! – los dos se rieron a carcajada limpia con el comentario de Tom/Taro. Dejaron de reírse y habló él -. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A Barcelona. Oliver/Tsubasa jugará en el equipo catalán, pero irá unos días después que yo a Barcelona, porque me ha dicho que está jugando los partidos finales en Brasil con su equipo de allí, Los Brancos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer exactamente allí?

\- Ser gerente y mánager del equipo catalán oficial, claramente. Mi padre me quiere enviar a España por eso; sabe que no lo pasé muy bien cuando estaba en la Selección francesa – dicho esto, hizo un gesto de aburrido desdén -. Tooooodos mis compañeros dándome por saco, sobre todo el puto pesado de Napoleón, diciéndome groserías cada dos por tres.

Tom/Taro se echó nuevamente a reír por los comentarios de su amiga.

\- Pierre me contó que una vez en las duchas intentó violarte – comentó el chico algo cortado.

\- Violarme no, pero porque le di un guantazo a tiempo (estaba a punto de conseguirlo); sin embargo sí que logró tocarme las tetas y el culo. Concretamente, a apretarme los pezones y azotarme el culo – se cabreó aún más viendo que el chico no paraba de reírse -. ¡Tom/Taro, no me hace ni puta gracia, joder! – dio énfasis a la última palabra -. ¡Deja de reírte ya, cojones!

Paró de reír inmediatamente. Sabía que su amiga podría chillar más, ponerse de mal genio y enfadarse con él, pero aun así decidió hacer una pregunta más.

\- ¿Pero por qué no te soltaste de él cuando te estaba tocando las tetas y el culo?

Andrea dio un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué le tenía que seguir preguntando? ¡Ese tema la jodía muchísimo!, porque el tonto pervertido de Napoleón no la violó de milagro, pero sí llegó a tocarla en profundidad; desde los pechos y las nalgas hasta llegar a rozar su cuello. Y porque Pierre presenció la escena, motivo clave. Decidió dar la contestación, aunque le doliese en el alma.

\- Porque el tío era mucho más fuerte que yo y no me podía soltar, hasta que se me ocurrió lo de soltarle una hostia.

\- ¿Y cómo te lograste zafar de él para darle la bofetada?

\- ¡Pues forzando mucho! ¡No me hagas dar más explicaciones sobre el incidente de ese desgraciado y yo, que estoy traumada por ello! – le contestó gritando; porque estaba harta del tema -. Y si me vas a preguntar sobre si lo denuncié o no al entrenador o a la policía, sí; lo denuncié. A los dos lo denuncié. – Se le quebró la voz, y súbitamente adoptó una expresión de profunda tristeza y vergüenza -. Ahora Pierre seguro que no me querrá para nada serio; seguramente por culpa de Napoleón ahora sólo me quiera para tener sexo, o directamente para nada. ¡Y yo estoy demasiado enamorada de Pierre! – en esta última frase habló con vehemencia y rompiendo a llorar.

\- Andrea, te comprendo…

Algo interrumpió su conversación. Era el aviso para todos los que embarcaban al vuelo con destino a Barcelona. ¡Faltaban menos de quince minutos para ir embarcando! Andrea se despidió de él con un abrazo rápido y se dirigió hacia allá. Tom/Taro, por su parte, salió por patas del aeropuerto hacia la mansión de Pierre, empujando a la gente que estaba allí, provocando molestias y él se disculpaba todo el rato. Cuando llegó a la gran casa de Pierre, éste no lo saludó, sino algo más rápido:

\- ¿Dónde está Andrea? – preguntó, casi chillando y muy apurado -. ¿Dónde está? – en la segunda le agarró de los hombros y le zarandeó.

\- E-En el aeropuerto… ¡Pero faltan menos de diez minutos para que su embarque hacia Barcelona! No creo que la alcances pero…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Pierre le apartó rápidamente, casi tirándole al suelo sin querer por la prisa, echando a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia el aeropuerto para poder verla y hablar con ella; más bien para confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya estando corriendo durante unos buenos minutos y a toda prisa, estaba muy cerca del aeropuerto, y como vio que no corría lo bastante rápido para llegar a tiempo, aumentó la velocidad considerablemente aunque le doliesen levemente las piernas, jadease y tosiese. Corrió mucho más de lo que solía correr en los partidos, y en menos de un minuto llegó a entrar a la puerta del edificio del aeropuerto. No paró de correr hasta llegar a los aviones para buscarla, pero el avión hacia Barcelona ya había despegado. Pierre sintió impotencia, tristeza, rabia, ganas de llorar… Todo un conjunto de emociones negativas que hicieron que se pusiese a chillar el nombre de la chica.

\- ¡ANDREA! – la llamó con la voz más alta posible.

Él la seguía llamando, pero sus esfuerzos vocales fueron en vano. Ella ya se había ido. Pierre ya sabía que había despegado hacia Barcelona, pero seguía gritando ese nombre a pesar de todo, y lo hacía cada vez más alto, hasta ir quedándose ronco poco a poco, escociéndole la garganta y las cuerdas vocales. Gruesas lágrimas le caían desde sus ojos de color verde azulado; empezando a llorar intensamente. Después de empezar a llorar, comenzó a temblar, haciendo así que sus ojos se pusiesen rojos y sus labios temblasen, frunciéndolos. Acto seguido, su respiración inició a ser algo dificultosa. La gente se escandalizaba de lo que le pasaba al muchacho, y mucho más tratándose del capitán del equipo nacional francés. La mayoría de la gente estaba observándole como tontos, y hasta algunos entrevistadores se acercaron a él para sonsacarle información de por qué estaba llorando, y cuando formularon la primera pregunta acerca de ello, vino Tom/Taro para apartarle de ellos.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Esto no es motivo de entrevista! – chillaba el muchacho.

\- ¡Cállate y apártate, chaval! – le increpó uno de los periodistas, apartándole de un empujón.

\- ¡Será usted sinvergüenza! – Tom/Taro reaccionó al empujón y le dio en la cara, y después de quitarse de en medio al periodista, fue hacia Pierre con la intención de llevárselo de allí.

Una vez lograron deshacerse de los periodistas, se fueron corriendo del lugar porque les perseguían. Una vez lograron despistarles, pararon de correr y echaron a caminar, si bien Tom/Taro tuvo que parar unos instantes para que pudiese descansar en pocos segundos Pierre, cansado de correr tanto. Le dolían mucho las piernas; le estaban latiendo como un corazón que había acabado de hacer mucho ejercicio físico, debido a que la sangre le estaba llegando a estas muy deprisa. También tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, acompañado de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, a causa de que había corrido muchísimo; muchísimo más que en importantes partidos, para los cuales se había entrenado muy fuerte, ganando algunos partidos y perdiendo otros. Pero lo que más le dolía era el alma, por no haber podido declararle sus sentimientos a esa chica. Le fastidió muchísimo; le atravesó el alma ver a Napoleón y a Andrea en escena aquella vez. Si ella le odiaba tanto, ¿por qué había mantenido relaciones sexuales con él? Y por lo que había contado Napoleón, ambos lo habían pasado en grande.

Por otra parte, Tom/Taro creía que Napoleón y su amiga Andrea tuvieron relaciones hasta que ésta le contó toda la verdad. Quería contarle todo a Pierre, aunque ella le había contado poca cosa, porque el tema era tabú para ella y porque su vuelo salía en poco tiempo. La muchacha nunca mentía, y en sus ojos se notaba porque le había mirado a los ojos directamente aunque estuviese al borde de las lágrimas, y en su voz, porque lo decía en un tono muy vehemente, y no dudaba de sus palabras. También tenía muy sabido que Napoleón era un mentiroso de los pies a la cabeza, y decir que lo había hecho con Andrea era un pecado; sabía perfectamente que había más probabilidades de que los cerdos echasen a volar antes de que Andrea accediese a acostarse, o simplemente tener algo con un estúpido como ese. Pero ahora no se lo podía contar, porque su amigo no estaba en condiciones para escuchar nada.

Cuando Pierre hubo terminado de descansar, comenzó a andar nuevamente, pero Tom/Taro le notaba muy exhausto, y le dejó apoyarse en su hombro. Pierre dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom/Taro levemente; estaba a punto de dormirse. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, tumbarse en su grandísima y comodísima cama adoselada, y dormir olvidándose de todo por completo.

* * *

Andrea llevaba una hora de reloj subida en el avión. Ya se había zampado la mayoría de sus bocadillos, apenas le quedaban nuggets en el bote y ya se había engullido su macro-helado de tres chocolates, nata y algo de sirope de caramelo con todo tipo de dulces. La verdad es que el estómago le estaba empezando a pesar, pero siguió comiendo porque le faltaban pocos bocadillos y nuggets por engullir; quería saciar por completo su hambre. Más que comer porque tuviese hambre, lo hacía por el aburrimiento que le causaba ir en avión a altas horas de la noche, estaba relativamente cansada y no quería dormirse, y la razón más notable; quería olvidar a cierta persona. Bueno, a más de una cierta persona. Lo había pasado muy mal cuando Napoleón había intentado violarla, pero se alivió por unos segundos al pensar que ese idiota no había logrado lo que quería de ella. Pero le seguía escociendo el que hubiese podido tocarla en profundidad, y no habérsele ocurrido lo de la bofetada antes. Le odiaba con toda su alma, y deseaba partirle la cara, pero no tenía delante suyo a tal mastuerzo para hacerlo; así que optó por apartarle de sus pensamientos. Pero más le dolía el hecho de que Pierre y ella no hubiesen vuelto a hablar después de haber presenciado éste tal escena, pero no comprendía del todo por qué. ¿Acaso éste estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella? Ella no lo pensaba así. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero nada más. ¿El resto? Había pasado de ella totalmente, como si fuese una persona más en su vida. Al recordar todo esto, se le escapó una gruesa lágrima. 'No, Andrea, no tienes que llorar ahora, ni mucho menos por ese imbécil. Vas a irte a Barcelona y vas a conocer gente nueva. Él ya no forma parte de tu vida'. Pensado esto, empezó a recordar cosas malas de él, y reunió un buen número de razones por las que olvidarle. Para empezar, era un tío muy mujeriego y muy orgulloso de ello. Le encantaba andar rodeado de un montón de chicas. Característica muy destacada de él. En segundo lugar, un borde y un pasota. Intercambiaron algunas palabras; pero él era muy frío y muy distante con ella, y muchas veces no la hablaba. En tercer lugar, un narcisista. Siempre creyéndose el rey del mundo. También era un crío. Una mala persona. Un presumido. En resumen, un chico guapo y rico pero idiota e inmaduro. Después de pensar eso, se sintió mucho mejor, pero eso sí, el dolor de tripa por la excesiva comida seguía presente.

Cuando las dos horas de avión pasaron, sintió una oleada de positividad. Iba a conocer gente nueva (por lo tanto iba a hacer nuevos amigos), iba a ver nuevamente a su amigo del alma; Oliver Atton/Tsubasa Ozora, vería lugares espectaculares que solamente había visto en fotos y moría por verlos en persona, probaría la comida española (tortilla de patata, paella, distintos embutidos tales como el chorizo, pan tumaca, crema catalana, flan, churros con chocolate, pets de monja, etc.) y seguramente haría muchas cosas interesantes. Le dio nuevamente hambre, pero el subconsciente la traicionó y recordó más a fondo su dolor de tripa, la cual le empezó a doler más.

'Ay, eso me pasa por ser tan ansiosa y ponerme a comer como una descosida' se lamentó en sus pensamientos.

Una vez había bajado al aeropuerto de Barcelona, El Prat, tuvo tentaciones de pedir comida, pero recordó que si comía nuevamente, vomitaría. Pasó libremente el control aéreo y se fue directamente a por un taxi, el cual la llevó hasta el Estadio Camp Nou, donde fue a continuación a la residencia del equipo catalán. Andrea llevaba consigo misma el papel con la dirección, y siguió ésta al pie de la letra. Hacía un frío agradable; ese mismo que refrescaría su cuerpo, pero como pasó frío en el avión, no le resultó agradable. Más, deseaba tener una chaqueta a mano. Hubiera sacado una de sus chaquetas si faltase mucho camino para llegar hasta la residencia, pero como la pereza la invadió y le faltaba poco camino para llegar hasta ésta, no lo sacó. También lamentó haber ido en sandalias, puesto que estaba empezando a tener frío en los pies, y aunque llevara pantalón largo, también tenía frío por las piernas. Cuando por fin llegó a la residencia, dio varios respiros de alivio. ¡Por fin había llegado! Estaba puesta la calefacción para su suerte. Sintió una oleada agradable de calor. Le hubiera gustado quedarse sentada en el mullido y enorme sofá de color rojo escarlata, pero recordó de repente que tenía que ir a ver al entrenador del equipo. Tenía que presentarse como la gerente y mánager del equipo; más, tenía que hablar con el entrenador de cuándo empezar sus labores, sus condiciones, sus días de descanso, qué tendrá qué hacer en el equipo, etc. Pensar de todo lo que tenía que hablar con él le agotaba.

De repente le entró sed, y se acercó a una reluciente, alta y bonita fuente de agua plateada. Apretó uno de los botones y de la boquilla del grifo salió un agua muy fría y transparente, y bebió del medio del chorro. Una vez hubo saciado su sed con un poco de agua, fue al despacho del entrenador. Llamó a la puerta primero ante todo. Cuando éste le dio el permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta. Se encontró a un hombre de una ya avanzada edad; estaba parcialmente calvo pero la parte por donde tenía pelo consistía en una media melena de color gris claro, la cual le llegaba por el final de la nuca. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo claro y alrededor de ellos se notaban los años a través de las patillas de gallo, su nariz era grande y aguileña y su boca estaba cubierta por arrugas de vejez, al igual que su frente. Su expresión era severa; y Andrea notó que estaba enfadado. A pesar de ser una persona entrada en años, tenía un buen porte; era alto y algo musculado, y estaba enfundado en un traje negro de alta marca combinado con una corbata roja, una camisa de seda blanca y unos zapatos de cuero negros.

\- Tú debes de ser Andrea Rosier, ¿no es así? – le preguntó el entrenador en un tono neutral.

Andrea se puso muy nerviosa. Conocía muy bien a ese entrenador. Le habían hablado mucho de él, y le habían contado que era muy severo con sus jugadores, y que cuando se enfadaba daba en verdad mucho miedo.

\- S-Sí, s-soy yo – contestó con un titubeo.

\- ¡Venga, chica, no te pongas nerviosa! – el hombre se enfadó medio en broma, medio en serio. Le lanzó una mirada siniestra -. Sólo una pregunta, Rosier. ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

Andrea puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso había llegado tarde? Ella no lo creía así. Se paró a pensar unos segundos, y sí, había llegado aproximadamente una hora tarde, ni nada más ni nada menos. Claro, en parte no era culpa suya; el avión se había retrasado unos minutos, y le había costado lo suyo encontrar la residencia, teniendo en cuenta que antes había tenido que pasar por el Estadio Camp Nou, y por otros estadios más pequeños (que había deducido como los estadios de los equipos de Barcelona FC de rango inferior y las canchas de entrenamiento), y además había tenido que pararse dos veces porque por el camino le habían dado pinchazos en el estómago (obviamente, de ingerir muchísimo). Pero era culpa suya en pequeña parte, por haberse pasado con la comida y por haberse entretenido de más estando semitumbada en ese sofá rojo.

\- ¿Po-Porque me he perdido y desde el Estadio Camp Nou hasta esta residencia hay por lo menos medio kilómetro, si no más?

\- O lo afirmas o lo preguntas, Rosier. No puedes hacer ambas cosas. – el entrenador sabía que la chica dudaba de su propia afirmación; la había pillado in fraganti -. Me parece que es porque estás cansada; porque estás mirando hacia otro lado – carraspeó -. Yendo al grano, te resumiré tu papel en este equipo. Serás gerente y mánager del equipo. Tendrás que ayudar individualmente a cada jugador a preparar su propio entrenamiento. Llevarles las bebidas y las toallas durante los descansos de los entrenamientos o partidos oficiales, y cuando uno u otro haya terminado. Reunir datos de los equipos rivales, para inventar estrategias y saber cómo atacarles o defendernos de ellos, y tendrás que ayudar en las estrategias de juego. En alguna que otra ocasión tendrás que acompañar a algún jugador en alguna que otra entrevista, ya sea para defender a su favor o en su contra.

La muchacha iba tomando notas mentales porque no tenía fuerzas de sacar una libreta y un bolígrafo y ponerse a escribir; no por otra cosa.

\- Y también deberás ser puntual. Tendrás que levantarte a las siete de la mañana, y a las ocho de la mañana tendrás que estar en la cocina para echar una mano a la cocinera, quien pronto se va a jubilar porque ha perdido muchas facultades. También tendrás que hacer la comida y la cena. Pero no te preocupes, que tendrás muchos días y noches libres – echó una carcajada -, no te pienses que vas a vivir para el equipo solamente. Pero no te acuestes demasiado tarde, no estés muchas noches de fiesta loca o simplemente te comportes como una noctámbula.

Al oír la última frase del entrenador, le dio un pequeño infarto. ¿Que no podría salir de fiesta muchas noches? ¡Con lo que le gustaba a ella salir de fiesta y andar por las discotecas con su amiga Amaia! Pero claro, Amaia no estaba en Barcelona, sino en Milán. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero trató de contener su ansiedad. Iba notando más cómo su estómago iba resentiéndose por la cantidad de comida ingerida, haciendo que empalideciese un poco.

\- No, entrenador, no saldré todas las noches; sólo las que tenga libres.

\- Por cierto, soy el entrenador Edward Van Saal.

\- Mucho gusto.

Después de haber dicho esa última frase, a Andrea le empezaron a entrar ganas de vomitar, porque estaba notando cómo la comida le estaba subiendo lentamente del estómago al esófago, cómo su estómago era inflado rápidamente, como su tejido estomacal se iba estirando, cómo sentía que una bomba iba a estallar dentro de ella. Empezó a ponerse pálida al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la boca con una mano, pero inevitablemente su estómago, su esófago y su garganta la traicionaron haciendo que devolviese, dejando el reluciente y blanco suelo de mármol hecho un Cristo a pesar de haberse resistido y haber forzado a su estómago y su garganta. El entrenador abrió los ojos repentinamente, completamente alarmado.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, muchacha?! – exclamó casi chillando el entrenador. Se le veía muy apurado por el estado de ésta, la cual tenía la mirada perdida, estaba muy mareada, se sostenía con cierta dificultad en el suelo y se la veía muy pálida.

\- S-Sí, sólo ha sido un… - no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque devolvió nuevamente.

El entrenador la agarró por los hombros, viendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero cuando éste hizo un movimiento de zarandeo sin querer, Andrea le vomitó en el traje y los zapatos, lamentándose de haberlo hecho.

\- Lo-Lo siento mu-mucho, entrenador Van Saal – replicó, muy avergonzada.

En entrenador la miró entre una mezcla de asco y reproche. ¿Por qué no había dicho que se encontraba mal?

\- Es igual. Vete a descansar; es obvio que no te encuentras en condiciones para hacer la entrevista. Como de seguro que te encontrarás mejor para mañana, te seguiré informando de todos tus deberes de gerente y mánager y te haré la entrevista.

Andrea se retiró en silencio, sin despedirse del entrenador por la pura vergüenza que le había dado el vomitar encima a aquel importantísimo, famosísimo y severísimo hombre. Salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y mientras que iba caminando por los pasillos, estaba pensando en lo hecho. ¿Y si el entrenador la cogía asco? ¿Y si al día siguiente decidiese echarla por su incompetencia, tal como se había comportado? ¿Y si le diese por burlarse de ella? Se hacía un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, y a cada pregunta que se hacía, más miedo le daban las posibles consecuencias.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, sólo pudo ver que era una habitación muy grande pero que era muy sencilla para su gusto, y también tenía un cuarto de baño para nada pequeño. No se detuvo a observar nada más porque todavía tenía ganas de vomitar, y se fue corriendo a devolver al váter. Después de hacerlo, se fue directa a su cama, y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir una de las maletas que llevaba (las cuales había mandado llevar el entrenador Edward) para sacar uno de sus atrevidos y cortitos pijamas (los cuales consistían en una camiseta de tirantes finos; que podían estar por encima del ombligo o no, y unos pantalones cortos, de unos colores nude en tonalidades más oscuras o claras; hablando de marrones o rosas), cambiarse de ropa, deshacer las sábanas para meterse en la ancha y vasta cama y acomodarse las almohadas y las sábanas; simplemente se dejó caer como una pluma en ésta y directamente se durmió, no antes sin pensar que era un desastre.

* * *

Pierre seguía en cama. Estaba claro que había enfermado. Los médicos decían que tenía fiebre, que estaba bajo de azúcar, que le dolía la cabeza y que tendría que estar en reposo durante unos cuantos días. Y el psicólogo le había diagnosticado depresión. Pero él pensaba que estaba enfermo de desamor; porque seguramente Andrea haya conocido a otro y le haya olvidado. ¿Por qué no llegó a tiempo para confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque fuera?

\- Soy… Soy tan sumamente idiota… - susurrando esto con la voz temblorosa, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas -. Lo siento, Andrea, perdóname…

Tom/Taro llegó con un té caliente al cuarto donde estaba Pierre descansando. Era una enorme habitación de estilo francés; pero del francés neoclásico. Era una habitación relativamente cargada, pero no tanto como una habitual. La cama en donde descansaba el enfermo de desamor era muy opulenta, ancha y alta, mucho más que su dueño, y las sábanas eran gruesas y de color rojo, y al lado de ésta una vasta mesilla hecha de ébano, también muy al estilo francés. El suelo era de mármol blanco y fino, donde una persona se podía ver reflejada. Tom/Taro dejó el té caliente en la mesilla. Pierre no hizo nada; sólo salían de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas, y tenía todo el rostro caliente y rojo. Nada más dejar el té, Pierre alzó una mano hacia Tom/Taro.

\- No… No te vayas, Tom/Taro… te necesito más que nunca – de su rostro salieron nuevas lágrimas.

El aludido, en un acto de compasión, comprensión y generosidad, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, asió a Pierre de la cintura y los hombros, le acercó a sus hombros, le abrazó y por fin Pierre pudo sentirse comprendido, llorando nuevamente.

\- Eres un buen amigo, Tom/Taro…

* * *

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una gran ligereza en su estómago. Ya se encontraba mejor, pero sabía perfectamente que le dolía la cabeza y tenía unas no muy grandes agujetas por todo el cuerpo, pero le dolían muchísimo sus preciosos pies y por la parte de arriba de la espalda; es decir, los trapecios, tenía algún que otro nudo. 'Ojalá una masajista', pensó. Pero como no conocía ningún masajista de Barcelona, y ni ganas que tenía de buscar uno. Así que se preparó un baño caliente, y mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua y ésta se fundía con las sales aromatizadas de una carísima y conocidísima boutique que sacó de la maleta más pequeña, donde tenía muchas sales de baño, varios cepillos para el pelo, jabones de la misma boutique que esas sales de baño, cremas para la piel y el cuerpo de marcas de lujo, mascarillas, acondicionadores y champús también de marca, gracias a los cuales siempre tenía el pelo brillante, sedoso, suave y con el volumen que siempre tenía su pelo, y un montón de productos de belleza que no tenía ganas de mencionar.

Cuando tuvo su baño listo, se despojó de sus ropas y se metió en la enorme bañera de mármol, ocupada con el agua caliente y las sales de baño, las cuales habían hecho en el agua una espuma de un color morado muy tenue. Ésta cubría su delgado pero voluptuoso cuerpo; cubría parte de sus grandes pechos. Estiró las piernas hasta llegar a tocar con los pies el final de la bañera, y como consideraba que estaba demasiado caliente, presionó el botón del agua fría con un dedo del pie y la dejó correr unos minutos, y una vez sintió el equilibrio del agua templada, volvió a levantar el pie y presionó con los dedos el botón del agua fría para detener su circulación. Se estiró, sacando fuera las piernas, quitó el tapón que contenía el agua de la bañera porque pensaba que había sido suficiente el tiempo que había estado en remojo y después se puso en pie, poniéndose debajo de la alcachofa de la ducha, presionó el botón de agua fría, lavándose su larga, ondulada y medio rubia cabellera, la cual le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos. Cuando hubo terminado de ducharse y secarse, estando completamente en cueros, fue inmediatamente a mirar su correo electrónico, y tenía uno de Oliver/Tsubasa, y otro de Benji/Genzo. Miró primeramente el de su amigo del alma, que rezaba:

_¡Andrea! Cuánto tiempo sin hablar. Me he enterado de que has ido a Barcelona, ¿qué tal es el entrenador de allí? ¿Y qué tal andas? _

_Por cierto, en unos días voy a ir a Barcelona, ¡así que podrás darme un abrazo, y podremos irnos a comer a los buffets libres que quieras! Por cierto, la comida brasileña está para chuparse los dedos._

_Un abrazo, _

_Oliver/Tsubasa. _

Le encantó lo que había leído. Respondió con esto:

_¡Oliver/Tsubasa! Yo también te echo de menos, ¡cómo estoy deseando que vengas a Barcelona!, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. _

_La verdad es que ando fatal. Me encuentro bastante mal aunque ayer me encontraba peor; de tanto como me pasé comiendo y de los nervios que me daba el entrenador del Barcelona/Cataluña y de la propia pesadez de mi estómago, acabé vomitándole en su traje y sus zapatos, y ahora se me cae la cara de la vergüenza. Dicen que es un hombre especialmente severo con sus jugadores, y que cuando se enfada, da muchísimo miedo. Por eso temo por mi vida._

_¿Comida brasileña? ¡Siempre he deseado probar algunos platos! Y también tengo ganas de competir contigo, a ver quién come más. _

_¡Mucha suerte con tus últimos partidos en Brasil! _

_Un gran abrazo de tu amiga,_

_Andrea. _

Y después de responder a Oliver/Tsubasa, pinchó en el mensaje de Benji/Genzo, el cual rezaba así:

_¡Andrea, cuánto tiempo sin hablar! Creo recordar que no nos dimos la dirección; Schneider me la dio para que te hablase. Y no sé qué preguntar, así que te pregunto esto; ¿qué tal vas? _

_Yo al final me volví a Alemania, Oliver/Tsubasa está en Brasil y Lenders/Hyuga está aún en Japón, y la señorita Kaori Matsumoto está intentando conseguirle un lugar en un conocidísimo equipo italiano, Piamonte FC/Juventus FC. Y ella será su mánager. También tengo noticias de Schneider, está jugando en el Rötburg FC/Bayern Múnich FC, donde su padre entrena._

_Bueno, ya me contarás lo que comes en Barcelona, ¿también me invitarás a venir? Es que puede que cuando acabe la Bundesliga no regrese a Japón, es más; puede que venga a Milán a hablar con Amaia y fastidiar un poco a Dario/Gino, o a Barcelona si es que me invitas ._

_Un abrazo de portero, _

_Benji/Genzo._

La muchacha soltó alguna que otra carcajada con este e-mail. Que le invitase a venir a Barcelona, que iba a ir a Italia para fastidiar a Dario/Gino, etc. Entre risas contenidas, le escribió lo siguiente:

_¡Benji/Genzo! ¿En serio no te había dado mi dirección? No me acuerdo de si lo hice o no, pero si no lo hice, lo siento mucho :(._

_Yo en general ando bien, porque aterricé en Barcelona; pero como el culo porque de tanto ingerir en el avión bocadillos, nuggets y helados le vomité encima al entrenador del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, y dicen de él que es severísimo y que cuando se enfada da muchísimo miedo, y temo por mi vida. _

_¡Amaia se subirá por las paredes cuando Lenders/Hyuga esté en el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC! No le soporta, y no quiere que esté en ningún club; ya puede alegrarse de que no estará en el Milán FC, donde están Dario/Gino y ella. Y hablando de Dario/Gino… está muy molesto contigo por lo que le dijiste en aquella ocasión, pobrecillo. _

_Rudy Frank Schneider regresó como entrenador de dicho equipo hace poco. Se trasladó junto con su familia a Múnich. Y vaya desprecios que recibió por sentar en la banca a la estrella del equipo, Schmidt. ¡Vaya humos tenía el cabrón! Me alegro de que ese hombre haya recuperado su vida. _

_¡Por supuesto que te invitaré a Barcelona!, si tanto quieres venir. _

_Un beso, _

_Andrea._

Después de terminar el e-mail para Benji/Genzo, fue directa a una de sus enormes maletas de ropa, y sacó de esa misma maleta, de un color rosa muy apagado, un sujetador de color carne sin aros, el cual se ajustaba más o menos a sus pechos, una braga brasileña negra y también se puso una bata, la cual era de color arena, semitransparente, era de manga larga y le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Quería bajar a desayunar, pero no se encontraba en condiciones para bajar, así que se tumbó en su cama con expresión de frustración y aburrimiento.

'Quiero magdalenas de chocolate, tarta de tres chocolates o de queso, pastas, galletas de chocolate, churros con chocolate… quiero cualquier cosa, y si es todo eso y más, mejor que mejor. Tengo mucha hambre'.

Por fin decidió vencer a su flojera. Se levantó de la cama, volvió a su maleta y sacó unas chanclas negras y se las puso. Antes de salir de su cuarto, se miró los pies. 'Después de desayunar, a arreglarme las uñas' pensó. Dio apenas unos pasos más cuando una señora de mediana edad le subió en un carrito todos los desayunos que había pensado antes, y una blanca taza de café con su tetera de igual color.

\- Gracias, señora. Menos mal que ya no tengo que bajar, porque vaya dolor de todo que tengo.

La aludida se echó a reír.

\- Y bien que te levantas para la comida, ¿eh? Disfrútala y recupérate, anda.

Cuando se fue, se trajo a su habitación el carrito del desayuno en dirección hacia su cama, y cuando por fin se tumbó en ésta, no engulló como solía hacer otras veces para no acabar vomitándolo, sino que se fue comiendo todo poco a poco, dando más masticadas, como siempre le habían dicho Oliver/Tsubasa y Benji/Genzo; y además éste último siempre la reñía si acababa vomitando toda la comida ingerida, o simplemente no se podía poner en pie por su dolor estomacal. Y además Karinna Sölberg, su amiga médico, le había dicho que de úlceras estaban llenas las tumbas. Ya tenía razones suficientes para no acabar hartándose de comer hasta que no pudiese ni levantarse. Se daría algún que otro atracón pero en cantidades moderadas; saliendo más satisfecha de lo normal, notando su estómago lleno pero no que le diesen esas punzadas tan bestias que éste daba cuando se hartaba a comer. Fue comiendo muy despacio y al acabarse todo el desayuno (obviamente, no sabía que el entrenador Edward le había encargado a esa señora que no le llevase grandes cantidades, sino trozos medianos de cada cosa para que no acabase vomitando como en la noche) se fue directa a otra de sus grandísimas maletas, de donde sacó un pantalón deportivo largo y ancho pero por los tobillos y las caderas ceñido, de color rosa pálido y una camiseta de tirantes finos de color crema y se fue al baño; primeramente vistiéndose y después fue directa a cambiarse el color de las uñas; haciéndose la manicura francesa; también aprovechó para hacérsela en las manos. Ya cuando hubo terminado de alistarse, se puso las mismas chanclas negras, se cepilló el cabello dándole algo más de volumen y se echó una de sus carísimas colonias de diseñador. Salió del baño con cierta parsimonia, pero salió del cuarto con algo de brío al recordar que tenía la entrevista con el entrenador Van Saal. Sus pasos se oían por el lujoso suelo de mármol, con intención de dirigirse al despacho del entrenador. Llamó a la puerta con un par de suaves golpes.

\- Entra – dijo el entrenador con tranquilidad.

Andrea, ante la orden, movió hacia abajo el dorado pomo de la enorme puerta de ébano, que medía más de dos metros de largo y además por ella podían pasar dos o tres personas a la vez; y dio unos pasos hacia el opulento despacho; había un gran sillón de piel negro, en el cual Edward estaba sentado. La mesa también era muy ancha, tenía forma rectangular y estaba hecha con ébano.

\- Siéntate – le ordenó, señalando un mullido sillón de color rojo sangre.

La muchacha acató la orden con agrado. Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, y el sentarse en el sillón fue como un silencioso grito de placer para ella.

\- Rosier, ¿no crees que vas demasiado fresca con esa camiseta? Lo digo porque a nadie de aquí le haría mucha gracia verte así; y además, hace frío.

La había mirado con cierta severidad. ¡Pero si ella no pretendía nada, ni quería lograr nada con su escote! ¿Acaso el hombre pensaba lo que todos pensaban de las chicas que enseñaban su generoso escote? ¿Acaso la estaba insultando? A Andrea le dieron ganas de irse de aquel despacho y dar un portazo, pero no lo hizo porque ya bastante espectáculo le dio vomitando en la noche. Intentó calmar su enfado, y a consecuencia de esto relajó las cejas y en general, todas las facciones de su cara. Olvidó en un momento su enfado, porque no pensaba que un importante y conocido entrenador le diría eso con las intenciones que ella creía. Pero de todas formas no pretendía obtener nada sexualmente de ninguna persona que estaba allí, así que no veía ningún problema el que se pusiese camisetas que dejasen ver cierto escote.

\- Rosier, ¿cómo te definirías?

Andrea tragó saliva. Estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía qué responder ante lo que le había preguntado el entrenador. ¿Definirse en qué sentido? ¿Personal? ¿Emocionalmente? Estaba sudando de los nervios; pero pronto recordó que estaba ante una entrevista de trabajo, y le dijeron que ésta era una pregunta trampa a la que tenía que contestar de una manera diferente a lo que ella siempre solía responder. Le habían dicho que comentase cosas que estuviesen relacionadas con el puesto de trabajo. Andrea era muy joven; y nunca había trabajado, puesto que su familia tenía muchísimo dinero. Siempre se iba al extranjero con sus amigos para irse de vacaciones o simplemente divertirse. Nunca había ido sola y además no iba por motivos de diversión. Su padre la había enviado a Barcelona para que mejorase sus dotes sociales, aparte para ser gerente y mánager del equipo.

\- La verdad es que he venido sola hasta Barcelona, y además vengo por motivos de trabajo; que es estar aquí como gerente y mánager del equipo catalán. Además, no sé cómo podría definirme con respecto al trabajo, puesto que no lo he hecho nunca.

El hombre carraspeó.

\- Comprendo. ¿Qué experiencia tienes en este sector?

\- La verdad es que tengo experiencia como gerente, pero no cómo mánager. Hice de gerente hace unos cuatro años, cuando tenía unos catorce o quince años, en la Selección francesa en el Torneo de Francia. Pero también estaba estudiando, en Francia.

El entrenador anotó lo que había respondido Andrea en unas hojas en sucio.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste tu último trabajo?

\- No es que lo dejase, es que el Torneo de Francia acabó, y no me han vuelto a llamar. Entré como gerente de dicho equipo porque mi padre y yo emigramos a Francia.

\- ¿Qué sabes de este equipo?

\- Un amigo mío, Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, jugador de fútbol japonés que fue capitán de la Selección japonesa, va a venir a jugar al Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC. Ahora mismo está en Brasil, jugando con los Brancos. Sé de este equipo que es uno de los mejores equipos de élite de fútbol del mundo y que tiene un nivel muy alto, y salen grandes jugadores de allí. Que es muy difícil que fichen por ti si no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres trabajar con nosotros?

\- A ver, siempre me ha encantado Barcelona, pero claramente no venía con intenciones de trabajar. Mi padre me envió a Barcelona como gerente y mánager de este equipo. Y mis razones para querer trabajar con vosotros es por estar en un ámbito distinto a todos en los que he estado, porque me fascina España, y en concreto Barcelona. Por aprender un nuevo idioma. Por ser más conocida en el mundo. Por conocer gente nueva. Por ser más independiente de mi padre. Hablando verdaderamente de motivos laborales, lo que me motiva a trabajar aquí es porque aparte de estar con grandes jugadores, trataré con ellos. Y me fascina en verdad el fútbol, sobre todo porque sé inventar estrategias a la hora de los partidos que podrían ayudar al equipo, aparte de estar al tanto de su salud, entrenamientos y demás.

\- Tu padre fue quien te recomendó esto, ¿no? Veo que pretendes llegar lejos, Rosier. ¿Cuál sería tu puesto de trabajo ideal?

Andrea no había elegido el puesto de gerente y mánager, pero tenía intenciones de hacer tal tarea. Y sabía muchísimo acerca de las diferentes funciones de cada personal que componía el fútbol. Le gustaría ser la entrenadora, claramente. Pero rápidamente su cerebro descartó esa idea porque jugadores más mayores que ella en absoluto le iban a hacer caso, y mucho menos jugadores veteranos.

\- Aahhh… La verdad es que conozco muy pocas personas que sean o vayan a ser gerentes y mánagers de un equipo profesional, y una de ellas es mi mejor amiga, Amaia, quien está haciendo tales funciones en el Inter de Milán, en Italia. En tal equipo está Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, capitán de dicho equipo y también de la Selección italiana. También conozco a Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto, la cual es mánager de Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, jugador japonés que participó en el Torneo de Francia y ahora está en el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC. Mi amiga Amaia está muy contenta en general, y por lo que veo en Gould/Matsumoto, también está muy contenta; afirma que Lenders/Hyuga ha hecho una gran evolución, y que ha tardado muy poco en hacerse titular.

El hombre se rió.

\- Cómo sabes del mundo, muchacha…

Andrea se puso de nuevo nerviosa. ¡Pero si sólo había contado todo lo que sabía…! Bueno, casi todo. Empezó a palidecer levemente y puso los ojos en blanco por no saber qué más decirle al severo entrenador Van Saal.

\- ¡Pero no te pongas nerviosa, Rosier! ¡Eres demasiado seria! – reía aún más.

\- P-Pe-Pero… - se había quedado helada ante la reacción del entrenador.

\- Ya veo que estoy poniéndote aún más nerviosa – carraspeó -. Continuemos con la entrevista. ¿Qué nos aportarías si te aceptáramos en el puesto?

La zagala se puso a cavilar por unos momentos.

\- A ver… yo creo que podría hacer muy buenas estrategias para el equipo en caso de que no sepan qué hacer, o puedo ayudar al capitán o a usted a planearlas. También podría supervisar sus entrenamientos, y ponerle a cada uno su plan de entrenamiento de acuerdo a sus condiciones, y si es necesario, ayudarles. Y por supuesto que podría cocinar qué es lo que van a comer cada día, sé de primeros auxilios en caso de que alguno se lesione o simplemente le dé un tirón en cualquier parte… Por ejemplo, mi amiga hace todo eso y más.

\- Oigo que puedes hacer muchas cosas por el equipo… ¿Qué cualidades destacarían sobre ti tus antiguos jefes y compañeros?

\- La verdad es que nunca me hacían halagos o algo parecido… - respondió ante esto algo pensativa.

Ya habían hecho la mayoría de la entrevista, y Andrea la había pasado más o menos bien, pero no sabía si la iban a coger o no. Como ya se ha mencionado antes, ella nunca había trabajado, y por lo tanto, no sabía responder del todo bien a lo que se le preguntaba, y contestaba lo mejor que podía, recordando los consejos que le dio un empleado de su padre. Sólo faltaba la pregunta de más importancia y rigor:

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

\- No, entrenador.

\- Bien, entonces puedes marcharte. Ya te avisaré si hay noticias.

\- Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Andrea se levantó del mullido sillón rojo, caminó hacia la puerta y cerró ésta muy sutilmente, sin hacer ruido alguno.

'¡Pero es que soy tonta o qué!', pensó con rabia. '¡No he contestado bien a lo que se me preguntaba! ¿Y si tengo que volverme a Francia con una mano delante y la otra detrás? ¡No, no! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero volver a Francia! ¡No quiero volver a Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc nunca más!', y tras decir mentalmente esto último, una pequeña lágrima se le había escapado.

'¡No, no! ¿Pero por qué mierda estoy llorando ahora?'

Todavía echaba de menos a Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc, a pesar de que dijera y pensara que le odiaba. Paró de llorar inmediatamente, pensando que quedaría como una patética idiota.

* * *

A Pierre le dolía la cabeza, y estaba claramente enfermo. Pero aparte de verle en mal estado, lo que más se le notaba era su tristeza. Lloraba todos los días. Por ella. Andrea Rosier. Sentía que la había hecho mucho daño, pero él estaba en un mar de lágrimas y sentía que su corazón estaba destrozándose por momentos. Él sabía que Andrea ignoraba que estuviese enamorado de ella. Se arrepintió de la indiferencia y frialdad con que la trató, y la chica intentando ganarse su simpatía; pero claro, a él sólo le interesaba tener fama y un montón de mujeres con las que divertirse.

Sintió calor por todo su cuerpo, por lo que fue directo al baño, se quitó sus ropas dejando ver un marcado y trabajado cuerpo debido al fútbol y se metió inmediatamente en la espaciosa ducha. Sintió alivio al sentir el agua fría rozando su rostro y su cuerpo, pero ese placer se acabó cuando por fin salió de ésta habiéndose tirado por lo menos media hora ahí dentro. Volvió a sentir ese calor horrible. Volvió a acordarse de ella. No sabía cómo, pero cada vez que la pensaba lloraba a mares. Para no tener que verse llorando, se fue a una esquina del opulento baño y miró dirección a ésta, acercando su frente a ella.

\- A… Ahora simplemente quiero m… morirme – murmuró, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

* * *

Era de noche. Andrea iba caminando por las calles de Barcelona, iluminadas y anchas. Estaban llenas de todo tipo de tiendas, restaurantes, bares, locales de diversión; divididos todos por clases sociales; desde restaurantes de comida basura hasta exquisitos restaurantes de cinco estrellas, donde iban sólo los más selectos grupos sociales. Tiendas de ropa tales como H&M, Stradivarius, Zara y Mango, las cuales pertenecían a la clase media (pensó más bien de la primera que era media-baja, puesto que tenían unos precios muy bajos y la ropa no tenía mucho estilo según su criterio, y estaba tirada por todos los rincones), tiendas de ropa de clase media-alta tales como Ralph Lauren, Lacoste o Tommy Hilfiger, hasta las de lujo, tales como Giorgio Armani, Chanel, Versace o Louis Vitton. Pudo observar a todo tipo de gente; un grupo de chavales de clase humilde poniéndose de acuerdo para pagar dos pizzas familiares en una pizzería, un dúo de chavalas que acababan de lucir sus nuevas prendas saliendo de la tienda de Ralph Lauren (de rebajas); hasta pudo presenciar una pareja en un restaurante de lujo; él siempre dispuesto a concederle a ella todo lo que quisiera. Le dio tanta envidia ver a esas dos chavalas y como tenía mucho dinero en sus bolsillos, fue directa a la tienda de Ralph Lauren, decidida por lo menos a llevarse un par de modelitos, si no más. La noche la tenía libre (el entrenador no le había dado noticias todavía), así que pensaba recorrerse Ralph Lauren y quizá algunas tiendas más. Se llevó bastante ropa al probador. La verdad es que todo le sentaba muy bien, puesto que tenía una bonita figura, esbelta pero voluptuosa, pero apenas se llevó cuatro modelitos. Después de salir de la tienda, se recorrió Massimo Dutti, Versace, Carolina Herrera, Michael Kors, y hasta se paró a mirar Chanel, pero viendo que se había gastado más de la mitad de su dinero, y tenía bastante hambre, no se compró nada. Con el dinero no había problema, su padre le enviaba siempre más y además iba a cobrar del empleo si el entrenador Van Saal la contrataba. A gastar se había dicho. A vivir a lo grande se había dicho. Después de buscar una pizzería, llevando con sus dos manos sus bolsas de ropa, dejó todas sus cosas en dos sillas y se dispuso a hacer el pedido. Ya cuando hubo terminado de comer (dos pizzas familiares, tenía mucha hambre), cogió todas sus compras y cogió un taxi que la llevó al Bernabeu, cerca de donde estaba el área de Barcelona. Ya cuando hubo llegado allí, caminó directa a su habitación, se quitó la ropa rápidamente y más rápidamente se puso el escueto pijama, consistente en una camiseta de tirantes; la cual le llegaba algo más abajo del ombligo, y unos mini-shorts que no cruzaban ni la mitad de su cuádriceps. Hacía bastante frío, pero en su cuarto estaba puesta la calefacción. Se dirigió a la mesa, donde estaba su ordenador portátil. Y mientras éste se encendía, Andrea acercó una mullida silla de color beige, la cual tenía almohadas por la espalda y el asiento. Y ya cuando se hubo encendido, se conectó al correo electrónico. Abrió primeramente el correo de su mejor amiga, Amaia.

_¡Hola, ratón! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar! _

_¿Qué tal en Barcelona? ¿Ya te hizo la entrevista el entrenador Van Saal? ¿Qué tal te salió? ¿Hay noticias? He de decir que estoy algo preocupada por ti, puesto que has venido sola, hay mucho ladrón, secuestrador, asesino y violador y seguramente algunos jugadores, por ser de élite, se te suban a las barbas (bueno, a los pelos). _

_Me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa sobre esto; yo llevo un tiempo haciendo de gerente y mánager en el Inter de Milán. Ah, y otra cosa que me ha puesto de muy mal humor; Lenders/Hyuga ha sido ADMITIDO en un CLUB DE ÉLITE de Italia, nada más y MENOS que el MISMÍSIMO Piamonte FC/Juventus FC, siendo un jugador de sus características físicas. Ése no sabe jugar; lo único que tiene es muchísima fuerza y agresividad. Y Salvatore Gentile es su AMIGO, y me ha dicho que es muy buena gente; cuando lo único que hace es agredir a todo aquel que se le ponga por medio, es un mono de jungla. Y encima se ha reído de mí en mi cara. _

_Por cierto, ¿ya has dado con alguien especial? _

_Un beso, _

_Amaia._

* * *

Se partió de risa ante el mail. Hablaba de todos los peligros habidos y por haber de Barcelona, el chiste de los pelos, y un tema fundamental: Lenders/Hyuga. Andrea ya sabía que el jugador japonés había sido fichado por el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC, por influencia de la conocida mánager Kaori Matsumoto, la cual fue antigua directora del Colegio Toho. ¡Y ya había predicho la reacción de Amaia; se había cabreado y además se lo había contado en el mail! Entre ya algunas pocas risas, escribió en respuesta:

_¡Pollito! Yo la verdad es que ando bastante bien en Barcelona; hace frío pero estoy en mi cuarto con la calefacción puesta, y mi cuarto está muy guay; está decorado con bastante lujo y mimo, y tengo un cuarto de baño que es la leche; la bañera tiene hidromasaje y todo… He tenido la misma suerte que tú en ese aspecto. Y tienen unos desayunos más ricos… Y esta tarde me las he pasado yéndome de compras y he cenado en una pizzería, en la cual hacen unas pizzas más buenas… qué masa tan crujiente pero a la vez tan cremosa, y la carbonara está de muerte. Y de momento no me ha pasado nada malo, pero tendré cuidado puesto que mi padre me ha echado la misma charla que tú. _

_Sí, Lenders/Hyuga ha sido fichado por influencia de esa mánager, Gould/Matsumoto. La verdad es que es una señora muy inteligente; redondo le ha salido el negocio con el japonés. Y ya sabía que ibas a reaccionar de una mala manera; le has puesto a parir… yo le he visto unas cuantas veces y no parece ser que sea un mono al que le hayan quitado las bananas… simplemente da la impresión de que podría dar hostias con la mirada (joder, qué chiste más malo). _

_¡Qué va! Ya estoy lo suficientemente jodida como para que me jodan más. Y cierta persona me lo ha hecho; no quiero volver a saber nada de los tíos. Lo siento. _

_Besíbiris de fresíbiris, _

_Andrea._

Después de escribir esto, se fue directa a la cama; porque aparte de no tener más mensajes, estaba muy cansada. Pensaba en la rivalidad que había entre Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl-Heinz Schneider, en el fichaje de Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, en la ya pronta llegada al Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, en el Milán FC, donde estaba su amiga haciendo de gerente… y se preguntaba de su relación con Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, el guapo capitán de dicho equipo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el haber sido contratada o no por el entrenador Van Saal. Si no era así, tendría que volverse a Francia, y no lo podría soportar. Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc era su problema. Ella le pensaba mucho, pero daba ya por asumido que él no se acordaría ni de su nombre. Seguramente le habría importado un bledo el que se marchara, y seguramente ya tendría novia (o seguiría siendo un mujeriego).

* * *

'Seguramente ella no se acordará ni de mi nombre…' pensó Pierre, compungido.

Miraba por la ventana un amanecer. Era temprano, y él estaba despierto, sencillamente porque el recuerdo de Andrea no le dejaba dormir. Le pesaba la cabeza, pero sobre todo el corazón; lo tenía roto. Sabía perfectamente que había decepcionado a Andrea y le había roto el corazón. Había sido muy frío y muy distante con ella; incluso le había dicho alguna que otra palabra desagradable. Había pasado de ella. La había menospreciado. Incluso se habían peleado, y no volvieron a hablar. Y verla en plena faena con Napoleón aquella vez le había dolido muchísimo.

Lamentó haberse hecho el importante delante de esa chica. Sabía que Andrea tenía mucho carácter, y que normalmente no solía dar segundas oportunidades a nadie, y si a la chica se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacerlo, seguramente su amiga Amaia le habría dicho que no lo hiciera. Pero… ¿Por qué Amaia tenía que meterse en asuntos que ni le iban ni le venían? Sencillamente, porque Amaia era amiga suya y de ningún modo quería que la hiciese daño de nuevo. Simplemente sabía de esa chica que estaba haciendo de gerente y mánager en el Milán FC, que era la novia de Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, y lo más relevante, la mejor amiga de Andrea. ¿Y qué iba a saber ésta de desamor, si estaba con el italiano tan tranquila?

* * *

'¿Por qué seguiré tan pendiente de un chico al que le doy exactamente igual…?' suspiró.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, poniéndose unas chanclas de color beige y salió de su habitación por tomar el aire. Ya había dado el amanecer y dentro de unas horas el entrenador Van Saal le daría noticias respecto a lo de ser gerente y mánager del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC. Al venirle ese pensamiento a la mente le dio un ataque de pánico. Pensaba que lo había hecho tan mal que la reñiría, o quizá se limite a burlarse de ella. Entonces tendría que volverse a Francia, y ver a cierta persona a la que echaba de menos, pero que no quería ver. Aparte de no querer ni ver al idiota empedernido de Napoleón. Ni ver nuevamente el ambiente apagado y depresivo de París, y alejarse de la luz que irradiaba Barcelona, y por lo tanto, la perspectiva de una nueva vida mucho más luminosa y en la que tendría nuevas experiencias, nuevos amigos y mandaría a la mismísima mierda Francia, a la que no pensaba volver. Que en el torneo en la que Francia era su anfitriona hizo amigos, amigos que pensaba conservar durante su vida. Su mente decidió cambiar de actitud con tales pensamientos y se dijo a sí misma que sí sería gerente y mánager del equipo catalán.

Después de dar una vuelta por su playa, en la que no había más que ella, el mar, la arena, el sol y el cielo, se hizo ella misma el desayuno; unas tortitas gigantes, acompañadas de azúcar avainillado y canela en polvo, y cogió un trozo de tarta de chocolate y galletas. Iba a subir a su cuarto cuando uno de los jugadores la dijo que debía ir inmediatamente al despacho del entrenador Van Saal. Caminó con paso decidido y firme pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo que éste le iba a decir, y más se acentuó su nerviosismo cuando entró ahí.

\- Toma asiento, Rosier – le ordenó, con una mirada severa y gesto serio pero no adusto.

Andrea se clavaba sus largas uñas pintadas de la manicura francesa en sus pequeñas, bonitas y delicadas manos, llegando a hacerse sangre en una mano. El entrenador rompió a reír en una breve pero sonora carcajada al notar nuevamente la ansiedad de Andrea.

\- ¡Pero muchacha, no te pongas nerviosa! – como resultado, hizo que Andrea se sobresaltase y mirase hacia abajo -. Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Vas a ser gerente y mánager de este equipo.

Andrea simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió del despacho, muy alegre. ¡Significaba no tener que volver a Francia, ni ver a personas que no quería ver! Por lo tanto, podría vivir todo aquello que siempre había deseado. Más tardes de compras, más noches y amaneceres de paseos por la playa (se moría de ganas porque llegase el verano, para poder darse un chapuzón), visitar los lugares turísticos, ir a eventos, fiestas o conciertos, o simplemente pasear por las calles de Barcelona, ya fuese sola o acompañada. Y hablando de compañía… ¡había recibido un mensaje de Oliver/Tsubasa comunicándole que en dos días iría a Barcelona! El mensaje decía así:

_¡Andrea! ¿Sabes qué? Que en dos días iré a Barcelona, porque ya he terminado los partidos pendientes en Brasil, y la verdad es que allí me han acogido muy bien. Y me da muchísima pena irme, pero sé que en Barcelona lo pasaré igual de bien. Me han dicho que en ese equipo es muy difícil hacerse con un puesto, hasta como suplente. Tengo dudas… Ayúdame, por favor. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Oliver/Tsubasa. _

Andrea le contestó rápidamente.

_Oliver/Tsubasa, no te preocupes; seguro que conseguirás hacerte con un puesto, aunque tengas que empezar siendo suplente, incluso estar en el segundo equipo. Que el nivel allí es de los más altos mundialmente hablando, y hay que trabajar DURÍSIMO. Tendrás que hacer entrenamientos especiales. Yo te ayudaré si es eso lo que quieres._

_Estoy deseando que vengas YA; me siento muy sola. Y ya me explicarás tus andanzas en Brasil._

_Un abrazo, _

_Andrea. _

Dicho esto, salió nuevamente de su cuarto y se encaminó a la cocina, donde estaban sus tortitas y su trozo de tarta. Decidió prepararse un té aromatizado.

'Yo a esto lo llamo un buen comienzo…', pensó, quitándose las chanclas y poniendo los pies completamente descalzos en la mesa, mientras daba el primer sorbo y partía el primer trozo de todas las tortitas juntas con el tenedor y pinchaba en éstas.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Se han puesto tanto los nombres de los personajes como los de los clubes profesionales, en su versión europea y la japonesa.

\- H&M, Stradivarius, Zara, Mango, Ralph Lauren, Lacoste, Tommy Hilfiger, Giorgio Armani, Chanel, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Massimo Dutti, Carolina Herrera y Michael Kors son marcas de ropa reales que han sido mencionadas.

\- Se han mencionado dichas tiendas de entre muchísimas firmas de ropa que existen y hay en Barcelona, puesto que es una macro ciudad, y era lo primero que Andrea iba a ver.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**** Un nuevo encuentro.**

Amaia estaba reposando en su opulenta cama; hablando en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Se sentía muy cansada puesto que esa vez Dario/Gino le había metido más caña de lo habitual, e iba a tratar de dormirse, y finalmente lo consiguió, pero por pocas horas; porque después el sueño se había ido de su lado y a plena madrugada se levantó de su cama con total normalidad, fue directa al mail porque ya tenía su ordenador encendido, y vio otro correo de Andrea.

_¡Buenas noticias, gatita! El entrenador Van Saal me ha aceptado como gerente y mánager del equipo catalán, y eso significa ¡no volver a Francia! _

Amaia respondió el mail poniéndole un emoticono de un gatito sonriente por el hecho de que la hubiese llamado gatita, y también porque se alegraba de que la escribiera.

_¡Cómo me alegro de que te hayan aceptado en Barcelona! A ver si me dan un breve descanso y voy para allá a verte; y además porque también quiero ver toda la luz que desprende. Y Francia también me gusta, pero muchas veces me da depresión; no más por lo apagada y gris que es. Y Roma es la verdadera ciudad del amor y la moda, y no París como dicen algunos. En Francia hay tiempo de lluvia y es triste, mientras que en Italia es soleado y alegre; no es por nada. _

_Ya me contarás más, Ratona. _

Y hecho y dicho esto el sueño volvió a ella y como un muerto viviente a punto de salir de su tumba, se dirigió a su cama un poco desgarbada, y una vez que se tumbó, se acomodó las sábanas y sus párpados se cerraron de un suspiro.

* * *

'Joder, vaya envidia que le tengo a Amaia; está con el chico del que está enamorada, y para rematar, en Milán, donde siempre ha querido estar. Yo sin embargo ando más perdida en Barcelona que un cani en un concierto de Cannibal Corpse, no sé cómo me va a tratar la gente y encima le pienso a alguien que probablemente ande con otras mujeres; quizá en este momento' pensó, con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

Dio un puñetazo a la mesa por no ponerse a llorar, y como recordó que tenía trabajo que le había mandado el entrenador, salió de su correo electrónico y se dispuso a buscar información sobre los jugadores que integraban el equipo. Algunos jugadores le dieron curiosidad; y clickeó en la ficha de un tal Fernando Cosas Dutra; alias Rivaul, porque le había llamado la atención especialmente. Nativo brasileño que estaría entre los veinticinco y treinta años de edad; quizá algo menos. Delantero y mediocampista que portaba el número diez en la espalda. Se le conocía por ser no uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo; sino el mejor del mundo, según decían todos. También era conocido como el águila del Barcelona/Cataluña. Seguramente si Andrea le contaba a Oliver/Tsubasa que había descubierto al mejor jugador del mundo, y que encima estaba en el equipo al que iba a ingresar, se volvería loco de alegría e intentaría hacerse su amigo y jugar contra él. La muchacha sabía muy bien que su amigo japonés estaba no muy interesado, sino interesadísimo por los grandes jugadores, e iba a fliparlo en colorines cuando conociese al tal Rivaul, quien era un jugador de talla mundial y venía de uno de los países más desarrollados futbolísticamente a nivel mundial, Brasil. La fotografía mostraba a un hombre bastante joven; tenía el pelo no negro como Oliver/Tsubasa o Benji/Genzo, pero sí de un gris muy oscuro; bastante corto y con flequillo. Tenía los ojos grandes, rasgados y negros, con un brillo en la mirada que desprendía valentía y decisión. Su piel era bastante morena, pero tenía cierto subtono avainillado. Como la foto de perfil era desde cabeza hasta algo por la mitad del pecho, pudo ver que tenía una musculatura bastante desarrollada; cuello grueso, hombros anchos, torso definido y trabajado. El jugador era muy guapo y tenía muy buen porte; esto último lo dedujo ella, pero sabía que iba a acertar con lo que había pensado. Y muchísimas chicas decían que era muchísimo más guapo en persona. Andrea ya estaba en las nubes fantaseando con ser su novia, y que las demás chicas le tuviesen muchísima envidia. Ser novia de un guapo brasileño sería para ella la polla (como decían Amaia y ella, eran muy malhabladas y eso no lo iban a cambiar), porque le gustaban muchísimo los brasileños; morenos, guapos y bien formados; como a Amaia los italianos. Y si encima era conocido, y además a nivel mundial… ¡Eso la volvía loca! Podría fardar de él ante las demás chicas y que la tuvieran muchísima envidia. A lo mejor podría liarse con él.

¡Pobre ilusa! Se estaba formando tales ideas en la cabeza que no sabía si parar o no. Si le contara a Amaia todo el plan seguro que se descojonaría, pero bien de bien. Seguramente le diría que el amor surge solo y no forzadamente, y que a los hombres, tanto famosos y guapos como no, no les gustaban las interesadas. Y un ejemplo de ello era su amigo Karl-Heinz Schneider, que tenía admiradoras y acosadoras pero por doquier y en cualquier lado, pero le había confesado en una conversación telefónica que seguía enamorado de Amaia, a pesar de que cuando la tuvo no la hacía ni puto caso, cuando ésta ahora pasaba de su cara. Y también le habían dicho que estaba atraído por Benji/Genzo, pero que no estaba confirmado, ni por el alemán ni por el último mencionado. Y tampoco pensaba que Karl fuese gay (además, tenía tanto éxito con las chicas que no le hacía falta recurrir a un él); además que esa idea era absurda.

Decidió bajar de las nubes y ponerse a trabajar. Después de haber hecho eso bajó a comer. Todos los jugadores estaban en el comedor ya ocupados con la comida, cuando uno de ellos se dio cuenta de su presencia y empezó a halagarla.

\- ¿Eres tú la gerente y mánager del equipo? – le preguntó éste, un guapo y alto muchacho rubio de ojos azules -. ¡Pues eres preciosa!

\- Mu-muchas gracias – murmuró Andrea, poniéndose algo colorada.

Todos empezaron a darle la razón, lo cual provocó que la zagala se pusiese roja hasta las orejas y empezase a jugar con algún que otro mechón de su pelo, riendo nerviosamente. Sí, ella sabía que era una chica guapísima y tenía el ego muy subido, pero jamás la habían piropeado de tales formas; unos con alguna que otra palabra o frase bonita, y otros con referencias sexuales; desde decir que se excitaban de sólo verla hasta contar lo que la harían en la cama. Cada vez estaba más incómoda; se sentía como un objeto de deseo sexual, o como lo llamaba Amaia, una vagina con patas.

\- Espero que disculpes a mis compañeros de equipo, están algunos especialmente salidos – dijo el chico que la había hablado antes -. Ah, y no me he presentado, soy Albert Potter, capitán de la Selección Nacional de Holanda. Encantado – le tendió la mano derecha.

\- Igualmente, Albert – respondió Andrea, estrechándole la mano con su derecha -. Yo soy Andrea Rosier.

\- Tienes un nombre muy bonito. ¿Eres española?

\- No, no soy española. Soy inglesa; concretamente de Manchester, pero he vivido mucho tiempo en París, y ahora estoy aquí. Y una cosa, ¿el capitán de la Selección de Holanda no es Bryan Cruyfford?

\- Sí, él es el capitán oficial del equipo. Pero no va a jugar el partido contra Japón que han organizado dentro de unas pocas semanas; tiene otros asuntos que atender.

\- También es muy conocido un tal Willem Arminius, quien también aparte de jugar en la Selección de Holanda, juega en el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC. Y Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, un jugador japonés muy destacado en el Torneo de Francia, ha fichado por el mismo equipo – soltó una breve risita.

Albert también se contagió de aquella risa.

\- ¿De qué te estás acordando, Andrea?

\- De que tengo una amiga que está haciendo lo mismo que yo en un equipo italiano, Milán FC (sí, en donde Dario Belli/Gino Hernández es capitán, y también lo es de la Selección italiana), y se lleva fatal con Lenders/Hyuga, y estoy pensando en las peleas que van a tener las veces que el Milán FC y el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC cuando jueguen juntos. ¡Hasta le llama bestia, asesino, acémilo, bárbaro, mala persona, asqueroso, hijo de puta…!

\- ¡Tu amiga sí que tiene insultos para ese tal Lenders/Hyuga! – Albert empezó a reírse más.

\- Le odia tanto porque es muy agresivo jugando, y según ella no merece ser llamado jugador de fútbol. Lesionó la mano de Dario Belli/Gino Hernández (del que estaba enamorada y ahora está con él de novia), la dio un balonazo en el estómago que la tiró al suelo, la hizo llorar del dolor y vomitar cuando le dijo que era un mal jugador y que jugaba muy sucio, lesionó a su hermano en el partido de Alemania (su hermano jugó en la Selección Alemana, junto con Karl-Heinz Schneider, quien es mi amigo, y ella era gerente de tal equipo). Y luego porque Lenders/Hyuga la anda criticando por ahí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Andrea? ¿Qué hiciste durante el Torneo de Francia?

\- Fui gerente de la Selección Nacional de Francia.

\- ¡Caray, conoces a un montón de gente! Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc era el capitán de la Selección francesa, ¿no?

La alegre y genuina expresión de Andrea se tornó a una mirada de odio reconcentrado que se disfrazó de indiferencia.

\- Sí, él era, es y será el capitán de la Selección francesa. Yo con ese chico no me llevo bien; es un creído, un imbécil y un mujeriego. Qué digo, directamente ni me llevo – puso énfasis a las tres últimas palabras.

Pero bien que le quería y le pensaba. Su expresión de enfado se tornó a uno de disimulada tristeza. No estaba a tal grado como para echarse a llorar, pero sí que le traía recuerdos desagradables de él, cómo se comportó con ella. Pero decidió que no tenía que mostrar su pesar y esbozó una pequeña pero pícara sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues Schneider también tiene fama de mujeriego, y se ha acostado con muchas más que Pierre, o eso me parece a mí! – comentó un jugador más mayor que el resto, el cual era considerablemente alto, tenía algo de barba y bigote, la piel pálida, ojos verdes, nariz con caballete y el pelo castaño, un poco largo y algo alborotado.

Todos se echaron a reír ante tal observación. Andrea estaba alucinando; pensaba que jamás podría llegar a entenderse del todo con los hombres.

\- Por cierto, soy Clemente, defensa del equipo catalán – le tendió una mano grande y nervuda.

\- Encantada, soy Andrea, gerente y mánager de este equipo – se la estrechó con su pequeña y bonita mano.

\- ¿Y Schneider es tu amigo? – preguntó éste con curiosidad.

\- Sí, es mi amigo. Le conocí en el Torneo de Francia. Y aunque es cierto que es un mujeriego, por favor, no lo digas a los cuatro vientos, que además me hace sentir muy incómoda; le estás criticando.

Clemente empezó a desternillarse de risa por el comentario de la chica. Se puso una mano en los ojos.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices, chiquilla! ¡A las chicas todo os incomoda!

Se sintió ligeramente ofendida.

\- ¡Y a los hombres os la suda todo! – replicó, alzando algo el tono de voz pero sin enfadarse.

\- ¡Pero mujer, ríete, que estamos todos de broma! – Clemente le dio unas cuantas palmadas fuertes en la espalda.

Todos empezaron a reírse aún más. Y ella estaba muy incómoda con la situación, dudando de si hacerlo o no, pero eran tantas las risas y tan poderosas que acabó uniéndose a ellas, carcajeando como nunca lo había hecho. Tal risa le daba la situación que se le escaparon algunas lagrimillas y llegó a dolerle algo el estómago. Y sí, su mente decidió que Clemente le hacía gracia. Las risas duraron hasta que vino el entrenador Van Saal.

\- ¡Se acabó el cachondeo! ¡A entrenar! – ordenó en un tono de voz bastante alto pero sin llegar a chillar. Se dirigió a Andrea -: Rosier, a seguir buscando información sobre los jugadores rivales.

Se marchó en silencio hacia su cuarto, y nada más pasar a él, se sentó enfrente a su portátil (no tuvo que encenderlo, puesto que lo había dejado en suspenso) y fue directa a su correo electrónico para escribir a Amaia.

_Adivina lo que me ha pasado hoy. ¡Estoy súper incómoda! A todos les parezco una fuente de deseos sexuales. Bueno, a casi todos. ¡Hasta se han puesto a contarse entre ellos qué es lo que me harían en la cama, y algunas de esas fantasías son más bizarras…! ¡Si hasta uno quería atarme las manos y los pies y amordazarme y metérmela y sacármela hasta morirse! ¡Y hasta uno se ha planteado una vida juntos! Y luego también han empezado a hablar de Pierre y Schneider, de la fama de mujeriegos que tienen… por mí Karl puede acostarse con toda Alemania si lo desea, y si quiere, que se folle a toda Europa. Pero cuando han hablado de Pierre he estado a un tris de echarme a llorar. Y no sé por qué cojones en unos segundos hemos empezado a reírnos todos por el comentario que ha hecho uno sobre Schneider; hasta he llorado y me ha dolido el estómago de la puta risa. De verdad, nunca llegaré a comprender del todo a los hombres. El único decente que he visto es un jugador que es el capitán de la Selección holandesa, Albert Potter, que no se ha puesto a plantear una vida juntos ni quiere hacerme nada. Se ha presentado, hemos hablado y ya está. _

_¡Por favor, dame algún consejo para sobrevivir en una manada de sementales! _

_Andrea._

Y nada más terminar de escribir, se metió a Internet a buscar datos de equipos y jugadores rivales; con el próximo que jugarían sería con el Real Madrid FC.

* * *

Amaia empezó a partirse de risa con el mail que le había mandado Andrea. Pero aparte de parecerle el contenido especialmente gracioso, se sintió en parte identificada. Y más risa le dio aún el tener que reírse bajo porque la mayoría de los jugadores estaban dormidos y además porque se puso a recordar que al principio de venir al Milán FC, había vivido situaciones parecidas pero Dario/Gino siempre saltaba (y salta) cada vez que la decían algún piropo (según Dario/Gino, palabras que sólo él puede decirle), y siempre les regalaba alguna que otra mirada asesina. Escribía la contestación entre risas:

_¡Ratón, a mí me ocurrieron cosas muy parecidas a las que te han ocurrido! Sí, a mí también me lanzaban piropos groseros. Sí, yo también fui objeto de deseos sexuales, pero bien de bien. Pero eso de querer atarte las manos y los pies, amordazarte y hacerte el mete-saca hasta morirse, ¡me parece un poco bestia! Bueno, aunque eso lo hice con Dario/Gino, pero sin amordazarme. Y sí, me folló hasta que se cansó (y bien fuerte, y durante mucho tiempo), y quedé muy satisfecha. Dario/Gino les dijo que ya me hacía todo eso y mucho más por ellos, que era su novia y que como alguno osase decirme algo o tocarme, que le echaría del equipo sin miramientos. Vamos, un día movidito. _

_¿Ya han empezado a hablar de Pierre y Karl? ¡Les tienen envidia porque ya desearían acostarse con tantas como lo hacen ellos dos! Siento lo de Pierre. Y yo a Karl le veo capaz de acostarse con toda Europa si se lo propone (eso sí, cuando sea más mayorcito tendrá problemas de erección, y hasta voy a rezar por la pobrecita que se enamore de él, vaya mujeriego)._

_Como tengo novio, pues nadie me dice ya nada. Y también ha sido el tiempo lo que lo ha apaciguado. Los primeros días venga a hablar sobre de que me meterían de todo menos miedo, pero ya cuando pasaron los días se les pasó esa obsesión por hacerme de todo. Algunos no me dirigen la palabra, y otros son mis amigos (con los que salgo por ahí). ¡Si hasta uno tenía novia, y un día ésta vino a reclamarme! Y por supuesto que rompió con él. A ti te dejarán en paz conforme pasen los días. Simplemente mantén las distancias con ellos y te irá todo de perlitas. _

_Un beso, _

_La gatita. _

'Qué tarde es. Y luego me quejo de que tengo sueño durante el día…' pensó, maldiciéndose de haberse quedado hasta tarde un día más.

Era una chica que no se iba a dormir más pronto de la una de la mañana; bien estaba hablando con sus amigos, bien con su novio, bien saliendo con sus amigos italianos hasta el amanecer; ya fuera a discotecas famosas y exclusivas, a bares o garitos. Todas las noches hacía ejercicio, ya fuese teniendo sexo, saliendo a correr por los campos de fútbol de la residencia; y había noches en las que salía incluso fuera de ésta, yendo al gimnasio o simplemente al spa (ya tenía sabido que no iba a hacer ejercicio, sino sólo a relajarse, a sudar y a dejarse masajear todo el cuerpo; las partes que más le masajeaban eran las espaldas y los pies; y con estos últimos habían flipado las guapas dependientas; éstas decían que eran preciosos. No eran ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes; eran de una talla mediana. Eran delgados y tenían los dedos largos y rectos. No tenían ninguna imperfección. Prácticamente, eran perfectos.

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para que Oliver/Tsubasa viniese a Barcelona. Por fin podría darle un abrazo, irse los dos por ahí a comer como si no hubiese mañana, de fiesta hasta el amanecer, a bailar y a ligar (total, si Pierre lo hacía, ella también lo haría pero mucho más), tirarse hablando de sus cosas y de mucho más hasta que se les quedase la lengua seca y se les agotasen los temas de conversación, hablar con Benji/Genzo sobre la gente que conocían (o sea, de Amaia, de Schneider, de Dario/Gino y demás peña). La muchacha estaba como unas castañuelas, pensaba en tales cosas estando tan abstraída que hasta se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. Se estaba colocando unos pantalones largos negros, los cuales le llegaban por la cadera, tenían agujeros de plata a partir de la pantorrilla y atravesaban por éstos unos gruesos lazos negros, atándolos en un mini lazo un poco por encima del tobillo. También se puso una camiseta con escote tipo barco de color rosa palo, la cual le llegaba por el ombligo. Se calzó unas chanclas blancas. Después de hacer su tarea correspondiente del día e informarle por correo electrónico a Benji/Genzo que Oliver/Tsubasa estaría en Barcelona en menos de unas horas, cogió su bolso junto con su monedero, porque pensaba pasárselas de compras para hacer tiempo, y por si a Oliver/Tsubasa le apetecía que se fueran a comer por ahí, para poder invitarle. Salió de su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo a la calle. Sonó su teléfono.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Andrea! – exclamó un muy sonriente Oliver/Tsubasa -. ¡Ya mi avión está aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, para jugar al fútbol y para que tú y yo nos vayamos a comer por ahí unas buenas pizzas!

\- ¡Qué bien, Oliver/Tsubasa! ¡Por fin podremos ponernos al día! ¡Y sí, tengo unas ganas increíbles de pizzas!

'Sobre todo para jugar al fútbol, Oliver/Tsubasa. Te casarías con él si pudieses', pensó, echando una pequeña risita. No le había contado que había descubierto al mejor jugador del mundo; eso era una sorpresa y Andrea quería decírselo después… o tal vez dejar que le conozca solito. Ella aún no había visto al mejor jugador del mundo en persona, sólo le había visto en fotos y había investigado acerca de él, porque le había interesado mucho. Caminaba muy tranquila por las calles de Barcelona, las cuales por el día lucían luminosas pero con moderación, como decía ella, porque no le gustaban las calles muy luminosas; le recordaban a esos días de verano en los que en cuanto que sales a la calle te conviertes en un charco con ojos. Ni tampoco con nada de luz porque le recordaban a algunas tristes y grises calles de París. Y al recordar París, se acordó de Pierre. Pensó en otra cosa para no entristecerse, y como le faltaba al menos una buena media hora andando para llegar al aeropuerto, se sacó su MP4 y puso las canciones de uno de sus artistas favoritos, Eros Ramazzotti. Cada vez que escuchaba cantar a Eros le daba un chute de alegría que hacía que Andrea anduviese más deprisa y con mucho mejor humor, incluso cantaba la canción que estuviese escuchando y daba saltitos. Si la gente la decía que estaba loca, eso no le importaba. Porque estaba realmente contenta. Contenta de ver nuevamente a su gran amigo del alma, como le llamaban ella y Amaia. Ya cuando hubo atravesado algunas calles y hubo llegado al aeropuerto, vio a Oliver/Tsubasa sentado en uno de los sillones del aeropuerto, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se levantó de su asiento para recibirla, y a continuación le quitó los auriculares de los oídos.

\- ¡Andrea! ¿Ya estás otra vez con el tontófono? – le gritó en un reproche de coña -. Un amigo tuyo está esperándote para tomar pizzas y tú con el tontófono bailando y cantando canciones de Eros Ramazzotti. Te parecerá bonito, ¿no?

La aludida se echó a reír. ¡Amaia y ella se reprochaban de esa manera! Y también Amaia era muy fan de Eros Ramazzotti. Mientras todavía bailaba, apagó el MP4, se quitó los auriculares y se los metió a ambos en uno de los petados bolsillos de sus pantalones con mucho estilo. Oliver/Tsubasa se estaba riendo.

\- Qué bien bailas, Andrea – dijo con un evidente sarcasmo.

\- Sí, es que de mayor voy a ser bailarina – Andrea le seguía la broma -. Y bailo tan bien que le haré la competencia a Michael Jackson y me tendrá mucha envidia.

\- Anda que no eres tú modesta ni nada.

\- No tengo por qué ser modesta.

\- Pues yo soy modesto.

\- ¿Tú? – se echó a reír -. ¡No me hagas reír! Yo al menos admito que no soy modesta ni tengo por qué serlo.

\- Deberías, mi queridísima Andrea, deberías.

\- Y me lo dice el más modesto de todos.

\- Te lo está diciendo uno que es muy modesto.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Oliver/Tsubasa.

Y estuvieron discutiendo de coña y entre risas durante todo el camino, hasta llegar a la pizzería deseada. Ésa era su actividad favorita. A Benji/Genzo y Amaia también les encantaba discutir de coña, y si hubiesen llegado a estar con Oliver/Tsubasa y Andrea, la gente se les hubiese quedado mirando de lo sarcásticos que eran los antes mencionados. Tal vez se hubiesen unidos los chicos por un bando y las chicas por otro para discutir, o tal vez Amaia hubiese estado de parte de Benji/Genzo y Andrea de la de Oliver/Tsubasa.

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería, pidieron el buffet de pizzas familiares; una de las dos primeras que pidieron fue de carbonara y la otra de pollo. Se fueron a sentar a la mesa mientras esperaban su pedido.

\- ¿Sabías que Schneider sigue enamorado de Amaia? – le preguntó Andrea por romper nuevamente el hielo.

\- Pues que se olvide de Amaia, que ya ella está muy bien servida con Dario/Gino, y además, Schneider se come todos los coños que quiere.

\- Y pollas. Yo desde luego voy a rezar por la pobrecita que sea su novia, besarla con esa boca tan sucia.

\- ¡Joder, Andrea, eres muy cruel! - empezó a reírse como un loco Oliver/Tsubasa -. ¡Dices que es tu amigo, y vas y le criticas aquí conmigo!

\- ¿Y? Sí, él es mi amigo, pero no voy a decir de él que es un santo cuando no lo es. ¡Y además, mi amiga no va a dejar a alguien como Dario/Gino, alguien con quien se ama mutuamente (y además él es uno de los hombres más guapos que hayan podido ver mis ojos; quizá el más guapo) por un personaje como Schneider! Y además a Amaia le trae sin cuidado.

Oliver/Tsubasa se rió aún más por lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

\- ¡Joder!, como te oiga… - añadió a continuación -. Qué cabrita eres.

\- Lo sé. Y no pienso cambiar. Realmente cambiar es una tontería sin sentido. La gente no cambia realmente; sólo se atiene a las circunstancias en las que esté. Y además Schneider bien que ha ido diciendo cosas de mí.

\- ¿Tan formal, Andrea? Si tan amiga suya eres, tendrías que llamarle por su nombre.

\- Bueno, se llama Schneider y punto.

\- Qué vaga.

\- Lo sé. Y no pienso cambiar.

Otro rato más discutiendo hasta que llegaron las pizzas a la mesa; y fue cuando Andrea fue a por un trozo de cada pizza.

\- ¡Ah! – emitió una queja de dolor.

Oliver/Tsubasa empezó a reírse.

\- ¡Eso te pasa por ansiosa! – gritó carcajeándose.

Andrea le metió un gran mordisco a uno de sus trozos de pizza, sin importarle lo que dijera su amigo del alma, quien la estaba llamando ansiosa por momentos. También se quemó la lengua y la parte de arriba de la boca, soltando un chillido.

\- Andrea, tranquila. Las pizzas no se las va a comer nadie más que nosotros.

\- Eres capaz de dejarme sin pizza.

\- Un gran amigo del alma no le hace eso a su gran amiga del alma. Y por eso espérate que la pizza se enfríe un poquito, o ve comiéndotela despacito.

Empezaron a comer los dos muy despacio, y como los dos tenían demasiada hambre, empezaron a comérselas más deprisa, y pronto se las terminaron; así que pidieron dos más, y así estuvieron sin dar tregua hasta que a Andrea le dio una punzadita en el estómago, diciéndole que parase de comer. Oliver/Tsubasa seguía comiendo tan tranquilo.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, eres como las vacas. ¿Tienes varios estómagos?

El aludido se empezó a reír nuevamente.

\- ¡Joder, Andrea; estás hoy luciéndote!

Dicho esto, rieron nuevamente.

* * *

Pierre miraba los días pasar desde la ventana de su cuarto, sentado en su cama con una expresión triste en el rostro.

'La vida sigue, eso decían. Para mí sólo pasan los días', pensó. 'Sigo extrañando a una chica que ya no está ni siquiera en mi mismo país y de la que no tengo noticias; y probablemente me haya olvidado en Barcelona. Andrea, te quiero'.

Pero sus sentimientos eran contradictorios, o al menos eso era lo que diría Amaia. Porque si amas a una persona no te acuestas con mil para olvidarla. Él pensaba que acostándose con muchas chicas, olvidaría a Andrea; siempre había creído en el dicho de que un clavo no sacaría otro clavo, pero que doscientos tal vez. Siempre había sido muy mujeriego y pensaba que si Andrea volvía a su lado, él cambiaría a mejor. Pero Andrea pasaba de él. Totalmente. Pierre recordó los tiempos de cuando la situación era a la inversa, y le dolió en el alma. Tal vez el karma hubiese actuado en consecuencia.

'¿Se habrá echado novio en Barcelona? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien? ¿Andará mariposeando con otros? ¿Le dará igual el tema del amor?' Pierre se hizo una y mil preguntas sobre lo que estaría haciendo Andrea en estos momentos.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue pensar en la vez que la pilló en escena con Napoleón. No le había dado tiempo a decir nada, tal fue su shock que se había quedado paralizado, completamente mudo, como una estatua. Y lo peor es que siempre había creído a su amigo Napoleón muy sincero, y si había dicho en la vez que sacaron el tema que, si Andrea había disfrutado con él, es que había disfrutado con él de veras.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto. Era Tom/Taro. Cuando Pierre le dio permiso para entrar, el japonés se sentó en una de las esquinas de la opulenta y voluminosa cama.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó con suavidad.

\- Sí – respondió el francés en un tono quedo -. Gracias por tu consideración, Tom/Taro.

Los dos muchachos estuvieron sosteniendo un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos. Tom/Taro notaba a Pierre bastante frío, distante y triste. Sobre todo, triste. Muy triste. Le había visto llorar algunas veces, y mencionar el nombre de Andrea, hablando solo, como si estuviese loco. Después de meditar algunos instantes más, Tom/Taro decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Pierre – comenzó a decir -. Quiero hacerte una pregunta de gran rigor.

Pierre asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sigues enamorado de Andrea, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué es lo que crees? – le preguntó el aludido, acariciándose la rubia melena. Pierre le miró unos instantes -. Sí, sigo enamorado de ella. No he parado de pensar en ella ni un día. Pienso en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir casi todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué te acuestas con otras? – le preguntó su amigo, en voz muy alta y con tono de reproche. Tom/Taro le miraba muy duramente -. Dime, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Es para tratar de olvidarla? ¡Una persona que realmente ama a otra no se acuesta con otras!

El aludido le miró petrificado. ¿Cómo el bueno de su amigo japonés podía soltarle semejante barbaridad? ¿Quién se había creído él para insultarle de esa manera? ¿Por qué le preguntaba el por qué se acostaba con otras estando enamorado de Andrea? ¡Él hacía lo que le daba la gana, estaba soltero, no le debía cuentas a nadie y además a Andrea se la sudaría con quien se acostase o se dejase de acostar!

\- Mi querido amigo – dijo Pierre, conteniendo su furia -. Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o dejar de hacer.

\- Ya, pero podrías intentar arreglar las cosas con ella.

Pierre empezó a perder la paciencia. Comenzó a apretar los puños por no pegarle o romper alguna cosa. Temblaba. De la furia. De la impotencia. Le castañeaban los dientes aunque no los mostrase. Odiaba sentirse así. Él quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía nada de ella. Quería volver a verla. Pero pensaba que era demasiado tarde. Y el que se lo recordasen le ponía furioso, porque sabía que no la volvería a ver.

\- ¡Ya me gustaría arreglar las cosas con Andrea, pero es que no lo vamos a hacer, ni lo haremos nunca! Estamos lejos uno del otro, y yo no sé nada de ella – reclamó, casi gritando -. Además seguro que habrá encontrado a otro que la merezca mucho más que yo. Aparte de que no la he tratado muy bien y seguramente no querrá arreglar las cosas. Además, ¿qué le podría decir?

Tom/Taro se quedó pensativo otros instantes más. Decidió contarle lo que le había dicho Andrea acerca de su versión con Napoleón.

\- Napoleón es tu amigo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Te contó que lo había hecho con Andrea, ¿no? – se quedó pensativo -. Y no sólo eso, también te dijo que le había quitado la virginidad, ¿no es cierto?

Pierre miraba al suelo con rabia, y el hecho de que Tom/Taro se lo estuviese recordando mediante una serie de preguntas le dolía. ¡Le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Napoleón! Pero no, tuvo que conformarse con ver tal escena; esa que hacía que le sangrasen los ojos.

\- Sí, me lo contó.

\- Pues no es así, querido amigo.

Al aludido se le encendió una luz de esperanza. Sabía que Tom/Taro siempre había sido muy sincero, pero creía que Napoleón también lo era. Si Napoleón le había dicho que sí lo había hecho con ella, y Tom/Taro decía que no (porque se lo había contado la propia Andrea, nada más y nada menos), uno de los dos mentía. Su expresión facial se tornó en una mezcla de confusión y sospecha. Napoleón siempre había sido su amigo de la infancia, y éste nunca le había mentido. Sus fans decían que Andrea era una libertina y una loca. Pero Tom/Taro también era franco; su mirada lo decía. Y no decía tales calumnias de ella; más siempre contaba cosas buenas.

\- Como ya verás, me encontré a Andrea en el aeropuerto de París. Me dijo que se marchaba a Barcelona a hacer de mánager y gerente del equipo de fútbol oficial de allí.

\- ¿Y cómo te contó a ti que no lo había hecho con Napoléon? – preguntó, dubitativo y sospechando ligeramente de que Tom le pudiera estar mintiendo.

\- Porque se lo pregunté. A mí me lo contó un amigo suyo, que Napoleón lo había hecho con ella. Pero como sé que Napoleón es de verdad dudable, decidí preguntarle a Andrea, que había sido la víctima. Y ella me contó toda la verdad. Y no sólo no lo hicieron ni la quitó la virginidad, como va por ahí contando él, sino que intentó forzarla a hacerlo. La agarró fuertemente de sus partes nobles y de las tetas, y ella intentando zafarse de él y no pudiendo porque el tío era mucho más fuerte que ella, y estuvo a punto de violarla.

Pierre se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo Napoleón podía hacerle tal cosa a una chica; forzarla a tener relaciones sexuales con él? Porque vale que no era un gran conquistador, sino más bien un payaso, como bien decía Andrea, pero siempre que había intentado que más de una cayera ante sus redes, ésta siempre le había mandado a la mierda con dignidad. Llegó a la conclusión él solito; Napoleón intentó forzarla, y como sabían de sobras que ella era muy inocente, y que encima estaban en los baños, y ella estaba recién salida de la ducha; lo cual la hacía más vulnerable. Napoleón se había intentado aprovechar de ella, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero no sabía el por qué no llegaron a hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no llegaron al acto final? Porque tú les viste, Pierre.

El mencionado se quedó aún más petrificado. ¿Acaso le había mentido o qué?

\- Y no, no lo hicieron después de que les pillaste; si lo contó así es que es un mentiroso de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Pues pensaba que sí, que lo habría hecho con Napoleón aunque fuese por puro despecho.

Tom/Taro se estampó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, no, no; te equivocas, Pierre, te equivocas. Ella odia a Napoleón con toda su alma, y no le quiere ver ni en pintura. No usa a la gente por despecho. Y jamás usaría a Napoleón sólo porque no te tenga a ti. Y jamás de los jamases hubiese tenido relaciones íntimas con él. Y es una chica muy sincera, no es como te la han pintado él ni tu gran séquito de admiradoras.

El francés estaba desconcertadísimo; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo podía decir Napoleón tales cosas; todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que le había contado, todo lo que había estado contando a la gente de Andrea? Tom/Taro pensaba que Andrea tenía tan mala fama en Francia por las mentiras que soltaba Napoleón y las admiradoras de Pierre. Llegó a la conclusión de que Napoleón contaba esas cosas de ella porque a lo mejor había querido algo con ella pero que ésta había pasado de él, o porque simplemente pensaba que molestaba en el equipo, porque era un machista. Y las admiradoras la tenían más envidia que otra cosa, y Tom/Taro dedujo que la criticaban porque 'esa chica es muy guapa, así que hará bastantes estragos con los chicos y será muy puta'.

\- Él es un mentiroso. Siempre anda contando por ahí cosas que no son verdad – sentenció Tom/Taro con rabia.

Pierre miró hacia el suelo, apretando los puños de la rabia. ¿Cómo había creído en Napoleón todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto de creer esas mentiras y calumnias de Andrea? ¿Cómo había podido tratarla así? ¿Cómo había podido ser como era? Pero él la trataba mal desde que se conocieron, cuando aún no sabía la clase de comentarios que hacían sobre Andrea. La contestaba secamente con monosílabos, la ignoraba; hasta un día la gritó. Porque tuvieron una pelea. Recordaba las rebuscadas contestaciones de Andrea y lo que le gritaba llamándole imbécil, idiota y cosas mucho peores, pero al terminar la pelea vio desde lejos las lágrimas que le brotaban de sus ojos, no sintiéndose muy culpable; más le daba igual que esa chica llorase o dejase de llorar. Él sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y de eso Pierre sacaba jugo, aunque inconscientemente. El que sacaba tajada de la situación siendo consciente era Napoleón; siempre le hacía 'bromas' acerca de Pierre. La frase que más le decía era: 'Tú jamás podrás estar con Pierre, además hay chicas más guapas que tú y menos vulgares'. Con lo cual Andrea le respondió con una sonora patada en la pantorrilla y el dedo del medio levantado y le respondió que el que era poca cosa para ella era Pierre.

Ahora se arrepentía del comportamiento que había tenido con ella. ¿Por qué había sido tan patán? ¡Siempre había sido así! Quería cambiar de actitud, pero no podía si no estaba ella a su lado. Claro, era fácil decirlo, pero no servía de nada si a la hora de la verdad, aunque tuvieses a esa persona especial a tu lado, no cumplías. Hablar era fácil, pero mucho más difícil era demostrar.

* * *

Amaia se estaba mirando en el espejo. El espejo podía mostrar su cuerpo entero, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. No llevaba puesto más que el sujetador y el tanga. Pudo ver algunos cambios en su cuerpo; sus anchas y redondeadas caderas habían ensanchado algo más, haciendo su trasero una forma de corazón invertido; su culo se había puesto ya mucho más voluminoso y respingón de lo que ya era, su cintura se había afinado unos cuantos centímetros, su vientre estaba completamente plano y tonificado, sus piernas se habían puesto musculosas; tenía un buen gemelo pero su tobillo seguía igual de fino. Sus delgados brazos estaban más firmes y fibrados. Pero había algo que no se podía creer: le habían aumentado sus gigantescos pechos. Dos tallas. Se rió ante tal suceso.

'¡Dios mío, también me han crecido las tetas! Si ya eran enormes cuando tenía trece o catorce años, ¡ahora son gigantrónicas! ¡Y ya me dirán a mí en dónde me compro los sujetatetas!'.

Se oyeron unos pasos que iban en dirección a su cuarto, y abrieron la puerta. Era Dario/Gino, semivestido. Soltó unas risas bajas.

\- Amaia, te han crecido aún más las tetas.

\- Ya lo sé, Dario/Gino, ya lo sé – replicó ella, algo molesta por las risitas. A continuación sonrió pícaramente -. Pero, ¿a que te gustan, eh?

\- Me encantan – afirmó él, con ese tono pervertido que tan cachonda ponía a Amaia -. ¿Qué tal si las usamos?

\- Querrás decir que qué tal si las uso yo – soltó Amaia entre risas -. Porque tú no las llevas como si fueran parte de ti ni llevas sujetatetas…

\- Pero tengo un pollón que lo llevo en mi día a día y tú no lo llevas, y bien que dices que la vas a usar, cuando en realidad yo soy quien la uso.

\- Ya, pero yo también uso tu polla – dijo entre risas.

\- No, no, no; quien usa mi polla soy yo – negó Dario/Gino, entre risas -. Que te la comas no significa que…

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos el combo perfecto? – sugirió Amaia, tocándole repentinamente con una mano en la entrepierna -. Fóllame hasta reventarme – le dijo en un tono más bajo, acercando sus carnosos labios a los del chico.

En respuesta, Dario/Gino comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, quitándole la poca ropa que llevaba encima, dejándola completamente en cueros, y a continuación la suya propia. En mitad de los besos la cogió en brazos llevándola en dirección a la cama. La tumbó y a continuación se puso encima de ella dándole aún más frenesí al asunto, tocando sus pechos con su esculpido y musculado pecho, rodeando con sus musculosos brazos la fina cintura de su amante. Empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con su boca; empezando desde su cuello, yendo hacia sus pechos a mordérselos, paseándose por su vientre para ir hasta sus piernas, separándole éstas y yendo a su monte de Venus y no tardó mucho en irse a la entrepierna, ella no tardó en correrse y tocar la entrepierna de él, intentando meterse el ya erecto pene de él en su vagina. Dario/Gino lo notó y enseguida la hizo suya. Le separó las bonitas y delgadas piernas, poniendo cada tobillo de la chica en cada uno de sus hombros. Le agarraba de las caderas mientras la penetraba fuertemente una y otra vez, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Él no gemía como tal, sólo exhalaba.

\- ¡Dario/Gino, Dario/Gino, Dario/Gino…! – empezó a gritar Amaia.

Él empezó a embestirla todavía más fuerte. La dio la vuelta y la colocó en posición de espaldas, medio tumbada pero con sus rodillas tocando la cama y antes de seguir, Amaia se colocó el pelo de forma que no se le viniese a la cara. Terminaron rápido de satisfacer sus necesidades corporales y nada más terminar, ella se quedó dormida, mientras que Dario/Gino se fue directo a la ducha.

* * *

Andrea iba por las ya oscuras calles de Barcelona, y por error o más bien por andar en las nubes tomó un camino no demasiado luminoso, y a medida que iba avanzando había menos luces. Era un barrio propio de la clase humilde, y no había nadie más que unos chavales sentados en círculo tomando pipas y charlando. A pesar de esto tal barrio daba muy mal rollo. Quería volver pronto porque estaba cansada, y además había terminado la última tarea del día que le había mandado el entrenador Van Saal.

'Joder… ¿Por qué siempre andaré en las nubes, y más cuando son momentos en los que tengo que andar en alerta?', pensó, lamentándose.

De todas formas, hizo el esfuerzo de andar más silenciosa de lo que ya andaba, y parecía que le estaba funcionando, hasta que terminó de salir por aquella calle. O eso parecía, porque notó que alguien la agarraba de su largo pelo.

\- ¿A dónde vas tú tan solita a estas horas de la noche? – se dio la vuelta, y era un tipo enorme acompañado de otros tres igual de grandes o más -. Ven con nosotros.

Andrea se quedó totalmente paralizada. Sus ojos desprendían verdadero miedo, sus pupilas se iban dilatando cada vez más y su corazón se iba encogiendo cada vez más, a la vez que latía mucho más deprisa. Empezó a temblar y a ponerse pálida.

\- Vamos – dijo otro de los tipos -. Agarrad a la chica por los brazos para que no pueda escapar.

Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero sus depredadores eran mucho más rápidos y la alcanzaron en pocos segundos.

\- No pongas resistencia, puta – la volvieron a agarrar por los brazos pero más fuertemente para que no pudiese escapar. Andrea forcejaba e incluso intentaba mover sus brazos, aún moviendo fácilmente las piernas porque éstas estaban libres.

Comenzaba a sudar del esfuerzo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no pongas resistencia! – la gritó el individuo que la había agarrado primero.

Fue entonces cuando Andrea empezó a gritar, pero enseguida le taparon la boca con una mano, agarrándola entre todos.

\- Joder, me encanta esta chica, tiene unas tetazas que no había visto en mi vida en ninguna otra tía…

\- Y además tiene un culo que le daba toda la noche.

\- Y encima está delgada y es muy guapa de cara, me pregunto cómo usará sus armas con los hombres…

\- Seguro que tiene a un montón detrás suya, seguro que es una experta en cuanto a temas sexuales.

\- ¡Que os calléis! – explotó Andrea, oyendo todas las salvajadas que decían de ella.

Los tipos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, y a continuación comenzaron a agarrarle mucho más fuerte, y comenzaron por quitarle la ropa. Para que nadie la oyese, le taparon la boca. Pero la situación llegó a tal grado que gritó tan fuerte que se oyeron unos pasos en medio de la oscura y estrecha calle.

\- Dejad en paz a la chica – ordenó una voz masculina lo suficientemente alta para llenar el rincón donde estaban todos.

\- ¡Pero de qué vas tú, tío! – chilló uno de los atacantes.

\- ¡He dicho que dejéis en paz a la chica! – exigió, con un tono más alto y más duro.

Los aludidos acataron la orden de dejarla en paz, pero como respuesta fueron a por él como balas, enfrascándose cuatro contra uno en la pelea. Todos tenían igualadas sus fuerzas, pero se podía ver cómo su salvador acababa de pelear con uno iba a por otro, también le atacaban todos a la vez. Era una lucha bastante encarnizada, se daban tales puñetazos que o bien acababan sangrando por la nariz o al menos les dejaban marca. Sus cuatro depredadores luchaban de forma bruta, sin estilo; sólo dando puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, aquel que la situación decía que era su salvador luchaba con mucha más clase; en la pelea estaba demostrando que sabía de artes marciales; le hizo una llave de lucha a uno de sus rivales de tal forma que le dejó desmayado. En respuesta, los demás fueron a por él simultáneamente, dando como resultado que se cayese al suelo, pero que en un instante se volviese a levantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada, y le arrease otro puñetazo a uno de los que todavía quedaban conscientes. Viendo que era muy fuerte, los dos que estaban conscientes se echaron atrás y emprendieron retirada, y cada uno cogió el cuerpo de uno de los dos compinches que yacían inconscientes.

\- ¡Nos vengaremos, te lo juro! ¡A la próxima no seremos tan indulgentes, cabrón! – vociferó uno de ellos, mientras que su colega y él echaban a correr.

\- Que os jodan – gruñó el desconocido, una vez que habían corrido lo suficientemente lejos, levantando el dedo de en medio y alzando el brazo en la dirección en la que habían huido -. Cobardes…

En Andrea se había formado un torbellino de emociones; estaba asustada por el hecho de que había estado ante desconocidos y por la cruenta pelea, sorprendida porque pensaba que esos matones la violarían, la pegarían o la harían cosas peores y que nadie intervendría en su ayuda, y nerviosa por qué le diría el desconocido. Estaba paralizada, no movía un solo músculo, ni siquiera para articular palabra. Éste se acercó hacia la esquina en donde estaba ella, sentada de forma que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo pero de rodilla para abajo las piernas estaban separadas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, con un tono de voz más bajado.

La aludida solamente asintió con la cabeza muy despacio. No podía hablar; tenía los labios cosidos del miedo y sus ojos irradiaban incertidumbre. Y se quedó flipando en colores cuando vio la cara de su salvador. ¡Era Rivaul! Empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Pero tú estás tonta o qué! – la reprendió con voz vigorosa -. ¡Mira que andar por estas calles tan peligrosas, y además a estas horas de la noche y sola!

\- Es que he venido a Barcelona desde hace pocos días, y no me la conozco casi nada – respondió muy cortada.

\- ¿Y qué has venido a hacer en Barcelona exactamente?

\- Esto… - se había cortado, pero ya había encontrado las palabras que iba a decirle -. Soy gerente y mánager en el equipo oficial de Barcelona. Venía de hacerle unos recados al entrenador…

\- ¿En serio? No sabía yo que habían cogido una gerente en el equipo. Cuántas cosas ocurren cuando me voy unos días fuera. ¡Anda, qué tarde es! – exclamó alarmado. - ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- Creo que no – en realidad sí que podía, pero no le apetecía caminar y quería ir cómoda.

Dicho así, la cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo.

\- Dios, estás súper delgada… - comentó sorprendido.

'Las hay más delgadas que yo, pero muchísimas gracias por el comentario' pensó, sonriente y roja como un tomate.

No habían hablado durante todo el trayecto que hicieron desde que salieron de esa peligrosa e insegura calle llena de gente de lo peor hasta ir de camino al área residencial del Barcelona, en el cual a mitad de camino se iba quedando amodorrada. Tenía mucho sueño y mañana tendría que hacer más trabajo que le mandaría el entrenador.

Cuando ya por fin llegaron (más bien fue él quien llegó cargándola en brazos), y Andrea despertó (no más por la luz del recibidor), Rivaul la depuso gentilmente en el suelo, poniéndose de pie ella sola.

\- Madre mía, no me ha costado nada llevarte en brazos – dijo Rivaul entre risas -. No comerás mucho, supongo.

\- ¿Yo, comer? ¡Lo hago como una lima! Si hubieses visto la de cantidad de comida que me llevaba en el avión, se te habría caído el mito.

\- ¡Joder, pues vaya metabolismo más maravilloso que tienes, comes y no engordas! – exclamó él entre risas -. Por cierto, se me había olvidado algo…. ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque supongo que me conocerás a mí, pero yo a ti nunca te había visto.

\- Me llamo Andrea Rosier. – nada más contestarle, esbozó una sonrisita -. Y sí, te conocía desde antes, pero hace unos pocos días, cuando el entrenador me mandó trabajo. Ahí empecé a hurgar entre las fichas de los jugadores de este equipo y las de los jugadores rivales, y me encontré con la tuya, y decidí investigar acerca de ti. Dicen que eres el mejor jugador del mundo.

\- La verdad es que eso dice de mí mucha gente. Sé que soy un excelente jugador, y el Cataluña no ha perdido ni un solo partido estando conmigo. Sé que soy uno de los mejores jugadores, pero no creo que el mejor del mundo. Sé que hay jugadores mejores que yo.

\- La verdad es que juegas increíblemente bien. No te he visto en persona, pero sí por vídeos. – sonrió de nuevo -. Y la verdad es que eres mucho más guapo en persona, y mira que eres súper guapo en fotos.

\- Muchas gracias, Andrea – respondió entre risas -. Yo también voy a tener la osadía de decirte que eres una chica guapísima.

\- ¿Osadía? ¡Pero si no tienes que tener osadía para eso, hombre! – comentó entre risas -. Si además me encantan los halagos.

Andrea se tocaba uno de sus tirabuzones de su ondulado y larguísimo pelo y lo iba deshaciendo de manera cuidada. Y como estaba hablando con Rivaul empezó a perder la noción de lo que hacía. En parte estaba algo nerviosa porque estaba tratando con él y además ya se estaba empezando a pillar por él. Sus pequeñas y bonitas manos iban agarrando más pelo para ir haciéndose una trenza, pero nada más hacérsela empezó a deshacerla progresivamente pasando sus largas uñas en medio de la trenza suavemente, repitiendo este paso varias veces hasta que quedó completamente deshecha en unas ondas. A continuación comenzó a girar una de las ondas alrededor de su dedo índice progresivamente, mientras Rivaul le seguía narrando algunos partidos en los que había jugado él, y que era de Brasil, el país donde estaban los mejores jugadores del mundo. Por consiguiente, el país del fútbol.

\- Y muchísimos extranjeros vienen a Brasil para probar suerte.

\- Eso lo sé, porque un amigo mío que es japonés y fue el capitán de la Selección japonesa durante el Torneo de Francia me dijo que iba a ir a Brasil nada más terminar el Torneo. Me acuerdo que me contó por teléfono que había muchísimos chicos que venían de otros países, y algunos venían de muy lejos, simplemente para probar suerte allí.

\- ¡Anda, no sabía que los japoneses supieran jugar al fútbol! – exclamó con cierto tono de mofa.

\- ¡No te rías! Hay de todo en esta vida, hay tanto japoneses que saben jugar al fútbol como japoneses que no, y eso ocurre con brasileños, españoles, italianos, alemanes… Es como decir que todos los italianos son guapos; los habrá también que son feos.

Rivaul se echó a reír.

\- ¡Qué graciosa eres, Andrea! Me parto contigo. Por cierto, me gustaría saber quién es ese chico japonés que se fue a Brasil para probar suerte.

\- Ese chico por el que preguntas pasó las pruebas pero de sobra, e ingresó en Los Brancos FC, y ahora ha fichado por el Cataluña.

\- Mmm… - dijo bastante curioso -. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Aaahhhh… - contestó mientras separaba sus manos -. Aún no te puedo decir el nombre. Pero te voy a dar otra pista que le caracteriza: es un eterno enamorado del fútbol, pero cuando te digo enamorado, es que es enamorado de verdad. Dice que se casaría con el fútbol si pudiera. Prácticamente anda detrás de la pelota todo el día.

La descripción que dio Andrea le hizo empezar a reírse de nuevo.

\- Si hasta se sabe el número de pie que usan sus ídolos. Y se quedaría alucinando si supiera que en este equipo está el mejor jugador del mundo.

\- ¿Pero aún no se lo has dicho?

\- No – respondió sacando la lengua, con una expresión pícara -. Quiero que lo descubra él solito.

Andrea sabía que el jugador japonés era un gran aficionado al fútbol. Pero de esos tan aficionados que no prestaban atención a otras cosas que les rodeaban. Él tenía en su cabeza sólo el fútbol. Pensaba en él las veinticuatro horas del día. No pensaba en nada más. Andrea sabía que se había ido del lado de su familia, sus amigos; su vida prácticamente para dedicarse de pleno en el fútbol y llegar a ser el jugador número uno. Era cierto que les echaba de menos pero no se le notaba apenas. Pensó en aquella charla que tuvieron, en la cual Andrea escuchaba atentamente todas las pretensiones del chico. Le contó que quería irse a Brasil con su adorado mentor para aprender a jugar al fútbol de verdad, estar en un equipo de allí, fichar por un equipo profesional europeo y conquistar así el mundo del fútbol. También le contó el accidente que tuvo cuando era muy pequeño, cómo un balón le salvó la vida, cómo se dio cuenta de que quería dedicar su vida a él por ello, cómo su mentor hizo que le encantara el fútbol tal punto que no pensase en otra cosa. 'Mi amor por el fútbol es tan sumamente grande que no pienso en otra cosa, hasta a veces he llegado a pensar que mi familia y mis amigos me importaban menos. A veces siento que no quiero hacer nada más que jugar al fútbol. Y si por algún extraño casual no pudiese seguir jugando al fútbol, me querría morir, porque no sabría qué hacer con mi vida'.

\- Andrea, ¿sigues ahí? – Rivaul la hizo aterrizar de sus pensamientos.

Si no hubiese sido por el toque de atención de Rivaul, probablemente su mente seguiría nadando en esa conversación. Pero el que anduviese en las nubes también se debía a que tenía mucho sueño, y eso Rivaul lo notó enseguida.

\- Andrea, vete a dormir. Se te ve muy cansada. Y eso sin contar que ya son más allá de la una de la madrugada.

\- Buenas noches, Rivaul – dijo bostezando y levantando los brazos en alto.

\- Buenas noches, Andrea.

* * *

Pierre caminaba por las calles lujosas de París, allá donde estaban todas las grandes tiendas de diseñadores, abundando sobre todo las de ropa, cosméticos y complementos. Por donde estaban las calles más bonitas, las casas más lujosas, los restaurantes y hoteles de cuatro y cinco estrellas, los monumentos históricos y arquitectónicos de más importancia, la gente más bella y mejor arreglada (concretamente, las chicas más guapas), etc. Salir a la calle le había sentado bien al muchacho; su rostro se veía más calmado y sosegado y no estaba tan pálido como días antes. Su largo cabello, el cual tocaba por algo debajo de sus hombros, iba ondeando con su caminar. Iba ataviado con un carísimo conjunto de una camisa blanca un poco ajustada al cuerpo, combinado con una chaqueta desabotonada y unos pantalones chinos, ambos de un color azul marino brillante y unos zapatos italianos de charol negros.

Se había estado distrayendo un buen rato mirando escaparates, en los cuales las enormes fotografías exponían a las bellas modelos con la ropa y los complementos más exclusivos de la temporada puestos, y esa misma ropa y complementos en físico perfectamente colocados en los maniquíes. En el momento que se puso a observar detenidamente a cada una de las modelos de las fotografías, vio una que se parecía físicamente a Andrea. Cabello largo, ondulado y semi-rubio, grandes ojos del color del olivo, piel algo bronceada, contextura delgada pero sin las curvas que tenía Andrea. El corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora y se ruborizó notablemente.

'¿Por qué demonios no haces más que pensar en ella?' le preguntó su mente gritando. '¡Simplemente ves a una chica que se asemeja físicamente a ella y ya te da un vuelco en el corazón! ¡O simplemente oyendo su nombre! ¡De verdad, eres incorregible!'.

'No puedo andar pensando en una persona que ya no siente nada por mí, y mucho menos cuando está en otro país haciendo una nueva vida. Estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida, y de repente, se me aparece esa chica en forma de modelo. ¡Es increíble!', pensó con cierto desagrado y pesar.

Pero la expresión triste enseguida se le tornó a una alegre y picantona. A consecuencia de eso, se le subió la libido, lo cual hizo que rápidamente se fuese a buscar un burdel donde saciar sus necesidades corporales, y tras recorrerse parte de las calles de París encontró, bastante escondido de los muchísimos edificios, un local algo pequeño pero el cual tenía muchísimas luces de colores en forma de figuras femeninas y elementos relacionados con la playa, dando a entender la vida alegre que se traían allí. A medida que se iba acercando, podía oír una leve música de fondo, sin estar alta, y sin preámbulos, cuando llegó hacia la puerta, tiró de ella. Se podía ver que era bastante lujoso.

\- Buenos días, caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó la que debía de ser la dueña, la cual rondaría los cuarenta años de edad.

\- Necesito una chica joven que sea bonita.

Y en pocos minutos apareció bajando las escaleras una preciosa chica de cabello largo, ondulado y rubio, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada. Hablando de su cuerpo, era de estatura mediana y de complexión delgada, aunque tenía un trasero abultado pero firme, en el cual llevaba un tanga de encaje de color negro, junto con un corsé del mismo color que afinaba su cintura y realzaba sus pechos. Se la veía contenta.

\- Eres muy guapo – comentó la prostituta con agrado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. A continuación le guiñó un ojo seductoramente -. ¿Vamos?

El asintió y le dio su brazo para que se apoyara en él, y fueron caminando por todo el vestíbulo hasta marcharse muy lejos, a otro lugar recóndito del burdel…

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Se ha puesto en la trama que Rivaul estuviese fuera unos días antes de conocer a Andrea, así su primer encuentro en medio de la noche. Se suponía que en esa misma noche había regresado a Barcelona, en la cual había presenciado una escena de acoso de tres hombres a una chica, y en la cual interviene y salva a la chica.

\- Tal situación se da sobre todo en ambientes de noche, y más proclives a altas horas de la noche, en las cuales se repite habitualmente el patrón de La Manada. Siempre se han dado este tipo de situaciones, pero se ha hecho aún más presente en los últimos años hasta entonces.

\- Se ha incluido a una modelo francesa muy parecida físicamente a Andrea con el fin de que Pierre pensase que estaba volviéndose loco de verdad.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**** Cruzadas en el amor.**

Era una fresca mañana cualquiera en Cataluña, en la que los jugadores entrenaban arduamente para los partidos, y por supuesto, mantener su puesto en tal equipo. El Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC era un equipo tan sumamente demandado y famoso que requería de un altísimo nivel para estar ahí, y para conseguirlo tenían que no sólo entrenar muy duramente, esmerarse y echarle ganas y pasión, sino que tenían que tener muchísimo talento y además suerte para poder entrar porque muchísimos jugadores bastante buenos habían sido rechazados. Eso era lo que precisamente atraía a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, que era un equipo tan difícil y exigente que en vez de tomarlo como un límite, lo había tomado como un desafío que podría llevarle a lo más alto del fútbol. Quería hacerse un puesto ahí, abrirse un hueco entre los mejores jugadores de fútbol de todo el mundo. Quería jugar al lado del mejor jugador del mundo; quería incluso vencerle. Hubiera podido perfectamente fichar por uno de los tantísimos clubes italianos que le ofrecían tanto dinero, y sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos había fichado por un equipo que según Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, le sería dificilísimo hacerse con un puesto; incluso como suplente, y además si lograba hacerse con uno, sería facilísimo que otros jugadores muchísimo más preparados se lo quitasen enseguida, no le ofrecían ni un tercio del dinero que habían dado por él otros clubes y además, según las propias conclusiones del mencionado, el entrenador parecía querer sacarlo del equipo. Pero no es que el entrenador quisiese sacarlo del equipo, sino que éste le subestimaba por ser japonés, y por lo tanto, estaba tomándose más tiempo en decidirse si dejarle quedarse o no. Quería ponerle a prueba o algo de esa índole.

Oliver/Tsubasa estaba muy centrado tirando a portería, queriendo hacer su tiro mucho más potente y rápido. Ya no le serviría de nada la chilena debido a que todos sus grandes rivales conocían dicha técnica, y muchos de ellos sabían contrarrestarla de sobra.

'Oliver/Tsubasa, vente a Italia, en sus clubes necesitan jugadores con tus características, y además te ofrecerán mucho más de lo que te han llegado a ofrecer en el Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC. No pierdas el tiempo en Barcelona', le había dicho Lenders/Hyuga en una conversación telefónica que ambos estaban manteniendo.

'Gracias, Mark/Kojiro, pero no pienso huir'.

Entrenaba muy duramente. Era muchísimo más severo consigo mismo que un gran capitán con sus subordinados, que hasta su propio entrenador con él. Si cometía el más mínimo fallo, se reprochaba a sí mismo y no paraba hasta hacer desaparecer el error completamente, que le saliera tal paso futbolístico a la perfección de un jugador profesional, queriendo superarle, y superarse a sí mismo. Incluso muchísimas veces le dolían horrorísimos los músculos y los huesos de los pies, pero él no paraba hasta sentirse realmente agotado, y lo más importante, satisfecho. Entrenaba día y noche, prácticamente sólo paraba para hacer las necesidades más básicas tales como comer, beber, hacer descansos y dormir sus horas correspondientes, porque él había insistido en quitar horas de sueño y sustituirlas por horas de entrenamiento, pero Andrea le había reñido de tal forma que ni lo había vuelto a pensar, desde que ésta le pilló entrenando una noche a las cuatro de la mañana, y había bajado desde su cuarto hasta el campo para echarle una buena bronca. La devoción y pasión que le tenía al fútbol había hecho flipar en colores a todos sus compañeros de equipo, periodistas y reporteros, éstos llegándole a preguntar que si no tenía más asuntos que atender aparte del fútbol.

'Por supuesto que tengo más cosas importantes a las que atiendo, sólo que enfoco toda mi atención al fútbol porque quiero ser el mejor del mundo, y además mi familia y amigos están en Japón' había respondido con voz firme en una entrevista. 'No me importa cuánto me cueste, es mi sueño desde que era muy pequeño'.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas de entrenamiento por su cuenta cuando oyó a alguien saltar desde las verjas metálicas que cubrían en altura el campo y después aterrizar de pie impune en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué, hacemos un uno contra uno? – le había preguntado.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Rivaul! – le contestó súper emocionado. Le brillaban sus grandes ojos negros.

Oliver/Tsubasa fue quien tomó la pelota primero. La movía con gran agilidad con sus pies, se notaba que era verdaderamente amigo del balón, el cual llevaba literalmente pegado a los pies. Pero Rivaul enseguida notó sus movimientos y se la quitó con una rapidez asombrosa con la cual el viento no habría podido competir. Los dos estaban en una tregua muy dura, muy bruta, muy encarnizada, muy igualada. Si Oliver/Tsubasa lograba quitarle la pelota a Rivaul, éste le forcejeaba hasta que pensaba que Oliver/Tsubasa habría cedido, pero no era así; si Rivaul la soltaba aunque fuera una milésima de segundo, el otro iba como un rayo a por ella. Se podía ver que tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza, rapidez, técnica y estrategia; si no tenía uno la pelota, la tenía el otro. Ésta siempre era pateada desde distintas posiciones, a distintas alturas, a distintas velocidades. Su juego era muy rico en matices. Estaban tan enfrascados en su duelo personal que habían perdido toda noción del tiempo y la realidad, no se daban cuenta de que estaban viniendo un montón de reporteros al campo única y exclusivamente para verles, aunque bien lejos estaban de dicho campo; estaban limitados por las puertas que cerraban el campo.

\- ¡Mirad, si es Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora!

\- ¡Es Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora!

\- Me he enterado de que un club italiano le ofreció veinticinco millones de euros, pero ha preferido irse al Barcelona, que le ha ofrecido mucho menos. Para mí que ese chico es tonto.

\- ¡Yo por ese dinero haría lo que fuera!

\- A lo mejor el dinero no lo es todo para él. Además le habrá motivado la idea de jugar al lado del mejor jugador del mundo, Rivaul.

\- Me he enterado recientemente que Lenders/Hyuga será titular en el partido que tendrán Piamonte FC/Juventus FC y el Emiria FC porque la estrella de su equipo está gravemente lesionado y no podrá jugar los próximos partidos.

* * *

\- ¿Pero aún no sabemos en qué posición jugará Atom/Ozora? – preguntó González.

\- No sabemos si jugará de delantero o en el centro del campo – contestó otro compañero.

\- O quizá le pongan de libre, ¿no os parece? – añadió Clemente a modo de pregunta

\- Eso significa que podría ocupar nuestra posición – sentenció el capitán Grandíos.

\- Tú lo has dicho – afirmó González muy serio y pensativo, con la vista puesta en un punto de mira fijo -. Esta decisión tan complicada es ahora cosa del entrenador Eduard.

\- ¿Qué, vamos? – preguntó el anterior.

\- Vamos – respondió González levantándose del banco en donde estaba sentado.

Dicho esto, los demás también empezaron a ponerse de pie dispuestos a marcharse a entrenar.

* * *

Ya cuando permitieron a los reporteros entrar, lo hicieron corriendo para ver qué pasaba con Oliver/Tsubasa y Rivaul, pero se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de ver cómo el primero estaba como arrodillado ante el último, cansadísimo del esfuerzo. Oliver/Tsubasa estaba jadeando, sudando, exhalando rápidamente una y otra vez, mientras que Rivaul estaba de pie, frente a él, mirándole. Había salido impune de la guerra.

A los pocos minutos estaban empezando a llegar los demás compañeros, Andrea y el entrenador.

\- ¡Hostia! – soltaron algunos compañeros sorprendidos y horrorizados al ver tal escena por las verjas.

Éstos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Andrea se echó hacia atrás con una expresión de horror y tensión por ver a Oliver/Tsubasa a punto de desmayarse y a Rivaul erguido y de pie, pensando que le habría hecho al aludido algo grave, y para más dolor suyo, sus ojos pudieron ver cómo Oliver/Tsubasa acabó desmayándose y cómo Rivaul seguía de pie con un porte orgulloso y elegante, con la pelota debajo de uno de sus pies y su expresión seria acompañada de una frigidísima mirada. El entrenador se acercó a ver lo que pasaba y al verlo se dibujó en su cara una expresión de angustia y tensión, las cuales disfrazó de enfado.

\- ¡Traed aquí una camilla! – ordenó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que sus jugadores le oyesen.

'¡Rivaul! ¡Nunca le había visto comportarse de esa forma!', pensó a gritos asustada. Empezó a llorar derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por la impresión y el horror que le había causado ver a Oliver/Tsubasa desmayado en el suelo y a Rivaul de pie en forma de cruel verdugo, o al menos era lo que había imaginado ella. Apenas oía a los reporteros comentar lo que había pasado y sacarle fotos para sacarse una pasta, nada más y nada menos. Le daban ganas de pegar a los reporteros y romper sus cámaras por aprovecharse de cosas así y además le daba rabia y miedo el que pudiesen distorsionar las cosas a su antojo, pudiendo dejar a Oliver/Tsubasa de cobarde o blando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Clemente, que había podido observar absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso había visto a la gerente derramar lágrimas -. ¿Estás bien?

\- N-No entiendo bien lo que está ocurriendo – comentó en sollozos -. De repente me he imaginado a Rivaul como castigando a Oliver/Tsubasa y…

\- Tranquilízate, Andrea. Lo que ha pasado es que Oliver/Tsubasa se ha desmayado, pero yo tampoco me logro explicar el por qué Rivaul tiene que ver en esto – respondió, dubitativo.

\- De verdad, espero que no le haya hecho nada grave.

\- Nunca se sabe en el mundo del fútbol, ha habido casos bastante graves en algunos partidos de fútbol que conozco.

\- Y no te creas que Rivaul hace esto por primera vez – oyó la voz de González por detrás suya -. Lo ha hecho más veces.

\- No me digas que Rivaul hace faltas a todo aquel que desafía – comentó Andrea disgustada a la vez que aterrorizada-. Pienso que Oliver/Tsubasa puede con él pero más que de sobra.

\- Tú no puedes saber eso, Andrea – le cuestionó González -. Rivaul es prácticamente el mejor jugador del mundo, por eso está aquí. Y tu amigo japonés nunca podría con alguien así.

Andrea cambió su expresión asustada y llorosa a una seria, enarcando una ceja, cruzando los brazos y empezando a mover un pie de arriba a abajo tocando el suelo, en señal de desaprobación, pero aún mantenía unas pocas lágrimas. Empezó a mirar a González como si le faltaran unas cuantas neuronas o fuera tonto de remate. ¿De verdad podía juzgar a alguien de si sabía jugar al fútbol o no por su nacionalidad sin haberle visto antes hacerlo? Ésa fue la pregunta que le formuló.

\- ¡Claro que no, Andrea! – ésa fue la respuesta del aludido -. No estoy diciendo que tu amigo sea mal jugador, pero Rivaul tiene muchísimo más nivel que él en todos los aspectos. Además ten en cuenta que Rivaul viene de uno de los países reyes del fútbol, Brasil, y hasta la fecha no hay ningún japonés que haya destacado en el mundo futbolístico.

\- ¿Sabías que la Selección japonesa participó en el Torneo de Francia?

\- Ya, pero eso fue de hace al menos tres o cuatro años.

\- Si Japón participó es por algo – sentenció Andrea -. Los jugadores más destacados fueron Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga y en menor medida, Tom Baker/Tom Misaki. Y vale, admito que todos los demás son bastante mediocres y que sin los jugadores antes mencionados, no habrían podido ganar ni un solo partido. ¡Pero si derrotaron a la Alemania de Schneider, y eso dice mucho! Y ahora esos jugadores están jugando en clubes europeos profesionales.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió Clemente con curiosidad.

\- Sí. Por si no lo sabíais, Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi está jugando en el Grunwald FC/Hamburgo FC, y es actualmente uno de los mejores porteros del mundo. ¿Hubieran cogido a Lenders/Hyuga en el prestigioso Piamonte FC/Juventus FC si no fuese bueno? Pues lo mismo pasa con Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- Ya, pero ten en cuenta que el Grunwald/Hamburgo no es un equipo de élite, es más bien tirando a mediocre y que el tal Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi si tan bueno es tendría que tener ofertas de equipos mucho mejores – contestó González en forma de sentencia -. Debo admitir que el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC es un equipo conocido, pero no como lo es el Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC.

\- Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi tiene una oferta del mismísimo Rötburg/Bayern Münich, uno de los mejores equipos del mundo. Hasta el mismísimo Schneider se lo ha ofertado varias veces, y hasta ha duplicado y triplicado su paga.

\- ¿Y por qué no se va ahí?

\- Porque dice que quiere permanecer en el equipo que hizo de él el portero que es – les respondió ella contundentemente.

González y Clemente rompieron a reír en una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Price/Wakabayashi tiene que ser realmente tonto para querer permanecer en un equipo de segunda categoría cuando puede irse a uno de élite!

\- Dario Belli/Gino Hernández podría ocupar ese puesto perfectamente – opinó Albert Potter, quien estaba escuchando la conversación apoyado en las verjas.

\- ¡Qué dices, loco! – le cortó González -. ¡Si ése no hace más que lesionarse continuamente; parece Marco Reus!

\- Uy, si te oyera una de mis amigas, te cruzaba la cara pero ya – comentó entre risas Andrea -. Y Belli/Hernández también es muy bueno.

* * *

Amaia había terminado de hacer su trabajo y se disponía a darse una buena ducha. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a pesar de que Dario/Gino le había dado un buen masaje por toda la espalda de ésos futbolísticos, y más que arreglarle la espalda se la había jodido, según ella. Dario/Gino le había dicho que pronto se habituaría, y le había contado que la primera vez que se lo hicieron a él también le dolió pero bien dolido, pero como tenía que recibir esos masajes musculares todos los días, se habituó. La voluptuosa zagala, como no podía mantenerse de pie, se sentó dentro de la bañera y comenzó a lavarse, primeramente mojando todo su cuerpo y su inmenso cabello en un gran chorro de agua. A continuación se enjabonó el pelo y el cuerpo, volviendo a echarse un gran chorro para limpiarse del jabón. Luego se puso en su larguísima melena unos ingredientes naturales de medios a puntas (bastante generosos, sobrepasaban los 40 centímetros sobradamente), lo dejó actuar por unos minutos mientras atendía a sus labios dándose en ellos un exfoliante en forma de labial, y cuando pasó el tiempo necesario para que eso actuara, se dio una buena ducha de agua fría para despejarse y también para que su cabello estuviera más brillante, sano y sedoso. Ya después de terminar de ponerse una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y dejar toda su cabellera húmeda, fue directa a su habitación en dirección donde estaba su portátil, tomando asiento en su muy mullida silla roja, la cual tenía ruedas para poder moverla sin tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos y a continuación miró el chat, donde Andrea le había puesto el siguiente mensaje hace unas horas:

'_Amaia, no sabes lo que acabo de ver. ¡Oliver/Tsubasa se ha desmayado ante Rivaul! Es increíble, era un Rivaul muy distinto del que conocí. Estaba siendo súper frío con Oliver/Tsubasa. Sin embargo conmigo fue algo brusco al principio, pero ahora es muy amable conmigo; no entiendo nada. La escena me ha causado tal impresión y tal horror que me he echado a llorar.  
Esto ha ocurrido mientras veníamos los demás jugadores y yo al entrenamiento, ellos a entrenar y yo a supervisar'. _

Amaia contestó así:

'_Sí, dicen de él que es muy violento y que ha tenido unas cuantas tarjetas amarillas, pero lo más curioso es que nunca, nunca, ha sido expulsado de ningún partido. Me parece que le dio un codazo en la sien a un tal Bruno en un partido contra el Real Madrid y le dejó con secuelas graves, no sé. Estos futbolistas de élite son así, bastante suyos (y los que no son de élite).  
Siento que te hayas llevado un chasco con el tal Rivaul, ratón. Pero seguramente sea, con perdón del teclado, un hijo de puta'._

Pudo ver a Andrea en línea, quien la respondió de esta manera:

'_Lo que me has comentado ahora también me lo han hecho saber los otros jugadores del equipo. Yo no sé cómo no le han echado todavía o al menos han tomado algún tipo de medida con él. Ya me da miedo que le pueda hacer algo peor a Oliver/Tsubasa'. _

**Amaia:** _'No le han echado todavía porque es un jugador de élite, y al entrenador Van Saal le conviene tenerle en sus filas. Y el Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC además de ser uno de los equipos de élite más demandados, de los mejores del mundo y conocidos, también es famoso por la cantidad de jugadores que se han llevado muchísimas tarjetas amarillas, varias expulsiones y alguna que otra sanción temporal o llegando a casos extremos, permanente.  
Si la mayoría de los jugadores de gran rango son unos gilipollas aunque sean más feos que un dolor, y si no, mira a Lenders/Hyuga. Bueno, mi Dario/Gino no lo es'_.  
**Andrea:** _'Joder, mira que los equipos de élite se tienen bien escondidas sus mierdas de cara al público'. _  
**Amaia:**_ 'Lo sé, reina. Yo también vine a hacer de gerente y mánager al Milán FC pensando que sería todo maravilloso, pero hay algunos jugadores a los que tiraría por un barranco y un entrenador gilipollas al que mandaría a África con todas las enfermedades habidas y por haber'. _  
**Andrea:** _'¿Qué pasa con el entrenador del Milán FC?'._  
**Amaia:** _'Es un gilipollas machista que se las pasa controlando cada puto movimiento que hago. Me habla y me trata muy mal, y si cometo el más mínimo error, es que ya me monta un auténtico show. ¡Si hasta Dario/Gino ha tenido que intervenir en nuestras peleas! Bueno, en las peleas que tiene el entrenador porque yo soy una chica muy tranquila que no hace nada'. _  
**Andrea:** _'Joder, ésos ya son problemas serios. Tal vez deberías comunicarlo a medios importantes, y así que hagan algo al respecto. Te ha tocado un pesado de aupa.  
Por cierto, has dicho tantas veces gilipollas que resulta una gilipollez'._  
**Amaia:** _'Volviendo al tema del equipo catalán, probablemente Oliver/Tsubasa tenga que jugar con el equipo filial, porque por muy bueno que sea y por mucho que haya jugado con Los Brancos en Brasil, el entrenador Van Saal es muy, pero que muy exigente, y primero querrá probar su verdadera capacidad, pero si considera que su nivel de juego es muy bajo, le meterá en el filial, si es que piensa que puede mejorar, y si no, a pastar. Y también hay rumores que dicen que ese hombre es algo racista'. _  
**Andrea:** _'Ya, si yo también pienso que tendrá que pasar primero por el equipo filial, porque Grandíos me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo'. _  
**Amaia:** _'Grandíos es el nuevo capitán, ¿no?'. _  
**Andrea:** _'Sí. El que estaba antes de capitán murió en un accidente y él le sustituyó'. _  
**Amaia:** _'Madre mía, todo el mundo se muere; parece la puñetera saga de Harry Potter'._  
**Andrea:** _'Esperemos que no se muera nadie más del equipo'. _  
**Amaia:** _'Yo tampoco, ¡pero espero que algunas personas que conozco meen muchas piedras y les dé un coágulo cerebral!'. _  
**Andrea:**_ 'Hoy te estás luciendo deseando desgracias ajenas. Cuidado con desear mucho, que puede que el Karma te venga de vuelta'._

* * *

Dario/Gino acababa de salir de hablar con su entrenador, el cual le había dicho que llamase a un antiguo y destacado jugador que hacía casi dos años que no jugaba debido a las continuas lesiones que tenía. Había estado realizando un entrenamiento especial para volverse todavía más rápido de lo que era, el cual consistía en que varios compañeros apuntasen a la portería simultáneamente para ver si los podía detener todos. Aunque pareciera que no, le había pedido ayuda a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi sobre cómo mejorar su juego, y éste se la había dado encantado. Él era su referente.

Se fue en dirección a su baño, empezó a desnudarse así luciendo su cuerpo atlético y musculado y nada más terminar de hacerlo, se metió en la ducha. Una vez se hubo quitado los sudores de encima, se puso unos bóxers, se tumbó encima de su cama, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de dicho jugador.

\- ¿Dario/Gino? – se oyó su voz.

\- Hola, Fabio. Cuánto tiempo sin hablar – le respondió Dario/Gino con un tono afable.

\- Ya han pasado casi seis meses desde que no hablamos, Dario/Gino. ¿Qué tal anda todo por el Milán?

\- La verdad es que bastante bien. Hace poco ha venido un chico japonés a nuestro equipo y…

\- ¿Un japonés? – le interrumpió Fabio, sorprendido. A continuación se echó a reír -. Dario/Gino, el fenómeno que tenéis con los japoneses no es ni medio normal. Cómo se habla de un tal Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, dicen que es un auténtico genio, pero yo creo que no es para tanto…

\- Sí, es un japonés – explicó -. Y juega bastante mejor que la gran mayoría de los jugadores del Milán. No hubiésemos podido ganar el partido contra Piamonte/Juventus sin él. Hasta que el entrenador se decidió a sacarlo, estábamos a mitad del segundo tiempo del partido, y dos goles que metió dándole la vuelta al partido.

\- Hablando del Piamonte/Juventus, ha fichado otro japonés llamado Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga por él, y por lo que dicen, es muy bueno – empezó a contar Fabio -. Pero viéndole en los entrenamientos, deja mucho que desear, y no es tan buen jugador como cuentan. Si hasta el peor jugador europeo le daría unas cuantas vueltas...

\- Supongo que en su equipo le habrán puesto verde que te quiero verde. Como son así… Si Salvatore me lo contó todo.

\- ¿Salvatore Gentile?

\- Sí, me contó todo el panorama que tienen con él al dedillo. No le quieren ni de puta coña.

\- Desde luego Willem Arminius se burla de él todo lo que quiere, si hasta un día me llamó quejándose de que en su equipo habían metido a un japonés y que éste se había atrevido a contestarle. Se llevan a hostias.

\- Siempre ha sido un cabrón ese tal Arminius.

\- Pero tiene razón. Si Lenders/Hyuga hubiese permanecido en el campo, hubiese hecho perder al equipo, y también habría salido bastante más lastimado de lo que ya está. Ya te digo que los japoneses no son destacados jugadores de fútbol, podría decir que están en vías de desarrollo.

\- ¿Cómo que están en vías de desarrollo? – preguntó Dario/Gino extrañado.

\- Que están desarrollándose como jugadores de fútbol. Y lo de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora ha sido apostar muy alto – sentenció Fabio muy serio -. Ha fichado nada más y nada menos que el Barcelona/Cataluña. Y tal y como están las cosas, si el entrenador Van Saal considera que puede quedarse, antes de meterle en el equipo oficial le meterá en el filial. Y Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi sí que es un buen portero, pero está en un equipo bastante mediocre, y parece ser que el imbécil de su entrenador no lo valora como debe. Debería hacer caso a Schneider e irse al Rötburg/Bayern Münich.

\- Cambiando un poco el tema, pregunta el entrenador que si ya estás recuperado para jugar en los próximos partidos – le informó Dario/Gino -. Dice que el equipo no es lo mismo sin ti, y yo y todos opinamos lo mismo.

Fabio se echó a reír, y se sintió muy halagado cuando Dario/Gino había dicho eso.

\- Qué lástima ser de cristal. Ya estoy hasta las mismísimas pelotas de lesionarme; que si no me rompo una cosa es otra; tengo el síndrome de Marco Reus. Y de no haber podido jugar durante estos dos años -. A continuación añadió dolorido -: Y tampoco participé en el Torneo de Francia.

\- No te preocupes, que yo en ese torneo no es que me cundiese mucho – dijo Dario/Gino para consolarlo -. Mira, me estuve luciendo durante el partido contra Japón y adivina quién me rompió el brazo izquierdo. Lenders/Hyuga. Y no pude jugar el resto de partidos y quedamos eliminados tras perder con Argentina.

\- Ya el japonés debía de tener mala hostia desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- La debía de tener acumulada, y la pagó conmigo – añadió Dario/Gino medio en broma, medio en serio.

Los dos italianos rompieron a reír por el último comentario. Dario/Gino decidió hacerle preguntas más personales con el fin de picarle un poco.

\- Yendo a terrenos más arenosos, ¿ya tienes alguna novia o algún rollete? – preguntó conteniéndose la risa.

\- Dario/Gino, sabes que ese tipo de preguntas me molestan – contestó Fabio evidentemente molesto -. Ya sabes que no me gustan esos rollos de las parejas ni esas cosas, que todo muy bonito cuando comienza, pero que la confianza da asco, muuuuuuuuucho asco – hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

\- Tío, qué soso eres – había dicho entre risas.

\- Tengo mucho sueño. Me voy a dormir – le cortó Fabio poniéndole un pretexto.

\- Vale, Fabio. Pero antes contéstame a otra pregunta. Has dicho que querías volver al equipo, ¿no?

\- Sí – afirmó.

\- ¿Cuándo te dará el alta el médico?

\- Eso no lo sé. Me dijo que en pocos días podría jugar perfectamente al fútbol, pero me dijo que me pasara por la consulta mañana. Aprovecharé para preguntar, o por si el médico me tiene que decir algo.

\- Vale. Buenas noches, Fabio.

\- Igualmente, Dario/Gino.

Se echaron a reír nuevamente y fue Fabio quien colgó. Dario/Gino ya podía estar tranquilo, porque su entrenador le había estado dando la vara con que Fabio volviese al equipo y ahora que lo había conseguido ya dejaría de taladrarle con el tema, el equipo sería prácticamente un equipo nuevo, reforzado, porque ese chico japonés llamado Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo le había dado un nuevo enfoque al Milán FC, le había dado ese toque dinámico que impregnaba al balón de una gran ligereza, y la defensa impenetrable y la capacidad de decisión de los partidos de Fabio, las cuales siempre habían estado presentes. Al venirle tales pensamientos a la cabeza, empezó a recordar los entrenamientos individuales que Rob/Aoi hacía por su cuenta. Aquella chaqueta con peso incluido, aquellas botas más pesadas de lo normal, aquellos espacios imposibles a los que acertaba casi siempre a la primera. Todo esto por causa de que Matteo, uno de los compañeros del equipo, le había insultado. Y Dario/Gino se enfrentó directamente con él. Por supuesto, Matteo le respondió condescendientemente que no le interesaba tener al japonés en el equipo, y el cabrón había conseguido que los demás le respaldasen. Luego pensó en lo que habría hecho Fabio. No se hubiese comportado como un imbécil con Rob/Aoi, tal vez hubiese hecho algún comentario tipo 'los japoneses no saben jugar al fútbol', pero jamás de los jamases hubiese hecho lo que Matteo, y si veía que jugaba bien, le respetaría, incluso le propondría ser su amigo.

Se levantó para ponerse una sudadera porque la noche refrescaba, deshizo las sábanas, se tumbó nuevamente, se acomodó las almohadas, se tapó y nada más apagar la luz, cerró los ojos. Había sido un día especialmente agotador.

* * *

Andrea estaba haciendo sus tareas a la vez que recordaba antiguos momentos. Momentos que tenían que ver con el Torneo de Francia, el cual se dio lugar hace por lo menos sus buenos cuatro años. Empezó a recordar el cómo se dio cuenta de que su amiga Amaia estaba empezando a enamorarse del capitán italiano, lo cual le costó bastantes lágrimas de parte de ésta, y hasta que no llegó al Milán FC como gerente, no logró volver a verle, porque estaba en su ciudad natal. Y hasta que logró estar con él, tela marinera…

'¿Qué habrá sentido mi mejor amiga al volver a ver al chico del que está enamorada?' se preguntó a sí misma. 'Supongo que lo mismo que sentiré si es que vuelvo a ver a Pierre, algún día, algún año de éstos', pensó muy triste.

Se puso a maquinar en su cabeza la historia que habría ocurrido entre Dario/Gino y Amaia. Pensó en su amiga llorando desconsoladamente porque estaba lejos de él, les separaban Oxford y Milán, y a ellas dos, Manchester y Oxford. Como en donde vivía no tenía amigos y además quería aprender el italiano y cambiar de aires, su padre no dudó ni un instante en mandarla a Milán como estudiante de intercambio, y Amaia, aunque no era una chica de sobresalientes, sacaba más o menos calificaciones altas. Hasta ahí, todo verídico. Lo que empezó a inventarse sobre la marcha fue el cómo entró en el Milán FC, imaginándose que entraría porque pedirían una gerente en el equipo, Amaia enviaría una solicitud para ello y la aceptarían, así volviendo a ver a su enamorado del alma, y qué pasaría entre ellos para que fuesen novios. Todo lo demás empezó a apuntarlo en un papel, llenándolo de palabras, guiones, distintas opciones de lo que ocurriese como si fuera tipo test, flechas que conducían a unos hechos u otros… Nótese que las tareas que le había mandado el entrenador Van Saal las había concluido pronto; le habían resultado bastante fáciles.

De repente unos pasos rápidos que se dirigían a su puerta y su posterior llamada a la puerta de su habitación le sacaron de sus pensamientos, provocando que de un susto tirara sin querer el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo y se estremeciese ligeramente.

\- Andrea – se pudo oír la voz de Oliver/Tsubasa -. ¿Estás ahí?

Fue a abrirle la puerta corriendo.

\- ¡Joder, qué susto me has pegado! – murmuró Andrea jadeando un poco.

\- Bueno, quería hacerte una visitilla -. Echó un ojo alrededor del cuarto de Andrea, y sus ojos fueron a parar justo al papel lleno de garabatos -. ¿Qué es eso?

Andrea sudó la gota gorda.

\- E-Esto… N-N-Nada, un papel cualquiera – contestó tartamudeando.

Oliver/Tsubasa la miró con ojos de pillo.

\- Eso es que tienes algo que ocultar, ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa picarona -. Déjame que lo vea.

\- ¡No, no, no! – Andrea empezó a hacer de barrera humana para que Oliver/Tsubasa no accediese, pero éste cogió el papel de todas formas.

Una vez cogido el papel, empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, una y otra vez. En una de las veces que lo estaba mirando se empezó a reír.

\- ¡Pero Andrea!, ¿qué es esto, por el amor de Dios? – preguntó Oliver/Tsubasa, muerto de risa -. ¡Joder, podrías ser guionista o directora de cine, porque desde luego, la película que te has montado es apoteósica, tía!

\- P-Pero… - balbuceó la aludida cada vez más cortada.

Pero Oliver/Tsubasa no la escuchaba. Cada vez que leía el papel, se reía más. Se le iban cayendo las lágrimas de risa y su cuerpo temblaba. Se tuvo que sentar en la cama de Andrea para no salir revolcado. Andrea, por su parte, se moría de vergüenza y quería que la tierra le tragase. No sabía por qué había escrito en un papel una historia que Amaia todavía no le había contado. Se había imaginado tantas cosas que podrían no ser ciertas… Además este hecho también le azoraba por el hecho de que había escrito cosas que le gustaría que le pasasen con Pierre, mucho más que por lo que le diría su amiga.

Cuando Oliver/Tsubasa se tranquilizó, éste le soltó en modo irónico:

\- Cómo te aburres, ¿no?

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de otra cosa que no sea del puto papel? – preguntó ella cortante.

\- Vale, vale – respondió Oliver/Tsubasa nervioso, poniendo las manos en alto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente entre Rivaul y tú? – inquirió Andrea autoritaria.

Oliver/Tsubasa le relató el hecho de que entrenase dos horas antes de lo establecido. Le explicó que cuando iban a dar las diez apareció Rivaul, quien le había retado, Oliver/Tsubasa aceptando. En lo que él restó importancia fue al golpe en la sien que le había dado Rivaul, dejándolo inconsciente. Andrea estaba alucinando.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que te podría haber pasado, Oliver/Tsubasa? – le reprochó casi gritando, muy enfadada -. ¡Podrías haber tenido una lesión bastante grave, y eso fue lo mismo que le pasó a un jugador que por casualidad, era un rival suyo! González y Clemente me han contado que el agredido sufrió unos buenos dolores de cabeza, y le tuvieron que hacer unos análisis.

\- Ya, si eso fue lo que me ha contado el doctor hace unas horas – replicó Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- ¡Es culpa tuya, Oliver/Tsubasa! ¡Tendrías que dormir tus horas correspondientes en vez de andar zascandileando con tus entrenamientos a solas a las cuatro de la mañana, burro! – bramó Andrea enérgicamente.

\- ¡Pero si no me ha pasado más que un pequeño desmayo, pesada!

La mirada de Andrea se tornó en una de reproche absoluto por el insulto y por la poca preocupación que mostraba hacia su salud el aludido, la cual se convirtió en minúsculos instantes en una mirada fulminante.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa… - empezó a decir conteniendo su rabia en la boca -. Como vuelva a oír un pesada por parte tuya, juro que en los entrenamientos especiales que te haga, te haré correr hasta que te desmayes.

\- A-An-drea…

\- ¡Ni Andrea ni pollas! – vociferó ella nuevamente.

A continuación le dio la espalda a Oliver/Tsubasa para dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla, dejándola un poco entornada.

\- Y no quiero volver a verte deambular a las cuatro de la mañana – ordenó la chica señalándole con el dedo -. Te he oído varias noches y no te he dicho nada porque pensaba que lo harías sólo por una vez, pero una noche el entrenador Van Saal me pidió que fuera a echarte la bronca.

\- ¡Joder, Andrea, si entreno a las cuatro de la mañana es porque quiero estar a la altura de todos esos grandes jugadores! – se quejó Oliver/Tsubasa haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Has ido a fichar por uno de los equipos más exigentes del mundo! ¿Por qué no has hecho caso a Lenders/Hyuga y no has fichado primero por algún equipo italiano? – le reprochó Andrea sin hacer caso de los pucheros del muchacho.

\- ¡Porque para mí el dinero no lo es todo, y además quiero jugar al lado del mejor jugador del mundo! ¡Yo no tengo esa necesidad de dinero como Lenders/Hyuga!

Al oír tal joya, Andrea se dispuso a darle una sonora y dolorosa bofetada. La última frase que había dicho sobre Lenders/Hyuga le había taladrado los tímpanos a fondo y la había puesto furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle una acusación de esa clase? El último mencionado no jugaba sólo por dinero, y aunque así fuera, no tenía derecho a decir tal calumnia.

\- Qué tonto estás hoy, Oliver/Tsubasa – le amonestó muy ofendida al aludido -. De verdad, espero que lo de Lenders/Hyuga no lo hayas dicho en serio, y jamás vuelvas a decirlo. Me voy a buscar a Rivaul para decirle un par de cosas; ya empieza a tocarme la moral a pesar de que no le conozco casi de nada. – en la última frase puso más énfasis.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta y cerró de un rápido y estruendoso portazo, yendo por los pasillos como una jauría de gatos furiosos. Daba pasos largos y muy rápidos e iba con la espalda totalmente recta y los puños muy apretados, simulando estrujar algo con todas sus fuerzas. Vio a Albert Potter y tuvo intenciones de preguntarle por el maldito Rivaul.

\- Ah, hola, Andrea.

\- ¿Dónde está Rivaul? – preguntó casi gritando en un tono imperativo.

\- Ah… está en el campo del equipo principal, entrenando – respondió Albert intimidado por el tono de voz de la chica.

\- Vale. Muchas gracias.

'Oliver/Tsubasa, ¿de verdad quieres jugar al lado de ese tipejo que te ha dado un codazo en la sien dejándote inconsciente?' caviló para sus adentros. '¡Rivaul, voy a decirte cuatro cosas, tío capullo!', pensó apretando los dientes y los puños, furiosa.

Fue recorriendo y atravesando pasillos y bajando y subiendo las escaleras a un paso todavía más rápido y violento, haciendo incluso ruido con las suelas de sus deportivas. Estaba tan colérica y rabiosa que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, le temblaban los puños de la rabia, y así anduvo hasta que logró localizar a Rivaul, quien estaba entrenando por su propia cuenta.

'Otro ludópata del fútbol, lo que me imaginaba…' suspiró Andrea con resignación.

Optó por la táctica del silencio, como lo llamaba ella. Se puso en un lugar donde la pudiese ver claramente, justamente a un lado de la puerta de las rejillas. Para no darse por aburrida, se dispuso a ver el juego de Rivaul.

'Vaya; ¡es realmente un jugador de primerísimo nivel! Y además es taaaaaan guapo…', pensó fascinada.

No tuvo que esperar más que unos pocos minutos porque Rivaul se dispuso a recoger todos los balones con los que había estado tirando a puerta como forma de entrenamiento. Pudo observar sus largas, bronceadas y musculosas pero estilizadas piernas moverse. A simple vista pudo apreciar que tenía un buen porte y una buena figura física, tal y como había pensado al verle por primera vez en foto, además de ser alto. Se apresuró a apartarse de la puerta porque le veía venir y se giró al lado contrario, donde daba la espalda a la cancha y miraba hacia la residencia. En efecto parecía ser que Rivaul la había visto. Cuando éste salió por la puerta, la vio y la miró.

\- Rivaul. – le llamó con un tono imperativo.

Él no le contestó.

\- Rivaul. – denominó nuevamente con un tono más alto y algo amenazador.

Se giró hacia ella con una expresión neutral.

\- ¿Qué quieres, guapa?

\- Sólo vengo a advertirte de que como le hagas algo más a Oliver/Tsubasa aparte de darle un codazo en la frente y dejarle inconsciente, me vas a ver furiosa, y yo furiosa soy peor que el mismísimo Lucifer.

Rivaul simplemente se limitó a echar una carcajada.

\- ¡Pero si a Oliver/Tsubasa no le he hecho nada, mujer!

\- ¿Que no? ¿Que no le has hecho nada dices? – le reprendió gritando. Se quedó cavilando en silencio con la mirada fija hacia él durante unos segundos, para exclamar -: ¡Estás completamente loco, Rivaul! ¿Tú sabes lo que le podría haber pasado a Oliver/Tsubasa? ¡Podría haber tenido secuelas graves como Bruno, aquel jugador al que le diste también un codazo!

\- Lo de Bruno fue un accidente – le contestó él despreocupadamente.

\- Con que un accidente, ¿no? Dime, ¿lo has hecho con otros jugadores?

\- Sí. Con unos fueron accidentes y con otros fueron intencionadamente.

\- ¡Seguro que todos los has hecho a propósito, porque yo no veo normal que en muchísimos partidos te saquen tarjeta amarilla pero que jamás en tu vida te hayan echado de ninguno!

\- Vámonos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo, ¿quieres? Estoy harto de ver rondar reporteros y periodistas por doquier.

\- Vale.

Dicho esto, Rivaul la cogió por un hombro y se fueron caminando en una dirección que estaba guiando él por completo, primeramente entrando por la puerta principal de la residencia que daba al vestíbulo, después se encontraron yendo por pasillos que ella no conocía hasta entonces pero que sí conocía él, porque iba a paso seguro y además bastante rápido. Se preguntaba el por qué Rivaul iba tan sumamente raudo, hasta que llegaron a los baños en donde los jugadores se duchaban y cambiaban. Rivaul abrió la puerta de las duchas y la hizo entrar con una seña.

'¿Qué es lo que pretenderás, Rivaul? ¿Por qué me llevas a las duchas?' se preguntaba su voz interior, confusa, impresionada y recelosa por la escena. Al fin pudo hablar su voz física:

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Rivaul? – preguntó Andrea -. ¿Por qué me has llevado a las duchas precisamente?

Andrea no obtuvo una respuesta verbal, pero lo que sí recibió, y no supo muy bien por qué, fue un apasionado beso que le fue dado en los labios, poniéndose totalmente colorada, y así como así, su cuerpo subió su temperatura. Andrea no entendía muy bien por qué, pero quería otro beso así. Y así fue cumplida su ilusión, otro beso le fue dado, convirtiéndose en un ardiente besuqueo en el cual derivaron el toqueteo y el empezar a despojarse de sus ropas. Quien empezó todo el lío empezó por quitarle a la otra su top, antes de quitarse la camiseta en la que portaba el número 10, el cual decía de él quién era, que mostraba su identidad. Él pudo observar mucho más de cerca el voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica, y su mirada se fue directamente a sus enormes pechos, los cuales se movían. Por otra parte, a Andrea se le había olvidado por completo el cabreo que tenía con Rivaul por el tema de Oliver/Tsubasa y parecía que se había entregado por completo a él, rozando sus manos por su marcado torso y abdominales y sus musculados brazos, los cuales estaban muy prietos debido a que entrenaba muy duramente todos los días. El corazón de Andrea latía a más de mil por hora, estaba nerviosa y cachonda a la vez. Sus cuerpos estaban empezando a emitir un leve sudor, y por instinto él la cargó a su espalda cogiéndola por las caderas y la llevó hasta una de las duchas. Como respuesta, ella se agarró con sus dos brazos al cuello de él, dispuesta a llegar al clímax. Inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Andrea nunca había estado en tal situación, pero notaba a Rivaul muy experimentado, porque sin penetrarla, ya la había excitado totalmente. Éste le quitó en un visto y no visto los pantalones, arrojándolos a uno de los bancos, empezando por despojarle su minúsculo tanga negro, y nada más quitárselo comenzó a besarle el plano vientre. Estaban los dos sumergidos en su fantasía sexual hasta que abrió la puerta y entró por ella Oliver/Tsubasa, quien venía de entrenar. Los dos presentes se quedaron estupefactos con la presencia del tercero.

\- O-Oliver/Tsu-Tsubasa, n-n-no es lo que parece – intentó explicarse Andrea, muerta de vergüenza y sudando la gota gorda.

Oliver/Tsubasa rompió a carcajadas ante tal comentario.

\- ¡Pero Andrea, si no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, no soy tu novio ni nada parecido!

Pero la aludida no escuchaba nada de lo que decía su amigo por lo sumamente abochornada que estaba. No sabía si lo estaba más porque Oliver/Tsubasa les hubiese visto desnudos a ella y Rivaul o porque no sabía lo que ocurriría después. Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápidamente que pudo para salir de las duchas y olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba más roja que un tomate, y la voz le había desaparecido de la vergüenza. También podía deberse a que estaba a punto de hacerlo con Rivaul pero que por Oliver/Tsubasa se acabó todo el chollo. Él por otra parte ni se inmutó, más comenzó a desvestirse para ya meterse en las duchas. Oliver/Tsubasa observaba la escena muerto de risa porque Rivaul ni se había impresionado ni avergonzado y estaba actuando con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras que Andrea quería que la tierra le tragase, yéndose corriendo de las duchas y cerrando rápidamente de un portazo.

'¡Joder, por poco me muero!', pensaba frenética. '¡Ha estado a punto de desflorarme! ¡Qué miedo! Bueno, me voy a ir rápidamente a mi cuarto y me voy a olvidar del tema'.

Pero no se olvidó del tema. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas, y sentía que se lo tenía que contar a alguien. En cuanto entró a su habitación, fue corriendo a encender el portátil y a continuación se sentó.

_¡Amaia, no sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy! Rivaul ha estado a punto de desflorarme, y mira que he disfrutado en los preliminares, pero cuando me iba a penetrar ha entrado Oliver/Tsubasa y al vernos se ha descojonado de risa. Yo mientras que quería pegarme un tiro en la cabeza de la puta vergüenza, Rivaul ha actuado con toda la frescura del mundo. _

Pudo relajarse unos pocos minutos hasta que recibió una contestación de Amaia:

_¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Oliver/Tsubasa en la cabeza? Que probablemente nunca haya mojado el churro como debe ser, porque me has contado que se ha descojonado al veros a Rivaul y a ti en cueros… Normal, se pasa la vida en Futbolandia y es como los chicos pequeños; qué se le va a hacer. El día en que lo haga me pondré tan contenta que lo celebraré invitando a todos a una fiesta que haga y poniéndome borracha como un grupo de cubas._

_¡La primera vez suele ser jodida para todas las chicas jóvenes! Bueno, menos para aquellas niñas de doce años que se piensan que su primera vez va a ser con su príncipe azul, que va a durar un montón de horas y que va a oler todo a rosas, o para las desesperadas que quieren perder su virginidad a toda costa, que suelen ser también niñas de doce años enanas y raquíticas que se maquillan como puertas y se ponen minifalda y taconazos de quince centímetros de alto creyéndose mayores y sexys. No pasa nada, ratoncito, que si Rivaul te trauma, siempre puedes ponerle una buena denuncia. _

Andrea empezó a morirse de risa con la contestación de su amiga, quien gustaba de criticar y sacar defectos de todo de manera muy sarcástica.

_Tía, ¿qué te pasa con las niñas de doce años, que las tienes tanta manía?_

_Pues vas a tener que esperar bastante para organizar esa fiesta en la que te vas a poner borracha como un ejército de cubas, porque Oliver/Tsubasa va a tardar bastante en ofender al Papa, a la Virgen María y a todos los santos. Me contó que tenía una novia en Japón, pero no sé si se habrán dado un beso siquiera, como este Oliver/Tsubasa es así de soso… Ya le pediré que me muestre una foto de ella._

Nada más contestar el último mensaje, se fue directa a su baño y empezó a despojarse de sus prendas y ya en cueros se metió en la bañera, donde se dio una ducha de agua fría que le calmaron las ganas de llorar por lo ocurrido. Su escultural cuerpo y su largo cabello estaban siendo mojados por la gélida agua, lo cual le daba un gusto especial, pero en cuanto cerró el grifo y salió de la bañera, volvió a sentir esa rabia contra Rivaul, lo cual hizo que del calor repentino que le vino al cuerpo no se pusiese la toalla.

'¡Eres un hijo de puta, Rivaul! ¡Primero te metes con Oliver/Tsubasa y después intentas meterme mano! ¡Cabrón!' bramó en sus pensamientos.

Le daba rabia el hecho de que la hubiese hecho olvidar el tema con sexo, que la hubiese eludido de esa manera. ¿Acaso la consideraba lo suficientemente estúpida para hacer que se olvidara del tema con sexo? Se lamentó el haber sido tan ingenua, de pensar que estaba en un cuento cuando Rivaul la estaba desnudando, y se lamentó en su mente que tal vez sería como esas niñas de doce años que Amaia describía con tanto desdén. Se había hecho ilusiones de que tal vez Rivaul la quisiese cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando le daba esos besos tan apasionados. Le daba rabia pensar eso porque tal vez estaría empezando a enamorarse de Rivaul, quien probablemente quisiera 'echarle unos cuantos polvos', como decía Amaia, y luego dejarla ahí y hacer como si nada, como si quedaba embarazada, oye. Schneider le había mencionado en un día de aburrimiento la historia de un famoso jugador de élite que había seducido y embarazado a una chica, dejándola a su suerte. Y temía que con ella pasase eso, y ganarse fama de puta y cazafortunas, como esa chica. Algo que Amaia le había dejado muy claro era el hecho de que el mundo del fútbol era muy machista, porque aunque el tío tuviese cara de caballo o simplemente fuera más feo que un dolor, si era un jugador de élite archifamosísimo, todas las chicas hacían lo que fuera por andar con ellos o simplemente pasar una noche, y éste podría hacer lo que le viniese en gana con ellas.

Vio que se estaba sulfurando demasiado y antes de irse a dormir, fue a lavarse la cara de nuevo, porque sudaba literalmente de la rabia. Y no se le pasó el disgusto hasta que en unos minutos el sueño la pudo y por fin pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi estaba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Schneider en un encuentro que habían tenido en Hamburgo. Schneider, futuro capitán del Rötburg/Bayern Múnich, se había molestado en venir desde Múnich hasta Hamburgo, lo que suponía cuatro largas horas de viaje o más en su lujoso Porsche de último modelo; simplemente para decirle a su amigo japonés que se viniera al Rötburg/Bayern Múnich porque en el Grunwald/Hamburgo no iba a hacer nada.

'Yo vine de Japón, un país subdesarrollado en el mundo del fútbol. El Grunwald/Hamburgo me entrenó haciendo de mí el jugador que ahora soy, y todo lo que he logrado ha sido gracias a ellos. ¡No pienso dejarles en la estacada!'.

'Con que esa es tu respuesta, ¿no?', respondió el alemán arqueando ligeramente sus cejas hacia arriba, estando entre querer reírse o echarse a llorar. 'Que sepas que con tus convicciones de lealtad, no llegarás muy lejos; te lo aseguro'.

'No tendré más remedio que derrotarte personalmente en el campo de juego', concluyó después de haberse subido en su coche para irse.

No sólo Schneider le había taladrado con el tema de cambiarse de equipo; también lo había hecho Amaia bastante vehemente.

'Benji/Genzo, un jugador de tu categoría no debería estar en ese equipo mediocre. Deberías pensar en la oferta del Rötburg/Bayern Múnich, te vendrá bien que aprendas cosas nuevas. Además, tú mismo dijiste que querías aprender nuevas cosas, y ese equipo es el ideal'.

Benji/Genzo le soltó la misma retahíla sobre el Grunwald/Hamburgo que a Schneider.

'¡Venga ya! De verdad, no te dejes llevar por tu cabezonería y aprovecha esa oferta, que cuando quieras hacerlo, ya no podrás, porque otro habrá ocupado el puesto que tú no quisiste ocupar en el momento. Ahí lo dejo'.

'¡Joder, Amaia, creí que me ibas a apoyar! Oírte a ti ha sido como volver a oír a Schneider'.

'Es que él tiene razón', soltó la muchacha con una sonrisita.

'Ya que todos me estáis dando la tabarra, pensaré en esa oferta mejor y e iré allí después de jugar una última vez con mi equipo contra Schneider. ¡Quiero demostrarle que puedo detener todos sus chuts en todas sus formas!', le respondió el arquero vehementemente.

'Ya la sangre empieza a subir, ¿no?', comentó la zagala. 'Y además también te voy a dar otra razón de peso; tu entrenador es un gilipollas pero de mucho cuidado, no te valora como tiene que hacerlo'.

'Ésa es la razón por la que estoy replantearme si estar en mi equipo actual o no. ¡Si hasta me ha dejado varios partidos en el banquillo!'.

'¿Y tú crees que, teniendo un porterazo como tú, saque a otro mucho peor que tú sólo porque una octava posición en la Bundesliga le parezca buena? ¡Eso no es de ser buen entrenador precisamente, ni tampoco querer llegar lejos!'.

Amaia tenía muy mala opinión sobre el entrenador del Grunwald/Hamburgo. Decía, en modo sarcástico, que lo tenía todo. Afirmaba que era bastante antipático, a pesar de no haberle tratado en persona, pero sí habiéndole visto desde lejos. Le sacaba muchos defectos, pero lo que más le reventaba era que limitase, por así decirlo, las capacidades y el juego de sus jugadores, limitando aún más a su amigo, la estrella del equipo, Benji/Genzo, porque así decía lo que era, un perdedor conformista. También era un homófobo, un machista y un misógino. Y parecía ser que le tenía bastante ojeriza a los Schneider. Tal vez porque ganasen muchísimo más dinero que él, tal vez porque perteneciesen a uno de los equipos de élite más famosos del mundo entero, tal vez porque acumulasen éxito tras éxito mientras él se tenía que conformar con las sobras, tal vez porque les viese felices y él no lo sea, etc. Pero si tuviese que describirle en una sola palabra, diría que es un estúpido. Uno de los mayores imbéciles que había visto y verá en su vida.

El mismo Schneider lo confirmó en una entrevista.

'Ese hombre es un imbécil; no hace más que limitar y retrasar a sus jugadores. Pudiendo conseguir la victoria, se conforma con el empate. Con un gran portero como Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, el Grunwald/Hamburgo podría estar en una mucha mejor posición que en una miserable novena. Pero en algunos partidos le deja en la banca, y no sé por qué. Se podría decir que Price/Wakabayashi es la estrella de ese equipo'.

El Grunwald/Hamburgo era un buen equipo, y tenía bastantes victorias gracias a Benji/Genzo y algún que otro empate por ahí. El jugador japonés le había dado nuevos refuerzos, pero estaba muy lejos de ser un equipo de talla mundial. Había tenido sus años dorados cuando tenía a Schneider, y a otros jugadores tales como Schuster. Se podía decir que tenía buenos jugadores, pero quienes más destacaban eran Schneider, Benji/Genzo y Kaltz. Eran el trío dorado de la época. Schuster había destacado en el Torneo de Francia.

También fue el equipo donde Amaia había sido gerente. La enviaron a Alemania a continuar con sus estudios hacía al menos cinco años. Como su hermano mayor había ingresado en el equipo, su padre escribió al entrenador de dicho equipo para ver si podían aceptar una gerente, ya que quería que sus dos hijos siempre estuviesen juntos. Al principio no quería marcharse porque se separaría de su madre, porque era la persona a quien más quería. Le costó bastante adaptarse. Ya estaba desarrollada para su edad, provocando que las chicas la cogiesen manía (lo cual la llevó a no hacer ninguna amiga) y los chicos del equipo la acosasen. Schneider, Benji/Genzo y su hermano mayor siempre tenían que andar defendiéndola y amenazando a sus compañeros de equipo con partirles la boca si no la dejaban en paz. Sin embargo, a Hermann Kaltz le resultaba indiferente todo el trajín montado en el equipo. Únicamente le interesaba jugar al fútbol, y no tenía ni humor ni ganas de seguirle el juego a sus compañeros.

'Esta chica es mía, y quien ose meterse con ella se las tendrá que ver conmigo', anunció Schneider un día, delante de todos sus compañeros. Tenía agarrada a Amaia por la cintura con un brazo. Lo que provocó que todas las chicas pasaran de la manía al odio hacia ella fue el que Schneider la besase delante de todos (bueno, que se besaran delante de todos, que Amaia también quería dejarles a todos bien claro que estaba con Schneider, y que tanto unos como otras les dejasen en paz). Cuando empezó el lío entre ellos, siempre había altibajos; unos días era el chico más cariñoso del mundo y otros, el más pasota. Festejaba sus victorias cogiéndola en brazos y besándola.

Hablando de Amaia, siempre se acordaría de los deliciosos manjares de la señora Schneider. Cada vez que Schneider la llevaba a casa se ponía morada a comer todas las carnes, guisos y postres que la mujer cocinaba. Marie, su hermana pequeña, adoraba a Amaia por lo guapa que era. Y tenía muy buena opinión de la señora Schneider, porque aparte de hacer unos manjares riquísimos, siempre era muy maja con ella y la recibía con un abrazo y dos besos. El padre la tenía afecto.

El problema empezó cuando mantuvieron relaciones por primera vez. Ella nunca lo había hecho, pero Karl estaba bastante experimentado en el tema. El caso fue que les salió mal y dio a pie a que su relación se enfriase, apenas cruzando dos palabras entre ellos. Conoció al capitán italiano, Dario/Gino, a quien había puesto ojos en los entrenamientos. Comenzaron mal a causa de que sin querer la una había chocado con el otro, teniendo éste el brazo lesionado de su partido contra Japón. Comenzaron los insultos mutuos, y de ahí a los lloros de Amaia. Y hoy en día todavía no se creía el cómo se habían conocido, le parecía bastante inaudito.

En el partido contra Alemania, Karl se mostró totalmente indiferente con ella. Pocos días después de que acabase el Torneo de Francia con Japón como ganador de la Copa del Mundo, cortó con ella por correo electrónico. Eso le dolió durante unos cuantos días, pero enseguida se le pasó la perra. Lo que más le dolía era el estar lejos de su galán italiano, de quien se había enamorado en el Torneo. Apenas le conocía, pero tenía bien claro que quería volver a verle. Volver a ver esos ojos azules como el mar, según ella. Le contó a Andrea las comparaciones de azul entre Schneider y Dario/Gino y la aludida se desternilló de risa.

'Sí, la verdad es que al lado de Schneider, el hielo es cálido' había comentado Andrea entre risas.

Amaia también rió con ella por la comparación que acababa de hacer. Se imaginó un gran bloque de hielo en la parte más fría de la Antártida, en la que de repente venía Schneider, miraba fijamente al bloque y éste se derretía. Pensaba que Karl-Heinz Schneider era la persona más fría que había en el planeta.

Pudo ver que Benji/Genzo le había respondido.

'La verdad es que tu contestación me ha hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. No obstante, quiero retar a Schneider jugando por última vez con el Grunwald/Hamburgo antes de irme al Rötburg/Bayern Múnich. Quiero que antes vea de lo que soy capaz'.

* * *

'Schneider, muy pronto nos veremos las caras. ¡Pienso entrenar con fuerza para que no ganes!' sentenció Benji/Genzo con fuerza.

* * *

'¡Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi! No puedes ganar tú solo contra todo un equipo, ¡y eso pienso hacértelo ver cuando nos toque jugar cara a cara!', pensó Schneider con vehemencia.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Amaia hizo esa referencia despectiva hacia las niñas de doce años con la primera vez sexual porque éstas son bastante ilusas e inocentes en el amor. Además ese comentario suyo también tiene cierto tono despectivo hacia las preadolescentes que quieren empezar rápidamente su etapa de adultas poniéndose tacones, minifalda y maquillaje.

\- La palabra choni es la denominación que se usa en España en relación a un grupo de la sociedad formado por mujeres básicamente, referido a una tribu suburbana con características peculiares en su modo de vestir, actitud, comportamiento, costumbres y estilo de trata de un tipo de chica que compra ropa de mal gusto, muy ajustada, de colores estridentes, que pelea con cualquiera por cualquier cosa, sin expectativas profesionales ni personales, carentes de reconocimiento social. El comentario despectivo de Amaia sobre las niñas de doce años también lo relaciona con las chonis.

\- La referencia de Amaia sobre que el hielo es más cálido que Schneider, quiere resaltar lo extremadamente frío que es éste.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**** Deslices.**

Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga no se sentía todavía integrado en el equipo, y dicho problema se lo contó a quien es su gerente, la señorita Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto. Ésta le había dicho que era normal no sentirse parte de un equipo habiendo ingresado hace apenas un par de semanas, pero que pronto tendría que hacerse a la idea y que no podía darse por vencido porque no lograba adaptarse tan rápidamente al estilo de juego torino como sus demás compañeros. A resultado de esto, sus compañeros hacían como si él no existiese, pasando de pasarle la pelota, dándose cuenta que sólo podía obtener el balón corriendo rápidamente hacia él, y no todas las veces lo lograba, cabreándose así. Era muy torpe en los entrenamientos, lo cual causó que sus compañeros hiciesen comentarios sobre lo mal que jugaban los japoneses al fútbol y que qué narices hacía uno en un equipo de élite de Italia, y a raíz de ello, no le tomaban en serio. Unos le insultaban, y otros simplemente se limitaban a ignorarle. Y Willem Arminius era un claro ejemplo de los primeros mencionados. Sus frases hacia él eran: 'Eres un mierda', 'Vaya juego de mierda', 'Eres un sebo', 'Eres un nenazas', 'Eres un mariconazo', 'Yo no sé cómo te han admitido en este equipo', 'No creo que dures mucho en el equipo', etc. Toda esa retahíla de insultos y frases desagradables e hirientes le habían encabronado bastante, y le gustaría pillarle en un callejón oscuro y darle la paliza de su vida. Mark/Kojiro estaba habituado a ser muy temido y muy respetado, y jamás en la vida le habían humillado como lo hacían en Italia y pensaba que de repente todo se había puesto en su contra. Él, quien estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fuesen fáciles para él, sobre todo en temas futbolísticos, estaba flipando en colores al ver que sus rivales le barrían enseguida del campo, lo cual le hizo volver años atrás en su mente, cuando él mismo quitaba a sus rivales del campo en un visto y no visto, y no precisamente de una manera cortés. Le jodía bastante que hicieran exactamente lo mismo con él que hacía con los más débiles.

Pero enseguida empezó a darse cuenta de que su condición física era muy mala comparada con la de sus compañeros de equipo. El entrenador Mazzantini le había dicho tres cuartos de lo mismo, que tenía una condición física pésima que no serviría ni para descargar camiones, lo cual provocó que Mark/Kojiro perdiera el control levantándole del suelo agarrándole por la camiseta e insultándole. Él no entendía qué problema tenía hasta que los análisis de Mazzantini se lo dijeron. Su principal problema era el cómo había desarrollado su musculatura; por una parte estaba demasiado desarrollado y por otra no lo estaba tanto, lo cual haría que perdiese el equilibrio fácilmente. Él estaba habituado a marcar goles; decía que hacía única y exclusivamente eso. Pero eso no les bastó ni a Mazzantini ni a Carlo Monetti, e insistieron en ponerle entrenamientos especiales; planeaban hacerle uno específico para su situación.

\- Lenders/Hyuga, no podrás rendir adecuadamente en el Calcio italiano con tu condición física – le había dicho Mazzantini después de que concluyese el partido una pierna demasiado desarrollada y otra que no lo está casi, lo cual crea un desequilibrio en tus músculos para nada bueno. Tienes que tener todos los músculos igualmente desarrollados. – Le echó una mirada de refilón -. Por cierto, los músculos de los brazos los tienes muy trabajados.

\- Es que levantaba cajas de botellas de cerveza grandes. Ayudaba en un bar para ayudar a mi familia – respondió Mark/Kojiro.

\- He pensado en tu situación. Lenders/Hyuga, estás mucho más atrasado que tus compañeros de equipo, y no puedes estar en esas condiciones en un equipo de la Liga italiana. Sé que la señorita Gould/Matsumoto te ha recomendado a este equipo porque sabe que puedes mejorar y ser un buen jugador. Por lo tanto, Carlo y yo hemos decidido que harás entrenamientos especiales en solitario. Yo mismo te supervisaré.

A Mark/Kojiro se le iluminó el rostro.

_\- Grazie mille, allenatore Mazzantini _(Muchas gracias, entrenador Mazantini) – le contestó Mark/Kojiro en tono neutral, en un italiano algo ajaponesado.

_\- Prego, ragazzo _(De nada, chico) – añadió Mazzantini -. Veo que estás aprendiendo italiano rápido, ¿no?

\- La verdad es que me está costando muchísimo. Soy japonés y al escribir con signos y estar habituado a leer de derecha a izquierda, me cuesta muchísimo más de lo que le costaría a un español o un francés.

\- Bueno, ya te habituarás. Si ves que dentro de un tiempo no has aprendido lo que consideras necesario, llamaremos a algún nativo para que te ayude. Y también considera aprender español, porque es muy parecido al italiano, y además te ayudará a entenderlo mejor.

Mark/Kojiro se echó a reír.

\- ¡Pero entrenador, si ya me cuesta el italiano de por sí!, ¿cómo voy a aprender español también? ¡Son dos idiomas a la vez, me va a estallar la cabeza!

\- ¿Quieres estar en este equipo o no? – le interrumpió Mazzantini muy enfadado, dando un puñetazo en la mesa -. ¡Chico, haz el favor de tomarte las cosas en serio!

\- Sí, entrenador – contestó cortado el aludido, viendo que no podía poner ninguna réplica si quería seguir jugando al fútbol en Italia.

_\- Bene, puoi andare in pensione_ (Bien, puedes retirarte).

_\- Arrivederci, allenatore_ (Adiós, entrenador).

Se retiró de la silla y caminó en dirección a la puerta, cerrándola en silencio. Cuando caminó lo suficientemente lejos del despacho de Mazzantini, se puso a dar brincos y saltitos de alegría.

\- ¡Me quedo aquí, me quedo aquí, ME QUEDO AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – chillaba de emoción, haciendo que se hiciese eco por el largo y vasto pasillo.

\- Vaya, eso será si subes tu nivel de juego y aprendes el italiano medianamente bien, Lenders/Hyuga – le dijo una grave, penetrante y melódica voz masculina detrás de él.

Salvatore Gentile estaba apoyado en la pared de frente, teniendo los brazos cruzados y una expresión chulesca acompañada de una sonrisilla arrogante en el rostro. Su semblante era soberbio y quizá un poco hosco.

\- No creo que puedas seguir en este equipo si sigues jugando de la forma en la que juegas – sentenció el italiano, muy serio. A continuación, dirigió su mirada hacia los brazos de Mark/Kojiro -: Vaya; qué musculitos tienes, japonesito.

Mark/Kojiro no dijo nada; simplemente se limitó a girar levemente su cabeza hacia abajo y clavar su mirada en el suelo.

\- Cuidado; no digo que juegues mal, pero te falta mucho para llegar a ser un buen profesional en este equipo. Supongo que Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto te habrá recomendado por algo.

\- ¡Claro que me ha recomendado! – bramó Mark/Kojiro -. ¡Ella me recomendó, es mi mánager! ¡Además, por muchas dificultades que se me planten en el camino, no pienso rendirme! ¡Y pienso luchar por mi sueño hasta el final! ¡Puedo ser un buen profesional, y así será!

\- Vaya, vaya, ¡esa es la actitud que me gusta! – aplaudió Salvatore con un tono jovial. A continuación, su rostro y su timbre de voz tornaron a serios -. Y por cierto, no hagas caso a Willem; está como un cencerro el pobre.

\- Y tanto – añadió Mark/Kojiro con rabia -. ¡Yo no sé qué coño le pasa conmigo, que le da por tocarme los cojones a dos manos, hostia!

Salvatore soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Willem tiene una mente muy cerrada, porque su pensamiento es el mismo que el de casi todos los futbolistas profesionales. Además es muy normal que piensen eso ya que Japón nunca ha sido un país pilar del fútbol, pero ya Dario Belli/Gino Hernández me contó que ganasteis el Mundial. Pero mi compañero está de muy mala leche porque Holanda no pudo ir a ese mundial por perder varios partidos previos y piensa que Japón hizo trampa para pasar los partidos.

El receptor se enfureció de oír otra vez la retahíla de que los japoneses no podían jugar bien al fútbol. No soportaba que le menospreciasen de esa forma, y mucho menos cuando Japón había sido campeón mundial en el Torneo de Francia, y eso era un gran paso hacia adelante. Habían derrotado a grandes equipos como Italia, Argentina, Francia y Alemania. Él había contribuido a mejorar el fútbol japonés y además de manera notable, y no pensaba permitir que ningún idiota prepotente como Willem Arminius echase por tierra ese gran esfuerzo ninguneándole siempre en los entrenamientos, y que además acusase a Japón de tramposo, y todo porque Holanda había perdido los partidos previos al Torneo de Francia.

\- ¡Ya, pero no la tiene por qué pagar conmigo, joder! ¡Está todos los putos entrenamientos dale que te pego! Ya vale, ¿no?

\- Los dos sois igualitos, por eso no os lleváis bien – respondió Salvatore con una pequeña carcajada -. Tranquilo, ya se le bajarán los humos. Pero cuidado con que se te crucen los cables a la primera que te diga algo ofensivo, porque entonces tendrás que irte del equipo, y no podrás estar en ningún equipo de Italia, y quizá en ninguno europeo. Siempre ha estado tocando las narices, pero no día tras día.

\- ¡No, a mí no me compares con semejante capullo! ¡Yo seré agresivo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero es que NO voy tocando los cojones a nadie ni soltando mierda por una bocaza! ¡Yo no discrimino! – gritó Mark/Kojiro enfurecido.

El italiano decidió no decir nada más sobre Willem, pero les encontraba muchísimas similitudes, pero no sabía muy bien por qué… quizá los dos hubiesen vivido de manera similar, o eso era lo que le decía su cabeza.

_\- Ey, Gentile! Che fai con il sego? _(¡Ey, Gentile! ¿Qué haces con el sebo?) – había gritado Willem Arminius en italiano desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, caminando hacia Salvatore.

Mark/Kojiro había puesto sus ojos en blanco. 'Dios mío, seguro que soltará otra bala de veneno de las suyas', pensó, harto.

_\- Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez è venuto con una bellissima ragazza a vederti _(Ha venido Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez con una tía buenísima a verte) – informó Willem a su receptor, ignorando a Mark/Kojiro. A continuación ladeó la cabeza hacia la cancha -. _Andiamo _(Vamos).

Salvatore se despidió de Mark/Kojiro levantando la mano hacia arriba y moviéndola de izquierda a derecha, nada más porque Willem estaba empezando a meterle prisa. Tuvo pensamientos de patearle la cabeza como lo hacía con esos balones negros tan pesados que le daba su entrenador Jeff Turner/Kira Kozo y que a día de hoy seguía usando. No sabía qué le sentaba peor; el hecho de que le tocase intensamente las narices en todos los entrenamientos llamándole de todo menos guapo o el que le hubiese ignorado hace unos segundos. Pensó que era un tocahuevos sin solución y caminó dirección hacia uno de los gimnasios del club, donde Mazzantini le había citado para ayudarle a hacer dichos entrenamientos especiales.

* * *

Por mucho que hiciese cosas para olvidar lo ocurrido con él, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Cuando estaba haciendo la tarea que le mandaba el entrenador Van Saal, él siempre venía a su mente y no salía de ahí, sino que se dedicaba a deambular como cual espectro por ella, desordenando y apartando sus demás pensamientos para gobernar. No podía sacarse de su cabeza esos ojos grises acompañados de esa mirada tan penetrante, ni su voz profunda como una medianoche sin luna.

Se alivió al pensar que no llegaron al clímax, porque pensaba muchísimo en lo que le dijo Amaia sobre el mundo del fútbol y sus jugadores. Tal mundo era machista hasta llegar a extremos, y como alguna tuviese algún mal desliz con algún jugador famoso, podría acabar muy pero que muy mal.

'Tía, he visto verdaderos apadrinados de Mordor acompañados de auténticos pivones, ¿y sabes por qué es? Por la pasta que los individuos en cuestión tienen. Y no sólo futbolistas de élite, sino también empresarios o simplemente hijos de papá, y cualquiera que gane una pasta', le había declarado Amaia. 'Hay mucha lagarta por ahí suelta que en cuanto ve la oportunidad de vivir como una auténtica reina sin dar un palo al agua, se aprovecha y saca todo lo que puede, aunque tenga que hacerlo a través de un tío más feo que pegarle a un padre'.

'Y aún así, como el tipo es tan poderoso económicamente, se puede permitir a todas las chicas que quiera (o pueda, porque por muy millonario que sea el dinero siempre se acaba yendo por la ventana si se pasa de la raya). En cuanto consiga a una mejor, la otra se quedará con una mano delante y la otra detrás. Vamos, que se puede comportar como el guaperas del instituto, pero siempre que pague'.

Y tenía miedo de acabar así con Rivaul, si es que conseguía liarse con él. Y no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que empezaba a enamorarse de él o algo parecido. Caviló unos segundos tal idea, y pensaba que no podría enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas conocía y con quien no volvería a tener contacto físico más. Pero su amiga afirmaba que sí se podía enamorar de alguien a primera vista, sin conocerle apenas.

Pensaba que lo que decía la última era cierto, porque Andrea se enamoró de Pierre a primera vista por lo bello que era. Nunca había visto un chico más guapo que él. Y eso que había visto muchos chicos guapos, pero jamás uno del calibre de Pierre, ni del de Rivaul, ni Dario/Gino, ni Schneider. Ya se podía ver cómo los demás miembros de la Selección francesa pasaban desapercibidos cuando su capitán estaba presente. Cuando portaba la bandera de Francia, cuando hablaba, cuando hacía sus míticas jugadas; hasta con mencionar su nombre. Básicamente, cuando hacía cualquier cosa. Las chicas siempre se ponían su camiseta, siempre le animaban a él, siempre celebraban sus goles, siempre corrían a pedirle autógrafos, y a pesar de que él las trataba con desdén y a veces con un poco de indiferencia, siempre iban como perras a pedirle autógrafos, y justificaban su comportamiento con excusas tales como 'es que el pobre está tan estresado', 'es que él ha tenido una vida difícil', 'es que tiene un carácter fuerte', 'él simplemente es difícil de tratar', 'todos nos cansamos a veces', y un sinfín más de excusas que a ella le daban cáncer de oído. Sabía perfectamente que era un egocéntrico de mierda al que todo le importaba un carajo y que se permitía ser como era por ser guapo y rico, según palabras de Amaia.

No intentaba buscar ninguna excusa para justificarle e intentaba mantener sus pensamientos hacia él a raya, y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, porque sentía que ya no pensaba todo el tiempo en Pierre. Alguna que otra vez le dedicaba un pensamiento tonto, pero no andaba tan obsesionada con él. Estaba tan hasta el cuello de trabajo que le mandaban que llegaba la noche y no quería pensar en nada; pero sin embargo la imagen del jugador estrella del equipo le venía a la cabeza enseguida. No se explicaba el cómo podía estar pillándose por él, porque de ninguna forma tendría posibilidades con él. Pensaba que de todas formas, apuntaba muy alto en cuanto se refería a lo que tenía que tener un chico para que le gustase y por consiguiente, considerarlo como un posible novio: tenía que ser un chico de un calibre superior a los demás en todos los sentidos; tanto física, psíquica como económicamente, hablando. Y especialmente esta vez: un tío de unos veinticinco años, muy guapo, con muy buena planta y con una profesión millonaria. Nada más y nada menos que un archifamosísimo jugador de primera división, perteneciente a uno de los equipos de élite más famosos del mundo. No le podría tener ni con la mejor suerte del mundo, porque Rivaul tenía a muchísimas chicas detrás de él, y además muchísimo mejores que ella; algunas tan guapas y llenas de virtudes que se quedaba corta, muy corta. No hacía más que pensar en todas esas cantantes, actrices y mujeres de éxito y compararse con ellas, empezando a sentirse muy mal.

'Si no he podido tener a Pierre, ¿cómo cojones tendré a Rivaul, si es de un calibre superior?', pensó con un deje de frustración. '¡Sólo me gustan los chicos que quieren tener todas! ¡Qué mierda!'

Se sentía muy inferior, y creía que si quería tener algo con alguien, tendría que bajar el listón. No había tenido ni novio, ni nada parecido. Y seguía virgen porque Oliver/Tsubasa irrumpió en los baños cuando estaba en plena faena con Rivaul. Le daba vueltas y vueltas en lo que hubiese ocurrido si Oliver/Tsubasa no hubiese entrado en los baños para ducharse. Además pensaba continuamente en que Rivaul no querría intercambiar nuevamente palabra con ella después de lo ocurrido, y le daba vergüenza, pesadez y dolor asumir asumirlo.

'Tía, por nada del mundo bajes el listón. Vales demasiado', le había dicho su mejor amiga una vez cuando dijo que no obtenía al tipo de hombres que ella quería y que a lo mejor tendría que dejar de exigir tanto lo que quería. '¿Y si la gente se tira por un puente tú también? Si el resto de chicas se conforman con lo que les caiga, pues que lo hagan, porque al fin y al cabo son tontas y nosotras no. Por ejemplo, las tontas seguidoras de tu amado sí que tienen que tirar por lo bajo, porque son chicas muy normales. Tía, eres muchísimo más guapa que la media de chicas y por eso las idiotas que te dicen las cosas que te dicen están tan envidiosas, porque saben que puedes tener lo que quieras y ellas no. Lo que ocurre es que eres demasiado tímida, y no te atreves a dar el primer paso'.

Creía que su amiga estaba exagerando, y que tal vez le decía todas esas cosas tan bonitas para que no se amargase todo el rato pensando que jamás sería novia de Pierre. O se lo decía de verdad; no sabía. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era en que no tenía ninguna gana de tener nada con nadie, porque le daba bastante pereza eso de tener que lidiar con las idioteces de un ser humano y en segundo lugar, una engañifa de cualquier clase le haría muchísimo daño. Pero a la vez quería sentir la magia de la pasión desenfrenada del amor y la sexualidad; quería verse de nuevo con Rivaul en una situación así de comprometida, donde ambos estaban completamente desnudos, él la agarraba con todas sus ganas y la hacía gemir como una maldita condenada en el paso final (el cual no logró por culpa de Oliver/Tsubasa, según ella). Empezó a mirarse el canalillo que hacían sus gigantescos pechos y metió su dedo índice derecho por el vasto pero apretado agujero, distrayéndose así de todos sus malos pensamientos.

* * *

\- ¿En serio Lenders/Hyuga ha sido admitido en el Piamonte/Juventus? – había dicho una voz femenina aguda en tono sorprendido y destemplado. Miró a todos los presentes fijamente -. ¿En serio? – repitió con un acentuado énfasis en las dos palabras mencionadas, alzando el tono de voz y dando un sonoro puñetazo a la mesa que la hizo temblar.

\- Sí, querida -. Willem fingió poner cara de pena -. Sí, ha sido admitido, y parece ser que jugará de titular. Yo pensaba que le echarían enseguida por tener un cuerpo subdesarrollado, y además hay más candidatos mejores en espera - moduló su tono de voz como quien pronunciaba un discurso funerario -. Y van y le dan el puesto a él, hay que joderse…

\- Willem, no pongas esa cara – le reprochó Salvatore -. Es un buen jugador y sé que dará todo su potencial.

Ella saltó de la silla de la indignación al oír la última frase, haciendo que el leve viento le echase sus largos pelos en su cara, roja de la furia y la indignación.

\- ¿Él, buen jugador? – cuestionó irritada -. ¿Él? ¡Lo que sabe hacer es meter unas patadas que dejan medio tonto a más de uno! ¡Es un asesino en serie, no un jugador!

\- ¡Amaia! – le reprochó Dario/Gino en un tono ligeramente irritado -. ¡No juntes cosas que no tienen nada que ver, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y no sueltes que es un asesino porque no lo es!

La expresión facial de la aludida se endureció, arqueando sus cejas hacia abajo, haciendo que su color de ojos mostrase evidentemente la pupila dilatada.

\- ¡Si te digo que es un asesino, es que es un asesino, Dario/Gino! – replicó, cabreada -. ¡Y estar a punto de matar a un jugador rival en pleno clímax del partido teniendo solamente quince años es sencillamente atroz!

_\- Chi ti l'ha detto quello, amore? _(¿Quién te ha contado eso, cariño?) – le preguntó el capitán de la Selección italiana a su novia, curioso.

\- Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- ¡Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi siempre exagerándolo todo! – espetó él, furioso -. ¡Como si supiese la verdad absoluta sobre todo! Seguro que Lenders/Hyuga y él se llevan fatal, por eso suelta las perlitas que suelta de él.

\- Perdona, Dario/Gino, pero mi amigo japonés conoce a ese bestia desde que tenían doce años; ¡como si no fuera tiempo suficiente para conocer a una persona desde ahí hasta ahora! Y Benji/Genzo jamás habla mal de él (de hecho, nunca habla de él), sólo dice verdades objetivas de él. Y sí, se puede matar a alguien de un balonazo muy bestia.

El italiano rompió a reír.

\- ¡Amaia, por el amor de Dios, nadie puede matar a alguien dándole ni el más fuerte de los balonazos! ¡Si fuese así, ya lo hubiesen hecho saber!

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de que estuvo a punto de matar a un jugador con problemas cardíacos, eh? ¡Son mucho más frágiles que un jugador sin ninguna enfermedad ni ningún impedimento físico! – la chica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos con una expresión de circunstancias -. ¿Y qué me dices de aquel partido donde acabó lesionándote la mano, dejándotela prácticamente inútil y no pudiendo jugar el resto del Mundial de Francia, eh?

Salvatore empezó a reírse de la escena que se estaba montando en ese momento.

\- De todas formas, Dario/Gino es un poco delicado; el pobre tiene que estar con tratamientos médicos a cada rato para poder jugar los partidos desahogado.

\- ¡Ya, pero eso no quita una cosa de la otra! – le replicó Amaia, harta -. ¡Lenders/Hyuga es como un animal salvaje, y podría ocasionarle muchísimos problemas a la Liga italiana! ¿Qué coño se habrá fumado esa Gould/Matsumoto, que ha cogido y le ha colocado en uno de los equipos de prestigio del Calcio?

Willem puso cara de circunstancias, acompañada de unos cuantos aspavientos.

\- Pues que se la habrá metido, y seguramente a la señora le habrá gustado tanto que ha cogido y le ha enchufado en mi equipo. Si vino muy contentita cuando le trajo, no hacía más que hablar maravillas de él…

\- ¡Tío, qué bestia eres! – dijo Salvatore entre unas escandalosas risas -. ¡Vaya cosas que dices!

\- ¡Oh, qué bonita es una follada como Dios manda! – dijo Willem imitando la voz de una chica -. Todas las chicas que han estado en mi cama lo han _gozao_, y no he recibido queja alguna. Si hasta me llaman ellas _pa_ que se la meta ahí bien metida. De verdad, qué goce es esto de ser un jugador de élite y encima tener cuerpazo y paquetón, porque quedas cuando quieres tú; y además puedes ser todo lo hijo de puta que quieras, que vendrán igual. Qué pena me dan los tíos que se tienen que arrastrar como perros para conseguir un mísero polvo mal hecho de Pascuas a Ramos, de verdad… Y ante tías que no valen nada.

Amaia se había quedado helada ante tales declaraciones. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan machistas y otras tan hirientes, y además quedarse tan tranquilo? Tales frases no se las había oído decir nunca en su vida a ningún varón que hubiese conocido, pero nunca. Automáticamente su mente desconectó de aquel monólogo idiota y sexista pensando en cómo tratar el tema de Schneider con Benji/Genzo con respecto a la oferta al último del traslado al Rötburg/Bayern, por parte del primero. No es que odiase al Grunwald/Hamburgo, pero opinaba que era un equipo muy mediocre, dirigido por alguien igual de mediocre que consideraba que una octava posición en la Bundesliga era una buena posición, cuando los demás equipos se mataban por estar entre los primeros. Además algo en su mente le decía que Benji/Genzo no era feliz jugando allí…

En medio de sus pensamientos totalmente ajenos a la conversación que sostenían los tres jugadores que estaban con ella, su teléfono empezó a sonar, el cual mostraba el número de Schneider. No le cogió al instante, puesto que en primer lugar estaba empanada y no tenía ganas de levantarse a ningún sitio a que éste le diese la tabarra con Benji/Genzo, y en segundo, porque le daba pereza tener que abrir la boca. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas del Káiser hasta que decidió levantarse de la silla y largarse a una de las esquinas, no muy cerca de sus acompañantes pero que éstos pudiesen ver. Pasó de avisar porque total, estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que ni siquiera giraron la cabeza. Cuando estuvo en la esquina correspondiente, lejos de todos los presentes, le cogió la llamada sin fijar su vista en el móvil.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Karl? – le preguntó con un deje de cansancio -. ¡Si ya te he dicho que Benji/Genzo iba a pensar en tu oferta!

\- Perdona, morena, pero a mí no me dijiste nada de que iba a pensar en mi oferta; sólo me contaste que seguía con sus idioteces de lealtad de equipo.

\- Le he persuadido para que deje al Grunwald/Hamburgo, y no sé si será porque soy yo o no, pero me ha dicho que en breve lo dejará atrás.

\- ¡Al fin el terco ha entrado en razón; qué bien! ¡Por fin se ha dado cuen…!

\- ¡Eh, tú!, un momento, ¡para el carro! – le cortó Amaia -. Estará en tu equipo, pero me ha dicho que jugará contra ti y tu legión de jugadores estrella por última vez, porque quiere demostrar que te derrotará.

Su interlocutor soltó una sonora carcajada burlona.

\- ¡Dios mío, este Benji/Genzo! ¡Decir que me va a derrotar a mí y a todas las estrellas que componen el Rotburg/Bayern él solo! ¡Eso es apuntar muy alto por muy buen portero que sea, y más estando en un equipo tan anodino en el que está!

Amaia, cansada del asunto, terminó la llamada colgándole.

'¿Se puede ser más pesado y egocéntrico que el Káiser de Alemania?' pensó hastiada, girando las cuencas de los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.

Guardó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de sus ajustados pantalones y caminó dirección a la calle dando vueltas en el mismo sitio en forma de pequeño círculo, soltando por lo bajo un 'imbécil' lleno de desdén. Básicamente el día que estaba teniendo entonces le resultaba un coñazo. Un auténtico coñazo. Estaba harta de todos los futbolistas de élite que existían en el planeta. Primero oír al grupito de gilipollas que había en el Milán, quienes decían que si ella no estuviese con el capitán del equipo que no estaría donde estaba ahora. A continuación escuchar al molesto holandés contar sus proezas sexuales con las chicas con las que se acostaba y decir que podía ser como le daba la gana, que él era un jugador profesional famoso y bla bla bla. Y la gota que colmaba el vaso: el creído y petulante de Schneider. El mismo tío que pasó de ella cuando empezaron los problemas graves entre ellos y cortó con ella unos días después de que finalizara el Torneo de Francia, y ahora venía a darle la tabarra con Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, el Grunwald/Hamburgo, el Rötburg/Bayern y demás idioteces. Su expresión molesta pasó a una de enfado y la acompañó de un par de puños apretados temblando y una boca abierta enseñando todos los dientes. Como no quería que sus acompañantes la viesen así, echó a correr lo más lejos de la cafetería que podía buscando un espacio aislado entre las esquinas de las limpias y lujosas calles de Milán. Ya cuando por fin logró encontrar un espacio más o menos solitario, sudando la gota gorda y con las piernas algo temblequeantes, se incorporó nuevamente de pie irguiendo la espalda. Inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire y dio una inhalada completa.

\- ¡ME CAGO EN LA GRAN PUTA, HOSTIA!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La última palabra hacía un eco grave por donde estaba ella más cerca. Pensó en toda la gente que la pudiese haber oído poniéndose roja como un tomate y tapándose la cara con una mano, pero un segundo después consideró que podía hacer lo que quisiera y que si alguien la había oído berrear, que la importaba un bledo y que al fin y al cabo, se habían visto y oído cosas peores que gritar palabrotas en la calle, y además, todo el mundo hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Recordó que tenía que volver hacia donde estaba y no sabía exactamente cómo volver. Hizo memoria del recorrido que tomó al azar corriendo y al darle vueltas al asunto tratando de hacer memoria y no lograr obtener de su cabeza una información concreta, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, buscó en Google Maps y puso el nombre de la cafetería. Se puso la mano en el corazón y dejó escapar aire, cerrando los ojos en señal de alivio. ¡No se había ido al otro lado de Milán! Simplemente le quedaba a unos diez minutos caminando, pero corrió todo lo que pudo porque la estarían echando de menos. Cuando llegó a la cafetería sudando la gota gorda, los tres jugadores se giraron hacia ella.

\- ¿De dónde vienes, Amaia? – preguntó Dario/Gino chillando levemente, preocupado, al verla sudando y con la lengua fuera -. ¿A dónde te has ido?

\- ¡Anda, ni me había dado cuenta de que se había ido! – comentó riendo Salvatore -. ¡Amaia es como los fantasmas, se va sin darse cuenta uno!

\- Es que en realidad soy un fantasma – comenzó a inventar Amaia, con intención de vacilar a los presentes y desviarle el tema a Dario/Gino -. Estoy muerta desde hace unos cuantos miles de años. Y atravieso las paredes.

Willem rompió a reír con la historia inventada de Amaia.

\- ¡Joder, tía! ¡Qué dices! – empezó a partirse de risa él solo -. ¡Hostia, qué bueno! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Me imagino a la tía atravesando las paredes y ahuyentando a todo aquel que no quiere cerca suyo, en plan La Llorona!

\- A mí no me ahuyentes, ¿vale? – añadió Salvatore haciendo un gesto de levantar las manos hacia arriba, igual de muerto de risa -. Que yo te quiero un montón.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo es que eres un fantasma al que puedo tocar? – preguntó Dario/Gino con alguna lagrimilla en el ojo.

Ella, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, pensó la respuesta rápidamente volviendo a cambiar parte de la historia.

\- Pues porque en realidad soy un zombi, ¡y os voy a comer a todos por vaciletas! – vaciló la aludida en modo de respuesta, haciendo énfasis en la última frase tomando un registro de voz grave y ronca, queriendo hacer una propia de un zombi.

Willem soltó una risotada más escandalosa acompañado de una lagrimilla en el ojo izquierdo que fue descendiendo a la mejilla.

\- ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esta tía es muy graciosa! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Salvatore hizo amago de levantar los brazos hacia arriba, con las palmas de las manos mirando hacia arriba acompañado de una cara de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Dario/Gino miró al holandés como si éste estuviera loco y le lanzó una mirada de refilón a su compatriota.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me meo con esta peña! ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Willem daba puñetazos y palmadas en la mesa e iba ocultando su rostro con sus brazos y manos, y su risa era cada vez más escandalosa -. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

* * *

Todos comentaban asombradísimos el hecho de que Oliver/Tsubasa siguiese entrenando más allá de las horas establecidas, y más sorprendente y chocante aún, que lo hiciese con más ganas y ahínco. Rivaul, quien estaba situado en una esquina escondida de la cancha más grande de la residencia, le observaba practicar. Le observaba dar pases, tirar a puerta, hacer chilenas, meter gol desde el campo contrario a la portería, ejecutar una jugada dando un salto en el aire y encajar el gol dentro de la portería en el aire, manteniéndose ahí. Ponía atención a todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ejecutaba Oliver/Tsubasa.

'Vaya con este chaval, ¡es imparable! ¡Y cada movimiento lo hace mejor!', pensaba muy impresionado.

Siguió observando a Oliver/Tsubasa y uno de los movimientos que éste realizó le recordó a un conocido suyo, un jugador y persona muy particulares.

'¡El giro de Santana!'.

'¿Habrá estado jugando en Brasil? Ese movimiento es muy particular y no he visto a ningún jugador famoso hacerlo; sin embargo, Oliver/Tsubasa lo imita prácticamente a la perfección. Yo no sé cómo se habría tomado esto Santana'.

Un ligero andar interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos. Se podía ver la sombra de Andrea, cuya melena se iba hacia la brisa del viento, dispersándolo por todas partes. En cuanto la silueta se hubo girado un poco para entrar en la cancha, se pudo ver su faz, completamente blanca como cual fantasma. Su cara no denotaba expresión alguna, simplemente se limitaba a mostrar una neutral expresión. Cuando le vio, simplemente le lanzó una breve mirada y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la cancha, dirigiéndose a Oliver/Tsubasa, con amago de ir a decirle algo.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, es muy tarde ya para andar entrenando. Recoge las pelotas esparcidas por el suelo y venga, a dormir, que si no, no rendirás mañana.

El chico simplemente se limitó a obedecer las indicaciones recibidas y se fue con ella, en silencio.

Rivaul, al ver que no habría más juego, caminó dirección hacia la salida de la residencia, porque sentía el impetuoso frío de la noche. La atmósfera estaba en completo silencio, la cual se veía alterada por el ruido del viento, el cual tocaba su cuello. Dicha sensación le molestó e intentó apañárselas como pudo con su chaqueta para intentar cubrir su cuello y el resto de su espalda poniéndosela a modo de capa. Como tal truco no le sirvió de mucho, aceleró el paso, continuando su paso hasta que llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y se metió adentro, cerrándola de un brusco golpe.

* * *

El despertador había sonado en un volumen relativamente alto en el móvil, marcando las nueve de la mañana. Abrió los ojos con menos parsimonia que otros días, porque no se había ido a dormir tan tarde como acostumbraba a hacer. Emitió un pequeño bostezo y cogió el móvil con una mano sin mirar, todavía tumbada. Tardó unos cuantos minutos largos despertarse, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había recibido muchísimas llamadas perdidas de un mismo número en altas horas de la mañana. Se puso a investigar en su teléfono todas esas llamadas y muy encrespada, decidió devolverle la llamada a aquel número. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en recibir contestación, hasta que oyó descolgar dando lugar a una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

\- Hola, Amaia – saludó la voz -. Veo que ya por fin te has dignado a contestar. Llevaba toda la noche llamándote, por si estabas despierta. Como eres tan noctámbula…

La aludida se quedó totalmente helada y con la mente en blanco durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación. Con esto llegó a terminar de despabilar, tornándose su expresión medio dormida y aturdida en una completamente colérica, poniéndose roja como un volcán.

\- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA, KARL!? – fueron las primeras palabras emitidas, dichas con la voz mucho más aguda de lo habitual. Se quedó silenciosa durante unos segundos más -. ¡57 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS, KARL! ¡57 PUTAS LLAMADAS PERDIDAS! – esta última frase la había dicho con el tono de voz más alto que pudo, agudizándose por completo y con cada palabra dicha muy espaciadamente, para dar a entender su enfado. Respiraba muy deprisa y de manera continuada.

\- Te recomiendo no chillar así, porque no es propio de una dama – le respondió Karl sin inmutarse -. Además quiero hablar contigo.

A Amaia le dio un pequeño respingo como ataque de ansiedad al mencionar dicho tema. ¡Le había insistido tantas veces…! ¿Por qué tenía que sacar el puñetero tema cada vez que la llamaba?

\- Si vamos a hablar sobre Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, el Grunwald/Hamburgo y demás gilipolleces, ¡paso! ¡Porque desde luego que si sigu…!

\- No, morena, no – la interrumpió Schneider -. No vamos a hablar más de eso. Lo que quiero hablar contigo es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros dos.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes. ¿Algo relacionado con Schneider y ella? No sabía a qué se refería el Káiser. No sabía qué cuernos querría de ella. Nerviosa, cogió una parte de su pelo y empezó a trenzársela, sin saber a qué responder a eso. Suspiró unos instantes intentando pensar en una respuesta qué darle.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Morena, parece que se te ha olvidado. Tú y yo mantuvimos una relación hace unos pocos años, ¿lo recuerdas?

La muchacha levantó una ceja hacia arriba, en señal de sorpresa e ineptitud. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ni ella misma se explicaba por qué se encontraba hablando con el Káiser por teléfono. Resopló levemente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó -. Te refrescaré la memoria. Tú y yo hace tiempo mantuvimos una relación amorosa, en el Torneo de Francia, cuando todos éramos amigos y Kaltz no me quería matar.

Empezó a hacer memoria de todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos del Torneo de Francia por la mención a Kaltz, empezando a reírse en voz baja, porque algunos momentos que vivió ahí no le interesaban precisamente mucho.

\- Sí… - afirmó en voz baja y cohibida -. Sé que tuvimos una relación, ¿pero por qué narices te pones a recordar ahora, pasados cuatro o cinco años desde que me dejaste, y sin decir nada? – replicó, empleando un tono de reproche bastante acusado en la pregunta.

\- Amaia, me interesaría que volviésemos a ser pareja.

El dardo directamente lanzado, sin dar explicación a la pregunta que había formulado, obviándola. La receptora se cayó de la cama al suelo de la sorpresa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Antes de contestar en la más absoluta cólera, como solía hacer ella, se puso a pensar en cómo fue su relación, en cómo la trató y la relación que tenían ahora. No pudo no enfadarse porque recordó todos los motivos por los que prácticamente le trataba con pinzas y además de recibir esa propuesta, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se puso en pie en cero coma por el impulso del enfado.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes tener tanto morro, capullo!?

\- Ay, Amaia, Amaia, cómo eres – respondió el susodicho con condescendencia, tratándola como una niña -. Si han pasado por lo menos cuatro años desde aquello, y ya no soy el mismo. En serio, deja a Dario/Gino y vayám…

\- ¡Ah, no, Karl-Heinz Schneider, no! ¡No vamos a volver de ninguna manera ni queriéndolo yo, porque de hecho no quiero volver contigo para nada! ¡Además, como ya sabes muy bien, estoy con Dario/Gino!

\- Oh, no me digas – comentó en un tono bastante burlesco -. Igualita a Benji/Genzo, con tus tonterías de lealtad. Se nota que chateáis cada día porque se os han pegado las mismas ideas tontas.

Amaia hizo de tripas corazón para no darle una mala contestación.

\- Joder, Karl, que ya te lo he dicho – manifestó con cansancio en el tono de voz, empezando a estar harta de dicho tema -. Que se irá a tu equipo porque es el mejor de todos. No le des más vueltas, anda. ¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a volver contigo porque estés en el Rötburg/Bayern Múnich ni te persigan todas las chicas del mundo mundial, petardo!

\- ¡Já! ¡Eso lo dirás ahora! – le contradijo el aludido -. Y además también podrás ingresar en mi equipo como gerente y mánager, y podrás estar con tu amiguito si tanto lo deseas. No te preocupes, podrás ir cuando Benji/Genzo se vaya de ese equipo de segunda, cuando _nos haya vencido_. – Echó una risa denigrante después de enfatizar en las tres últimas palabras -. Tienes tiempo de hablar con Dario/Gino y pensar en esta maravillosa oportunidad que te he ofrecido.

Le quedaba cada vez menos paciencia con el alemán. Su rostro se personificó en una furia contenida, poniéndose roja como un tomate. ¿Qué dejase a Dario/Gino y al Milán FC por estar con el alemán? Y no sólo la idea de obligarla a dejar al italiano e irse a Alemania la había puesto completamente de los nervios, sino por sacar el tema de su amigo y los tonos de voz que había usado con ella al negarse a volver con él. Soltó una lágrima por un ojo, la cual se fue directa a la barbilla, pasando por su pómulo y mejilla.

\- ¿Alguna vez piensas en los demás, Schneider? – había usado una pregunta retórica para enfatizar lo egoísta que era su interlocutor. - ¿Alguna vez has pensado en alguien que no sea tu persona, eh? ¡Tú no eres alguien normal, Karl! ¡Haces bien queriendo sacar a Benji/Genzo de la mediocridad del equipo en donde está queriendo llevártelo al tuyo, pero otra cosa es pedirme que deje a Dario/Gino para irme contigo, siendo un completo idiota! ¡Y no me extraña que Kaltz directamente pase de ti, puto ególatra! – a cada frase que iba diciendo, se le iban saltando las lágrimas e iba aumentando y agudizándose su tono de voz.

\- ¡Já! – Schneider emitió una pequeña risa como respuesta -. ¡Qué tonta eres! ¡El mismísimo Káiser de Alemania te propone ser su novia, y vas y le rechazas así! ¡Tú sigue así, que no te va a ir bien en la vida; ya lo verás! Adiós.

Colgando a Amaia ante sus propias narices, la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Sus lágrimas salían como una fuente de sus ojos. Inhalaba y exhalaba a cada vez que lo hacía más rápido, hasta que tuvo que calmar sus respiros airados porque los agujeros de la nariz se le habían quedado secos. Las lágrimas que estaba derramando estaban dejando sus ojos rojos, deshidratados y con los párpados muy pesados, tan pesados que la chica hacía esfuerzos por levantarlos pero al instante volvían a entornarse.

Después de haber logrado calmarse medianamente, se levantó de la cama, cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Andrea.

\- Tía, que Schneider me ha llamado. – fue por donde se le ocurrió empezar a contar la historia -. ¡El tío tiene mucha cara! – exclamó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar completamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? – inquirió Andrea, ansiosa por saber más.

\- Primero me he encontrado con cincuenta y siete llamadas perdidas suyas nada más levantarme, ¡y todas marcadas entre las doce de la noche y las seis de la mañana! – contestó completamente histérica con un deje de llanto en su voz -. Y va y me suelta que me llamaba a esas horas porque tengo por costumbre ser muy noctámbula – enfatizó muy airada. De repente soltó una pequeña risa -. ¡Y lo más triste de todo, es que a esas horas ni he mirado el móvil; estaba dormida!

Amaia tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar mientras se secaba con una mano una lagrimilla que estaba a punto de caérsele de un ojo.

\- Y eso no es lo peor de todo, ¡sino que coge y me dice que volvamos a ser pareja, sabiendo que estoy en una relación! Yo por supuesto le he dicho que no, pero ha insistido. Me ha dicho que deje a Dario/Gino y que me vaya con él a Alemania. Y me ha colgado en las narices al decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y seguir negándome. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- ¡Qué morro tiene el hijo de puta! – soltó Andrea, indignada -. ¡Se cree que por ser futbolista de élite piensa que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con todo el mundo! ¡Y pretende pasar por encima de Dario/Gino!

* * *

\- ¡Igual que Pierre es ese chico, igualito! – recalcaba Andrea muy enfadada, haciendo énfasis en última palabra, mientras golpeaba el suelo suave y pausadamente el suelo con un pie -. Schneider también pertenecía a una buena familia, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no tenía una puta mansión adoselada como tu amado, ni andaba por ahí en caballo creyéndose un príncipe de la Edad Moderna. ¡Mira que irme con atuendos de conde mientras le hablaba al caballo…! – recordó Amaia carcajeando.

\- Tía, ¿en serio? ¡Sería todo un espectáculo verle en la calle!

\- ¡Y tanto! ¡Esa vez que lo vi en esa pose por poco me tenían que llevar al hospital de la risa que me dio, porque no podía tenerme en pie! – recordó Amaia con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por la risa -. ¡Y lo más gracioso de todo es que la gente y los trastos que conducían le dejaban pasar, haciendo el espacio que hacen para los reyes…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!

\- ¡Y les lanzó una rosa a las babosas ésas antes del partido de Francia y Japón, y las muy bobas creyéndose que tendrían una historia de amor con él, cuando lo que hace es pedorrear por ahí!

\- ¡Y veías a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora con un pedazo de cara de asco en ese partido…! Pero no por el partido en sí, ¡sino por las tontas que se ponían a insultarle cuando simplemente le rozó para quitarle la pelota y se cayó sin más! – recordó Amaia, muy divertida -. A mí me parece que sigue escociéndote que les lanzara una rosa, ¿no?

\- ¡A mí me parece que Francia ganaba los partidos por el puto árbitro ése! ¡Y de hecho, me da igual esa rosa!

\- ¡A mí Pierre me parece un tramposo! – añadió Amaia con rabia -. Seguro que el tío ese pagaba al árbitro para que las cosas fuesen en su favor. ¡Si Japón marcó un gol válido y lo obvió! Viendo las cosas como son, ¡Francia habría perdido por dos goles!

\- Claaaaaaro, pero como era la anfitrioooooona, no podían perder, y además el presidente de Fraaaaaaaancia le habííííííííííía veniiiiiiido a veeeeeeeeeer… - replicó Andrea, emitiendo una descarada burla alargando las vocales con un tono de voz muy desdeñoso.

* * *

Tom/Taro ya estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud que había tomado Pierre desde que se había ido Andrea. Estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de que su amigo estuviese insoportable durante todo el día, yendo por toda la casa como si fuese un alma en pena. Que si Andrea esto, que si Andrea lo otro, que si Andrea lo de más allá… Y no sólo se dedicaba a hablar de Andrea, sino que también se dedicaba a criticar a los demás. Que si Amaia era una loca, una perniciosa y una buscona que estaba con Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez por su físico y dinero, que si el capitán italiano era tonto por dejarse engatusar por la anterior, que si Schneider era un majadero y una mala influencia, que si Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora era un asqueroso que se regodeaba de ver perder al enemigo. Tom/Taro, al oír malas palabras contra el último, el cual era uno de sus mejores amigos, por no decir, el mejor, se puso tan nervioso que perdió la paciencia y le gritó, hastiado.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido arrogante, Pierre! ¡Me tienes harto con tus críticas hacia Andrea, su amiga, Schneider, Belli/Hernandez y compañía! ¡Y lo de Oliver/Tsubasa ha sido el colmo de los colmos! – tomó una respiración de lo agitado que estaba -. ¡Y no sólo por el tema de que critiques constantemente a la gente, sino que estás teniendo una actitud de mierda en general! ¡Y no te extrañes si Andrea pasa de ti, loco de mierda!

Pierre tembló ligeramente de la indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle tales cosas? Él estaba habituado a decir y hacer todo lo que le venía en gana, y eso a Tom/Taro no le gustaba nada. Sabía que llevaba días yendo como un alma en pena, pero no le gustaba que se lo dijesen otras personas. Simplemente, no le gustaba recordarlo. De la indignación pasó a una ligera vergüenza, y de ahí, a la furia. Una furia silenciosa. Se dirigió al sofá de corte francés para sentarse. Una vez acomodado, miró al techo, soltó un respiro y tomó aire.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga si estoy así, Tom/Taro? – replicó entre dientes -. ¡Estoy harto de seguir con este lío! ¡Quiero irme a por ella a Barcelona y traerla aquí! ¡Y tener juntos esa historia de amor que tanto deseamos ella y yo! ¡Y que jamás nos separemos!

Tom/Taro miró al techo pensativo. No sabía qué pensar de tal situación. Por una parte, quería que su amigo estuviese feliz y no diese la tabarra pero por otra no podía ni quería reclamar ni convencer a Andrea de volver a Francia, porque ésta afirmó que París era triste y gris, y que quería irse a Barcelona a probar suerte y olvidar todo lo pasado en París. Y viendo pasar los días, él también pensaba que era así. En las calles no paraba de llover y a la gente que veía la veía desanimada, apagada y triste.

'París no es precisamente la mejor cura contra la depresión', le comentó Andrea con cierto cachondeo.

Rió levemente al recordar eso pero en un casi absoluto silencio para que Pierre no le oyera ni tuviera que darle explicaciones de por qué se reía, y además se enfadaría muchísimo por tal contestación, dado que amaba la ciudad en la que nació, creció y pensaba en tener un futuro allí.

\- La he oído decir alguna que otra vez que París es triste y depresivo, y eso es porque nunca fue feliz allí – comentó en un tono un tanto melancólico. No tenía la mirada perdida, pero sí un tanto dispersa -. La oía comentar cuánto echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, y sé que ella y Amaia provienen de países de Europa Oriental por parte de sus madres; creo recordar que es mitad lituana y la otra, rusa o serbia; no lo sé muy bien.

\- Yo me confundo con tanta nacionalidad, amigo – anotó Tom/Taro echándose a reír -. En Japón tenemos la costumbre de no mezclarnos con extranjeros. Yo no sé qué tiene la gente, que quiere buscar pareja en el extranjero, si se puede encontrar perfectamente en tu país, y si me apuras, en tu localidad natal…

\- Pues se estila la moda de los amores de distintas nacionalidades. A mí no me importaría que mi compañera fuese extranjera, pero tampoco pondría peros a una nacional. Pero me tira más una extranjera, porque ya lo de mi país me lo tengo más que sabido. Y además tengo curiosidad por otras culturas.

\- A mí nunca me han llamado la atención las extranjeras, No me atraen especialmente las chicas con un largo exagerado de pelo, de ojos claros, muy voluptuosas o altas. Me gustan más como yo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta en una chica?

Tom/Taro se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta. Para él contestar a eso era más complejo que para cualquier chico que conocía. Cualquier chico hablaría del físico de una chica; del color y la forma de su melena, de sus ojos, su cuerpo. Pero no se pararía a pensar en la personalidad, o si se parara en ese aspecto, sólo mencionaría cosas superficiales, sin pensarlo mucho. Es cierto que cualquier ser humano ve el aspecto de otro y tiene una opinión u otra.

\- Más que físico, lo que me importa es la persona, algo que muchísimas personas no valoran, y todo por culpa de una sociedad superficial que considera que el físico y el dinero son los factores principales de una persona, y anula cualquier aspecto personal. Por ejemplo, Amaia me parece una completa superficial, con perdón de Andrea. Y además parece muy fría y muy calculadora.

\- Porque ha entrado en un mundo muy elitista, y además conoció a Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez, quien pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Italia y es muy ostentoso, y por lo tanto, a ella le ha inculcado ese aspecto de su personalidad. Ahora la veo presumiendo de marcas de alto lujo, y veo que le va muy bien.

\- No sé si pertenecerá a una clase media o media-alta, pero no es una chica precisamente vulgar – intuyó Tom/Taro -. Desde luego pobre no es, porque ha viajado a diversos países europeos, y tiene cultura, estudios, medios y unos gustos muy acusados, y su tiempo libre lo dedica a dibujar y pintar.

\- Por lo que tengo oído, su padre es jefe de cirugía en un hospital privado, y su madre, profesora de la universidad de Oxford – citó Pierre acariciando uno de los brazos del sofá donde estaba sentado -. La madre es eslava, y parece ser que conoció al padre en un Erasmus o algo de esa índole.

\- Tenía un hermano mayor, ¿no? – preguntó Tom/Taro con curiosidad. Le sonaba de algo su cara, pero no recordaba su nombre.

A Pierre se le encendió una bombilla en su mente.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Robert! – recordó, ligeramente contento por acertar -. Era jugador del Grunwald/Hamburgo, y era un gran amigo de Schneider y Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi. Le llamaban _El Sir del Campo_.

\- Ha entrado recientemente en las filas del Rötburg/Bayern – añadió Tom/Taro -. Me lo contó Andrea.

Ante tal comentario, Pierre se echó a reír, tapándose la boca con una mano.

\- ¡Jolín, la verdad es que Andrea sí que sabe cosas, y especialmente cuando se trata de la gente! ¡Parece la vieja de la visilla del pueblo! – comentó -. Y su amiga tuvo una relación con Schneider.

Tom/Taro tornó a una expresión neutra y alzó los hombros y las manos, dando a entender que de Amaia él no sabía nada.

\- Yo de esa chica no sé casi nada, o en su defecto, nada – contestó Tom/Taro. A continuación se echó a reír -: Tú acusando a Andrea de cotilla pero eres igual. También sabes todo sobre la vida de los demás.

\- ¿Y? Soy rico, y por lo tanto, no trabajo. Puedo permitirme estar al día de todo sin otros quehaceres de por medio – le rebató su interlocutor con un deje de cachondeo -. ¿Y sabes qué? Me encanta.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a salir de casa para que te dé el aire y no te dé por hacer de Sálvame, que estás últimamente muy a la labor de meterte en vidas ajenas, vieja de pueblo – le comentó Tom/Taro simulando un reproche en respuesta, viendo que su amigo seguía cotilleando.

Pierre simplemente volvió a reír. Los dos fueron hacia la vasta entrada, y cogieron sus respectivos abrigos. Mientras que Pierre cogió uno de sus carísimos abrigos de marca, el cual era de un rojo fino y le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, quedándole ceñido al cuerpo, tal y como le gustaba a él. Tom/Taro, al verle enfundado en su abrigo rojo, pensó en las muñecas Barbie. Y no sólo por el tema de que el abrigo resaltase su delgada y estilizada figura, sino por el largo y forma de su pelo y sus rasgos faciales algo afeminados. Pero no le tenía envidia. Sabía que la fama, la belleza y el dinero eran cosas efímeras y que la personalidad era lo único que permanecía para siempre en una persona. Era un chico de costumbres y gustos sencillos. Simplemente tomó su cazadora vaquera de una tienda de ropa de su país, la cual no era conocida más allá, y se la puso tranquilamente. Cuando Pierre terminó de admirarse a sí mismo en el espejo del vestíbulo, cogió las llaves de la casa, seleccionó una para abrir la puerta, dejando salir a Tom/Taro primero, y comprobando que todo estaba en orden, salió él, echando la llave, puesto que no había ningún mayordomo o sirviente disponible, porque eran horas muy tempranas.

* * *

Andrea tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Iba acumulando horas de sueño porque Van Saal le iba poniendo más y más tarea, y además tenía que planear los entrenamientos especiales de Oliver/Tsubasa para ayudar a éste a mantener su puesto en el primer equipo, porque todos los jugadores tenían un nivel tan alto que podrían borrarle del mapa en un momento. Además oía a algunos jugadores suplentes quejarse de ser más merecedores de un puesto en el primer equipo que Oliver/Tsubasa, simplemente por el hecho de ser japonés y que por ello lo relacionaban a no saber jugar al fútbol. El hastío de Oliver/Tsubasa por los comentarios hacia él era tan grande que un día pasó por el campo del segundo equipo y les soltó un dardo envenenado:

\- No creo que Andrea se fije en ninguno de vosotros. ¡Bajad vuestras expectativas, anda! – dijo con cachondeo y burla.

\- ¡Serás asqueroso! – le soltó como respuesta uno de ellos, completamente colérico.

'Estos imbéciles se piensan que pueden insultarme por ser japonés, y dar por sentado que no sé jugar por lo mismo. ¡Anda y que les jodan!', pensó, con rabia, mientras salía de la cancha del segundo equipo para dirigirse a la del primero, donde le esperaban los equipos que había formado el entrenador. Nada más entrar, vio que Rivaul le hacía una seña con la mano, ésta tirando sus dedos hacia dentro. Oliver/Tsubasa, nada más ver eso, se fue corriendo al lado de Rivaul, muy emocionado. Andrea, al ver que todos los jugadores estaban alineados en sus respectivos equipos, lanzó la pelota de una manera ligeramente fuerte en dirección a Oliver/Tsubasa con una mano, aunque los demás vieron que había lanzado el balón hacia el centro del campo.

'¡Qué vean de lo que eres capaz, Oliver/Tsubasa!'.

Oliver/Tsubasa alcanzó el balón lanzado por su amiga con un pase muy rápido. Teniendo ya el balón en sus pies, unos cuantos jugadores del equipo contrario fueron rodeándole con muchísimo vigor con intención de arrebatarle la pelota. Oliver/Tsubasa, viendo que no había prácticamente salida, se esperanzó de ver a Rivaul haciéndole una señal de que le pasase el balón, y ni corto ni perezoso, lanzó un fuerte pase hacia él. Viendo que esos mismos jugadores iban en dirección hacia Rivaul, decidió observar cómo saldría él de tal situación. Rivaul no se lo pensó ni dos segundos y saltó con toda la facilidad del mundo para deshacerse del círculo de jugadores que le rodeaban fuerte y pesadamente, haciendo un remate en dirección a Oliver/Tsubasa, quien interceptó la jugada de Rivaul rápidamente. Al ver que volvían a rodearle, hizo el llamado giro de Santana, técnica aprendida en Brasil de su rival Carlos Santana.

'¡Oliver/Tsubasa es realmente asombroso!' pensó Rivaul, muy admirado. '¡No cualquiera podría interceptar mis complicados pases, y sin embargo, él lo ha hecho rápidamente y parece entenderme! Se nota que este chico ha jugado en Brasil'.

Los demás jugadores se quedaron anonadados con el nuevo estilo de juego que acababa de crear Oliver/Tsubasa en unos pocos segundos.

'¡Dios mío, este chico será un peligro! ¡Puede inventar estilos de juego y estrategias nuevos en el mismo entrenamiento!' exclamó un alarmado Clemente desde sus pensamientos -. ¡Seguramente quitará a alguno de nosotros para quedarse fijo en este equipo!

El entrenador Van Saal tenía ojos única y exclusivamente para Oliver/Tsubasa. En verdad estaba impresionado por el rápido desarrollo de nuevo juego de Oliver/Tsubasa en pleno entrenamiento, y de lo que estaba viendo sacó una conclusión clave: que podría desarrollar grandes estrategias en cualquier momento de un partido oficial, y eso sumaba muchos puntos en un jugador de élite. Sacó un libro de apuntes y un bolígrafo de una conocida marca y se dispuso a apuntar todos los puntos fuertes y débiles del chico. Sacó muchos puntos a tomar en nota, y no sacó apenas puntos débiles en él, lo cual le pareció muy extraño.

'Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen. ¡Es muy bueno! Y parece interceptar bien los pases de Rivaul. De todas formas, le pondré a prueba para ver si puede entrar ahora en el primer equipo. Es bueno, pero le falta mucho camino que recorrer para llegar a ser un profesional de élite. Brasil le ha hecho muy bien.

'Ha recibido muchísimas ofertas de equipos italianos con una suma bastante importante de dinero, pero a pesar de todo, ha preferido venir a este equipo. ¿Por qué será?'.

* * *

\- He elegido el Barcelona/Cataluña porque ahí están los mejores jugadores del mundo y puedo aprender muchísimo más de ellos que en cualquier equipo italiano. Admito que los equipos de la Liga italiana son muy buenos, pero en cualquiera de ellos mi aprendizaje se acabaría enseguida – había aclarado Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora en una entrevista -. Sé que podría triunfar rápido, pero no alcanzaría mi objetivo de ser el mejor jugador del mundo. Con el Barcelona/Cataluña sí puedo alcanzar mi sueño, porque es uno de los mejores equipos del mundo, y me atrae el hecho de que jugadores buenos no hayan podido entrar porque quiere indicar un mayor nivel. Si consigo hacerme con un puesto en el primer equipo, habré triunfado.

* * *

Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga no hubiese salido nuevamente de Japón porque no tenía los medios para ello, ni alguien que le enchufase en un equipo prestigioso de fútbol. Su familia, la cual la componían su madre, sus tres hermanos pequeños y él, estaban muy justos de dinero, incluso llegando a caer en las deudas, que él solventaba llevando periódicos a todas las casas o fregando platos y moviendo cajas de cerveza de un lugar a otro en un bar. No tenía muy buen humor porque ni él ni su madre podían pagarles a los menores de la casa unos colegios decentes. Le llegó la esperanza cuando Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto, quien había renunciado a la dirección del Colegio Toho, le ofreció la oportunidad de jugar en un equipo de la Liga italiana. Estaba alegre porque así cumpliría su sueño, pero por otra estaba triste y preocupado por el hecho de dejar a su familia sin dinero. Sabía perfectamente que su madre trabajaba todo el día, y que a pesar de ello, no lograba llegar a fin de mes, pero por muy poca diferencia, y su hijo mayor la ayudaba trabajando, para poder pagar todos los gastos y tener unos ahorrillos por si surgía algún imprevisto. Pero también tenía miedo de perder una oportunidad de oro para triunfar en lo que más le gustaba y no volver a tocarlo de ninguna manera nunca más.

Su madre, sabiendo lo que a su hijo mayor le preocupaba, le dijo que no se preocupara por ellos y que aprovechase esa oportunidad haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Su tono era de reproche, pero en el más leve de todos los grados. Lo hizo con cariño, y ella no era una persona egoísta. Decidió hacer caso a su madre y le dio el sí defintivo a la ex directora del Toho, quien se había convertido en una famosa y reputada mánager. Hizo las maletas con las pocas cosas que tenía y ambos cogieron un avión que les llevaría hasta Turín.

'Gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad, señorita Gould/Matsumoto'.

'Ahora tengo la combinación perfecta para dedicarme a mi profesión por completo y ayudar a mi familia'.

Gracias a eso, la señora Lenders/Hyuga había dejado su empleo de cajera en ambos supermercados, porque se encontraba débil y no podía satisfacer todas las exigencias de sus explotadores jefes, y gracias a la jugosa suma de dinero que les enviaba Mark/Kojiro todos los meses, había invertido una parte de éste en un restaurante, e iba tirando hacia adelante poco a poco.

* * *

Rivaul le había pedido una cita a Andrea, y ésta había aceptado muy gustosamente. Se había ido de tiendas para mirar vestidos y escoger uno para la cita con el famoso jugador. Finalmente, con la ayuda de Amaia, la cual había recibido en su móvil las fotografías de distintos vestidos y zapatos que quería escoger, Andrea terminó por escoger un vestido de color burdeos apretado a todo el cuerpo, el cual era de manga larga y le llegaba hasta la mitad de los cuádriceps, pudiendo así enseñar sus bonitas, torneadas, delgadas y estilizadas piernas y su clavícula sin enseñar pecho, simplemente realzándolo con la forma del escote que tenía el vestido, el cual dejaba ver piel descubierta hasta el principio de los hombros.

Los zapatos que le recomendó Amaia fueron unas sandalias plateadas con reflejos de color azul hielo, las cuales eran de tacón alto, cuadrado y grueso, teniendo una tira fina que dejaban ver sus cinco dedos del pie y otra que rodeaba el tobillo, resaltando así su fino tobillo. Los complementos recomendados fueron unos sencillos pendientes de plata en forma de líneas terminando en una forma de lágrima, los cuales le llegaban hasta la mitad del cuello, y una sencilla gargantilla de plata, la cual hacía una forma redondeada suelta para hacer una combinación de movimiento con la forma del escote elegida. Cuando Andrea le preguntó por el peinado y el maquillaje, ésta le dijo que se dejara la melena suelta con algún pequeño recogido si le daba la gana, quizá acentuando un poco más las ondulaciones, y que por supuesto, nada de maquillaje, porque una cara como la suya no lo necesitaba. Ante esta última declaración se alegró, porque no tenía a mano y no tendría que salir a comprarlo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se miró en el espejo y se preguntó si había quedado demasiado ostentosa o demasiado sencilla, porque lo más probable de todo es que Rivaul la llevase a un restaurante de lujo.

Y así fue, acertando con todas sus deducciones. Éste estaba esperándola con un traje de color negro, combinado con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y unos zapatos de piel, apoyado en su coche negro de último modelo de alta gama, el cual era de una marca mundialmente conocida.

\- ¿Qué, nos vamos? – la preguntó él, acercándose hacia donde estaba ella y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó gustosamente. Ambos se dirigieron al coche con un andar elegante y característico de cada una. Mientras que él se dirigía a la parte izquierda del coche para preparar el volante, ella lo hizo hacia la derecha, abriendo la puerta para ponerse en la parte delantera, al lado del conductor. Rivaul arrancó el coche, en camino de dirigirse a un restaurante de cinco estrellas, alejándose ambos del lugar de quedada, el cual estaba un poco lejos del área residencial.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Sálvame es un programa de televisión español dedicado a la prensa del corazón, el cual está producido por La Fábrica de la Tele y se emite en Telecinco desde el 27 de abril de 2009. Con esta comparación de dicho programa con Pierre hecha por Tom/Taro, quiere decir que está siendo muy cotillo.

\- Las viejas de pueblo también suelen ser mujeres muy cotillas que viven del chisme ajeno. Tom/Taro ha hecho referencia a ese término llamándoselo a Pierre.

\- La referencia de Amaia y Andrea del árbitro comprado está justificada puesto que Francia anulaba los goles de los equipos contrarios, y se puede ver claramente con Japón. De no ser por el árbitro, Japón habría ganado a Francia por una diferencia de dos goles. Y esta situación representa perfectamente al Mundial del año 1998, en el cual Francia compró al árbitro.

\- Las frases puestas en letra cursiva son las que dicen los personajes cuando están hablando en otro idioma, y las que están puestas en español es la traducción de lo que dicen, y para diferenciar de lo dicho en el idioma original del traducido, se ha puesto la frase traducida entre paréntesis.

\- Hay varias traducciones al europeo del nombre de Kaori Matsumoto. En Latinoamérica es Ruth Matsumoto, en España es Daisy y en Francia, Daisy Gould. Se ha elegido la última opción porque era la que más se adaptaba a la versión europea. Francia es un país perteneciente a la Unión Europea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**** Japón en apuros.**

Estaba gratamente sorprendida por los resultados que iba adquiriendo el jugador japonés con sus entrenamientos especiales, porque éste progresaba muy rápido y siempre podía subir el nivel de dificultad.

\- ¡Vamos, Oliver/Tsubasa, tú puedes! – le animaba la chica vigorosamente -. ¡Demuéstrale al Barcelona/Cataluña y al mundo entero que la élite eres tú!

Iba anotando los resultados en una libreta a bolígrafo en sucio, los cuales pasaba al ordenador de forma organizada, haciendo diversos diagramas y tablas para comparar sus resultados con los de los otros jugadores. Pensaba que Oliver/Tsubasa tenía nivel para estar en el Barcelona/Cataluña, pero claro, eso habría que hablarlo con calma con el entrenador Van Saal, quien no opinaba exactamente igual.

'Tengo serias dudas de si posee el nivel adecuado o no. A veces pienso que puede ser uno de los mejores jugadores del Barcelona/Cataluña, pero también tengo la sensación de que en un partido real no rendirá lo suficiente', declaró Van Saal en una charla.

* * *

'¡Oh, claro que puedo rendir en un partido real, y lo sé de sobras!', comentó Oliver/Tsubasa al comunicarle la noticia Andrea.

* * *

'Van Saal tiene razón. Rivaul le supera por mucho a Oliver/Tsubasa, le pese a quien le pese. Oliver/Tsubasa piensa que puede con todo, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo'.

* * *

'Es bueno, nena; es bueno. Lo que pasa es que le va a costar vida y media superar a Rivaul, porque es el mayor jugador de élite de la época. Y además es muy guapo. Por eso le quieres, ¿no? Pasando a hablar del astro brasileño, ¿qué tal fue la cita con él?'.

'No te puedo negar que ha ido muy bien, la verdad. Un restaurante del más alto lujo, gente exclusiva, charlas interesantes, una excelentísima comida… Lo que no me gustó es que una marabunta de locas me persiguiera por ahí nada más llegar al restaurante. No sé cómo narices se las ingenian para pasar a esos sitios tan exclusivos siendo unas simples mortales como tú y yo, ¡no me lo explico! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me da risa de sólo pensar en todo el lío que pasó, cuando debería darme vergüenza! ¿Te imaginas la cara de Rivaul, cabreadísimo y acojonadísimo a partes iguales? ¡Si tuvimos que llamar a la policía y todo para que se las llevasen a patadas!'.

'¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame, que quiero reírme un poco!'.

'Nada más entrar al restaurante ya estaban paparazzis y locas a tutiplén, rodeando el restaurante. Algunas de las locas se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, inmovilizándonos, sólo que con la diferencia de que a Rivaul le intentaban besuquear y quitar la ropa. Llegaron los guardias y nos las quitaron de nuestros cuerpos. Los paparazzis sacándonos fotos a tutiplén y comentando las cantidades ingentes de dinero que sacarían con las fotos ésas (cosa que me cabrea muchísimo), ¡y Rivaul gritando a todo pulmón que sacasen a toda esa gente del restaurante, que quería cenar tranquilo y que no se podía, que si por él fuera no sería famoso y bla bla bla, súper cabreado! Se le acercaron más paparazzis y no sé cómo, ¡pero se transformó en una especie de ninja karateka, y empezó a mandar a todos a tomar por culo a base de patadas! ¡Fue algo… épico! Por supuesto, yo también hice mi parte ninja, y me deshice de todas esas locas. ¡Tendrías que haber visto el moratón que le dejé a una en la carota! Y después de que echasen a todos los intrusos, tuvimos una cena muy tranquila'.

'¡Ay, qué bueno; tía! ¡Me imagino a Rivaul metiendo patadas a todos y mandándolos a todos volando a otras partes!

¡Qué molestos han sido los paparazzis desde siempre! Esa _profesión_ a la que se dedican debería estar prohibida; se debería penalizar con la cárcel durante unos cuantos años.

Yo me he encontrado con unos cuantos de ésos, y créeme, he puesto cartas y cartas de reclamación y aún siguen existiendo. Es un auténtico suplicio. Supongo que los verás todos los días.

¡Y tanto que los veo todos los días! ¡Y periodistas! Vale, no me molesta que saquen noticias de lo que ocurre en el mundo, ¡pero me reventó especialmente eso que sacaron de Oliver/Tsubasa!'.

'¿Qué ocurrió, cariño?'.

'Te conté que Oliver/Tsubasa entrena por lo menos dos horas antes que los demás, ¿no? Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Oliver/Tsubasa estaba entrenando, justo cuando vino Rivaul y le propuso varias pachangas. Como vio que Oliver/Tsubasa podría llegar a ser mejor que él, se le ocurrió la idea de darle un codazo en la sien, dejándole medio inconsciente. ¡Y los periodistas, venga a sacar fotos y a inventar titulitos! ¡Qué ganas de pegarme un tiro tuve ese día!'

'Rivaul tiene mala leche, pero los periodistas aún más. Por cierto, ¿qué tal va Oliver/Tsubasa?'

'La verdad es que va bastante bien, y pienso que tiene todas las papeletas de tener un puesto en el equipo oficial, aunque Van Saal duda. Y Oli/Tsuby está muy confuso también'.

'Pues sí que debe de tener mala leche Van Saal, porque a Oliver/Tsubasa no le he visto dudar en la vida. Por cierto, ¿sabías que van a organizar un partido entre Japón y Holanda en unas semanas?'

'¡Hostia! ¿En serio?'.

'Sí. Adriano Fogartiny/Munemasa Katagiri, uno de los representantes federales de Japón, ha decidido organizar tal partido. Eso sí, ha de tener un cuidado inmenso porque Japón tiene todas las papeletas de perder el partido. Si empatan, que se dé con un canto en los dientes'.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Fogartiny/Katagiri! – bramó su jefe -. ¿No se da cuenta de que es una auténtica locura?

\- Para mí no es ninguna locura, jefe – contestó Fogartiny/Katagiri aparentando serenidad, pero estaba muy nervioso.

\- ¡Claro que es una locura, Fogartiny/Katagiri! ¿No se da cuenta de que el fútbol de Holanda le da mil vueltas al de Japón? ¡Acabaríamos con una derrota muy significativa, y no nos lo podemos permitir!

Adriano/Munemasa juntó las manos y empezó a amontonar los dedos de forma continuada en señal de nerviosismo. En su mente, le daba gran parte de la razón a su jefe, pero pensaba que había que arriesgarse si querían que Japón fuese mucho más reconocido en el mundo del fútbol. El Torneo de Francia había significado un gran paso para los jugadores japoneses y Japón en general, pero eso se quedaba corto en comparación con un país rey del fútbol como Holanda. Un mundial no significaba nada. Nada. Japón nunca había sido un país futbolísticamente rico; nunca les llamaban para las mundiales. Y de hecho, a Adriano/Munemasa le costó muchísimo convencer a los organizadores de dicho mundial para que aceptasen a Japón.

El hecho de que Japón hubiese ganado el torneo hacía por lo menos cuatro años, le dejaba la duda. Por una parte, consideraba que no podían hacer nada contra Holanda, y además los mejores jugadores de la Selección japonesa no vendrían única y exclusivamente para jugar ese partido por el hecho de estar ocupados jugando en sus clubes profesionales, y el resto de la plantilla no es que fuera precisamente sobresaliente. De hecho, era bastante mediocre, y pensó en la comparativa que hacían a menudo con Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi y Ed Warner/Ken Wakashimazu. Los dos eran considerados excelentes porteros en Japón, pero había una diferencia muy notable de nivel entre ellos. Mientras que el primero estaba en un club alemán e iba a fichar por otro, el segundo sólo había logrado ser suplente.

Por otra parte, consideraba que eran los mejores jugadores que habían existido en la historia del país, y el hecho de que lograran ganar todos los partidos en el Torneo de Francia, y además ganar a la Alemania del joven Káiser, decía muchísimo de ellos, y al tener en cuenta este factor, pensaba que podrían dar más de sí.

\- Jefe, opino que deberíamos organizar este partido.

\- Le repito, Fogartiny/Katagiri, que ese partido no se va a dar. En caso de que se organizara, en el mejor de los casos, enviarían a suplentes a jugar el partido, y no a los jugadores titulares. Y aun así, nos vencerían con notoria diferencia.

\- ¡Jefe, aunque perdiesen el partido, sería un gran paso para ellos, porque habrían jugado contra Holanda! ¡Y además los jugadores han mejorado muchísimo sus capacidades! – insistió Adriano/Munemasa con vehemencia.

\- ¡Fogartiny/Katagiri, he dicho que no! ¿No se da cuenta que, aunque los jugadores hayan mejorado sus capacidades al más óptimo de sus estados, no podrán con Holanda ni de lejos? ¡Ni siquiera Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, nuestro mejor jugador, podría con ellos!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Ni pero ni pera! ¡Y este tema queda zanjado! ¡No se organizará ese partido y punto! – gritó el superior, harto del tema -. Puede retirarse.

Adriano/Munemasa estaba tan indignado que simplemente se giró, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola para salir, sin despedirse siquiera. A los pocos segundos de haber salido de allí, empezó a derramar lágrimas mezclando pensamientos recientes con otros pasados. Le daba rabia el hecho de no poder hacer nada para promocionar a Japón, y le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando perdió el partido definitivo para clasificarse en el Mundial, siendo mucho más joven de lo que era ahora.

'¡Dios mío! ¡No quiero que los chicos pasen por lo mismo que pasé yo!', pensó, abatido. '¡Si tengo que convencer a otros dirigentes, lo haré! Sea como sea, ¡tiene que darse ese partido!'.

* * *

\- Simplemente considero que los jugadores de Japón no pueden vencer a mis jugadores, y por lo tanto, como entrenador de la Selección de Holanda, pienso que el amistoso no debe darse. No tengo nada más que decir – declaró Van Saal a la prensa nacional.

El rumor del amistoso entre Japón y Holanda se había expandido por todo el mundo. Parecía que el artículo que había escrito Fogartiny/Katagiri se había leído en todo el mundo. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que debería haber un amistoso entre ambos países. Pero había un problema, y se trataba de los rivales y su entrenador.

* * *

\- ¡Venga ya!, ¿un partido contra Japón? – gritó Willem Arminius, burlón -. Yo desde luego, no me voy a tomar la molestia de jugar. Sería muy aburrido, ¡porque nos los comeríamos enseguida! ¡Já, un partido contra Japón, qué tontería! – dicha frase la había dicho varias veces, haciendo que entrase en bucle.

Empezó a reírse solo hasta que unos pasos furiosos y un golpe en una pierna le hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para soltar todas las paridas que estás soltando, gilipollas? – gritó Lenders/Hyuga, furioso -. ¡Eres un capullo integral, Willem! ¡Un capullo!

Willem se soltó de su puño e hizo amago de llorar.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿vas a echarte a llorar, marica? – dijo en un tono condescendiente e infantil. – Si sabes que tu país tiene un fútbol de mierda. No sé por qué te empeñas en demostrar lo contrario. Japón está a años luz de ser como Holanda, Alemania o cualquier otro país desarrollado. ¡Eres un mierda, al igual que tu fútbol y el fútbol japonés en general!

\- ¿Y cómo me explicas el hecho de que ganamos el Torneo de Francia, ganando a la Alemania del Káiser, eh? – respondió Lenders/Hyuga con chulería y cierta satisfacción al ver que su enemigo se iba enfadando poco a poco.

El aludido hizo un gesto de desdén.

\- ¡Porque sois unos tramposos, por eso fue por lo que ganasteis el jodido torneo! – espetó completamente furioso y fuera de sí -. ¡Nosotros íbamos a participar en el mundial, pero nos eliminaron, y seguramente habría sido por vosotros!

\- ¿Habría sido por nosotros? – preguntó el aludido, colérico y confuso a la vez -. ¿HABRÍA?

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos, mientras que Lenders/Hyuga miraba a Willem con rayos en los ojos, el aludido miraba al otro con cierta rabia y desdén.

\- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Qué sabrás tú si Holanda fue eliminada de aquel torneo por nosotros o no! O a lo mejor Holanda no era tan buena como decían…

Esa frase dio en el talón de Aquiles de Willem.

\- ¡Oh, claro que es muy buena!, ¿y sabes qué? Que no vais a tener ninguna oportunidad de ganar a Holanda, porque el Torneo de Francia fue vuestro primer paso al fútbol europeo, mientras que nosotros llevamos generaciones y generaciones en el mundo del fútbol, y además, somos uno de los países reyes de este deporte, junto a Alemania – explicó Willem. Tragó saliva -. Oh, ¡ganáis un mundial y ya os venís arriba! Patético.

De lo cabreado que estaba, a Lenders/Hyuga empezaban a salirle venas sobresalientes en las sienes, adoptando una expresión enfurecida. Entornó sus ojos lanzando una mirada de rabia y profundo desprecio, resaltándola con sus pobladas y largas cejas, las cuales se arquearon hacia abajo. Apretaba los dientes y los puños para no ir inmediatamente a la violencia. Si no tuviese las severísimas condiciones que tenía en el equipo torino, no hubiese tardado ni un segundo en ir a pegarle un puñetazo. Pensaba que si lo hacía, por fin le dejaría en paz, pero también pensaba en las nefastas consecuencias que tal acción le llevaría. Tales pensamientos le ponían aún más furioso. La expresión actual de Lenders/Hyuga hacía que Willem se regodeara de satisfacción, soltando una pequeña y murmurada carcajada.

\- ¡Qué ridículo eres, Lenders/Hyuga! – espetó muy mordazmente -. ¿Me ibas a pegar o qué?

Lenders/Hyuga se quedó helado.

\- ¿Me ibas a pegar o qué, eh? ¿Te piensas que soy como esos jugadorcillos con los que has tratado, o tus antiguos compañeros de clase, eh? ¡Venga ya! Ya no eres menor de edad. ¡Si te pones tonto, iré a denunciarte, y no podrás jugar en ningún equipo reconocido mundialmente! – tras decir tales palabras, tomó un respiro y dibujó una sonrisa desdeñosa en su cara -. Imbécil.

Le dio la espalda, caminó en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y la cerró de un ligero portazo, dejando a su rival con la palabra en la boca. Éste jadeaba de la rabia, apretando aún más los dientes y los puños, emitiendo pequeños gruñidos, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los duros cambiadores para desahogarse como consecuencia de no haber podido arrearle uno a su mayor enemigo, la persona que más odiaba en ese momento. Por las circunstancias de su vida, se vio obligado a ser fuerte, y cogió el mecanismo de defensa de la violencia, empleándolo en todo aquel que le molestase de alguna manera. Y al no haber podido aplicar su ley contra el jugador holandés, ni podía hacerlo contra ninguna persona, se sentía completamente desprotegido. Descubierto. Como un libro abierto. Sentía que todos le vigilaban y que su libertad se iría reduciendo a medida que ascendiese puestos profesionalmente. Pero por otra parte, su mente se lo agradecía. Era cierto que nunca había dañado a las personas que en verdad quería, pero sí lo había hecho con compañeros o conocidos.

'¡Sea como sea, Japón tiene que ganar el amistoso! ¡Esto no va a quedar así de ninguna manera!'.

* * *

Amaia ya le había comunicado la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes se lo hicieron saber a más personas. Cuando Andrea respondió a la llamada de Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, la cual estaba hecha desde Hamburgo hasta Barcelona, no tardó en comunicárselo a Oliver/Tsubasa, e inmediatamente le pasó con él al teléfono.

\- ¿Un amistoso entre Japón y Holanda? – preguntó Oliver/Tsubasa, muy sorprendido.

\- Sí. – le respondió Benji/Genzo -. Oliver/Tsubasa, lo tuyo es increíble – introdujo, echando una leve carcajada -. No te enteras de nada, ni siquiera cuando se trata de algo que te encanta, y eso que se trata de algo en lo que estás veinticuatro horas.

Oliver/Tsubasa empezó a rascarse ligeramente por encima de la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado. Era verdad lo que le decían.

\- Esto… Hmmm… - no sabía qué decir, hasta que recordó lo que era exactamente -. ¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo se da?

\- Nada más y nada menos que en un par de semanas, y si Fogartiny/Katagiri consigue más medios para hacerse oír, en una semana se hará el amistoso. ¡Así que ve haciendo las maletas y deja de estar en Babia, anda! – este último comentario lo hizo con intenciones de ser jocoso -. Bueno, ¡qué digo yo de maletas, si aún no he preparado nada!

\- ¡Y luego me dices a mí lo de Babia; que anda que tú también…! – contrarrestó el aludido, poniéndole un registro de voz todavía más jocoso y con un deje de cachondeo.

\- Bueno, me voy a hacer mis maletas, que luego no me da la vida. Hasta dentro de unos días, Oliver/Tsubasa.

Oliver/Tsubasa colgó el teléfono y encaminó sus pasos hacia el vestuario del primer equipo, donde se encontró con Albert Potter, quien simplemente le deseó mucha suerte en el amistoso y ya. Pensaba que estaba loco o es que el tiempo iba todavía más rápido cuando se trataba de una emergencia. Estaba muy nervioso, y en parte quería volver a su país natal para ver a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero por otra parte quería quedarse en Cataluña: allí tenía a su amiga Andrea, quien era su principal apoyo, y además ya tenía expectativas de quedarse fijo en un puesto del primer equipo y de ir escalando en el mundo del fútbol.

'En serio, ¿un partido ahora?', pensó, muy confuso.

Después de quedarse fijo en el suelo unos cuantos minutos, caminó hacia su cuarto y fue preparando las maletas con ayuda de Andrea.

* * *

Unos días después, ésta le acompañó al aeropuerto. Sabiendo que no podía ir con él a apoyarle, le dio un fuerte abrazo después de decirle que les demostrara a los holandeses que jugaba mejor que ellos. Después de que el avión en donde estaba subido Oliver/Tsubasa despegase, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se encontró con un mensaje de Amaia.

'¡Qué rabia, tía; qué rabia! No puedo ir a Japón a ver el amistoso de Japón y Holanda, ¡qué mal! En cuanto Dario/Gino me ha pillado haciendo las maletas, me ha echado una bronca tremenda y se ha puesto a maldecir a Benji/Genzo. ¡Yo no sé qué coño le pasa! Últimamente está muy agresivo, chilla muchísimo y se enoja con suma facilidad. ¡De verdad, no sé qué hacer! ¡Estoy harta!'.

Andrea leyó el mensaje con cierto detenimiento y pudo deducir que una de las cosas por las que Dario/Gino estaba tan encabronado era porque Benji/Genzo no se lesionaba tanto como éste, y por lo tanto, podía desempeñar más partidos que él, provocando que la gente les comparase continuamente y en dichas comparativas saliese ganador Benji/Genzo la mayoría de las veces. Y también que el guardameta japonés y ella hablaban mucho, le hacía pensar que ésta estaba enamorada de él o algo.

'No te habrá hecho ningún morado, ¿verdad?', contestó, ciertamente preocupada.

Después de guardar el móvil en su bolsillo, salió del aeropuerto y empezó a caminar, con una expresión ligeramente triste por todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Estaba muy ilusionada con la llegada de su amado. Se había acicalado especialmente simplemente para él, no por el evento en sí. La muchacha había cambiado muchísimo desde los últimos cuatro años, justo el número de años que llevaba sin verle. Estaba muy cerca de los veinte, pero no llegaba a ellos. Estaba dándole los últimos toques a los manjares que estaba haciendo, los cuales había aprendido a hacerlos trabajando sin parar en el restaurante de su familia, y por testificación de todos sus amigos, estaban riquísimos.

Se encontraba ayudando a preparar todo para la bienvenida de Oliver/Tsubasa junto a la señora Atom/Ozora, la madre de éste. Ella le había pedido ayuda, a lo cual había accedido gustosamente. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por su amado y, para qué iba a negarlo, su futura suegra. O eso era lo que pensaba ella.

\- Patty/Sanae, ¿está todo listo? – le preguntó la señora Atom/Ozora.

\- Sí, señora – contestó dulcemente.

\- Bien.

Se fue a uno de los baños a hacerse unos pequeños arreglos. Sacó una pequeña y sencilla barra labial de color, la cual era de un color coral muy suave, la abrió, puso el dedo encima de ésta y empezó a aplicársela a pequeños toques en sus labios, los cuales eran delgados pero estaban hinchados de la juventud. Una vez que hubo terminado de darle un poco más de arreglo a su cabello, guardó todas sus cosas en un diminuto neceser rosa palo y lo dejó ahí. Saliendo del cuarto del baño, cogió un enorme bol lleno de comida hecho por ella, lo cogió y lo colocó en la mesa, donde estaba el resto de la comida.

Sentía que él estaba llegando porque estaba oyendo unos característicos pasos, pero miró por la ventana para comprobar que sus pensamientos estaban en lo cierto. ¡Y tanto que estaba en lo cierto! Su corazón empezó a acelerar rápidamente, y dicha emoción la transmitió al exterior, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A las dos mujeres que estaban metidas en la casa les dio una inmensa alegría de que por fin volviese a casa, después de cuatro años fuera. A la más joven por volver a ver al chico del que estaba enamorada, y a la más mayor, por volver a ver a su hijo, al que tanto quería, porque le dejó marcharse para hacer su sueño realidad, a pesar de sentirse completamente sola.

Patty/Sanae se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola, sintiendo que faltaban apenas pasos para verle cara a cara. Quería ver cuánto había cambiado él. Abrazarle. Besarle. Apenas estando ambos unos seis metros uno del otro.

\- ¡Oliver/Tsubasa! – gritó, muy emocionada.

Éste, al verla, corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Patty/Sanae! – gritó él.

El sueño de ella de darse un abrazo emotivo como en las películas de Hollywood se había quedado en eso, en un sueño. Ambos simplemente se miraron con la misma postura estática.

\- Todos tus amigos de la infancia quieren verte, Oli/Tsuby.

Ambos abandonaron la casa en donde estaban y se encaminaron hacia el campo donde él jugó por primera vez en el equipo del Nankatsu. En verdad hacía muy buen tiempo; la temperatura era en cierto modo estática, pero estaba acompañada de una agradable brisa, la cual movía la falda y la media melena de ella.

* * *

Amaia seguía haciendo las maletas en dirección a Japón porque había vuelto a tener una fuerte y encarnizada discusión con Dario/Gino, y tampoco es que las cosas fuesen muy bien, ni con los otros jugadores ni con el entrenador. Se sentía sola. Completamente sola. Y un montón de cosas turbias le estaban pasando. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, se sentía cansada todo el tiempo, muchas veces le entraban ganas de llorar y ni siquiera sabía por qué, le entraban jaquecas muchas veces, todo le molestaba de una manera u otra, algunas veces tenía insomnio, había ocasiones en las que se daba escandalosos atracones de comida y otras en las que podía llegar a comer un día sí y otro no. Pero sobre todo, se sentía fuera de lugar. Hacía los trabajos que le mandaba el entrenador, pero sin pasión ni gana alguna, y los terminaba enseguida por no estar más tiempo con el ordenador. Todos esos comportamientos derivaban de dos cosas. Lo que le había dicho Schneider la perturbó mucho, y probablemente éste volviese a insistir, y no estaba bien con Dario/Gino. Y éste se sospechaba algo, y no precisamente bueno. Ésta era una razón por la que estaba tan enfadado.

Como le contaba a Andrea vía mensaje por móvil, éste estaba últimamente muy agresivo. Chillaba muchísimo y se enojaba con suma facilidad. Y era por lo mal que estaba su cuerpo; se lesionaba continuamente. Por suerte eran lesiones cortas y contaba con un médico experto en el campo de la medicina deportiva y le hacía desaparecer la lesión enseguida, pero cada cierto tiempo se lesionaba, y era habitualmente de una mano. Ganaba todos los partidos, pero pensaba que pronto tendría que retirarse del mundo del fútbol porque no paraba de lesionarse, y eso a la larga le daría problemas a él y a su equipo. Alguna que otra vez tenía que estar desde el banquillo observando los partidos que hacían sus compañeros, y muchas veces el equipo no obtenía los resultados que él deseaba. Hasta Amaia había puesto de su parte con los conocimientos médico-deportivos que le habían enseñado, y funcionaba, pero sólo de manera temporal.

Estaba dudando de si quedarse a ayudarle y perder su salud psíquica, llegando incluso a hacerse daño, o irse por un tiempo y esperar a que los problemas desapareciesen. Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuarto, sintiéndose culpable de no poder ayudarle de ninguna manera más, y de pensar en irse a otro sitio por no sufrir más. Pensó en una idea. Y dicha idea consistió en coger su teléfono y marcar los números de sus mejores amigos, yendo primeramente a marcar el de Andrea para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando en Milán.

\- ¿En serio, Amaia? – inquirió ésta, muy sorprendida -. ¡Qué fuerte!

\- Sí, y lo peor de todo es que no sé cuánto tiempo va a seguir todo este pastelón así – se lamentó Amaia, en un tono muy triste -. Va a acabar con mi salud mental como empeore la situación, de verdad.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte un tiempo, porque si sigues en Milán, y más con el pastel que lleva Dario/Gino encima, tendrá consecuencias fatídicas en tu salud, y no sólo mental. – cogió unos cuantos segundos de silencio -. Mira, me fui de Francia porque no me sentía a gusto y mira dónde estoy, de puta madre.

\- Ya, si yo también estaba medianamente a gusto en Milán, y quiero que Dario/Gino solucione su problema y deje ese humor tan perruno.

\- No creo que Merlín el Encantador o Harry Potter vengan a repararle los brazos, así solucionando para siempre sus problemas.

\- Ya, pero… - Amaia se toqueteaba el pelo de los nervios.

\- Ni pero ni pera, tía – la cortó -. Tienes que irte a otro lado, a donde sea. No puedo acogerte porque Van Saal no quiere más gerentes ni managers. Lo siento mucho.

\- No, si no pasa nada… - respondió la aludida, alegre y triste a la vez -. Muchas gracias.

\- De nada. Venga, tía, tienes que irte de allí hasta que se pasen los cabreos y los malos aires. Tengo que colgar porque me van a llamar dentro de poco para hacer funciones.

_\- Ciao_. – así colgó.

Miró las maletas y caviló unos instantes. En parte no quería dejar a Dario/Gino pasándolo mal completamente solo, pero tampoco quería que su malestar aumentara ni que tal cosa influyese negativamente en su vida. No se sentía bien. Se debatía entre la misma vida y la salida de ésta. Tenía miedo. Estaba enfadada. Estaba herida. Intentó tornar su boca hacia una sonrisa, pero apenas unos pocos segundos después le salían lágrimas por los ojos como fuentes. Tras llorar un rato tirada en la cama, cogió de nuevo el teléfono y marcó el número de Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi.

* * *

Estaba relajándose dentro de su enorme piscina térmica, la cual estaba por detrás de la enorme mansión. Estaba casi sumergido en su propio sueño hasta que sonó su móvil, el cual tenía un alto volumen de notificación para saber si tenía que hacer alguna cosa o era su padre. Poniendo una muy mala cara y cogiendo el teléfono con singular pereza, contestó muy secamente.

\- Tío…, que no soy tu padre, joder… - replicó Amaia con la voz quebrada, la cual parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, desde la vía del otro móvil.

\- ¿Amaia? – preguntó el aludido, con la voz sorprendida. Estaba especialmente estresado por el partido contra Holanda. Tomó unos cuantos respiros largos e intensos, tratando así de calmarse. Entonces se molestó en pensar qué podría estar pasando al otro lado del teléfono. Además había escuchado el tono casi lloroso de su amiga -: Amaia, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Dario/Gino está especialmente cabreado porque no para de tener lesiones – explicó la chica, muy despacito -. Cuando está un tiempo sin lesionarse, se alegra especialmente. Pero el problema no son las lesiones en sí, es por cómo se está comportando últimamente. – tomó varios respiros porque estaba a un tris de echarse a llorar, pero no pudo -. Y el caso es que la está tomando con todo el mundo, ¡y especialmente conmigo! ¡Y la gota que ha colmado el vaso ha sido cuando ha visto mis maletas medio hechas, y ha empezado a gritarme y a reprocharme el hecho de que hiciese la maleta! ¡Ayyy! – empezó el llanto.

Benji/Genzo ya estaba harto de oír mencionar a Dario/Gino y sus lesiones, y lo que más le enfureció fue el que la tomara con Amaia. Estaba apenado por ella y cabreado por él. Empezó a cavilar en la idea de acogerla en su casa, pero prontamente se le fue de la cabeza porque suponía que ésta no querría marchar tan lejos. Pero le volvió al pensar en lo que le ocurría a su amiga y que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de Italia.

\- Amaia, ¿quieres venirte a mi casa por un tiempo? Tengo bastantes habitaciones libres – le propuso Benji/Genzo.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! – contestó la chica con un tono de voz muy esperanzado y alegre.

\- Te puedes venir hoy mismo, Amaia.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias, Benji/Genzo!

\- De nada. ¡Te espero en Tokio!

\- Pero no sé si podré pagármelo…

\- ¡Ay, tranquila, que ya te lo pago yo!

\- Muchas gracias. Hasta dentro de unas horas – concluyó ella, colgando el teléfono.

\- Adiós.

Benji/Genzo se echó a reír con todo el panorama que le habían contado.

\- ¡Ay, Dios mío, esta situación parece una novela dramática de ésas del cine con las que las chicas lloran como una María Magdalena!

* * *

Terminó de prepararse sus maletas. Simplemente había metido dentro de ellas las cosas más importantes y parte de su ropa, porque sabía que no se iría a Japón indefinidamente, pero sí por cosa de unas pocas semanas, rozando el mes, más o menos.

Por su fortuna, eran las dos de la madrugada, y todos los jugadores estaban durmiendo, y Dario/Gino y el entrenador, en sus respectivas casas, y por lo tanto, no tendría ninguna molestia. Bajó las maletas una a una descalza por las escaleras para evitar que se despertase alguien y la dijera alguna cosa. Al terminar de bajarlas, subió nuevamente a por unas sandalias romanas y se las puso. Como no podía irse sin avisar, escribió una nota diciendo que no podía más y que se marchaba por un tiempo, y la depositó en la mesa del entrenador.

Ya preparada, salió con todas sus maletas y un bolso de Hermes de mediano tamaño, donde guardaba su billetero, su pasaporte, su dinero, su móvil, sus llaves y demás pertenencias privadas. Se fue a la zona más cercana donde paraban los taxis, y en cuanto que pilló uno, le dijo al conductor que le llevase al aeropuerto de Milán. En cuanto hubo llegado allí, tuvo la suerte de haber dispuesto del dinero suficiente para comprar por lo menos el billete de ida a Tokio. En más o menos una hora venía un avión dirección Tokio, según había mirado en la pantalla. Como había tiempo de sobra, aprovechó para ir al baño, lavarse la cara, ponerse un serum en la cara y parte del cuerpo para disimular su mal aspecto, peinarse el cabello y acicalarse un poco. Hacía frío, y como iba de tirantes, el cual enseñaba mucho pecho, decidió quitarse de la cintura la cazadora vaquera que llevaba amarrada en la cintura y se la puso, y no pudo sacar ninguna más abrigada, porque todas sus maletas estaban ya facturadas. Como tenía hambre, fue a por un enorme bocadillo de pollo y vegetales. Al oír la embarcación de los pasajeros de Tokio, corrió hacia allí, poniéndose en la cola para ir subiendo al avión. Le supo a auténtica gloria el sentarse en su asiento, poniéndose música para desconectar. Ya podría tener su merecido descanso.

\- En unos minutos el avión despegará.

En cuanto pasaron esos minutos, el avión corrió unos cuantos metros a una velocidad rapidísima y despegó.

* * *

Se encontraba mejor que en Milán, y sus preocupaciones se habían atenuado, pero igualmente estaba cansada, y necesitaba llegar a casa de su amigo lo antes posible, porque corría el riesgo de desmayarse. Todas las personas que estaban por las calles de Tokio se la quedaban mirando. La grababan, la hacían fotos, la señalaban y hacían comentarios sobre ella, los cuales no entendía porque sencillamente no sabía ni una palabra de japonés.

'¡Joder, lo que faltaba!', pensó, con especial fastidio. '¡Una puta sesión de paparazzis!'.

Echó a correr para estar lo más lejos posible de toda esa gente, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que la perseguían y que en cada metro que recorría había más gente haciéndole fotos. Seguía corriendo hasta que sufrió un jet-lag y todos comenzaron a sujetarla, no más por la diversión de hacerla fotos. Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa e intentaba zafarse de todos, pero éstos no la dejaban, y sudaba y jadeaba mares para sacar fuerzas. Y el acoso siguió hasta que apareció la limusina de los Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, en la cual iba Benji/Genzo. Él, al ver todo el panorama, se bajó rápidamente del coche y fue a poner orden allí.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. A continuación, la levantó en brazos y la depositó en el sitio de atrás del coche, dándole indicaciones al chófer de que cogiese sus maletas y que en cuanto las metiese en el maletero, saliese enseguida de ahí.

* * *

Pensaba que no se podía estar alegre y triste a la vez, porque pensaba que ambas emociones eran muy contradictorias, pero comprobó en su propia sangre que podían ser compatibles en ciertas situaciones. Se alegraba de verle, pero a la vez no quería. Estaba enamorada de Oliver/Tsubasa, pero el chico parecía ser que no, o eso era al menos lo que veía. A él ella simplemente le caía bien, simplemente la veía como una amiga. Soñaba una y otra vez con que él se le declarase, diciendo que si quería salir con él y ella le daba el sí, muy emocionada. Soñaba con cómo sería su noviazgo. Tardes de cine, noches de películas, salidas con los amigos de él y los de ella. Soñaba con su vestido de novia, con Tsubasa y ella poniéndose los anillos de casados en sus respectivos dedos anulares, con el beso que confirmaba que estaban casados y que se amarían para siempre. Con los hijos que tendrían. Con un buen trabajo, porque al fin y al cabo, era una mujer con sueños y metas, no quería simplemente vivir de él, a pesar de que fuese millonario.

Se daba esperanzas a sí misma con que eso ocurriría, hasta que uno de los mejores amigos de éste, Bruce Harper/Ryo Ishizaki, irrumpió un día sus sueños con esta frase:

\- Me he enterado de que tiene novia. Y es europea. Y tiene unos señores pechotes que…

\- ¡Basta, Bruce/Ryo! – gritó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El aludido se quedó ipso facto. Opinaba que vale que la chica estuviese enamorada de su amigo, pero que tampoco hacía falta ponerse como una fiera sólo porque le enunciase la noticia. Oliver/Tsubasa tenía novia y punto final, no había más que decir.

Cuando el indiscreto de Bruce/Ryo la dejó sola, primeramente se puso a pensar. Era normal que a Oliver/Tsubasa le gustasen las chicas extranjeras y que quisiera experimentar, pero costase lo que costase, quería tenerle y tenía que tenerle, fuera por el precio que fuera. Caviló en todos los aspectos que había hecho el gran esfuerzo de mejorar, los cuales habían sido por él. Arreglarse, ponerse ropa más bonita y más acorde con su género humano, tener mejores modales, no gritar, no decir palabrotas, aprender a cocinar, esforzarse muchísimo para sacar las mejores notas. Y gracias a lo último ingresó en la Universidad de Tokio, estudiando la carrera de Medicina Deportiva. Desde el punto de vista de chicos completamente ajenos a su amado, era una chica bastante mona, y hasta la llegaban a considerar guapa. Era la envidia de muchas chicas, y querían ser como ella. Tenía un perfecto nivel de inglés, y un nivel medio de alemán, el cual trataba de perfeccionar asiduamente.

No iba a echarse a llorar como habituaba a hacer años atrás cuando las cosas no salían como quería, pero sí le frustraba muchísimo tal hecho. Como era una celosa de tres pares de narices, se puso a investigar. A sus finos oídos le llegó la noticia de que había llegado una europea a Tokio, y tal vez esa chica podría ser la novia de Oliver/Tsubasa que tan cansinamente le había estado mencionando Bruce/Ryo. Se lo olía, y salió de su casa para investigar. No supo cómo, pero acabó yendo a casa de Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi. Y de casualidad, detrás de la parte trasera de ésta, donde se podía ver salir de aquella enorme piscina a una guapísima y voluptuosísima chica de aspecto de chica del este de Europa.

'¡Joder!', pensó, alucinadísima. '¡Qué pedazo de pivón acaba de salir de la piscina de Benji Price/Wakabayashi! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es bellísima!'.

Vio, completamente embelesada, cómo aquella se metía nuevamente debajo del agua y hacía todo tipo de acrobacias, saliendo a flotar su kilométrica melena. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que fuese tan pálida, incluso más que las propias japonesas.

'¡Ya me gustaría a mí tener ese tono de piel!', comentó, llena de envidia, admiración y molestia. '¿Por qué narices tendré que tener la piel morena? ¡Y qué piernas más largas, caramba!'.

Empezó a acomplejarse haciendo la comparativa de la figura física de cada una de ellas. Ella siempre se había sentido hermosa, y no sabía por qué en ese momento no se sentía así. Tal vez era por él. Para no sufrir más, hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de mirarla y darse la media vuelta girando sobre sus talones, alejándose así de la mansión de los Price/Wakabayashi.

* * *

Estaba metida en la cómoda y bella cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados de su amigo. Llevaba unos cuantos días de estancia en Japón y parecía ser que se había olvidado de sus problemas personales. Le daba lo mismo que el entrenador estuviese protestando de que no hubiese gerente, plantease expulsarla o algo parecido. No estaba de ánimos para nada, y además iba a tener la oportunidad de ver en vivo y directo el partido amistoso entre Japón y Holanda.

El aire de la habitación era agradable y limpio ya de por sí, pero decidió poner en práctica el consejo de su amigo. Se levantó suavemente de la cama, poniéndose las zapatillas de estar por casa por higiene, dio unos pasos hasta llegar a las enormes ventanas, las cuales abrió de par en par, quedándose unos minutos a disfrutar de la fresca brisa que entraba por la mañana. El aire fresco le refrescó todo el cuerpo, le despejó los orificios nasales, le oxigenó el cerebro, haciendo que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza y pudiese pensar con claridad.

El ambiente de la casa de los Price/Wakabayashi le estaba gustando muchísimo. Era refinado, elegante, señorial, sencillo, cómodo y tranquilo. Las habitaciones y pasillos de la casa eran muy espaciados, pero no le daban esa sensación de incomodidad y horror vacui que se solía experimentar en las casas muy grandes con habitaciones muy espaciadas, las cuales apenas tenían muebles o adornos a su alrededor. Le gustaba el orden perfeccionista y milimetrado que había en la casa. Poniendo ella un ejemplo, la habitación de invitados que le había asignado Benji/Genzo tenía una espaciosa y cómoda cama, una pequeña mesilla de luz, un ropero pegado a la pared y una lámpara de cristal. A primera vista podría parecer una habitación bastante insulsa, pero viendo los materiales de la que estaba hecha, poniendo de ejemplo el suelo y el ropero, eran de madera de ébano, una madera muy exclusiva.

Benji/Genzo le había aconsejado no hablar con Dario/Gino durante unos cuantos días por el bien de su salud mental. No que le bloquease del teléfono, simplemente poner sus llamadas en silencio, haciendo que no le llegasen. Marcó el número de Andrea, contándole que llevaba en Japón aproximadamente una semana y media y que iba a ver el amistoso en persona.

\- ¡Joder, tía, qué morro! ¡Y yo que quería ir a ver el partido y apoyar a Oliver/Tsubasa…! – lloriqueó Andrea.

Ante tal comentario, Amaia rompió a reír.

\- ¡Andrea, tu comentario suena como si estuvieras enamorada de Oliver/Tsubasa!

\- ¡Ay, calla, tonta! – replicó Andrea con una risa -. ¡No estoy enamorada de Oliver/Tsubasa ni mucho menos, pero simplemente quiero irme a Japón! ¡Qué suerte tienes tú! – hizo una pausa -. Al final van a enviar a los jugadores titulares al amistoso por insistencia de Fogartiny/Katagiri. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el partido?

\- Dentro de cinco días. Y Oli/Tsuby se lo está tomando muy en serio; cada vez que voy a ver a Benji/Genzo siempre le veo practicar sin parar… Si hasta le vi practicar una noche hasta las dos de la madrugada o algo así.

\- ¡Ay…! ¿Cuántas veces le habré dicho que no entrene en medio de la noche?

\- ¿Le controlas cuánto entrena? – Amaia soltó una carcajada involuntaria al oírlo.

\- ¡Claro! – espetó Andrea, indignada -. ¡Ya bastante es que se ponga a entrenar a las ocho de la mañana, cuando el entrenamiento empieza a las diez…!

\- Tía, déjale; que es muy feliz así. – respiró unos cuantos segundos para cambiar de tema -. Y no creo que Japón vaya a ganar contra el muro holandés. No tiene muchas estrellas a destacar, excepto Oliver/Tsubasa y Benji/Genzo. Y he oído que el portero de Holanda es un auténtico muro de hierro.

\- ¿Van Len Fort? Como no le anoten gol entre varios, no marcarán. Ya lo verás.

* * *

\- Señores, formalidad – ordenó Fogartiny/Katagiri con su habitual tranquilidad -. Les anunciaré a los miembros del equipo nacional de Japón para el partido amistoso.

Fogartiny/Katagiri estaba sentado en la mesa principal de dirigentes de Japón, intentando mantener la calma ante tantos periodistas que le preguntaban por Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora y Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi.

* * *

Después de aterrizar el avión en el cual venían los jugadores titulares de la Selección de Holanda, éstos bajaron de las escaleras con una gran seriedad y cuando pasaron al aeropuerto Narita-Terminal 1, se encontraron con un montón de fotógrafos y periodistas. Todos los jugadores tenían una expresión seria y tranquila y caminaban con garbo, indiferentes de todo jaleo que pudiese haber y de toda persona que pudiese estar a su alrededor. Ninguno saludaba. Ninguno hablaba. Ninguno hacía ningún gesto con la mano. Ninguno les miraba. Ninguno interactuaba de ninguna manera con el público que les rodeaba.

\- ¡Caray! ¡Willem Arminius y Robin Van Pyrrax! – exclamó admirado un fotógrafo joven -. ¡Han venido todas las estrellas holandesas!

\- Sí, son uno de los mejores equipos del mundo – reafirmó un periodista más mayor -. Todavía no puedo creer que les hayan eliminado en la fase previa del campeonato del mundo.

En el fútbol no había nada definitivo. Eso significaba que cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de ganar, por mínimas que fueran sus posibilidades para ello. Era cierto que la Selección de Holanda era uno de los países reyes del fútbol y Japón nunca había sido mencionado en ese terreno. Pero en el Torneo de Francia, Holanda fue eliminada y Japón ganó el mundial. Y eso demostraba que cualquier hecho podía acontecer, por menos que se esperase. O eso fue una mera casualidad.

* * *

En el estadio más grande de Japón se estaba celebrando a lo grande tal encuentro. No hacían más que tirar petardos de los colores respectivos de las banderas de Japón y Holanda, todo el mundo iba con las entradas ya compradas, iban pasando muy deprisa porque no querían quedarse sin asiento en el estadio ni quedarse sin ver tal partido. Todo el mundo hablaba del gran amistoso que disputarían los dos países. Dentro del gran estadio, había una gran tienda en la cual vendían las dos versiones de la camiseta japonesa con los nombres de todos los jugadores, y había alguna que otra chica pegándose por quedarse con la camiseta que llevaba el nombre del capitán del equipo o la que portaba el número nueve. Balones, cromos, fotografías, bolsas, muñecos, pancartas de todos los tamaños, abanicos. Había un montón de equipo técnico de sonido, de imagen y de luces grabando todo lo que pasaba.

En el estadio se podían ver un montón de personas que portaban las camisetas de sus jugadores favoritos y las enormes pancartas, las cuales ponían Japón tanto en su lenguaje de signos como en el lenguaje occidental.

\- ¡Venga, Japón, que esto sólo es el comienzo!

\- No veo la hora de comprobar todo lo que ha madurado Oliver/Tsubasa en Brasil – dijo impaciente Arthur/Manabu -. ¡Estoy impaciente!

\- Vamos a ver qué clase de técnica le ha enseñado Roberto – le animó la señora Atom/Ozora, con la intención de que el chico no perdiese los nervios.

'Han pasado cuatro años desde que vi a Oliver/Tsubasa jugar aquí en Japón. ¡Ánimo, Oliver/Tsubasa!'.

* * *

Por otra parte, Amaia había conseguido un asiento privilegiadísimo en primera fila gracias a que Benji/Genzo se lo había reservado. La muchacha estaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo comiéndose unas deliciosas galletas japonesas que le había preparado una de los sirvientes de la casa de los Price/Wakabayashi. Sabía que todo el mundo estaba mirándola, y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero se centró en comerse sus galletas y su helado, el cual tenía en la mano derecha. No entendía nada de lo que decían por los altavoces, así que optó por centrarse en lo que veía y pudiese ver.

El partido amistoso internacional de la Selección japonesa contra la holandesa estaba a punto de empezar. Dicho partido era muy importante para Japón, ya que éste podía calibrar su estado de forma jugando contra Holanda ante los partidos que jugará en un futuro en la Copa del Mundo. El partido se televisaba en directo para todo el mundo.

\- Y ahora, las alineaciones – anunció una conocida voz femenina -. Con Holanda. Con el número uno, Van Len Fort. Con el número ocho, Willem Arminius. Con el número catorce, Albert Potter. Con el número diecinueve, Robin Van Pyrrax.

Así como iba nombrando a todos los jugadores holandeses, iba saliendo en la pantalla la imagen de cada uno de ellos. En el texto de Albert Potter, debajo de su respectiva imagen, ponía una C mayúscula entre paréntesis, dando a entender que él era el capitán del equipo. Éste y Van Len Fort le parecieron muy guapos a Amaia.

\- Y ahora, la alineación de Japón – anunció la misma locutora -. Con el número uno, Benji Price/Wakabayashi Genzo.

\- ¡Vamos, Benji/Genzo, tú eres el mejor! – gritó Amaia levantándose y poniéndose ambas manos extendidas alrededor de la boca a modo de megáfono.

Aparte de ella, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar su nombre sonoramente.

\- Con el número 4, Bruce Harper/Ishizaki Ryo. Con el número siete, Ralph Peterson/Souda Makoto. Con el número cinco, Clifford Yuma/Jito Hiroshi. Con el número doce, Philipp Callahan/Matsuyama Hikaru. Con el número once, Tom Baker/Misaki Taro. Con el número diez, Oliver Atom/Ozora Tsubasa.

En el texto de Oliver/Tsubasa, debajo de su respectiva imagen, ponía una C mayúscula entre paréntesis, dando a entender que éste era el capitán del equipo japonés. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir muy efusivamente al oír su nombre, uniéndose Patty/Sanae a la multitud, tratando de gritar más fuerte que los demás.

\- Con el número quince, Dani Mellow/Sawada Takeshi. Con el número trece, Ted Carter/Hajime Taki. Con el número dieciocho, Patrick Everett/Shun Nitta. Y con el número 9, Mark Lenders/Hyuga Kojiro.

Holanda había venido con su mejor plantilla profesional y Japón iba a jugar con los miembros del entonces equipo juvenil que fue campeón del mundo hace cuatro años. Se podía ver a todos los jugadores muy serios, pero cada uno de diferente forma. Los japoneses estaban muy nerviosos, sobre todo su capitán, quien pensaba que éste era su primer paso para ganar los partidos de la Copa del Mundo de Selecciones. Bruce/Ryo pudo apreciar que todos los jugadores holandeses eran muy altos y fuertes, especialmente uno, que sobrepasaba holgadamente los dos metros, calculando que todos medían aproximadamente entre un metro ochenta y cinco y metro noventa de altura. Gustav, el tipo que le llamó la atención por lo alto que era, se mostraba implacable y muy serio; parecía hasta hosco. El gesto burlón del número ocho holandés le hizo perder la calma unos segundos. Éste y Lenders/Hyuga intercambiaban miradas de desafío y desdén mutuo. Oliver/Tsubasa y Albert se estrecharon la mano.

Algo que había estado estudiando y observando durante un tiempo Julian Ross/Jun Misugi era que los jugadores de tanta categoría como los holandeses jugaban tanto de delanteros como de defensas, y que en un partido podían hacer las dos posiciones a la vez.

* * *

Edward Van Saal estaba rodeado de periodistas y fotógrafos, preguntándole acerca de su carrera como entrenador del Barcelona/Cataluña y de la Selección nacional de Holanda.

\- Entrenador Van Saal, ¿ha hecho este viaje a Japón para ver a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora en acción?

\- Holanda es mi país, y he venido a verles jugar contra Japón, la nación anfitriona de los partidos del mundo de selecciones. No tengo nada más que decir.

'No tengo nada más que decir', era su frase cuando quería dar por finalizado un tema, o directamente, la entrevista, ya no pudiese o no quisiese dar más información de dicho tema. El señor Van Saal no era un hombre que le gustase mucho extenderse por las ramas, tan sólo hablaba de lo justo y necesario para que la gente supiera lo que se iba a hacer.

* * *

Fue Japón quien empezó el juego en el esférico, con Oliver/Tsubasa teniendo la pelota bajo sus pies, quien se la pasó a Lenders/Hyuga, quien a su vez se la pasó a Patrick Everett/Shun Nitta, quien puso la pelota en dirección a Oliver/Tsubasa. Éste decidió pasar directamente al ataque antes de que los holandeses les pillasen in fraganti. Tenía a Tom/Taro siguiéndole por detrás. Estaba atrayendo la atención del equipo del rival para que Lenders/Hyuga se llevase la pelota. De momento Japón estaba jugando bien. Daba esquinazo con garbo a la defensa holandesa hasta que el balón fue a parar a los pies de Lenders/Hyuga, quien decidió darle un tremendo balonazo a Gustav, quien lo bloqueó con relativa facilidad. El balón fue a parar hacia Tom/Taro, haciendo que el número dos de Holanda le fuese detrás, quitándosela de un cinturazo en unos pocos segundos, y antes de que Oliver/Tsubasa se acercase a él, pegó una patada hacia arriba al balón, así efectuando un pase muy largo. Los roles se invirtieron; Holanda pasó al ataque y Japón, a la defensa. Willem era quien tenía la pelota en sus pies en ese momento, y avanzaba como una flecha. Clifford Yuma/Hiroshi Jito y Bruce Harper/Ryo Ishizaki trataron de detenerle, pero éste les dio un esquinazo tan rápido, que les fue imperceptible de ver. Pasándosela al número cuatro de su equipo, y éste dándole un pase, apartó a Tom/Taro de un empujón cuando éste fue a quitarle la pelota. Clifford/Hiroshi fue a detenerle, pero le dio esquinazo, no sin antes dedicarle una oleada de insultos antes. Con el balón entre sus pies, Albert Potter fue rápidamente a la portería japonesa, donde con un fuerte balonazo, no logró marcar. Benji/Genzo, tirándose hacia el lado donde tiraba el capitán holandés, logró detenerla con una facilidad asombrosa.

\- ¡Muy bien, Benji/Genzo! – gritó Amaia, eufórica -. ¡Eres el mejor!

Éste dio un pase largo, el cual cumplió con su objetivo. Oliver/Tsubasa corría todo lo que podía en dirección a la portería, pero Willem le quitó la pelota de un empujón, gritándole a Japón que le había dejado bien claro que no volverían a tener otra oportunidad de marcar. Ted Carter/Taki Hajime, Patrick Everett/Shun Nita y Tom Baker le habían rodeado en un círculo con la intención de quitarle la pelota, pero fue muy rápido en interceptar el ataque japonés y tiró a puerta. La portería fue protegida con un puño rápido e improvisado por parte de Benji/Genzo, pero el despeje fue tan desafortunado que el número nueve de Holanda chutó nuevamente y marcó gol.

'¡No han pasado ni diez minutos!' pensó, realmente estupefacta. '¡Japón perderá inevitablemente!'.

Empezó a devorar rápidamente el resto de helado que le quedaba, intentando así calmar su ansiedad. Estaba flipando con los holandeses. Su estado emocional actual era una explosiva mezcla de sorpresa, nerviosismo, ansiedad y miedo. Le latía el corazón a una gran intensidad y su estómago iba balanceándose.

* * *

\- No podrán con la naranja mecánica ni de coña. Es muy superior a Japón en todos los aspectos – sentenció Clemente, muy serio.

\- Si Japón empata, que se den por contentos – consideró Aumilla -. Por mucho que tengan a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora y a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, no podrán ganar contra un equipo entero de auténticas estrellas.

Andrea tenía ganas de ir a vomitar por los nervios e impotencia que le estaban entrando, pero no podía porque quería ver cómo se desarrollaba el partido, con alguna esperanza de que Japón le diese la vuelta al marcador, pero el rápido gol de los holandeses le dijo que no tendrían oportunidad alguna, haciendo que su rostro adoptase una expresión triste.

'Japón no tiene nada que hacer. Todos los jugadores holandeses son estrellas que están en equipos de primerísima división. Lo siento por ti, Oliver/Tsubasa'.

Los miembros del primer equipo y Andrea estaban viendo el partido desde la enorme televisión de plasma, todos ellos cómodamente sentados en los mullidos sillones.

\- Madre mía, Arminius les está metiendo caña a base de bien – comentó González.

\- Albert y Oliver/Tsubasa están enfrentándose entre ellos, y ambos son capitanes de su equipo nacional. Ambos lo están haciendo muy bien - juzgó Clemente.

* * *

Japón había encajado un gol en tan sólo diez minutos de partido y desde ese momento tendría que luchar para poder empatar. Los laterales de Holanda estaban al ataque. Estaba usando su sistema ofensivo habitual de 2-4-4, y parecía que tenían intención de marcar muchos goles. El público gritaba, aplaudía, abucheaba, comentaba, susurraba y animaba. Pese a que la mayor parte de personas que ocupaban el estadio eran japoneses, gente de otros países y continentes habían venido a ver el partido. Un grupo muy grande de holandeses se reía de los japoneses, el cual estaba muy cerca de donde animaba Patty/Sanae. Ésta estaba evidentemente molesta, pero entró en acción cuando una mujer de ese grupo hizo un comentario descalificativo de Oliver/Tsubasa. Se levantó del asiento, caminó con paso rápido hacia ella y le pegó una sonora bofetada que le dejó toda la mejilla roja, llegando ambas a los golpes. La pelea se acabó enseguida con Patty/Sanae de ganadora, puesto que a ambas las separaron, y tal grupo de holandeses se fue a otro sitio.

\- ¡Qué gente más maleducada! – protestó Patty/Sanae.

\- ¡Patty/Sanae! – le gritó la señora Atom/Ozora con tono de reproche.

\- ¡Señora, siento haber montado este jaleo, pero es que es su hijo!

* * *

Desde los estadios de arriba de lujo, Fogartiny/Katagiri y sus superiores y compañeros estaban mirando el partido.

\- Fogartiny/Katagiri, me doy cuenta de que quizá nuestros jóvenes jugadores no tengan ninguna posibilidad de ganar a Holanda.

\- ¡Eso es cierto! – añadió otro -. ¡Si Japón pierde por goleada, podríamos ser considerados los responsables! – de la ansiedad, se puso las manos en la cabeza -. ¡La prensa nos atacaría sin ninguna consideración! ¿Qué haría usted entonces, eh?

Pero Fogartiny/Katagiri seguía vigoroso y consecuente con la decisión que había tomado.

\- ¡Yo he apostado por esos muchachos! Si nos hacen pasar vergüenza, estoy dispuesto a asumir toda la responsabilidad, ¡pero el partido acaba de comenzar! – hizo una pausa de unos largos segundos -. Hay que dar tiempo al tiempo, señores; tranquilícense.

Los jugadores japoneses seguían contrarrestando como podían a los holandeses, pero presentaban grandes dificultades. Sus rivales eran mucho más rápidos que ellos. Mucho más altos. Mucho más musculosos y corpulentos. Tenían muchos más años de práctica en el fútbol, y no sólo eso. Eran uno de los mejores equipos nacionales del mundo. Eso Fogartiny/Katagiri lo sabía perfectamente. Pero también sabía de lo que eran capaces sus muchachos. Que podrían superar esto fuera más tarde o más temprano y que llevaban mucho fútbol en sus venas, y que por lo tanto, tenían posibilidades de ganar el partido.

Claramente los holandeses hacían lo que querían con ellos, y eso Fogartiny/Katagiri podía verlo desde el palco. Les quitaban el esférico cuando a ellos les convenía. Cuando Japón tenía la pelota, cualquier jugador holandés se la quitaba en un visto y no visto. El número nueve le pasó la pelota a Potter, quien avanzó a la velocidad de la luz, rodeado de algunos de sus compañeros para que su rival no le pudiese quitar el balón de ninguna forma. Chutó a puerta y el arquero japonés lo detuvo sin problema. Nada más pasársela a Ralph Peterson/Makoto Souda, el número siete holandés se la quitó, pasándosela así al número 9, quien tiró a puerta, y Holanda hubiese conseguido el segundo gol de no haber sido por la actuación de defensa de Oliver/Tsubasa, quien había desviado la pelota con el pie. A causa de que la había sacado fuera del campo, le tocaba a Holanda hacer un córner. El número diez se la pasó al número cuatro, quien a su vez se la pasó a Willem, quien esquivó en cero coma a Bruce/Ryo, no sin antes llamarle bicho. Gol que efectuaba la delantera holandesa, gol que paraba Benji/Genzo con mayor o menor grado de dificultad. Éste decidió tragarse el orgullo y pasársela a Lenders/Hyuga, quien se encontró con Willem detrás de sus espaldas. Lenders/Hyuga emigró al otro campo con la pelota con la intención de dirigirse a la portería, pero su rival le quitó la pelota de una barrida.

\- ¡No eres lo suficientemente bueno, Lenders/Hyuga! – gritó con tono burlón y chulesco.

En la cara del aludido se dibujó una expresión de cabreo y hastío. Willem, ni corto ni perezoso, enlazó una jugada con varios compañeros, creando así una táctica de flecha que impedía al rival poderse hacer con la pelota de ninguna manera. Cuando el número siete pasó la pelota, Oliver/Tsubasa la paró con el pie, cortando así el ataque holandés.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, si tenéis que jugar a la defensiva, no tendréis ninguna oportunidad – le advirtió Potter por detrás de sus espaldas.

Todos los miembros presentes de la Selección japonesa en el amistoso jugaba a la defensiva, dejando completamente solo a Lenders/Hyuga en el ataque. A cada debilidad que mostraba Japón, Holanda aprovechaba para resaltársela. Willem le pasó la pelota al número nueve de Holanda y éste dio un fuerte chut, y Oliver/Tsubasa salvó la situación poniéndose en medio de la portería, haciendo una acrobacia levantándose del suelo para enviar con el pie la pelota hacia el otro lado. Otro córner para Holanda, aprovechando así para hacer la verdadera tormenta de fuego holandesa. Gol tras otro que intentaban meter, gol tras otro que paraba Benji/Genzo. Quedaban cinco minutos para que acabase el primer tiempo y los hinchas japoneses estaban mostrando disgusto de diferentes formas.

'Jugaremos al ataque hasta el final, Fogartiny/Katagiri. Si Japón pierde y ello os avergüenza, eso significa que vuestro fútbol sólo es un juego de niños comparado con el nuestro', ésa era la frase de aviso que había escuchado el aludido.

* * *

En el banquillo, todos los suplentes estaban agonizando, pero el que más lo estaba era Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo.

\- ¡Ayyy! – se lamentó -. ¡Esto es muy malo para mi corazón! – dirigió su mirada al entrenador -. ¡Entrenador, no puedo quedarme sentado viendo a Japón en apuros! ¡Tengo que salir y ayudar a mis compañeros!

\- Anda, cállate. No habrá sustituciones en la primera parte – decidió el entrenador, tajante.

\- Yo me siento igual, Rob/Aoi – añadió Julian Ross/Jun Misugi -. Por eso debemos observar a los jugadores holandeses y memorizar sus movimientos. Ésa es nuestra tarea ahora mismo, para poder salir al ataque en el segundo tiempo, y así poder ganar este partido.

Rob/Aoi se había quedado anodadado con la explicación que le acababa de dar Julian/Jun. ¡Tenía toda la razón! Le encontraba muy buen estratega y jugador, y se preguntaba el por qué estaba en el banquillo, si tanto podía hacer por Japón.

'Tiene que haber alguna manera para poder atacar'.

* * *

Oliver/Tsubasa recibió nuevamente la pelota en el esférico, pudiendo avanzar libremente con ella y esquivando a todos sus contrincantes, pero cuando perdió el equilibrio al chocar con Willem, decidió pasársela a Lenders/Hyuga con un rápido pase. Éste tenía intenciones de marcar un gol, pero tenía un gran problema, y ése era Gustav, quien le sacaba algo más de una cabeza. No se le ocurría cómo esquivarle, así que optó por hacer un chut con bucle y tirabuzón que sobrepasase su vasta altura. Iba con fuerza, pero era demasiada longitud hasta la portería, con lo cual el tiro fue perdiendo fuerza gradualmente, haciendo que el portero apenas se tuviese que mover para pararla. Japón había logrado sortear a Willem y a Gustav, pero no sabían que aún quedaba una última gran piedra en el camino del gol, y era el cancerbero Van Len Fort, quien portaba en su cara una expresión de la más absoluta arrogancia y desdén. El árbitro había pitado el final del primer tiempo y los jugadores japoneses estaban jadeando y sudando del grandísimo esfuerzo que habían hecho para evitar que les metiesen el segundo gol. Sus adversarios, por el contrario, parecía que no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo significativo.

'Ha sido bonito el intento de chutar por encima de Gustav, pero no ha sido suficiente como para meterme a mí un gol'.

Lenders/Hyuga tenía un gran cúmulo de sentimientos negativos al no poder marcar en la oportunidad de oro que se le había presentado. Estaba cansado, frustrado y rabioso. ¡No podía marcar de ninguna manera! O al menos no había sabido aprovechar bien la oportunidad.

\- ¡Veamos si Japón es capaz de lanzarse al ataque en la segunda parte o si dejarán que Holanda continúe dominándoles! – anunció el locutor -. ¡Ánimo, Japón!

Oliver/Tsubasa se sentía muy desafortunado por no haber podido marcar ni un solo gol en todo el tiempo de la primera mitad. Ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros. En toda su vida, ésta era la primera vez que sentía que estaba muy lejos del gol.

'¿Cómo podré penetrar en la defensa de Holanda?', se preguntaba, encontrando respuestas en sí mismo y en sus compañeros, mirándolos uno a uno. '¡Son un muro infranqueable!'.

Estaba completamente bloqueado. No se le ocurría qué estrategia emplear para burlar al equipo contrario, porque habían probado todas y a la mínima que hacían el más ligero movimiento, les pillaban. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza al pensar en la segura o posible derrota. Miraba a todas partes y a ninguna, como queriendo encontrar respuesta a algo que ya sabía, pero que esperaba cambiar. Y tenía esa posibilidad en el segundo tiempo, pero no sabía cómo. Se puso a hacer autocrítica de la situación en general. Prácticamente, cada equipo jugaba en una posición, y Japón se encontraba en la más desfavorecida. ¡Si hasta él mismo había tenido que intervenir como defensa para evitar los que habrían sido los siguientes goles para Holanda! Al final Albert Potter tendría razón, y perderían por goleada si siguiese haciendo de defensa.

Estaba más nervioso y asustado que nunca. No sabía qué iba a pasar.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- El amistoso de Japón y Holanda se ha narrado siguiendo los capítulos 39 y 40 de la serie Campeones Hacia El Mundial – Oliver y Benji, la penúltima versión de Captain Tsubasa. Claramente se ha omitido detalles prescindibles, sin los cuales la acción transcurre igualmente porque es muy evidente.

\- La alusión de Harry Potter y Merlín el Encantador que ha hecho Andrea sobre las curas rápidas quiere decir que Dario Belli/Gino no se espere una cura milagrosa.

\- La doble denominación europeo/japonés de Benji Price/Wakayahashi en una de las frases que ha hecho Patty Haydée/Sanae Nakazawa se ha escrito así porque aparte de porque en el doblaje europeo, para denominar a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, se usan el nombre y el apellido, mientras que en el doblaje japonés simplemente le llaman Wakabayashi.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Sentimientos.**

Holanda había marcado un gol en el primer tiempo del amistoso en el partido contra Japón, lo cual había hecho que todo el mundo estara expectante de alguna forma. Los aficionados japoneses tenían diversas emociones; podían estar tanto alterados, nerviosos como esperanzados de que el equipo nacional de su país le diese la vuelta a la situación. En cambio, los hinchas de Holanda estaban celebrándolo de las más estruendosas maneras. El silbato que indicó el comienzo del segundo tiempo calló a todos los presentes.

Por lo que estaban viendo los espectadores y diciendo el locutor, Japón estaba teniendo muchos problemas para contraatacar a Holanda, porque no lograban darles siquiera esquinazo, porque éstos se conocían todos sus movimientos, y cuando en rara ocasión Japón poseía la pelota más de diez segundos sus rivales se la quitaban en un visto y no visto, fuera de una manera u otra. Por lo visto, no tenían posibilidad de ganar; así transmitido por los fanáticos. Patty/Sanae tenía esperanzas en ellos, porque siempre se les ocurría algún remedio para cambiar su situación por muy desfavorecidos que se viesen, y seguramente se les ocurriría algo para afrontar a Holanda. No iban a darse por vencidos tan pronto. Pero sabía perfectamente que era Oliver/Tsubasa quien estaba haciendo prácticamente todo el trabajo y por mucho que dijesen que era el jugador dorado de la época, un jugador contra el mundo no era prácticamente nadie. Podía ver los nervios de Benji/Genzo desde su asiento, el cual estaba situado unos cuantos metros bastante más arriba y atrás del campo.

\- ¡Venga, vamos a animarles todos juntos para que puedan ganar este partido de una vez! – ordenó Patty/Sanae disfrazándolo de sugerencia. Ella era la primera que quería ver ganar a Oliver/Tsubasa, y estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si Holanda les iba a meter otro gol.

* * *

'¡Ánimo, Benji/Genzo, puedes ganar este partido!' pensaba una esperanzada Amaia.

Empezó a morderse el labio inferior, el cual se estaba hinchando a causa de los rápidos mordisquitos que se estaba dando con los incisivos superiores. Ella también podía ver lo nervioso que estaba su amigo, quien sudaba a chorro limpio a base de parar todos los brutos y abundantes chuts de los holandeses, sobre todo aquellos por parte de Albert Potter, a quien no paraba de mirar.

* * *

\- Buen trabajo. Sólo os han marcado un gol – felicitó formal y seriamente el entrenador -. Debéis marcar pronto; Holanda saldrá al ataque. Pero no podréis marcar si os quedáis estancados en la defensa. – hizo una breve pausa que alertó a todos los jugadores -. Julian Ross/Misugi Jun saldrá por Dani Mellow/Sawada Takeshi y controlará la defensa.

Echó una larga mirada general a todos los jugadores para comprobar que había hecho los cambios necesarios para reforzar el equipo y para ver si podía hacer una sustitución más, pero pensó que el cambio hecho bastaba de momento para afrontar la segunda mitad. Aunque se le notara serio y sereno, se le revolvían las tripas al pensar en la posibilidad de que Japón perdiese el partido y en la explicación pertinente que le tuviese que dar a Van Saal si llegara a darse el caso. Y precisamente Van Saal no era de andarse con tonterías.

\- ¿Lo habéis entendido? – preguntó en voz alta en forma de orden mientras que paseaba su mirada alrededor de sus jugadores. Prosiguió a dar la pertinente explicación -: El centro del campo no debe quedarse atrás – miró por unos pequeños instantes a Lenders/Hyuga -. Los delanteros os tendréis que poner por delante de la línea media cuando rodeéis el balón.

Lenders/Hyuga le devolvió la mirada al entrenador para dársela después a sus compañeros, decidido.

\- Sólo deberéis pasármela a mí, porque seré yo quien remate la jugada – ordenó en voz lo suficientemente alta para hacerse oír entre sus compañeros.

\- Muy bien – afirmó Julian/Jun con la intención de dar más instrucciones -. Bloquearemos el ataque de Holanda y jugaremos hacia delante.

Todos los jugadores empezaron a animarse, ya totalmente convencidos de que podrían ganar a Holanda sin ningún problema. Pero el grito de ánimo más fuerte y más notorio fue el de Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, quien estaba subido en los enormes taburetes.

\- ¡Japón es invencible cuando jugamos en equipo! ¡A por ellos!

'Tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¡Primero empataremos y después le daremos la vuelta al partido!', pensó Oliver/Tsubasa, completamente enérgico.

* * *

Todos los fanáticos empezaron a emitir gritos de júbilo, queriendo animar a Japón principalmente. El segundo tiempo iba a dar comienzo. Se podía ver a todos los jugadores colocados por equipos, y cada equipo en un lado de la cancha. Los holandeses habían podido ver a sus rivales con otra actitud. Sabían que habían jugado únicamente a la defensiva durante el primer tiempo y que ganaban por un gol. Se les veía tranquilos y con apenas sudor en sus camisetas y cuerpos, y no habían hecho ningún cambio en su plantilla. Como Japón había comenzado el juego en el primer tiempo, le tocaba a Holanda ahora sacar de centro. Quien hizo dicha tarea fue Albert Potter, quien se la pasó directamente al número nueve. Patrick Everett/Shun Nitta había salido a la defensa viendo que el número nueve iba a la portería japonesa como una bala con la intención de meter un segundo gol, pero fue esquivado automáticamente, dándole un pase a Willem que al final Oliver/Tsubasa había acabado interceptado más rápido que éste. Habiendo robado la pelota a Holanda, se dirigía a la portería de Holanda como un cohete. Pero Holanda había sido más rápida y le habían rodeado tres jugadores mucho más grandes que él. Recordando las palabras de Lenders/Hyuga en el vestuario, hizo una estratagema para atraer la atención de los contrarios dando pases en diversas acciones para finalmente pasársela a su compañero. Con muy mala suerte, Willem le vio enseguida, teniendo ambos un choque de pierna que perjudicó a Lenders/Hyuga. Por el choque, la pelota estaba en un punto indefinido del suelo, a unos centímetros de él. No sabían cómo, pero habían observado que la pelota iba en dirección a Ted Carter/Hajime Taki, dejando a un muy perplejo Willem. Éste para Tom Baker/Taro Misaki, quien estaba sorteando a los holandeses fácilmente penetrando en su defensa. Su pequeña racha de buena suerte finalizó cuando Willem le quitó el balón de una manera no muy católica, yendo a los pies del capitán holandés, iniciando éste el contraataque. Hicieron la misma jugada que Japón sorteando muy fácilmente a los defensas japoneses, y Albert, después de pasársela al número nueve de su equipo, se encontró la sorpresa de que habían hecho un fuera de juego, impidiéndoles seguir adelante.

\- ¡Fuera de juego! – anunció el locutor -. ¡Holanda se ha dejado atrapar en la trampa del fuera de juego! ¡Así es el Príncipe del Césped, Julian Ross/Misugi Jun! ¡Hay que ver con qué elegancia ha parado la ofensiva de Holanda!

Mientras que sus compañeros de equipo le felicitaban por tal jugada, sus rivales estaban boquiabiertos. No se explicaban el cómo había podido ocurrir semejante hecho, y mucho menos el por qué el árbitro se lo había dado por válido. Willem estaba notoriamente cabreado y nervioso a partes iguales y eso se podía ver en su lenguaje facial y corporal.

* * *

Viendo atentamente el partido transmitido en la televisión, Andrea tampoco se podía explicar cómo había sucedido tal cosa. Además la había interpretado como hecha a propósito en contra del rival, y no se explicaba cómo se podía hacer. Era algo que nunca había visto, y que nunca se había dado en ningún enfrentamiento futbolístico.

\- Julian Ross/Jun Misugi no es muy conocido en el mundo del fútbol – explicó Clemente, al ver a Andrea cavilativa en el asunto -. La trampa del fuera de juego que hace él no la puede hacer casi nadie. Es un verdadero genio del fútbol, y me parece una lástima que tenga problemas cardíacos.

\- Sé quién es perfectamente – respondió Andrea -. Pero me resulta muy raro lo que acaba de hacer. De veras que no lo entiendo.

\- Es muy fácil, Andrea – continuó González -. El jugador simplemente se pone en tal posición que hace que el contrario se salga por accidente de la línea de juego. Simplemente se ha de estar cerca de esa línea para que funcione.

\- Ahhhh, ya me casa todo el asunto… - respondió Andrea encajando las piezas mentalmente -. Pero eso sería muy complicado de hacer hasta para el mejor jugador del mundo.

\- Es verdad. Rivaul lo intentó una vez y le pillaron. Hay que saber cómo hacerlo, en qué momento hacerlo y sobre todo, a quién hacérselo – concluyó González.

* * *

Japón se disponía a sacar, con Julian Ross arrodillado ante el balón, sujetándolo con las dos manos. Observaba el marcador con mucho interés. Pensaba en pasársela a Lenders/Hyuga, ya que él tenía un plan que poner en marcha, y por lo que había contado, podría ser bastante efectivo. Ya cuando tuvo todo calculado mentalmente y se decidió a hacer la jugada, cogió la pelota, se levantó del suelo, la mandó al aire y le dio una patada en dirección a Lenders/Hyuga, quien la tomó con el pecho. Pero no reaccionó como todos sus compañeros esperaban. O esa era la impresión que les había dado. Lenders/Hyuga estaba plantado en el suelo mirando fijamente a la pelota con la vista baja, y parecía que no se daba cuenta de que algunos de sus contrincantes corrían a por el balón con la intención de quitársela. Cuando les vio acercarse lo suficiente para poder sortearles a gusto, corrió como una gacela esquivando a todos de una sentada. Cuando hubo sorteado a Willem haciendo un pase hacia Oliver/Tsubasa, la pelota le fue devuelta con la intención de hacer un intercambio de pases para despistar a los holandeses. Oliver/Tsubasa dejó con la expectación de si iba a marcar o no, y por muy fuerte que chutara, Van Len Fort simplemente estiró los brazos y juntó las manos para atraparla. Otra oportunidad fallida de Japón para empatar.

\- ¡Ay, casi marcamos! – exclamó un hombre de mediana edad, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que se recuperarán? – preguntó una mujer muy preocupada, de su misma edad.

\- ¡Ese tío es muy buen portero! – observó muy admirado Arthur/Manabu.

Patty/Sanae, al oír tal comentario por parte de su amigo, giró la cabeza con expresión airada, apretando los puños. Se giró hacia donde estaba sentado él dándole un fuerte pellizco en una mejilla. Éste emitió un agudo chillido pero Patty/Sanae ni se inmutó.

\- ¡Pero será posible! – vociferó, empleando un tono de voz de reproche -. ¿Tú a quién estás animando?

No le gustaba nada oír un comentario halagador de cualquier equipo rival o rival concreto de Oliver/Tsubasa. Y odiaba sobre todo que estuviesen comparándole todo el rato con Schneider. Y eso Arthur/Manabu lo sabía perfectamente. Y tenía muchísimo miedo cuando Patty/Sanae se ponía así.

\- Perdóname… - se disculpó, estando a punto de llorar por el dolor que le había proporcionado el pellizcón de Patty/Sanae.

* * *

'Lo van a tener terriblemente difícil para siquiera empatar. Van Len Fort es un muro de hierro', consideraba Amaia. Estaba expectante de todos los movimientos que se hacían en el partido. Estaba más tranquila porque sabía qué iba a pasar más o menos, y además se le había acabado el suministro de comida y no pensaba ir a por más por lo interesante que se estaba poniendo el partido.

* * *

\- ¡Te dije que era una idea imprudente! – comentó un directivo al oír que Japón no lograba romper la férrea defensa de Holanda, a pesar de que Julian Ross/Jun Misugi

\- Tú vas a ser el responsable de todo esto, Fogartiny/Katagiri – le advirtió su jefe en tono de reproche.

Adriano/Munemasa suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los pesimistas comentarios de sus compañeros y jefe retumbaban en sus oídos y comenzaban a tenerle harto, sobre todo el último de ellos, el cual quería echarle las culpas de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de echarle a rodar hacia abajo.

\- Por favor, cierra la boca y fíjate en el partido – replicó Fogartiny/Katagiri intentando no perder la paciencia, aunque la estaba perdiendo por momentos. Quería que Japón fuese más fuerte y los negativos comentarios de quienes le rodeaban no le ayudaban precisamente -. Deja eso – le ordenó a un compañero que tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano, porque el humo que el mismo cigarrillo desprendía le molestaba.

Éste se levantó del asiento y fue a la papelera más cercana a tirarlo sin rechistar, y a continuación volvió a sentarse en su respectivo lugar.

* * *

Japón adelantó su línea defensiva. Sus miembros estaban enfrentándose cara a cara con el sistema defensivo de Holanda. Estaban librando una batalla muy dura en el centro del campo. Estaban peleando con el muro holandés e intentaban romperlo por todos los medios, pero aún no habían encontrado la manera de hacerlo, porque éste siempre se les interponía, ya fuese en forma de un solo jugador o varios de ellos.

\- ¡Adelante! – gritaba vigorosamente el muchacho. A cada frase le iba aumentando el tono de voz -. ¡Vamos, Japón! ¡Vamos, corred! ¡Tenéis que marcar un gol!

El entrenador de la Selección de Japón opinaba que ya estaba equilibrada la balanza en el centro del campo, por lo que había podido observar durante el tiempo de la segunda mitad. Decidió echarle un vistazo al reloj para ver cuánto tiempo de partido quedaba. De momento Japón iba sobreviviendo, pero no bastaba con tan sólo eso. Su mente pensó que era hora de hacer un cambio, y dirigió su mirada hacia Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, el chico que animaba vigorosamente a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Denton/Shingo Aoi! – llamó el entrenador, haciendo que éste girase sobre sus talones -. ¡Prepárate! ¡Vas a salir!

Al muchacho le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. Gritó un muy vigoroso '¡Claro!', poniéndose tan emocionado que su chaqueta, al ser tirada por los aires, alcanzó una buena altura, aún estando ésta condicionada por las varas metálicas que usaba en los entrenamientos para fortalecer el tren superior. Calentó un poco por encima con mucha fuerza hasta que el entrenador le dio el alta.

\- ¡Va a haber sustitución en Japón! ¡Va a entrar Rob Denton/Shingo Aoi por Ted Carter/Taki Hajime! – enunció el locutor.

\- ¡A por ellos! – le animó Oliver/Tsubasa.

Julian Ross/Jun Misugi se dispuso a sacar en el centro del campo y la pelota fue enviada en dirección a Rob/Aoi, quien la cogió enseguida. Era la primera vez que tocaba pelota en todo partido. Se le veía avanzar con ella con una rapidez asombrosa. No había quien le detuviera, era el Chico Bala. Había entrenado muchísimo para jugar este partido, y quería que todos lo viesen. Burlaba a los holandeses como churros, teniendo como consecuencia recibir un montón de halagos, y muchos de ellos de chicas jóvenes calificándole con adjetivos tales como guapo y diciéndole que era monísimo, lo cual le motivó mucho más. Se estaba moviendo con muchísima rapidez, pero le temblaba el pulso todo el rato, y no ayudaba precisamente el que los holandeses le rodeasen de tal forma que no pudiese pasarle el balón a ninguno de sus compañeros, y el control del balón se le acabó cuando Willem se apresuró a quitarle la pelota de un empujón.

\- ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué te la ibas a llevar, tío listo? – dijo con un tono de voz muy subido y burlón.

Willem se apresuraba a llegar a la portería por mucho que los defensas se lo impidieran, y cuando Rob/Aoi se apresuró para intentar quitarle la pelota, Willem hizo un movimiento de cuerpo desviándolo hacia la izquierda, ocasionando que Rob/Aoi se cayera. Iba como una flecha hacia la portería de Japón y Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo le iba detrás, pero sin éxito porque le volvió a derribar.

\- ¡Eso es para que te vayas enterando!

Pero no era lo que Willem pensaba. Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo tenía la pelota y se reía de la situación. Su posición era un tanto cómica: estaba sentado en el césped, con la pelota entre sus piernas, haciendo que Willem se diese la vuelta con los ojos como platos porque para su sorpresa, no llevaba el balón, cuando creía que sí.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – reía Rob/Aoi -. ¿Qué te creías? ¡Yo saco provecho de todas las situaciones, Willem!

'Pero bueno, ¿y éste?', pensó Willem, completamente atónito, extrañado y en parte fastidiado. Por primera vez en su vida le habían dado gato por liebre.

Rob/Aoi se levantó con un ágil movimiento que le puso de pie de manera grácil, dándole una fuerte patada al balón en dirección a Lenders/Hyuga, quien le felicitó por el trabajo desempeñado. Éste, queriendo hacer un pase, se la dio a Rob/Aoi, quien daba tregua a los holandeses lo más rápido que podía porque le daban miedo y quería alejarse de ellos lo más posible.

* * *

'Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo es un buen jugador. Está corriendo de un lado a otro para despistar a los holandeses', opinó Roberto Sedihno/Roberto Hongo, quien estaba viendo el partido cómodamente sentado junto a una mesa donde había cerveza y diversos aperitivos, desde la televisión de uno de los bares de Sao Paulo, Brasil.

Tenía planeado venir a Japón para animar a Oliver/Tsubasa desde las gradas, pero le salieron planes de última hora y tuvo que cancelar su viaje. En general observaba a todos los jugadores japoneses en general, pero en quienes más ponía la vista era en Oliver/Tsubasa y Rob/Aoi.

* * *

'Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo es un gran jugador y sé que pronto podrá llegar a primera división de la Liga Italiana. Tiene mucha técnica y ocurrencia', consideró Dario/Gino, quien estaba apoyado de pie en una de las enormes paredes del estadio, camuflado entre una gorra para que nadie pudiese reconocerle.

Había venido a Japón para observar el partido que haría Japón contra Holanda. Le interesaba el cómo se desarrollaría un partido entre dos equipos de tan distinto nivel. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención era el que Holanda no les hubiese encajado más de un gol, porque perfectamente podrían haberles metido dos, sino más. Opinaba que Japón tenía mucho camino que recorrer para llegar al nivel europeo.

* * *

Rob/Aoi seguía el camino recto para marcar un gol a Holanda, y estaba realizando un exquisito juego de pases con Oliver/Tsubasa, haciendo que no sólo los holandeses les mirasen sorprendidos, sino también el público. Al realizar un último pase hacia Rob/Aoi, éste se situó perfectamente en el centro del campo. A pesar de que todos los huecos estaban ocupados por los holandeses, logró ver a Lenders/Hyuga, quien estaba libre… o eso era lo que él creía. Cuando Gustav vino hacia él, Rob/Aoi se asustó y empezó a chillar saliendo corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero éste se puso en frente de él y le quitó el balón con una sorprendente facilidad, simplemente volviéndole a tumbar en el suelo. Otra oportunidad frustrada de Japón. Pero Rob/Aoi no se iba a dar por vencido, y menos al oír que se acababa el tiempo, haciendo que en menos de un segundo se pusiese en pie haciendo el pino con una acrobacia. No le importaban los comentarios desafortunados de que casi marcaban antes. Y Holanda se seguía aferrando a su ventaja de un gol. El entrenador Van Saal se preguntaba cómo podría Oliver/Tsubasa meterle un gol a Holanda, viendo a éste dar órdenes.

Se podía ver a Willem sorteando a Tom/Taro y a Julian/Jun como si nada. Y la estatura de Clifford Yuma/Hiroshi Jito no le supuso ningún problema, porque pasó el balón por encima de su cabeza, así burlándole, y además la diferencia de su estatura con respecto al mencionado no era muy grande. Y por entonces, Japón sí que estaba en un verdadero aprieto, porque Benji/Genzo se veía solo viendo correr con el balón a Willem. Y éste se preparó en posición de chutar, y se podía ver a ambos con la mirada fija en su objetivo. Benji/Genzo en cómo iría la trayectoria del chut de Willem, y éste, en qué dirección iba a tirar. Por no haber pensado lo suficientemente rápido, por los nervios que llevaba encima y porque estaba harto de aquel enano que intentaba pararle como fuera (en sus palabras, fastidiarle el objetivo), enfocó la patada al balón hacia la cara de Rob/Aoi, y éste, tan avispado y listo como era, fingió por unos segundos una caída por el balonazo dado en su cara, y ya cuando vio al portero en una posición adecuada, chutó hacia la portería de su equipo, creando confusión a sus rivales. Oportunidad malograda de Holanda para aumentar su ventaja. Y la consecuencia de realizar tal maniobra fue que su cara quedase como la bandera de Japón y acabar tumbado en el suelo del enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para correr desde la portería de Holanda hasta la de su equipo para evitar un segundo gol.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rob/Aoi? – le preguntó Benji/Genzo, también felicitándole -. ¿Puedes seguir?

Rob/Aoi se puso nuevamente de pie con una acrobacia.

\- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Estoy lleno de energías! ¡Se van a enterar éstos!

Benji/Genzo rió.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces, corre!

Poco tardó Rob/Aoi en ir a por la pelota, aunque Benji/Genzo hubiese tirado el balón al campo hace unos segundos, y en ese tiempo la pelota ya volaba muy lejos.

\- ¡Id a por ellos, muchachos! – gritaba poderosamente Benji/Genzo.

El Dúo de Oro, el cual estaba compuesto por Oliver/Tsubasa y Tom/Taro, iba pasándose la pelota, una vez en posesión de ésta. Iban dando unos pases muy gráciles que prometían algo, pero la férrea y estrecha defensa holandesa les impedía hacer más pases, y si Oliver/Tsubasa le pasaba el balón a Tom/Taro, un holandés se lo quitaría. Quedaban menos de dos minutos para que terminase el partido.

* * *

\- ¡Ay, por el amor de Dios, tienen que marcar, TIENEN QUE MARCAR, JODER! – voceó Amaia muy nerviosa levantándose del asiento, haciendo que parte de la gente que estaba próxima a ella se la quedase mirando.

* * *

Japón necesitaba otra oportunidad para marcar, y necesitaban sacar fuerzas de donde fuera. Todos corrían lo más rápido que les alcanzaban sus piernas. Lenders/Hyuga estaba por delante porque pensaba ser él quien marcase el gol de la salvación de Japón, y estaba sudando como nunca para conseguir tal objetivo.

\- ¡De ese modo no podrán conseguir un golito! – se lamentó Arthur/Manabu.

\- Pues deberán hacer algo, ¿no? - a Patty/Sanae le molestaban especialmente los comentarios negativos de Arthur/Manabu, por lo que decidió hacérselo saber con una pregunta retórica.

\- ¡Es que Holanda es muy fuerte! – replicó éste.

\- ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Tenéis que ganar este partido! – gritó Patty/Sanae enérgica, dirigiendo tales palabras al equipo de Japón, ignorando por completo el comentario de su amigo.

\- ¡Ay, lo llego a saber y no vengo! – lloriqueó Arthur/Manabu, juntando sus dos dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo.

* * *

Oliver/Tsubasa y Tom/Taro eran los dos más conscientes del tiempo que quedaba, y de las malas críticas que les caerían si Japón perdiera el partido. Tom/Taro había hecho un pase muy inteligente: había usado a Willem para desviar la pelota hacia donde estaba Oliver/Tsubasa. Ésta, ya en piernas de Oliver/Tsubasa, le hizo un recorte al número ocho de Holanda. Ya estaban en tiempo de descuento cuando Willem recibió el famoso giro de Santana por parte del capitán japonés; éste con claros pasos hacia la portería. Con su chut, hizo creer que marcaría, pero éste se desvió, y por mucho que Gustav intentase alcanzarlo con su vasta estatura y su amplia capacidad de salto, no logró alcanzarlo, cayendo al suelo. Lenders/Hyuga, aprovechando que el balón había caído al suelo e interpretando que Oliver/Tsubasa le había hecho un pase, levantó los pies del suelo, adoptando una posición completamente horizontal, estando de plancha. Aprovechando que Van Len Fort iba corriendo hacia él con la intención de detener el ataque, dio un cabezazo al balón orientado hacia el lado donde estaba mirando el portero, haciéndole creer que se había confundido. Rob/Aoi estaba recorriendo todo el campo porque había visto la jugada de Oliver/Tsubasa y Mark/Kojiro, dando el cabezazo perfecto metiendo el gol que le daría el empate a Japón en el último minuto, a la vez que el silbato pitaría para finalizar el encuentro.

Todo el mundo celebraba con júbilo y alegría el gol de último minuto de Japón. Los jugadores japoneses rodeaban a Rob/Aoi, y Lenders/Hyuga y Oliver/Tsubasa eran quienes establecían contacto físico con él. Por su parte, Lenders/Hyuga rodeaba el cuello de Rob/Aoi con su musculoso brazo, mientras que Oliver/Tsubasa, como modo de felicitación, le daba palmadas en el hombro. Quien se mantenía al margen de tal barullo era Benji/Genzo, quien se fue a la sombra.

\- ¡Y se acabó! – anunció el locutor, alargando la i griega -. ¡Japón lo ha pasado bastante mal, pero ha logrado empatar en el último minuto contra Holanda, uno de los mejores equipos del mundo! ¡Y ese es un gran resultado!

* * *

El entrenador Van Saal había estado observando el partido con gran detenimiento, tanto en sus jugadores como en el propio Oliver/Tsubasa. El partido no había estado nada mal, pero de momento no tenía planes de sacar a Oliver/Tsubasa en un partido oficial del equipo de club porque opinaba que aunque jugase de manera excelente y en el partido hubiese asumido las funciones de un defensa, opinaba que le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a ser un buen profesional. Se puso a hacer comparativas con los jugadores japoneses, y claramente era Oliver/Tsubasa quien salía ganador, pero no era gracias a él el empate final.

Decidió retirarse en silencio de su asiento, el cual estaba situado en las primeras filas, pero no pudo ser porque nada más levantarse, un grupo de periodistas empezaron a acercarse mucho a él haciéndole preguntas del partido y de Oliver/Tsubasa y su carrera.

\- Lo siento, señores, no tengo nada que decir – ésa fue su corta y concisa respuesta, la cual no animó a los periodistas a seguir preguntando.

* * *

Unas manos grandes con dedos gruesos y cortos aplastaban en un lujoso cenicero un cigarrillo que estaba a medio terminar, dejándolo junto con los otros cigarrillos igual de aplastados y consumidos. Todos los presentes comentaban lo que estaba pasando. En general, estaban opinando del partido en general y su ejecución, sobre la plantilla japonesa y la holandesa, sobre Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, de las decisiones que había tomado el entrenador para llevar a cabo el partido, del empate de último minuto y qué opinaría Van Saal al respecto.

\- Esto no es el fin, caballero – replicó Fogartiny/Katagiri, tranquilo -. Este es sólo el primer paso en el mundo del fútbol internacional. Quedan muros aún más altos y gruesos que derribar, para que lo sepan. – a continuación se dirigió a su jefe -. Y modere los cigarrillos, jefe, que el fumar compulsivamente acaba pasando factura a la salud.

* * *

Los jugadores japoneses y los holandeses habían terminado muy bien; hasta se les podía ver haciendo amistad entre ellos. Albert y Oliver/Tsubasa se estrechaban las manos a la vez que hablaban con Bernard, quien era compañero suyo en el prestigioso club catalán, Gustav tenía en sus hombros a Rob/Aoi, a quien hacía balancear cogiéndole ambas piernas con las manos, observando el resto de japoneses el espectáculo y riéndose. Mark/Kojiro y Willem estaban discutiendo sobre quién había sido el mejor, llamándole el segundo gallina al primero. Benji/Genzo fue hacia donde estaba Amaia, la levantó en brazos sin esfuerzo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, empezando ésta a reírse.

* * *

'Oliver Atom/Ozhora Tsubasa, Mark Lenders/Hyuga Kojiro, Benji Price/Wakabayashi Genzo, Tom Baker/Misaki Taro. Los jugadores de esta generación harán conocer el fútbol de Japón, sin duda. Sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo'.

* * *

El único que no estaba contento con el resultado era Oliver/Tsubasa. Aunque veía que habían empatado el partido, para él era un partido perdido en toda regla. Siempre iba con la mentalidad de ganador que tanto le enseñó su querido mentor Roberto, y el hecho de que las cosas no saliesen como él quería le molestaba mucho. Y con eso había quedado claro que la Selección de Japón no era lo suficientemente buenos para ganar la Copa del Mundo de Selecciones.

Se metió dentro del vestuario, abrió su taquilla, sacó su móvil y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Andrea. Decidió teclear su número y hacer una llamada para contarle el partido.

\- ¡Felicidades por el resultado final, Oliver/Tsubasa! – comentó ella, muy emocionada.

\- No hay nada que felicitar – respondió él con un tono de voz desanimado muy quedo -. Hemos perdido el partido totalmente.

* * *

Andrea miró al aire suspirando.

\- Joder, Oliver/Tsubasa, que has hecho muy buen partido y lo sabes.

\- Sé que no podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero algo en mi mente me dice que sí, y además no soy lo suficientemente bueno para llegar a profesional.

\- ¡Pero qué dices, idiota! – chilló Andrea muy indignada -. ¡Estás en uno de los clubes de alto rendimiento más conocidos del mundo, y eso dice muchísimo de cualquier jugador!

\- Porque me esforcé mucho en entrar ahí; es mi mayor sueño jugar al lado de los mejores del mundo.

\- ¡Pues por eso, Oliver/Tsubasa, no digas que no puedes llegar a profesional porque has llegado! ¡Y para que te fichen en ese equipo, tienes que estar hecho de cierta pasta!

\- Pero seguramente me quede en segunda división o incluso en la tercera… - contradijo, apenado.

\- ¡Que no, tonto, que no! – protestó Andrea, harta de las dudas de su amigo -. Te corresponde la primera división, y eso es así. No te niego que Van Saal pueda mandarte a la segunda un tiempo, pero no creo que sea tan despiadado de mandarte a la tercera.

Ambos echaron a reír.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar fuera, Oliver/Tsubasa? – inquirió la chica.

\- No voy a regresar de inmediato. De hecho, me iré un tiempo a Hawái, porque el doctor Ariga me va a ayudar profesionalmente – explicó el muchacho -. Un amigo mío es ayudante suyo, y la universidad en la que él estudia tiene una sucursal allí, la cual me invita a una especie de vacaciones. Y aprovecharé esto puesto que me ha informado que tiene conocimientos de medicina deportiva, y pienso que puede ayudarme en mi carrera futbolística.

\- El profesor Ariga es muy conocido en el campo de la medicina deportiva. Y es uno de los mejores, te puede venir de perlas verle y además podrás tomarte unas vacaciones de Van Saal y de todo el mundo.

* * *

\- Mañana estaré en Italia – dijo una voz femenina -. Encárgate tú de eso. Muchas gracias.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se dispuso a hacer sus tareas cuando un chico abrió las grandes, lujosas y transparentes puertas para entrar.

\- Hola, Lenders/Hyuga – saludó ella amablemente desde el asiento -. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

\- He venido a pedirle un favor, señorita Gould/Matsumoto – respondió Lenders/Hyuga muy serio.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó la señorita Gould/Matsumoto mientras hacía su panel de tareas.

\- Quiero que vaya a Italia sin mí. Más adelante iré yo. Deme tan sólo quince días, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? La Liga italiana empezará muy pronto y eso lo sabes.

\- El partido que tuvimos contra Holanda me hizo pensar en una cosa fundamental – comenzó a explicar sin miramientos -. Necesito estar más fuerte, porque si no, no podré triunfar ni en Italia, ni en Europa ni en ningún lado.

La señorita Gould/Matsumoto dejó de hacer las tareas al oír esas palabras, adoptando una expresión de alarma y enfado.

\- ¡Pero tú sabes que también podrías entrenar en Italia!

\- Ya nos veremos – le soltó éste sin traerle cuidado, dando por zanjado el tema. No quería tener una discusión con ella.

Se dio media vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con sutil cuidado y se despidió. La verdadera razón por la que le había pedido tiempo a Gould/Matsumoto era porque no quería volver a sufrir las humillaciones de sus compañeros del Piamonte/Juventus, y además quería hacerle una visita especial a su antiguo mentor y entrenador, Jeff Turner/Kira Kozo. No le importaban los gritos que aquella mujer pudiese estar dando; ella no comprendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Amaia comprendía muy bien qué significaba para Benji/Genzo el empate. Tal y como decía, ni es una partida ganada ni perdida. El empate significaba que había cierta equidad entre los dos equipos, pero en su caso, no lo consideraba así. Sabía que había una diferencia abismal entre Japón y Holanda futbolísticamente hablando, y creía que en general habían resuelto bien el partido, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese contento con el resultado. Y ella opinaba por ese camino.

\- Quienes hemos hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo hemos sido Oliver/Tsubasa, Lenders/Hyuga, Tom/Taro, Denton/Shingo y yo – explicó Benji/Genzo muy detenidamente mientras masticaba un trozo de tarta de queso que se había llevado a la boca -. Admito que, contra un equipo entero de estrellas mundiales, hemos hecho un excelente trabajo. ¿Pero qué más podíamos hacer? El resto de la plantilla es mediocre. Por ejemplo, Bruce Harper/Ishizaki Ryo no hizo prácticamente nada, ¡y encima tan contento que está!

\- Ya, si le vi que solamente le sorteaban. Prácticamente, invisible – comentó despectivamente Amaia, quien se toqueteaba uno de sus pies, los cuales estaban descalzos. A continuación añadió a modo de sugerencia -: ¿Por qué no renováis la plantilla?

\- Porque somos los mejores jugadores que tiene Japón. Japón nunca ha sido una potencia futbolística mundial precisamente, y empezamos hace cuatro años a debutar en mundiales gracias a Fogartiny/Katagiri. Si se hizo una selección escogiendo a los mejores de cada equipo, pero el problema es que más de la mitad fueron escogidos por esfuerzo y no por talento. Había muy pocos jugadores talentosos, entre los que nos incluimos Oliver/Tsubasa y yo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ese portero suplente de la Selección de Japón?

\- Pues eso, que es suplente – contestó Benji/Genzo riéndose levemente -. Estuvo jugando en el Torneo de Francia todos los partidos con Japón hasta que se lesionó en el partido contra Francia, y en el partido contra Alemania entré yo en acción. Admito que jugó muy bien y que ese torneo le dio bastante experiencia, pero nuestros niveles son muy diferentes.

En medio de la explicación, una sirvienta le llamó por el telefonillo comunicándole la visita de Dario Belli/Gino Hernández. Benji/Genzo, con un poco de pereza e indiferencia, le indicó que éste pasara. Amaia tembló ligeramente en la cama en la cual estaba sentada, haciendo que por fortuna sólo se le cayese el pequeño plato que manejaba su mano derecha, el cual tenía apenas un poco de mermelada, y posó ambas palmas en el colchón para no caerse ella también. En parte tenía ganas de ver a su novio, y en parte, no. Recordaba las fuertes discusiones que tuvo con él y sus gritos hacia ella, haciendo que derramase una lágrima por el ojo derecho. Benji/Genzo puso cara de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, Amaia – la consoló Benji/Genzo dándole un abrazo -. Si Dario/Gino se comporta como un imbécil, ya me encargaré yo que sufra las consecuencias.

Antes de que su sirvienta hiciera pasar al inesperado huésped, se plantó delante de la puerta, apoyado de pie en ésta con ayuda de sus musculosas y estilizadas espaldas y con los brazos cruzados, dando a entender que estaba enfadado con él y que no iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando éste le vio apoyado en la puerta, le dijo que lo dejara pasar.

\- Primero vamos a ajustar cuentas tú y yo, porque ya me tienes harto – le reprendió Benji/Genzo, poniendo énfasis en la segunda frase.

\- ¿Qué cuentas tenemos que ajustar tú y yo, eh? – inquirió el italiano algo desabrido. Estaba claro que el japonés no era la persona con la que él quería hablar.

Benji/Genzo le lanzó una mirada despreciativa. Le miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido a Japón, Dario/Gino?

\- A hablar con Amaia – contestó el italiano, dándole a entender con su expresión facial que no le tenía por qué hacer esa pregunta.

\- ¿Y cómo sabías que ella estaría en Japón, y además en mi casa?

\- Lo sé gracias a Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, quien me lo contó todo por teléfono. Además me informó el hecho de que Amaia estuviese presente en el partido de Japón y Holanda.

Benji/Genzo miró al cielo, pensando en el guantazo que le metería a Rob/Aoi después por ser tan largo de lengua, pero descartó esa idea. Pudo ver que Dario/Gino adoptó una expresión de furia contenida, y sabía perfectamente por qué era, pero aun así decidió preguntarle.

\- Vienes por Amaia, ¿no?

\- Sí. ¡Por favor, déjame hablar con ella, por lo que más quieras! – suplicó Dario/Gino, desesperado.

Su receptor le echó una mirada ceñuda.

\- Eso será si ella quiere, ¿no? – soltó Benji/Genzo en un tono chulesco. No pensaba ceder.

Dario/Gino sabía que no iba a ceder y decidió entrar a fuerza, arrastrando a Benji/Genzo consigo, porque éste le agarró para que no entrara, lo que provocó que ambos empezasen a forcejear y a agarrarse del suelo con las suelas de sus zapatos. El primero forcejeaba para soltarse del segundo para entrar en el cuarto, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y éste forzaba sujetando al otro arrastrándole hacia el pasillo. Era una pelea muy igualitaria porque ambos sujetos tenían prácticamente la misma fuerza, ocasionando que ambos se quedasen en un punto fijo del suelo, hasta que Amaia, en menos de un minuto, se hartó de ver a su amigo y su novio peleándose y ahí fue cuando les puso un alto a los dos y accedió a hablar con Dario/Gino.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué desapareciste así, sin más? – le preguntó él, tratando de mantener la serenidad.

\- ¡Pues porque me sentía muy mal con nuestras peleas y tus gritos y no lo podía soportar! ¡Mi salud mental estaba en juego! – respondió ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Pues han sido las dos peores semanas de mi vida, y además al enterarme casi me dio un infarto. ¡Pensé que me habías dejado o algo!

\- ¡Dario/Gino, dejé una nota en la cual explicaba mi situación, y además no puedo dejarte, y lo sabes perfectamente!

Él se quedó sin habla por unos cuantos largos segundos. No sabía que ella hubiese dejado una carta; sólo sabía lo que había estado contando el entrenador, mediante gritos.

\- ¡No sabía de qué más maneras podía ayudarte! ¡Y a estas alturas, si me hubiese quedado en Milán, habría perdido mi salud mental! – lloriqueó Amaia. Negó con la cabeza -. No podía más; no. Me fui porque no me gustaba verte así, y tenía miedo.

Él, lejos de gritarla o simplemente enfadarse con ella, la tomó de la mano.

_\- Ti amo, Amaia _(Te quiero, Amaia) – ésa fue la respuesta de él -. _Ti amo più che alla mia propria vita. La mia vita senza te non può essere perfetta _(Te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Mi vida sin ti no puede ser perfecta).

Fue hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás.

_\- Però mi hai ferito lasciandomi così_ (Pero me has hecho daño dejándome así) – le reprochó él -. _Avevo bisogno di te, ma ti capisco_ (Te necesitaba, pero te comprendo).

_\- Dario/Gino, amore mio, mi dispiace tanto _(Dario/Gino, mi amor, lo siento mucho) – se disculpó ella, quien dejó escapar nuevamente pequeñas lagrimillas de sus ojos -. _Non sapevo cosa potesse fertiti così tanto _(No sabía que podría hacerte tanto daño).

_\- Non importa_ (No importa) – le respondió éste abrazándola aún más fuerte -. _Ti voglio al mio fianco e tu lo sai_ (Te quiero a mi lado y lo sabes).

Dario/Gino movió su cabeza en dirección a la de ella, haciendo que ésta también voltease la suya. Al ver sus grandes y felinos ojos llorosos, y sus largas y gruesas pestañas mojadas de las lágrimas, movió una de sus grandes y estilizadas manos para tomar su mandíbula en forma de amor y consolación, así también moviendo uno de sus largos y estilizados dedos para secárselas. Ella se sintió protegida y perdonada. Por otra parte, Benji/Genzo estaba flipando. Era como si estuviese viendo en vivo una de esas comedias románticas que tanto gustaban a las chicas. Necesitaba hablar.

_\- Amaia, can I talk with him a moment?_ (Amaia, ¿puedo hablar con él un momento?) – le preguntó éste a su amiga -. _I would like to recommend him a very famous doctor in sports medicine who could heal him_ (Me gustaría recomendarle un doctor muy famoso en medicina deportiva que podría curarle).

A Amaia se le iluminaron las ideas.

_\- Of course_ (Por supuesto) – concedió ella muy alegre.

Entonces Benji/Genzo se dispuso a hablarle del doctor Margus Stein, quien era muy reconocido en Alemania y en general en Europa, y que, por casualidad, también se lo recomendó a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora cuando tenía lesiones continuas en la secundaria.

\- El doctor Margus Stein en realidad proviene de Gales, pero vino a Alemania con la intención de progresar. ¡La de veces que ha ayudado a los jugadores…! – contó Amaia, recordando al doctor con cariño -. Pero claro, siempre les reñía cuando hacían algo mal cuando ya lo había dicho o era muy obvio el error.

\- Era muy niño Oliver/Tsubasa cuando se lesionaba, y era de hacer técnicas muy fuertes para un chaval. Siempre insistía en salir al campo aun cuando estaba lesionado, porque tenía la ilusión de ser el mejor del mundo. Y no le viste en los primeros días que vino en la Selección de Japón porque estaba lesionado del hombro – contó Benji/Genzo, recodando a su amigo -. El doctor Stein le trató la lesión, le recomendó que dejara descansar su hombro durante un tiempo y ahí sigue, sin haberse lesionado de momento. Puede que sea eso lo que te pase, Dario/Gino.

Dario/Gino se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, porque había oído hablar de él en Alemania, por mención de Karl-Heinz Schneider. Pero nunca le había visto en persona, y si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba.

\- Había oído mencionar ese nombre antes, pero no le ponía cara – comentó Dario/Gino -. La verdad es que me han tratado médicos muy reconocidos, los cuales eran expertos en el campo de la medicina deportiva, pero jamás han logrado curarme de manera permanente, y me siento muy mal. Y sé que Amaia no es médico, pero ha intentado ayudarme de todas las maneras posibles y se lo he pagado muy mal – su cara indicaba pena.

\- A lo mejor el doctor Stein es ayudado por los magos – sugirió Amaia muy divertida -. Como siempre logra curar a todo el mundo…

\- O a lo mejor él mismo es un mago, quien sabe – añadió Dario/Gino, igual de divertido.

\- Si me permitís, voy a hacer otra sugerencia – anunció Amaia -. Mi amiga Andrea conoce por medio de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora al doctor Ariga, médico de Hawái especializado en medicina deportiva. Y su ayudante es uno de los amigos de la infancia de Oliver/Tsubasa. Ahora mismo se encuentra con él.

\- ¡Ah!, yo conozco a ese médico – añadió Benji/Genzo -. Pero no es médico como tal. Es más bien un entrenador personal. Está entrenando a Oliver/Tsubasa ayudándole a desarrollar la musculatura de todo su cuerpo. Oliver/Tsubasa ha visto que para acceder al primer equipo hay que desarrollar correctamente la musculatura y adquirir cierta fuerza.

\- Ya, si Andrea me lo ha contado. Ese hombre exige muchísimo y tiene unas pruebas un poco peculiares – concluyó Amaia. Se le escapó la risa -: ¡Le ha hecho llevarle a caballito! ¡Le ha hecho llevarle a caballito, como los críos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

* * *

\- Tía, me duelen todos los músculos de la espalda – se quejó Oliver/Tsubasa, verdaderamente dolido -. El doctor Ariga está súper musculoso; al nivel de Hulk, ¡te lo juro!

\- Me ha comentado Van Saal que quizá me mande a Hawái para ayudarte con los entrenamientos, porque he encontrado más formas de ayudarte y muchas de ellas las podré emplear contigo con éxito.

\- ¡Buff, qué bien! Así podrás conocer a algunos de mis amigos, quienes están ayudándome en todo, ¡y además ansían por conocerte!

\- ¡Madre mía, también voy a tomar el sol y por fin voy a poder lucir mi cuerpo serrano! – exclamó muy contenta.

\- Ay, se nota que sólo vienes a lucirte; no me quieres nada, tía – protestó Oliver/Tsubasa a modo de cachondeo.

Andrea se echó a reír.

\- Sí, sólo quiero lucir cuerpazo en Hawái. A ti que te den – le respondió, siguiendo la broma.

\- Jo, tía, qué mala eres.

\- ¡Anda, tonto! – cortó Andrea, riéndose.

\- Ya hablaremos, que tengo que estar descansado para otra paliza del doctor Ariga. ¡Agh! ¡Joder, cómo duele!

\- Venga – rió Andrea -. Hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono. Recordando la cita que tenía con Rivaul, saltó de la cama en donde estaba plácidamente tumbada y empezó a vestirse y peinarse rápidamente, saliendo corriendo de su habitación porque quedaban pocos minutos para que llegase la hora en la cual habían quedado. No habían tenido oportunidad de intimar entre ellos en aquella cena en aquel famoso restaurante cinco estrellas porque estaban rodeados de más gente y porque habían surgido de la nada las fans locas de Rivaul. Al correr lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta los aseos en donde la había citado, vio que había llegado un par de minutos más pronto de la hora de quedada, lo cual la tranquilizó. Decidió abrir una de las puertas y entró caminando a paso lento. Le vio allí plantado. No le vio hacer nada, y como estaba cachonda y encelada perdida de él a partes iguales, fue de cabeza a besarle y abrazarle. Éste correspondió a sus ganas, igual de lujurioso o más que ella. Éste terminó de desabotonar su ya medio abotonado top rápidamente, haciendo que simultáneamente se quitase sus planeados desabrochados shorts, quedándose en ropa interior, la cual no tardó en quitarse mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, sacándole su pronunciado miembro viril. Se encendió completamente cuando le vio su trabajadísimo y estilizado abdomen y sus musculosos, firmes y estilizados brazos, haciendo que sin pensárselo se metiera su miembro por la boca y empezara a salivar y a sudar como una fuente. Una vez terminó con la boca y parte de la cara con semen y saliva (lo cual le fastidió bastante ya que había acabado con su propia saliva en la cara, y le daba mucho asco tenerla en la boca), se dispuso en una posición la cual requería estar tumbada y abierta de piernas. Andrea, sin nada que perder, se quitó el sujetador, queriendo darle un campo de visión más amplio mientras estaba recibiendo el cunnilingus. Aprovechando de que tenía el tamaño suficiente para hacerlo, movió sus pechos hacia su cara y empezó a autolamerse los pezones.

Una vez quedó satisfecha y se hubo corrido en la lengua de Rivaul, éste la colocó en la posición básica, la cual consistía en que ella se apoyase sobre rodillas y palmas de las manos; en este caso, en el suelo del vestidor, porque los bancos no eran lo suficientemente anchos, se colocó él mismo de rodillas, aproximando su falo a las vastas nalgas de Andrea, las cuales no tenían una sola imperfección y estaban tersas. Una vez éste sumergido en la matriz, éste empezó a aumentar de velocidad a medida que iban pasando los segundos. Le dolía, pero más le dolió cuando le rompió el himen, emitiendo así un chillido agudo. Sus pensamientos sobre la virginidad no se estaban cumpliendo. Al contrario, le estaba costando la vida sostener el equilibrio; poco le faltaba para caerse de lo que temblaba, y más con las fuertes embestidas de Rivaul. Disfrazaba sus gritos de sufrimiento en orgasmos. Deseaba que aquella pesadilla terminase.

* * *

'¡Dios mío!', pensó Andrea, sin un nombre concreto para el tornado de emociones que estaba experimentando desde su alma. Reaccionó casi un minuto después de lo estupefacta que estaba. '¿Qué es lo que he hecho?'.

Sabía que el encuentro con Rivaul había sido bastante casual, bastante frío, sin ningún tipo de conexión emocional, al menos por parte de él. Su primera vez había sido muy distinta de cómo se lo había imaginado. Le había dolido muchísimo, y se arrepentía. Se sentía utilizada. En ese momento quería irse a Hawái simplemente por no verle.

Se metió en el baño en modo de paso rápido yendo directamente hacia la bañera, encendiendo un chorro de agua al azar, y le daba igual como estuviese el agua. Le daba igual estar congelándose en el mismo agua, le daba igual que su piel se pusiese de gallina, le daba igual temblar. Lo que quería era limpiarse todo aquel sudor y todo contacto con él. Quería quitarse ese mal olor que llevaba encima. Al terminar de bañarse, sin secarse, fue hacia el váter arrastrándose, y viendo que la tapa ya estaba levantada, hundió su cabeza en el fondo y empezó a devolver. Una vez hubo terminado de echarlo todo, cogió uno de los elixires más potentes que tenía e hizo varias tandas, en todas haciendo garganta profunda para que se le quitase aquel aliento horrible que le había dejado el vomitar.

Después de terminar de limpiarse y acicalarse, se metió directa a la cama porque estaba hecha polvo. En su mente seguía recordando a Pierre aunque dase la apariencia de que no era así. Su mente le intercambiaba las imágenes de ambos, volviéndola a sumir en una tormenta mental que incluían los pensamientos de asuntos amorosos, sexuales y maritales.

* * *

Amaia ya no estaba cumpliendo funciones en el Inter de Milán, porque el entrenador se había enfadado tanto con ella que la echó, a pesar de que Dario/Gino la excusase. En verdad, no le dolía mucho irse de ahí, porque aunque no pudiese ver todos los días a Dario/Gino, podría ir a verle todas las semanas, y pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos, después de lo ocurrido. Y lo mismo se aplicaba con Rob/Aoi. Éste era su amigo, pero podrían verse por visitas. El resto de la gente de allí le daba lo mismo. Tuvo suerte porque enseguida la cogieron para el Piamonte/Juventus, el principal rival del Inter de Milán. La contactó el entrenador Mazzantini, porque éste se había enterado de que era una estratega nata y que por ello podría hacer unas muy buenas estrategias de equipo.

Una vez hubo llegado a Turín; concretamente al área residencial del Piamonte/Juventus, le enseñaron su respectiva habitación. Ésta era más o menos igual a la que tenía en el Inter de Milán. La habitación se componía de una cama grande y ancha, un vasto escritorio, un armario pegado a la pared, el cual tenía en su interior cajones y podría dejar allí sus cosas, una cómoda, una pequeña alfombra y, al lado de la cama, había una pared, la cual tenía una puerta que daba acceso al baño particular. El baño no tenía una bañera como tal pero sí una ducha con botones que regulaban la temperatura y la intensidad del chorro de agua. Un váter, un bidé, un lavabo y un espejo de tamaño medio y con algo de ornamentación del estilo del Renacimiento italiano eran lo que acompañaban a la ducha, así completando el baño. Lo que había observado era que no había toallas, pero de eso no se preocupó porque tenía un par de ellas a mano.

En cuanto hubo recibido instrucciones del entrenador Mazzantini, se metió en uno de los despachos, se sentó en una de las sillas acolchadas, encendió su ordenador portátil y se puso a hacer recolección de los datos con todos los jugadores.

'¡Madre mía, todos tienen un excelente nivel! Casi todos sus miembros son holandeses e italianos. ¡Y uno de ellos es compatriota mío! ¡Dios mío, lo que le habrá costado hacerse un espacio entre el mundo del fútbol!'.

Miró detenidamente cada una de las plantillas de cada jugador. Miró muy a fondo la de Van Len Fort, porque le llamaba especialmente la atención, y la estudió a fondo porque planeaba probar con él un plan de entrenamiento específico. Cuando la plantilla de Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga pasó por sus ojos, la miró con cierta y notoria mezcla de desdén y curiosidad.

'Ahora comprendo por qué está en este club. A pesar de ser un jugador tan violento e impulsivo como es, sabe aprovechar las oportunidades en el último momento', concluyó.

Sin darse cuenta, sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un mechero y un paquete de cigarrillos, sacando del mismo un cigarrillo. Encendió el mechero, lo acercó por la parte más cercana a la acetona y se lo puso en la boca por la parte de la zona de filtración, haciendo con la boca formas una vez se lo hubo sacado de la boca, volviéndolo a posar otra vez en sus labios. Estuvo inmersa en su tranquilidad hasta que la voz de la señorita Gould/Matsumoto la interrumpió diciendo:

_\- Eh, signorita Stewart! È proibito fumare qui!_ (¡Eh, señorita Stewart! ¡Está prohibido fumar aquí!).

La aludida se dio la vuelta con expresión de póker.

_\- Ti credi che questo è normale? Non mi sorprende che tu sia stata cacciata dall'Inter!_ (¿Te crees que esto es normal? ¡No me sorprende que te hayan echado del Inter de Milán!).

Al oír eso, se alejó de la ventana en busca de la papelera más cercana de ésta y tiró el cigarrillo a medio terminar. Se lamentó en silencio de su mala suerte.

_\- E i compiti che l'allenatore Mazzantini ti ha incaricato di fare?_ (¿Y las tareas que el entrenador Mazzantini te ha mandado hacer?).

_\- I compiti sono fatti, signorita Gould/Matsumoto_ (Las tareas están hechas, señorita Gould/Matsumoto) – le respondió Amaia señalando el ordenador donde claramente mostraba todas sus tareas concluidas.

Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto se sentó en la silla y tomó el ordenador para revisar las tareas. Les echó una ojeada rápida para comprobar que éstas estuvieran bien.

_\- Sei molto rapida_ (Eres muy rápida) – observó Gould/Matsumoto, muy satisfecha -. _Congratulazione _(Felicidades).

_\- Quello che ha avuto un'allenatore che ti afretta _(Lo que tiene haber tenido un entrenador que te metía prisa) – respondió Amaia riéndose, haciendo que la señorita Gould/Matsumoto se contagiase de esa risilla. Se acordaba del panorama que le montaba cuando no terminaba las intensas tareas que le adjudicaba.

Gould/Matsumoto se echó a reír con aquel comentario.

_\- E per curiosità, perché Lenders/Hyuga è in questo club?_ (Por curiosidad, ¿por qué Lenders/Hyuga está en este club?) – inquirió Amaia.

Su interlocutora la miró curiosa.

\- ¿Acaso le conoces de algo, señorita Stewart?

Amaia asintió con la cabeza.

\- Podría decirse que sí – afirmó muy seria -. Le conocí en el Torneo de Francia hace al menos cuatro años, y es muy violento.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó Gould/Matsumoto ligeramente indignada.

\- Pues porque lesionó a propósito a Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, capitán del Inter de Milán y de la Selección Nacional de Italia, y además porque Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, un amigo mío, le conoce desde la secundaria, y hablando con él, me contó que siempre ha sido muy violento, y la cosa más horrorosa que han llegado a mis oídos es que estuvo a punto de matar a un jugador con problemas cardíacos – argumentó con arrogancia, con una leve sonrisa pícara -. ¿No le parece que son motivos suficientes a cuestionar, señorita Gould/Matsumoto?

La expresión facial y corporal de la señorita Gould/Matsumoto denotaban que estaba más indignada que antes. La pregunta que Amaia había formulado como última frase le había pitado en los oídos, porque odiaba que dijeran cosas malas sobre él. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a cambiar, pero esa chica parecía que no perdonaba. Daisy/Kaori pudo ver el odio en los ojos de su dialogadora, y no le gustaba un pelo…

\- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a aprender de sus errores y a corregir, señorita Stewart, ¿recuerda? – le espetó alzando el tono de voz para que se diese por aludida.

Amaia la miró de soslayo. Si sabía perfectamente que todo el mundo cambiaba, pero según para lo que le convenía, o las circunstancias que se diesen en su vida. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada para ponerse a dar pasos al azar por toda la biblioteca. Carraspeó ligeramente con la intención de ponerla en evidencia por lo que acababa de decir.

\- La gente no cambia realmente, Gould/Matsumoto – aludió Amaia, haciendo referencia a Lenders/Hyuga -. Nadie cambia porque sí. Siempre se ha de tener una razón para cambiar, porque si no es así, no se haría.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Stewart? – saltó la mujer japonesa, a punto de encolerizarse -. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Amaia simplemente le miró fijamente, lanzándole con la mirada una señal de advertencia.

\- Simplemente pretendo mantener la buena reputación del equipo, y un jugador con mal carácter podría tirar por la borda toda esa reputación conseguida – explicó la angloeslava muy calmamente -. La buena reputación tarda años en conseguirse, pero la mala viene como una flecha, y una vez que la mala reputación se aposenta en algo, o tarda en irse muchísimo tiempo o directamente no se va.

A medida que la señorita Gould/Matsumoto enrojecía de la furia, Amaia se iba regodeando en sus palabras y en la expresión de su receptora con una expresión de ligera burla lo suficientemente perceptible como para que ésta la pudiese notar. Se sentía poderosa con su metro setenta de estatura, ya que le sacaba unos cuantos y largos centímetros a Gould/Matsumoto, quien le llegaba por la altura de la frente aun con los tacones puestos. Y más que Amaia no llevaba ningún zapato que le hiciese el efecto de aumento de altura, simplemente llevaba unas simples sandalias planas.

\- ¡¿Estás insinuando que Lenders/Hyuga podría ser una molestia para el equipo?! – gritó, completamente nerviosa.

Amaia no dijo nada, pero sí afirmó ese hecho mentalmente. Pensaba que sólo unos cuantos podrían triunfar en clubes de fútbol de élite europeos, y, exceptuando a su amigo Benji/Genzo y a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, ningún japonés había logrado triunfar en clubes de alto nivel. No al menos que por ahora conociera. Y le indignaba el hecho de que le hubiesen enchufado, pero olvidó eso cuando por fin tuvo una arma con la que confundirla aún más.

\- Le dijo que se iba a pensar por quince días, ¿no?

\- S-Sí – contestó Gould/Matsumoto, completamente perpleja. ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

\- Yo de usted me cuidaba de a quien enchufar en este equipo, Gould/Matsumoto – le advirtió Amaia con toda tranquilidad.

Dichas palabras dejaron aún más desconcertada a la mánager japonesa. Estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir la chica más joven. No sabía aún qué intenciones tenía, pero le dio la razón al pensar en la desagradable conversación que había tenido recientemente con Lenders/Hyuga. Estaba muy agobiada, porque dependía de la opinión del entrenador Mazzantini, y si ella no le daba una respuesta rápidamente sobre lo que había ocurrido con Lenders/Hyuga, le caería una muy gorda. Se fue del despacho muy alterada haciendo mucho ruido con los tacones, dejando a Amaia sola. Ésta compuso una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, a la vez que iba abriendo un paquete de galletas artesanas de mantequilla y chocolate que sacó de su bolso, y cogió una y le dio un mordisco.

'Que te jodan, Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga', pensó con rabia.

Estaba realmente resentida de cómo la había tratado, y pensaba devolvérselas con doble filo.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿se lo vas a decir?

Una dubitativa Patty/Sanae la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad, duda y tristeza. Miró al cielo como queriendo pensar en qué decir, pero no pudo emitir una respuesta compleja por el coraje que le daba.

\- No lo sé – musitó ella, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar -. No quiero decepcionarme… ¿Y si me dice que no?

Andrea se quedó mirando fijamente al suave sol de Hawái, como buscando respuestas en él y en el cielo para saber qué decirle a su reciente amiguita japonesa. Y entonces le vino a la mente Pierre, de nuevo. Y entonces su relajada expresión tornó a una triste. Intentó aplacar su tristeza pensando en una ingeniosa respuesta que darle.

\- Bueno… es que estará todavía más alerdado con el fútbol – contestó Andrea con un bajo tono de voz -. Desde que empataron con Holanda, no piensa en otra cosa – añadió esto último con increíble fastidio.

\- Ya, es algo que me preocupa tanto… - comentó una no muy alegre Patty/Sanae -. Llevo enamorada de él desde la secundaria y el hecho de que no haya pasado nada entre nosotros quiere decirme algo… que no pasará nunca y eso lo sé.

Esa frase le hizo recordar a Andrea el hecho de que jamás estaría con Pierre, y era algo que le dolía mucho. Al notar que se le caía una lágrima y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, simuló que se tapaba la frente cubriendo sus ojos, dando a entender que estaba pensando en una respuesta, pero la enamorada de Oliver/Tsubasa lo interpretó como que le dolía la cabeza por el calor y le pasó la botella de agua más fresca.

\- Toma, Andrea – le tendió la botella en la mano, la cual la receptora cogió, le quitó el tapón y empezó a beber por la boquilla de la botella.

Patty/Sanae vio la pequeña lágrima que había recorrido el rostro de Andrea, aunque ésta se esforzase por ocultarlo de cualquier manera.

'Seguro que ella también sufre por alguien', pensó, compasiva. Le dolía sentir ese dolor del amor no correspondido, y ver a la chica que estaba a su lado sufrir por lo mismo. Pero al menos no era la única que sufría ese mal, y eso le quitó bastante peso de encima a su alma.

Andrea, quien tenía mucho calor, se puso en pie y se esparció por todo el cuerpo el agua fresca que le quedaba de la botella, teniendo como consecuencia que Patty/Sanae la regañase, y a continuación la sugiriese ir directas al mar. Ambas anduvieron charlando en el camino hasta que llegaron a la playa. Andrea tenía el capricho de subirse a la roca más alta que rodeaba parte del mar, así que directamente se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la dio a Patty/Sanae, quien la recogió sin protesta. No tardó tanto en escalar la roca puesto que ésta era accesible para escalar, incluso si no se tenían los equipos necesarios para la escala. Con unas simples chanclas había logrado escalar todo sin caerse, pero de todas formas la roca no era muy alta. En cuanto estuvo arriba, hizo un simple movimiento que la posicionó para tirarse de cabeza al mar de una manera muy elegante y muy segura.

Sintiendo tal sensación de placer por estar en el agua, fue descendiendo más abajo, y cuanto más descendía, más fría estaba el agua, y cuanto más fría, mejor. Simplemente notaba el frío y el tacto del agua, no oía ni sentía nada más. Lo que sí pudo ver fue un cardumen de peces que componían el arco iris, los cuales tenían los colores muy brillantes. Los que más le gustaron fueron los peces celestes y los añiles; le gustaron tanto que se quedó embobada mirándolos durante unos instantes. Su distracción hizo que perdiese parte de la respiración, y por tanto, que tuviese que subir a la superficie antes del tiempo pronosticado.

Al salir de la superficie pudo deducir que habían pasado casi dos minutos desde que se metió al agua, y pudo ver a Patty/Sanae saltando de alegría, en compañía de su amado. Pudo observar que verdaderamente tenían una amistad, algo que Pierre y ella jamás habían tenido. A medida que iba oyendo la conversación, pudo deducir que Oliver/Tsubasa había progresado muchísimo con el doctor Ariga, y oyó a Patty/Sanae gritar un emocionado '¡Hurra, hurra, hurra!' y verles a ambos fundirse en un abrazo.

Sonrió a la vez que lloraba amargamente, y se metió nuevamente en el agua para que no viesen sus lágrimas, y además tampoco quería notar cómo le caían las lágrimas por la cara, sumergiéndose así en el agua nuevamente. Se alegraba de que Patty/Sanae sí estuviese siendo correspondida, o al menos era lo que le daban a entender sus ojos.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Se han vuelto a dar los diálogos entre personajes en los idiomas originales en los que los hablan. El idioma original hablado está escrito en cursiva, y su traducción al español, entre paréntesis. Por ejemplo, se muestra en qué distintos idiomas habla Amaia con los diversos personajes. Con Benji/Genzo habla en inglés, y con Dario/Gino y Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto emplea el italiano.

\- El nombre europeo de Munemasa Katagiri es Adriano Fogartiny. En la edición de Captain Tsubasa – Road to 2002 se olvidan de muchas traducciones al europeo, ya fuesen hechas o no intencionadamente. Y un ejemplo de ello es el nombre europeo de Munemasa Katagiri, más conocido como Katagiri.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. Inauguración de carrera futbolística.**

Una fresca mañana en París albergaba a un famoso jugador francés entrenando en la cancha de fútbol personalizada que tenía en los extensos jardines de su opulenta mansión. Su larga melena, la cual le llegaba por la altura de algo más allá de los omóplatos, ondeaba con el viento de la mañana y con el que hacía su rápido movimiento alrededor del campo. Su cuerpo era ligeramente musculado, pero se le podía ver su delgadez.

Obviamente había tenido que pagar una gran suma de dinero por un muro y unos guardias para que las locas acérrimas de sus seguidoras no viniesen a verle, y mucho menos a tocarle. Antes se tenía que andar con mil ojos para asegurarse de que no le hicieran propuestas indecentes ni se subiesen las camisetas para enseñarle los senos. Ahora simplemente se enfocaba en eso porque sabía que tales cosas no ocurrían (y esperaba que no ocurriesen) gracias a la férrea protección que había puesto. Y no sólo había desencadenado las protestas de sus seguidoras, sino que también había llenado muchísimas bocas, las cuales no paraban de comentar lo decidido por el heredero Elle Cid/Le Blanc.

Tom/Taro lo lamentaba en parte porque echaba de menos echarse unas risas mientras veía a su amigo gabacho meterse a toda prisa por la puerta de la mansión y echar la llave profundamente mientras éstas se levantaban las camisetas con su nombre mientras enseñaban sus pechos y chillaban su nombre. Y cada vez que oía a Tom/Taro reírse, se lo reprochaba.

\- ¡Joder, Tom/Taro, ponte en mi lugar!, ¿quieres? – le reprochaba éste cuando las protecciones pagadas no estaban aún en su casa -. ¡No me hace ninguna gracia!

Tom/Taro tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer serio y no salir rodando por el suelo de la risa. No es que le alegrase que persiguiesen a Pierre, pero sí que le causaba muchísimo jolgorio la situación. Lo veía típico de una novela ridícula en las que las protagonistas pertinentes se peleaban por el galán en cuestión para ver a quién elegía éste, o en la que el galán huía de las chicas que lo pretendían porque no quería estar con ninguna.

Pero sabía perfectamente que Pierre era un chico de gustos muy concretos. Y por muy mujeriego que fuera, no se acostaba con cualquiera. Siempre salía y se traía a casa u hoteles de lujo a chicas de gran belleza física. Chicas dignas de pasarela. Chicas que podrían perfectamente ser modelos de Victoria's Secret. Eran tanto bellas de cara como de cuerpo. No admitía cualquier otra cosa que fuese de calidad inferior, como lo denominaba él. Tom/Taro se acordó de aquella vez en la que rechazó con desdén a una chica que tenía uno de los cuerpos más bonitos que había visto jamás pero la cual no era precisamente agraciada. Todos sus ligues eran conocidas modelos, cantantes, actrices, y si la chica en cuestión no era conocida, superaba con diferencia en belleza a todas esas famosas para compensar esa 'desventaja'. Aunque pareciese que no, Pierre era muy rígido con todos los temas, sobre todo con el de la fama y le gustaba mantener las apariencias.

Muchísimos ojos femeninos se habían posado también en Tom/Taro desde que éste ganó varios importantes premios e hizo una fortuna considerable. Muchísimos de los ligues de Pierre intentaban tener algo con él, pero jamás les daba tregua, porque sabía perfectamente que lo único que querían de él era su dinero, aunque muchas comentasen que le encontraban mono o guapo. Siempre recordaba sus orígenes, y sabía que no lo había tenido tan fácil como Pierre, y por lo tanto, era muy reacio a gastarse una cantidad considerable de dinero en una desconocida, por muy guapa que éste fuese. De hecho, venía de una familia humilde (gracias a la cual cuidaba su dinero y hacía uso moderado de él), pero gracias a su talento consiguió ingresar en el Paris Saint Germain, equipo que compartía con su amigo.

Le había cogido muchísimo cariño y apego a París desde que llegó allí con su padre, quien trabajaba ya como restaurador del Louvre, uno de los museos más importantes de París y del mundo entero. Le había cogido el tranquillo a la lengua francesa desde hace un buen tiempo, y lo hablaba tanto y tan bien, que ya contestaba en francés a las llamadas de cualquiera de sus amigos japoneses, lo cual hacía que éstos se echaran a reír y bromearan con que era francés. No obstante, alguna que otra vez había cometido un error gramatical con alguna palabra que se le quedaba atascada en la garganta, lo cual provocaba que sus amigos se riesen todavía más.

No se había enamorado en su vida, razón por la cual no entendía mucho a Pierre, quien decía estar enamorado, pero no lo parecía; que era sólo pura fachada. Le parecía de absoluta despreocupación por todo acostarse con un montón de chicas para vanagloriarse; le parecía algo inmoral y asqueroso, y era algo que no le gustaba nada de su amigo. No negaba que había tenido unos cuantos encuentros, pero no andaba ofreciéndose de ninguna manera a ninguna famosa o chica guapa simplemente, simplemente por el hecho de que no tenía ese característico vacío en el corazón del que tanto le habían hablado.

En medio de sus pensamientos, recibió una llamada de Pierre. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Al ver que la llamada seguía estando ahí, decidió cogerla.

Tom/Taro, han empezado las hordas de seguidoras de nuevo. Tengo miedo… - su voz se oía asustada -. Dile a Bautista que venga a recogerme, porque son capaces de seguirme hasta mi casa. Están enfermas… Date prisa.

\- ¿En dónde estás? – quiso saber Tom/Taro.

\- Estoy en la Torre Eiffel. ¡Por favor, date prisa o moriré! – rogó Pierre, desesperado.

\- En un momento viene a recogerte – contestó Tom/Taro haciendo todo lo posible para adoptar un tono de voz serio, forzándose a pensar en cosas tristes para no echar a rodar de nuevo.

No obstante, se dio prisa. Llamó a Bautista, el chófer de la mansión de los Elle Cid/Le Blanc. Le contó la situación y éste fue a por la limusina a la velocidad de la luz, la cual por fortuna se hallaba en las enormes vallas de la mansión. Éstas fueron abiertas por los guardias, quienes tenían a Bautista dándoles las instrucciones pertinentes. En cuanto éste terminó de darlas, le dijo a Tom/Taro que se fuese subiendo al coche a toda velocidad, orden la cual éste acató de la forma más eficiente y rápida que pudo.

Una vez que Tom/Taro se hubo subido situándose en la parte de detrás, teniendo a Bautista delante suya, el chófer arrancó el coche a toda velocidad, encendiendo a su vez el GPS velozmente. Normalmente el chófer de los Elle Cid/Le Blanc conducía por las carreteras y las calles de manera elegante y relajada, pero esa vez era tan urgente la desesperación de su heredero que Bautista terminó por conducir de manera maleducada, como decía él. A toda prisa y sin mirar a los demás conductores. Uno de ellos le sacó el dedo del medio por la ventana gritando una serie de obscenidades que dañarían los oídos de la realeza. Una vez que hubo visto Bautista la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos, pudo ver cómo una figura masculina de larga melena rubia con un largo abrigo rojo corría en dirección al coche. Bautista decidió arrancar el motor, yendo esta vez mucho más despacio para poder alcanzar a su señorito y facilitarle el que se metiera dentro del coche lo más pronto posible, dando lugar a que éste rozase levemente su cara, pudiendo así alcanzar el mango de abertura del coche, subiéndose a toda prisa.

\- ¡Están locas! ¡Están locas! ¡Están locas! ¡ESTÁN LOCAS, JODER! – repitió vociferando intensamente un muy histérico y aterrado Pierre, al cual le brotaban las lágrimas en los ojos -. ¿Es que uno no puede salir a la calle tranquilamente? ¡Ya a uno lo tienen que estar acosando! ¡Vamos, Bautista, arranque antes de que nos rodeen y podamos matar a alguien!

Éste acató la orden arrancando el coche a una velocidad suficiente para ir rápido pero sin la probabilidad de tener algún accidente o simplemente provocarlo, ya fuese a alguna fanática del vasto séquito o a cualquier persona que anduviese o condujese por las calles de París que llevaban en dirección a la mansión de los Elle Cid/Le Blanc.

De la histeria, los nervios y el pavor que llevaba encima, Tom/Taro y Bautista tuvieron que ayudarle a bajar del coche, cogiéndole cada uno por un brazo. A Pierre se le saltaba alguna que otra lágrima.

\- ¡Me han intentado violar! ¡Me han intentado violar! ¡Me han intentado violar! – repetía cada vez más nervioso y parecía que podía perder la cordura de un momento a otro -. ¡Me han intentado violar! ¡Me han intentado violar! ¡Me han int…!

\- Calma, Pierre – Tom/Taro puso cada mano suya en cada hombro de Pierre para tranquilizarle -. Vamos.

Miró a Bautista y a Sebastián, el mayordomo de la mansión de los Elle Cid/Le Blanc.

\- Me le llevo al cuarto. Está muy mal – les comunicó a ambos dándoselo a entender con su mirada.

\- No, si habrá también que tomar medidas legales con respecto a esas locas que lo andan persiguiendo – suspiró Sebastián, poniéndose una mano en la frente -. El pobre señorito está perdiendo la salud por culpa de sus fanáticas.

'Y por muchas más cosas también, mi estimado Sebastián', pensó Tom/Taro para sus adentros, notoriamente preocupado.

Colocó uno de sus brazos para coger uno de los de Pierre para llevarle al cuarto, mientras oía protestar a Sebastián sobre los inconvenientes de ser como Pierre. Casi todas las chicas querían salir con él o al menos pasar la noche con él porque era de extraordinaria belleza física, eso para empezar. Él tenía la cara tan perfecta que había sido material de gran valor para varios anuncios exclusivos. Algunas personas afirmaban que era andrógino, porque no sabían si era hombre o mujer. Sus rasgos faciales eran finísimos y varoniles a la vez. Pero claramente Tom/Taro le veía como un hombre; no sabía de dónde se sacaban tantos las ideas de que era andrógino.

'Pero seguramente lo que más les guste a todas esas interesadas es que sea un jugador famoso en todo el mundo y sea el heredero de la fortuna de la casa de los Elle Cid/Le Blanc. Qué asco', pensó Tom/Taro con profundo rechazo.

* * *

Patty/Sanae y Andrea hablaban de sus ideas previstas para realizar en el futuro tanto a corto plazo como a largo mientras degustaban unos mantequillosos helados de chocolate, sentadas en sus respectivas toallas. Patty/Sanae le contaba emocionada sus planes de acabar la carrera de Medicina, especializarse en Medicina Deportiva y ser una gran gerente y doctora. Patty/Sanae tenía tan solo veintiún años (contaba con un año más que Andrea) y ya estaba cursando un curso más que los demás de su edad. También le contó que tenía un perfecto nivel de inglés (el idioma en el que ambas estaban charlando) y uno intermedio de alemán, el cual pensaba mejorar más y más.

\- La verdad es que haces bien eligiendo esa salida; con eso ganas una pasta gansa – consideró Andrea, muy orgullosa -. Y más sabiendo un idioma como el inglés. E ir a por el alemán también dice mucho de ti.

\- No me importa el dinero a ganar – contestó Patty/Sanae distraídamente mientras chuperreteaba una de las bolas de su cono de helado. Se puso roja como un tomate -. Simplemente sé que me apasiona el fútbol a más no poder y deseo ayudar en todo lo posible a los jugadores.

'A Oliver/Tsubasa, sobre todo', pensó Andrea. 'Ella por lo menos tiene esperanzas de que va a acabar con quien siempre ha querido. Lo mío con él ya es imposible'. Al pensar en eso, su rostro tornó a un gesto triste.

\- Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer en el futuro? – inquirió Patty/Sanae, curiosa; sacando así de sus pensamientos a su acompañante. Había visto su rostro triste.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé. Sé que me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con la música, aunque sea editar la propia música.

\- ¡Ah!, entonces sí sabes lo que quieres, Andreíta – comentó Patty/Sanae con expresión pícara.

\- ¡Oh, no me llames así! – protestó Andrea estando medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- ¿Tocas algún instrumento? ¿Cantas? ¿Tienes una banda en la que haces algo de eso?

\- Oh, toco el piano y canto a escondidas – comentó, en un tono ligeramente triste.

Patty/Sanae se la quedó mirando, muy preocupada.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? – quiso saber Patty/Sanae.

\- Pues que mi adineradísimo y galardonadísimo padre no quiere que me dedique a la música de ninguna manera. Quiere que estudie Finanzas para que yo sea una de los dirigentes más importantes del banco en el cual trabaja. Dice que con la música no voy a llegar a ningún lado – empezaron a brotarle las lágrimas por sus ojos, atravesando sus mejillas de tal manera que daban el efecto de varios ríos que iban a su cauce -. Y es verdad.

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? – inquirió una muy preocupada Patty/Sanae con un tono de voz bastante alarmado al oír la última frase que había emanado de la boca de Andrea.

Andrea se quedó callada durante unos cuantos largos segundos, dando un incómodo silencio entre las dos, hasta que pensó en algo lo suficientemente coherente para contestar.

\- En lo que se dice a mí, en tocar el piano y en cantar tengo niveles bastante diferentes – comenzó a explicar -. Pienso que tengo un nivel de canto más que aceptable, pero ni de coña llego a ser profesional. Y de piano tengo un nivel medio – esta última frase la dijo con el tono más lánguido que hubiera podido emitir -. He intentado subir mi nivel, pero de verdad no tengo tanta cabeza para memorizar. Y con mi edad ya es difícil memorizar tantas cosas, y añadiéndole que empecé con once años por insistencia mía de aprender…

Ambas rompieron a reír.

\- ¡Andrea, ni que fueras una vieja! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

La aludida alzó los brazos hacia arriba, en señal de no saber.

\- Es verdad. Cuanto más mayor eres, más te cuesta memorizar y concentrarte.

\- A mí no me pasa eso – comentó Patty/Sanae a modo de halago a sí misma -. Es cuando más retengo y tal.

\- Ya, ya, ya – contestó Andrea ligeramente incómoda, como si tal comentario tuviese que ver con ella -. Algunos tenéis el cerebro privilegiado, pero ya te digo que cuando somos apenas unos críos nuestro cerebro es más receptivo a nueva información. ¡Yo no podría sacar esas notas tan altas en Medicina!

\- Es una cuestión de estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y más estudiar – arguyó Patty/Sanae -. Y a eso añadirle tener que trabajar unas horas en la heladería de mis padres.

\- Madre mía, qué trabajazo te pegas cada día… esto debe ser puro relax para ti, ¿no?

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡No sabes qué alivio es tener solamente que estudiar, y además que eso sea observar a un jugador progresar y tomar notas al respecto!

\- ¿Y la carrera de Medicina es muy difícil?

\- Eso depende para quien – comenzó a explicar Patty/Sanae, entusiasmada -. Medicina tiene una nota de corte muy alto, y por lo tanto, has de tener suerte para poder estudiarla, o al menos es así en la universidad pública. Yo tengo una beca en una prestigiosa privada.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es todo un logro! – admiró Andrea -. Pero también tendrás que trabajar para pagártela, ¿no?

\- ¡Oh, sí! Yo pago mis estudios echándole muchísimas horas durante las vacaciones, festivos y fines de semana en la heladería para llegar al dinero suficiente. Y Arthur/Manabu se la paga siendo ayudante del doctor Ariga… - relató Patty/Sanae -. Supongo que ni tú ni Amaia llegaréis a entender eso porque venís de familias pudientes.

La europea la miró de soslayo, dándole a entender que había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar.

\- Amaia no es ni de orígenes humildes ni viene de una familia de multimillonarios. Está en un término medio – explicó Andrea -. Es providente de una familia de clase media. Su padre es jefe de cirujanos en el hospital de Oxford, y su madre es profesora de Química en la Universidad de Oxford.

\- Esa chica está en Milán, ¿no?

\- Estaba en Milán. Pero el gilipollas de Gattuso la ha echado del Inter de Milán y ahora vive en el área residencial del club de fútbol del Piamonte/Juventus. O sea, se ha tenido que pirar a Turín – relató Andrea -. Y tiene que pegarse la paliza de ir en tren de Turín a Milán y viceversa todos los días para ir al módulo.

\- Está con Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, ¿verdad?

\- Como una catedral.

\- Y tú… ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? – preguntó Patty/Sanae, intrigada por saber si Andrea lo estaba o no, porque ésta le había dado bastantes indicios de que sí estaba enamorada, pero a mal. Simplemente quería saber por qué.

Pegó un respiro acompañado de un salto de su asiento. Esa pregunta le había pillado ipso facto. La había dejado en shock. Pasaron un montón de imágenes de Pierre y Rivaul por su cabeza mientras se andaba haciendo trenzas con un mechón de su pelo, en señal de distracción y nerviosismo por aquella incómoda pregunta formulada por boca ajena. Pensando así en su respuesta, su cabeza se volvió cabizbaja y sus ojos soltaron apenas un par de lágrimas.

\- Por desgracia, así es – contestó con un deje de voz muy abatido y apagado -. Pero él no me corresponde ni me corresponderá. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque es demasiado guapo para mí, y para cualquiera! – hizo una breve pausa para relajarse -. Bueno, no – corrigió -. Para las famosas con las que sale, es equivalente.

La expresión curiosa de Patty/Sanae pasó a ser una extrañada, porque Andrea le parecía la chica más guapa que había visto y verá y conocido y conocerá en su vida. Le parecía que tenía muchísimo parecido físico con una bella actriz francesa que había visto en una película de cine francés.

\- ¿Es un jugador famoso?

\- Famosísimo.

\- ¿Le conozco?

\- Ha jugado contra Oliver/Tsubasa en el Torneo de Francia.

\- ¿De dónde viene?

\- De la capital de Francia.

\- ¿Es el capitán de la Selección Nacional de Francia?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc?

\- El mismo.

'El mismo imbécil', pensó con el más profundo de sus desprecios en sus más profundos pensamientos.

Patty/Sanae estuvo a punto de pegar un salto a pesar de que estuviese sentada en el suelo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.

\- ¿Y alguna vez llegaste a cruzar alguna palabra con él?

\- Sí, pero muy pocas veces. Y todo a base de monosílabos por parte de él. Y nos llevábamos mal. Y le conocí porque fui gerente de la Selección Nacional de Francia.

\- ¿Qué narices pasaba?

\- Napoleón, metiches varios y fanáticas estúpidas – contestó secamente. No era por Patty/Sanae, sino porque le daba dolor de estómago recordarlo -. No es por ti; no estoy enfadada contigo. Simplemente viví ahí una de las peores etapas de mi vida y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

\- ¿Y cómo es que llegaste a ser gerente de la Selección Nacional de Francia? – preguntó Patty/Sanae -. Yo pensaba que eras francesa.

Su receptora comenzó a relatarle la historia sobre cómo aterrizó en París por asuntos del trabajo de su padre. Le relató el cómo conoció a Tom Baker/Taro Misaki en París, concretamente en el Museo del Louvre, donde trabajaba el padre de éste. Ella, por casualidad, estaba admirando algunas de las obras de las cuales estaba restaurando su padre, cuando Tom/Taro decidió darle conversación.

Le habló sobre cómo conoció a Pierre en una fiesta, y no en los entrenamientos de la Selección Nacional de Francia como Patty/Sanae pensaba. A Pierre y ella les presentaron en la fiesta (a ella le presentaron como gerente de la Selección). Él simplemente la saludó y no le volvió a ver en toda la fiesta. Le contó también que en esa fiesta acudieron todos los miembros de los equipos a los que había convocado el Torneo. Karl-Heinz Schneider, Dario Belli/Gino Hernández, Juan Díaz, el mismo Pierre, etc.

\- ¿Y cómo conociste a Oliver/Tsubasa y a todos los demás?

\- Tom/Taro había decidido presentármelo en dicha fiesta – contestó la preguntada con más ganas de contarlo -. Me acuerdo de que había muchísimas chicas que comentaban que era muy guapo, pero que era tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¡Si una vez una se subió la camiseta para enseñarle unas señoras domingas, y el pobre se quedó con una cara…! - añadió, desternillándose de risa.

Patty/Sanae miró al suelo, avergonzada, celosa y roja como un tomate, mientras se retorcía uno de los mechones de su ya larga media melena.

\- ¡Tranquila, que no hizo nada con la tía ésa!

\- ¿Te ha contado algo de sus intimidades? – inquirió una curiosa Patty/Sanae.

\- ¡Qué va!; si es más soso que un yogur de agua.

Ambas se echaron a reír nuevamente.

* * *

Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga se encontraba muy nervioso porque estaba yendo justo donde le había citado el entrenador Mazzantini a su representante, Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto. Ésta y Mazzantini habían mantenido una charla bastante intensa con respecto a las capacidades del jugador japonés, y parecía ser que Lenders/Hyuga lo había oído todo, lo cual tendría que aportarle más tranquilidad, pero sucedía al contrario. Estaba mucho más nervioso y una tormenta de pensamientos negativos invadió su cabeza mientras su representante caminaba a su lado, siguiendo a uno de los entrenadores, el cual se disponía a abrir la ventana.

\- Ahora te voy a enseñar nuestra sala de entrenamiento especial – dijo éste.

Cuando bajó el pomo, pudo ver cómo deslizaba la puerta enseñando una de las salas de entrenamiento especial más grandes del mundo, haciendo exclamar al sorprendido chico un notorio '¡Oh, madre mía!'. Aparte de disponer un espacio bastante extenso, había bastante cantidad de máquinas y cacharros que no sabía exactamente para lo que servían, pero se moría de ganas de usar uno de ellos.

\- Venga, pasa.

Y no sólo el jugador había flipado con las lujosas instalaciones. La señorita Gould/Matsumoto comentaba todo el rato lo buenísimas y excelentes que eran tales instalaciones, y andaba comparándolas con las de otros clubes europeos todo el rato. El entrenador se dispuso a explicarles que cada jugador tenía sus propios aparatos, y que según los datos de éstos, se establecían menús específicos de entrenamiento para cada uno. Había un ordenador por jugador, y cada ordenador iba recopilando y almacenando datos del susodicho jugador, y que iba actualizándolos por cada progreso que hacía el jugador en cuestión.

\- Lenders/Hyuga, ahora tenemos que organizar tu programa. Vengan conmigo – con la última frase también se dirigió a la señorita Gould/Matsumoto.

Les hizo una seña con la mano de que viniesen con él y éste abrió una puerta. Se pudo encontrar a dos sujetos allí; uno de ellos manejando el ordenador y la otra tomando apuntes en un ordenador chiquitito, ambos sentados en confortables sillas. El primer individuo era alto, ancho de espaldas, de constitución atlética, pálido, el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y los ojos de un azul muy pálido. A Lenders/Hyuga le dio la impresión de que el hombre era serio y algo hostil. La segunda sujeta era alta, delgada, voluptuosa, notablemente pálida, de larguísimo y liso cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos de color aguamarina mezclado con una tonalidad muy pálida de gris. A ella la reconoció enseguida, y pensaba que ésta no le reconocería, pero se equivocó notablemente: ésta le lanzó una mirada furtiva, la cual le impactó muchísimo por la gama cromática que manejaba. Le dio la sensación de que le miraba un muerto, porque el color de sus ojos era muy claro, y más lo acentuaban sus dispersas ojeras transitorias, las cuales eran de un color entre grisáceo y amarronado. El entrenador giró sobre su silla.

\- ¿Es usted Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga?

\- Sí – respondió el muchacho.

\- Él es quien lleva todo esto – explicó Bianchi, quien les había acompañado hasta donde estaban.

\- Es el preparador físico del primer equipo – declaró Daisy/Kaori -. El señor Mazzantini.

Mazzantini se le quedó mirando fijamente, y Lenders/Hyuga decidió devolvérsela por educación y gratitud.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerle – añadió con una ligera sonrisa.

Su interlocutor entornó los ojos, así juntando sus cejas y acentuando sus patillas de gallo y sus bolsas de debajo de aquellos. Le miró fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió articular palabra.

\- Bueno, ahora tengo que revisarte a fondo – recordó con un ligerísimo desdén y mucho cansancio en su voz.

Lenders/Hyuga interpretó ese tono de voz como que estaba muy cansado, pero no le había terminado de gustar del todo. A continuación la voz del entrenador se dirigió hacia su ayudante:

\- Amaia, ayúdame a colocar los artefactos necesarios para hacer el análisis corporal.

Ella preparó las máquinas en absoluto silencio, sabiendo lo que su jefe pensaba.

* * *

Después de ver por el ordenador la estructura muscular del jugador analizado, pudo ver los posibles resultados y desempeño de éste a través de una amplia tabla de números de cinco dígitos, los cuales se movían continuamente de arriba abajo y hacia los lados y cambiaban muy rápidamente entre unos y otros. Mazzantini pudo apreciar en el gráfico de la figura humana una parte roja, la cual le daba muy mala espina, y decidió ampliarla para ver qué era. Su mirada era de angustia. Puso una serie de datos en el ordenador y los guardó, llegando a su conclusión final.

\- Justo lo que me pensaba – sentenció. Caviló por unos cuantos segundos, mirando tanto a Daisy/Kaori como a Bianchi -. ¡No me puedo creer que hayamos firmado un contrato con este muchachito!

Ese 'muchachito' escoció a los oídos de los cuatro presentes restantes.

'¿Muchachito?', consideró Amaia, colocándose sus gafas negras de Ray-Ban de pasta, cuya montura tenía ambos extremos de arriba más afilados, simulando el ojo de un gato. A continuación dejó escapar una ligera risa desdeñosa apenas audible.

\- ¡Señor Mazzantini! – exclamó Daisy/Kaori en tono de reproche.

El aludido volvió a girar su silla hacia el despreciado una vez que hubo terminado de reunir los suficientes datos como para hacer un análisis del chico. Amaia simplemente volvió a su tarea, viendo el correo que le había mandado su jefe para completar su recolección de datos, el cual contenía todos los datos, tanto escritos como gráficos. Abrió los distintos archivos y empezó a hacer una investigación sobre cómo hacerle un posible entrenamiento individualizado, si es que había posibilidad de ello. Compartía con Mazzantini su opinión de que no tenía el cuerpo suficiente como para pertenecer al equipo torino.

\- ¡Querido Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, no puedes jugar en la Liga Italiana con tales características corporales!

El mencionado se sintió muy mal con esas palabras que había articulado el entrenador Mazzantini, y además cada vez le gustaba menos su tono de voz.

\- ¿Cómo? – exclamó, indignado -. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Te lo demostraré – buscó las pruebas gráficas -. ¿Ves? – evidenció, señalando éstas con la mirada -. Tu pierna derecha está excesivamente desarrollada en comparación con la izquierda – dio un largo suspiro después de dar ese ejemplo como breve explicación -. Esto no me gusta nada. Tienes el peor equilibrio que jamás he visto. ¡No puedo creer que hayas jugado partidos internacionales!

Lenders/Hyuga estaba completamente atónito, sacado de lugar. Él había jugado partidos internacionales, lo cual decía mucho de él. Y consideraba en su medida que era un buen jugador, y que valdría de sobra para entrar en el primer equipo. ¿Y se tenía que encontrar con esto? Sus ilusiones se vieron destrozadas en cuestión de segundos, alternando su mirada entre Mazzantini y los gráficos mostrados por él.

\- Señorita Gould/Matsumoto, ¿cómo demonios nos ha traído un jugador así? – gritó el hombre, histérico.

\- Señor Mazzantini… - musitó ella con una mano en el corazón.

\- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! – vociferó Lenders/Hyuga, haciendo de barrera protectora entre su mánager y el entrenador -. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo? ¡Venga, dígamelo!

El italiano se levantó de su asiento girando sus talones hacia su receptor, soltando un bufido nada disimulado. No le había gustado nada el tono con que se lo había dicho.

\- Creo que todo – concluyó, haciendo una visión general sobre el asunto -. Tienes un problema muy serio – se acercó hacia él unos cuantos pasos, y empezó a señalarle con el dedo -. Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, tu cuerpo no es apto para un futbolista, ¡y no vale ni para descargar camiones! – hizo énfasis en la última frase.

La última frase le había llegado al alma de Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga. Se quedó completamente en blanco por unos cuantos segundos, para después llegar a la ira. Miraba al entrenador con el mayor odio posible mientras mantenía la compostura digna de un tigre al acecho de su presa, tal y como le había enseñado su estimado entrenador Jeff Turner/Kira Kozo.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¡Sinvergüenza!

\- Mira, niñito de papá – comentó Mazzantini con evidenciada burla y sarcasmo, manteniendo su índice en alto e inclinando su cabeza hacia Lenders/Hyuga para evidenciar que él tenía la razón -. No sé cómo has estado entrenándote, ¡pero se nota lo atrasado que está el fútbol japonés!

A Mark/Kojiro se le pusieron los ojos como platos de la indignación y la sorpresa, y su boca se torció en un simple gesto brusco.

\- ¡Quien quiera que sea, no tiene derecho a juzgarme antes de verme jugar! – dicho esto, le agarró por el cuello del polo para hacerle ver quién mandaba -. ¡Es usted un impresentable!

\- ¡Basta, Lenders/Hyuga, no pierdas el control! – le gritó, asustada.

Amaia estuvo tentada de decirle algo, y estaba a poco de soltárselo, pero no lo hizo. Los análisis habían hablado claramente. Lenders/Hyuga no tenía el cuerpo adecuado para ser un futbolista de alto rendimiento, y probablemente jamás lo sería. Y además el comportamiento que estaba teniendo ahora no le ayudaba precisamente a subir puntos para estar en el equipo. Asimismo, era lo que quería. Que le echasen pronto del equipo para no tener que volver a verle la cara. Torció su gesto bucal en una mueca y entornó los ojos, porque había oído decir que tenía muchísima suerte a pesar de tener el comportamiento que tenía, y eso era algo que la sacaba de quicio.

Lenders/Hyuga, ajeno a su alrededor, seguía sujetando a su oponente por el polo, empeñado con la idea de hacerle saber al tal Mazzantini que no tenía derecho a humillarle de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, y que tendría que saber lo que es bueno. Seguía sosteniéndole por el centro del polo, logrando levantarle tenuemente del suelo, rozando las puntas de sus deportivas con el suelo.

Pero la expresión de Mazzantini no cambió en lo más mínimo. Se mantenía impávido. Se mantenía firme. No pensaba cambiar de idea nunca, en lo que él pensaba.

\- Para que lo sepa, no me importa en absoluto que me critique a mí. ¡Pero no permitiré que critique de mala manera el fútbol japonés!

\- Cállate, listo – le respondió el mentado, quien se esforzaba en contener su furia, dado que estaba en un puesto de responsabilidad -. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez!

\- ¡Mark/Kojiro, por favor! – rogó Daisy/Kaori, desesperada y pavorosa a partes iguales -. ¡No sigas ese camino!

El tira y no afloja de Lenders/Hyuga y Mazzantini no cesó hasta que se oyó el ruido del pomo abriendo la puerta, provocando que quien había acabado de entrar viese todo el panorama, el cual se apresuró a desmontarse. Lenders/Hyuga soltó a Mazzantini del impacto, y éste se colocó el polo. Aunque no se notase, estaba bastante atemorizado con la reacción del chaval y sudaba la gota gorda.

'¡Joder, qué miedo me da este chaval!', pensó, quedándosele mirando con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados.

\- A ver, ¿qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el sujeto recién entrado. Se había enterado de toda la escena pero quería oír la versión de cada uno de los presentes. A lo mejor él se equivocaba y era otra cosa la que estaba sucediendo, pero su intuición estaba muy cerca de lo que estaba pasando en plano real -. ¡Lenders/Hyuga, Mazzantini, decidme qué está pasando aquí!

Mazzantini simplemente intercambió una mirada con el entrenador principal. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, un par a la derecha, el lado contrario con respecto a su agresor, se hizo a un lado con respecto a él haciéndole un gesto con la mano que decía que ya se encargaría de explicarle todo el marrón, porque sabía lo furioso que estaba y que no estaba en condiciones de explicar nada. No tenía ninguna intención de fastidiar de algún modo al chico por lo que le acababa de hacer, sino que tenía otras intenciones en mente. Se acercó al entrenador y entre ellos hablaron unas cosas que Lenders/Hyuga no podía oír, pero que éste sabía perfectamente que eran relacionadas con él.

Tras un lamento de Daisy/Kaori, unas miradas permutadas entre Lenders/Hyuga, Mazzantini y el superior, unos cuantos suspiros de la anterior mencionada acompañados de un ligero y nervioso pero lento taconeo, otra tanda de miradas entre Lenders/Hyuga y el superior hasta que el último decidió tomar la palabra tras casi dos minutos de incómodo silencio. Antes de eso, le dio media espalda a Mazzantini para aclarar que lo había entendido y que se encargaría de aquello.

\- Lenders/Hyuga, tengo que hablar contigo en privado – anunció, mirándole directamente.

\- Sí, señor – aseguró éste, dando unos pasos hacia adelante encaminándose al entrenador.

La mueca despectiva que torcía la boca de Amaia se había convertido en una sonrisa triunfal.

'¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin le echarán y así no podrá hacer de las suyas! Bien, porque así tampoco tendré que verle', pensó, muy contenta.

Pero su feroz sonrisa, la cual mostraba levemente los dientes, fue sustituida de inmediato por una mueca de tristeza. Su mente se iba todo el rato a los pensamientos relacionados con Dario/Gino. Era cierto que estaba lejos de él y que no podía verle cada día, y eso le pesaba aún más con la carga de que estaban pasando por una situación complicada debido a todas las peleas que habían tenido anteriormente. Recordaba que se ponía bastante violento tanto física como verbalmente, muchas veces venía bebido y que a causa de que había hecho lo imposible por ayudarle y quitarle la bebida de en medio si estaba en un lugar cercano donde la pudiese ver, habían tenido varias peleas importantes. Se acordaba de todas las escenas en las que él la gritaba, la reprochaba que no le ayudaba lo suficiente, la agarraba de las manos o simplemente la hacía llorar. Y ya habían pasado algo más de tres semanas desde que fue echada por Gattuso del Inter de Milán y la contactó Mazzantini, quien se la recomendó a su vez a Carlo Monetti. En parte se sentía mucho más tranquila porque ya no tendría que aguantar las burlas, desprecios y comentarios machistas e hirientes de Gattuso, y además porque no se llevaba nada bien con algunos miembros de la plantilla del Inter de Milán A, el equipo en el cual hacía sus funciones y estaba Dario/Gino de capitán. Y una de las razones por las que estaba más aliviada la hacía sentirse a su vez más triste era él. Estaba aliviada de tenerle lejos después de la trifulca que tuvieron, pero le echaba muchísimo de menos.

Se le escaparon varias lagrimillas por los ojos. Aprovechando que todos se habían marchado, salió por la puerta y tomó el pasillo más corto para salir afuera. Una vez se hubo aposentado de pie en una de las paredes, sacó primeramente una diminuta botella de ron, a la cual le dio un trago. A la vez que la guardaba cuando le dio el trago pertinente, sacó un mechero y un paquete de cigarrillos, el cual abrió, extrajo un largo cigarrillo de él, lo cerró y lo metió nuevamente a su bolsillo. Una vez que encendió el mechero y lo acercó a la columna del cigarrillo, lo guardó y se puso el cigarrillo en la boca.

Unos minutos después de que se sumergiese por completo en sus pensamientos, o eso al menos creía ella, porque oyó unos pasos muy familiares acercarse a ella. Desprendía un aroma a un famosísimo y carísimo perfume de alta gama, pero lo percibió como algo agradable porque venía en cantidades muy dispersas y muy dosificadas. Sabía la auténtica esencia de alguien de buena familia, y le fastidiaba que muchísimos chavales se creyesen de dinero cuando en realidad no lo eran.

\- ¡Salvatore! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – soltó una pasmada Amaia, a la cual estuvo a punto de caérsele el cigarrillo de la boca.

\- Simplemente quería saber cómo estabas – contestó él, viendo sus ojos, los cuales habían llorado recientemente. Le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros -. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Van bastante bien para mí. No tengo que aguantar las gilipolleces de Gattuso, tengo una vida de compaginación entre módulo y trabajo de ayudante que llevo a veces como puedo y veces como quiero, estoy tranquila… - explicó Amaia dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Me refiero a cómo van con Dario/Gino – insistió Salvatore.

Como primera respuesta, a ella se le cayó el cigarrillo de la mano, el cual por su fortuna, estaba por menos de la mitad. Se le escapó una lágrima que enseguida intentó secar con la mano con la que había sostenido aquel cigarrillo, pero a causa de que ésta estaba algo llena de polvo, se le transfirió a los ojos y se los frotaba. Cuando hubo terminado de quitarse el picor que había en sus ojos, los cuales se habían quedado enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados, le dirigió a Salvatore una mirada de odio. Él, por su parte, pisoteó el cigarrillo que estaba en el suelo para disimular.

\- ¿Por qué me has tenido que hacer esa pregunta, Salvatore? – espetó Amaia, conteniendo su furia y sus ganas de llorar -. ¿Por qué me has tenido que hacer esa pregunta?

Ella le hizo mirarla fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que ésta decidió seguir hablando, algo más calmada:

\- Sabes que las cosas entre Dario/Gino y yo no van muy bien – carraspeó por unos segundos -. Corrección, nada bien – hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

\- Dario/Gino me lo contó todo – le informó Salvatore.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué has venido a mí? – inquirió, desconcertada.

\- Simplemente quería darte mi apoyo.

\- Muchas gracias, Salvatore – contestó ella, agradecida.

Salvatore sabía que por la expresión que estaba adoptando su amiga, decidió abrazarla levemente. Ésta lo aceptó.

* * *

\- Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, entrenador Monetti – agradecía Mark/Kojiro.

\- No me importa que tengas una parte del cuerpo más desarrollada que otra, Mark/Kojiro. Simplemente quiero que marques goles; eso es todo. Puedes retirarte en paz.

Se había detenido a escuchar cerca de la puerta cuando estaba por subir a uno de los despachos para ponerse a hacer tarea pendiente y estudiar, una vez que hubo terminado de modificar las fichas de todos los jugadores del Piamonte/Juventus, tanto titulares, suplentes como recién llegados. Quería comprobar por su cuenta si era cierto lo que decían de Lenders/Hyuga.

Oyó los pasos de Lenders/Hyuga dirigirse a la puerta con el fin de salir. ¡No se podía creer lo que había oído! ¡Era cierto! Los ojos de Amaia se enchisparon con mucha fuerza; parecía que echaba rayos fulminantes por ellos.

'¡No me lo puedo creer!', pensó, con profunda rabia. '¡Al final se queda en el equipo!'.

Se posó en una de las paredes, en la cual intuyó que iba a estar más cerca de Lenders/Hyuga. Sus cejas descendieron hacia abajo juntándose con sus encolerizados ojos, y su boca se convirtió en una mueca furiosa, la cual enseñaba todos los dientes. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños cerrados y fuertes, los cuales empezaron a temblar al son de su boca y su cuerpo. Para su fortuna llevaba su portátil en una bandolera, cuyo asa se sujetaba de uno de los lados de su cuello, el cual garantizaba que de ninguna manera se caería el portátil.

Cuando vio las piernas de Lenders/Hyuga asomar por la puerta del despacho de Carlo Monetti, hizo notar su presencia poniéndose en una de paredes que daban dirección al frente de la oficina de éste. Por su suerte, éste se dio cuenta y Amaia le pudo decir lo siguiente con un tono mordaz:

_\- I see you're lucky despite what you have done to Mazzantini_ (Vaya, veo que tienes suerte a pesar de lo que le has hecho a Mazzantini).

Aunque pareciera que no sabía nada de intuición, él sí lo notó.

_\- I can't believe they accepted you in the club with the ways you have_ (No me puedo creer que te hayan aceptado en el equipo con las maneras que tienes).

No obstante, pensaba que ella tenía razón, pero no consideraba el permitir que ésta lo vejase así.

_\- Ey, if you have a problem with me, isn't my guilty!_ (¡Oye, si tienes un problema conmigo, no es culpa mía!) – espetó Lenders/Hyuga, furioso.

_\- I think the one with a problem with you are you, smart guy_ (Me parece que el que tiene un problema contigo eres tú, listillo) – soltó Amaia áspera a la vez que resentidamente -. _And also with those around you, from what I see (_Y también con los de tu alrededor, por lo que veo).

_\- Do you see how the one with a problem with me are you, Stewart?_ (¿Ves como la que tiene un problema conmigo eres tú, Stewart?) – atravesó él satíricamente, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Peor para él. La había llamado por su apellido, lo que había ocasionado que Amaia le mirase aún peor, dando unos cuantos respingos airados. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella de esa manera? ¡Pues sí que tenía un problema con él! Y eso empezaba por llamarla por su apellido sin ser un entrenador o un superior, y además usarlo como una especie de despectivo que ella conocía pero a la vez desconocía.

_\- Look, I don't know that kind of tare you'll have, but it's clear that apart from being someone violent, you have a high problem of ego!_ (¡Mira, yo no sé qué clase de tara tendrás tú, pero está claro que aparte de ser alguien violento, tienes un alto problema de ego!) – gritó, completamente fuera de sí.

_\- You don't know me, so you can't say if I'm violent or egocentric! _(No me conoces, ¡así que no puedes decir si soy violento o egocéntrico!) – vociferó el otro, arrebatado.

_\- Oh, of course I can say you're violent and self-centered, nothing more and nothing less because I have seen and felt it!_ (¡Oh, claro que puedo decir que eres violento y egocéntrico, nada más y nada menos porque lo he visto y sentido!).

_\- And why am I violent and egocentric, according to you?_ (¿Y por qué soy yo violento y egocéntrico, según tú?) – preguntó Mark/Kojiro, desafiante.

Amaia le miró con odio.

_\- Ha, do you want me to tell you why?_ (Ah, ¿quieres que te diga por qué?) – contestó ella en forma de pregunta, furiosa y arrogantemente -. _You're violent because you physically assaulted fitness coach and self-centered because you think I have a problem with you_ (Eres violento porque has agredido físicamente al entrenador físico y egocéntrico porque te piensas que tengo un problema contigo).

Mark/Kojiro la miró con vergüenza. Sabía perfectamente que había sido un chico muy violento y que todos sus problemas con la gente que le hacía daño los solucionaba castigándolos físicamente, y sabía de sobremanera que tenía que mejorar sus formas, pero el que se lo recordase esa semi desconocida no le gustaba nada, y menos en las burdas maneras en las cuales lo estaba haciendo. ¿Quién era ella para tratarle y juzgarle de aquella manera?

\- De verdad, eres de lo peor – resolló Amaia -. Eres de la peor calaña. Puede que Mazzantini se haya pasado con sus comentarios, pero tú has sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Que yo haya visto, no he visto a absolutamente ningún jugador comportarse como lo has hecho tú.

\- Hablas como si llevaras trabajando años aquí, cuando en realidad eres una cría que ha estado aquí por unas pocas semanas – calificó Lenders/Hyuga a modo de burla.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes si he estado trabajando aquí por días, semanas o años, eh? ¿Y qué sabes tú si soy una cría o dejo de serlo? – estalló Amaia con la voz ahogada por la furia, enseñando los dientes -. ¿Sabes la edad que tengo, mis circunstancias, mi vida en general, eh?

\- Ni falta que me hace – contestó él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, intentado ser indiferente a los gritos de su receptora.

Amaia se había quedado muda ante la última frase. Se le había quedado mirando fijamente cuando había formulado tales palabras.

\- Ah, el mismo que dice que no le gusta que le juzguen sin conocerle, va y hace lo mismo – comentó Amaia, indignadísima -. Es el colmo.

\- Deja de hacerte la indignada, Stewart – advirtió Mark/Kojiro con tono de advertencia, alzando un dedo -, porque tú lo has hecho primero.

La aludida inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mirándole de arriba abajo. Se llevó una mano a la cintura, apoyando la muñeca, dejando la mano y los dedos sueltos, situados ligeramente por detrás de la espalda.

\- Mira que no lo he llegado a pensar nunca – empezó a decir de manera irónica -, pero casualmente mis primeras opiniones preconcebidas sobre una persona siempre aciertan.

Esta vez Lenders/Hyuga no tuvo ninguna palabra para contraatacarla.

\- Deberías pensar en comportarte mejor – fue aconsejando Amaia de manera áspera -, porque vas a estar en uno de los clubes europeos de élite más importantes del mundo; si es que estás – ese 'si es que estás' lo había dado a evidenciar con un tono burdo e irónico, dejando un espacio de unos cuantos segundos entre la frase anterior antes de formularlo.

Lenders/Hyuga no daba crédito a lo que oía. Esas cuatro últimas palabras le habían dado rabia, y se la daban todavía más cuando se trataba de alguien que le tuviera atravesado por lo que fuera, como era el caso de Amaia, quien creía que no le conocía bien, pero sabía colmadamente cómo era él. Éste apretó los puños con toda su vasta vigorosidad. Le habían llegado al alma como dardos envenenados. Pero no sabía por qué se enfadaba, si el mismo Carlo Monetti le había acabado de decir que formaría parte del equipo, que necesitaban a un delantero que metiese goles.

\- Con esa actitud, te echarán de aquí en menos de una semana – señaló Amaia tras observar la expresión corporal de su _enemigo_ -. Hay candidatos que te dan mil vueltas y ni siquiera han reparado en su existencia por falta de contactos. De no ser por Gould/Matsumoto, tampoco habrían reparado en la tuya aunque hayas participado en el Torneo de Francia hace al menos cinco años.

\- Ya estoy harto de ti y de tu mierda – concluyó Lenders/Hyuga así cortándola, colocando sus piernas y su tronco en dirección al pasillo, dando unos lentos pero firmes pasos -. Me voy. Adiós.

Dejando a Amaia con la palabra en la boca, se fue lo más lejos de ella que pudo dando pasos grandes y rápidos. Como reacción a eso, ella empezó a maldecir, a gritar y a dar pisadas al suelo, como una niña. Viendo que el otro ya se había ido por completo, y que no le había cundido la retahíla de insultos, maldiciones, amenazas, advertencias y gritos, decidió tranquilizarse. Su gran enfado había ocasionado que sudase muchísimo, estuviese nerviosa, temblorosa y más roja que un tomate. Ella, después de congelada y furiosa varios minutos, también emprendió su marcha por el lado contrario por el que Lenders/Hyuga se había largado. Ni siquiera quería tomar el mismo camino que él había tomado. Pero su decisión le hizo tener que recorrerse el piso entero y parte del que estaba por encima para ir al despacho que había tomado como suyo.

Una vez hubo entrado al despacho, se sentó en el sillón móvil, refunfuñó por lo bajo unas cuantas palabrotas en italiano y abrió el portátil. Y de ahí fue a abrir el correo electrónico, el cual contenía un mensaje de Andrea, que rezaba así:

_Para: Amaia Leire Stewart. _

_De: Andrea Genoveva Rosier. _

_Ya hace unos días que regresé de Hawái; casi dos semanas que han pasado. Oliver/Tsubasa tiene todas las papeletas de conseguir un puesto de titular en el Barcelona/Cataluña, lo cual me alegra mucho porque el esfuerzo paradisíaco que me ha supuesto irme a Hawái para ayudarle junto con el doctor Ariga han dado resultados, y además muy buenos. Y lo más mágico y mítico de todo es que cuando tuvo un desmayo, apenas tardó dos horas en recuperarse y fue a entrenar nuevamente, lo cual dice mucho de él. Está hecho del material necesario para ser un auténtico jugador de élite. _

_Cuando el partido finalizó, el entrenador se decantó por colocarle en un partido oficial, con el primer equipo, como titular. Un celoso ha comentado que Oliver/Tsubasa parece El Elegido, y que solamente le faltaba tener una puta cicatriz en la frente. Rivaul le ha puesto en su lugar pero bien rapidito. Me gusta cada vez más. _

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal en el Piamonte/Juventus? ¿Y qué tal llevas lo de Dario/Gino?_

Hasta donde leyó, Amaia se mostró especialmente molesta porque a su amiga parecía que le iba bien en la vida y a ella le trataba a palos. Le gustaría tener algo agradable que contar, pero pensó en que la única manera de desahogarse que tenía era hablando de los días de mierda que había tenido últimamente.

Antes de contestarle nada a Andrea, se levantó del sillón para dirigirse la ventana, la cual le pillaba muy cerca del sillón, de la mesa y del portátil. La abrió de par en par, ambas al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que hacía fresco en el propio despacho, su cuerpo le insistió en que entrara al mismo despacho el frescor del aire de fuera porque todavía estaba el calor de la cólera en él. Se desató la bata y dejó que el aire entrara por su pronunciado escote, y le dio especial satisfacción cuando el aire penetró en el canalillo ligeramente sudoroso que formaban sus vastos pechos. Tuvo ánimos de quitarse también la negra y entallada camisa que portaba pero se contuvo quitándose solamente los botones de arriba, terminando de mostrar el pecho. En el Piamonte/Juventus no tenía tanta libertad corporal ni tanta intimidad como lo tenía en su anterior equipo. Un punto menos con respecto al Inter de Milán.

Cuando terminó de beneficiarse del viento expuesta en frente a la ventana abierta, decidió tomar de nuevo su asiento y pensar en qué respuesta darle a su amiga. Le dio muchísima risa la comparación que habían hecho con Harry Potter. La respuesta que estaba escribiendo era bastante distinta a la que pensaba escribir antes:

_Para: Andrea Genoveva Rosier. _

_De: Amaia Leire Stewart. _

_¿En serio han comparado a Oliver/Tsubasa con Harry Potter? ¡Qué original e ingenioso quien lo haya dicho! Tía, en serio, me he muerto de risa con esa comparación. Y de hecho, me voy a animar a hacer otra comparación de Oliver/Tsubasa: es como Dios, porque milagrosamente tras un grave desmayo de casi dos horas volvió a entrenar como si nada. _

_Debo admitir que estoy bien en el Piamonte/Juventus. Bueno, estaba, porque Lenders/Hyuga ha sido admitido en el equipo a pesar de que ha agredido físicamente al entrenador físico. Y cuando he ido a decirle sus cuatro cosas, se ha puesto farruco y se ha largado a tomar por culo, sin escucharme siquiera. ¡Ese chico es de lo peor! Ni siquiera Willem Arminius se comporta de las maneras en las cuales lo hace El Elegido de la señorita Gould/Matsumoto, y mira que es bastante imbécil. _

_Y Dario/Gino y yo no hemos hablado desde hace dos semanas… él está con sus asuntos de capitán del Inter de Milán y yo con los míos de gerente del Piamonte/Juventus. _

_¿Sabías que Benji/Genzo ha comenzado ya a debutar en la Bundesliga?_

* * *

Se inauguraba la Liga Alemana con el debut del partido entre el Roland FC y el Grunwald FC/Hamburgo FC, en el estadio del Roland. La primera parte del partido se había quedado en empate, y ninguno de ellos tenía un solo gol. La gente aclamaba a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, quien había hecho un gran trabajo deteniendo todos los tiros a puerta de la estrella del Roland, Schuster, quien era antiguo miembro del equipo contrario.

Tal partido se retransmitía a todo el mundo, e influenciaba tanto a las masas que había llegado el punto de que las tiendas de comida habían dejado de atender a la clientela. Un claro ejemplo era una chica rubia que atendía una hamburguesería, quien estaba apoyando los codos en la barra. La vieja televisión estaba pegada y colocada en una de las paredes laterales, dando lugar a que la dependienta estuviese ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba.

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar. El Roland quería ganar el partido a costa del duro enemigo del Grunwald FC/Hamburgo FC, y así coger el ritmo para toda la temporada. El partido había trascurrido entre vítores y abucheos de parte de los hinchas de ambos equipos, las miradas lujuriosas de las fans de Benji/Genzo, las patadas al balón y los chuts a puerta de Schuster, las magníficas paradas de Benji/Genzo, unas cuantas fanáticas del atractivo Schuster enseñando los pechos a través de las camisetas y una pelea de dos grupitos, cada uno de uno de los dos equipos que jugaba.

El segundo tiempo del partido estaba tocando a su fin. Frank Schuster, el capitán del Roland, avanzaba con la pelota en el centro del campo, con una mirada nerviosa y decidida a la vez para marcar el gol que le daría la victoria al Roland. Le rodeaban el delantero Manfred Margus, quien le acompañaba en la banda izquierda, y el recién ingresado miembro, quien venía de Uruguay, Ramón Victorino, quien lo hacía por la izquierda. Éste último era apodado como _El Guepardo Negro de Sudamérica_. Los tres jugadores mencionados eran los jugadores estrella del Roland, y la gente comentaba muy a menudo que éstos hacían una feroz ofensiva con la que habían salido ganadores en sus anteriores partidos.

Schuster empujó con la punta de los dedos de uno de sus pies la pelota con la intención de querer hacer un tiro en el aire, o eso era al menos lo que quería que pareciese, porque no tiró a puerta, sino que esperó a descender con el balón y darle a pelo contra la portería contraria. Pero para su desgracia, el chut fue demasiado lento y la defensa del Grunwald/Hamburgo estaba muy atenta. Ramón Victorino, aprovechando que el balón estaba en el aire, y aún no tan cerca de la portería de su enemigo, fue corriendo a darle un chut rápido y fuerte, el cual encauzó a la portería de Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, quien lo detuvo con relativa facilidad. De no haber sido por el ligero error de cálculo que cometió Victorino al tirar a puerta, hubiera anotado gol.

Schuster, apresurado y nervioso a partes iguales, apartó a un defensa con la mano tirándole hacia atrás, así llevándose el balón. Hizo un pase rápido mandándosela a Manfred Margus, quien tiró a puerta, sin éxito. Éste alabó a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi.

Por su parte, Benji/Genzo consideró que todos jugaban al ataque justamente como él esperaba.

'Es el partido inaugural. ¡Voy a demostrar lo que valgo!'.

Tiró de una patada hacia arriba el balón mandándoselo por accidente a uno de los defensas de su equipo, el cual estaba rodeado de un enorme jugador del Roland, pero para su fortuna el defensor del Grunwald/Hamburgo atinó con la cabeza y le mandó la pelota al capitán Bausler, quien empezó a correr con ella en dirección a la portería del Roland.

\- ¡Y marca! – anunció el locutor que narraba dicho encuentro -. ¡Bausler marca el primer gol del partido a favor del Geunwald/Hamburgo! ¡Qué gran contraataque! – halagó -. ¡No sé si podrá reaccionar el Roland!

Bausler corrió enérgicamente levantando los brazos por todo el campo, interactuando brevemente de manera gestual con sus aficionados. Quería celebrar el gol que había metido.

Se encontraban en tiempo de descuento, y los fanáticos aullaban más que nunca. Schuster iba corriendo desesperadamente tras la pelota con la esperanza de marcar por lo menos el gol que les diese el empate, porque veía bien claro que no podían marcar más de uno, y con suerte. Ya había comprobado la magistral calidad de Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi como portero, y tendría muchísima suerte si lograba endosarle un gol. Todos los jugadores del Roland sabían que no podían permitirse perder su partido de casa, y por eso apuraban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos a su favor. Manfred Margus y Ramón Victorino rodeaban a dos jugadores del Grunwald/Hamburgo para hacerles marcaje y no pudiesen pasar la pelota a ningún lado. Pero el partido podría terminar en cualquier momento, por lo que podría ser la última ofensiva que haría el Roland, y por lo tanto, su última oportunidad de marcar gol. Schuster hizo un juego de pies para terminar de quitarle el balón a uno de sus oponentes y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Benji/Genzo.

El partido se desarrollaba con una gran fuerza por parte de ambos equipos. El marcaje que uno de los hamburgueses recibía por parte de Victorino era muy estrecho, pero éste aprovechaba cada oportunidad para marcar a quien fuera. Los jugadores del Grunwald/Hamburgo no veían la hora de que tocase el silbato. Se les veía cansados tanto física como mentalmente, y una evidente prueba de ello eran sus caras rojas y sudorosas y sus cuerpos temblorosos y agotados, pero hicieron el esfuerzo de mantener a Schuster lejos de la portería. Otro juego de pies para penetrar en la defensa de Hamburgo, pero ésta retrocedió.

Benji/Genzo identificó el movimiento de Schuster como defensa ofensiva y salió corriendo de la portería para intentar atrapar el tiro en el momento. Éste sorteó con suma facilidad al defensa hamburgués y parecía que le había salido bien la jugada, pero perdió el equilibrio justo cuando iba a chutar, lo que le facilitó más el trabajo a Benji/Genzo, quien cogió la pelota sin esfuerzo. Schuster cayó al suelo de espaldas. Unos instantes después sonó el pitido final del partido.

\- ¡Y se acabó! – comunicó el locutor -. ¡Uno a cero! ¡El Grunwald/Hamburgo gana el partido inaugural fuera de casa en el Roland Stadium!

Benji/Genzo apretó los puños y los alzó en señal de que había desempeñado bien el partido. Sin embargo, Schuster, Margus y Victorino estaban muy decepcionados, indignados y sorprendidos a partes iguales. El público reaccionaba de distintas maneras. Los hinchas del Grunwald estaban muy contentos, y lo celebraban bien cantando, emborrachándose o simplemente a levantar las banderas y las camisetas del equipo. Los del Roland estaban mucho más silenciosos, pero no faltaba alguno que otro que chillaba, insultaba o se emborrachaba. Victorino soltó una patada al césped junto con un par de palabrotas dichas en español.

* * *

Una bandada de palomas sobrepasó el despejado cielo de Cataluña, especialmente en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de su equipo.

Tras las verjas del campo del primer equipo había un número bastante reducido de periodistas para lo que solía verse. Todo el mundo comentaba y preguntaba acerca sobre Oliver/Tsubasa:

\- Oliver/Tsubasa se las está ingeniando para que no le dejen fuera del equipo – comentó uno de los reporteros japoneses con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Sí – reafirmó su compañero -. Ha estado jugando con los reservas pero lo está haciendo muy bien en los partidos de entrenamiento – tomó un respiro -. No será titular en el partido inaugural, pero tal vez se siente en el banquillo de los reservas.

* * *

El entrenador Van Saal observaba a sus jugadores ponerse los respectivos petos para jugar el partido de entrenamiento. Sus ojos se posaron en Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- ¡Oliver/Tsubasa! – llamó Van Saal.

El mencionado dio la vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos como un soldado lo haría con su superior en el ejército, solo que sin llevarse la mano extendida a la frente.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Hoy jugarás en el centro del campo por la derecha con el equipo A.

Oliver/Tsubasa puso una mueca de sorpresa.

* * *

\- ¡El entrenador quiere que Oliver/Tsubasa juegue con los titulares! – anunció el que parecía el cabecilla de los dos reporteros japoneses.

\- ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! – comentó otro, el cual era natal de España.

* * *

Todos los jugadores presentes también estaban muy sorprendidos, ya fuese en mayor o menor grado. También había alguno que otro que había adoptado una mueca de enfado o había hecho un comentario despectivo como síntoma de envidia, el cual Van Saal mandó retirar de inmediato.

Rivaul, quien estaba al lado de Oliver/Tsubasa, ni siquiera se inmutó ante las instrucciones dadas por el entrenador Van Saal. Simplemente le pasó su peto, el cual no se había puesto. Recibirlo del mismo Rivaul era para él algo increíble. Para él toda la acción pasó a cámara lenta y pasó a recuerdos repetitivos de ello en su mente. Miraba el peto amarillo y a Rivaul todo el rato.

\- ¡Gracias, compañero! – agradeció Oliver/Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Tras mirar otra vez a Rivaul, se dispuso a ponerse la camiseta. El resto de la plantilla del Barcelona/Cataluña continuó con sus comentarios y sus caras sorprendidas hasta que Van Saal les puso un alto y lanzó una pelota al azar, la cual recogió casualmente Oliver/Tsubasa, quien se adelantó con ella en el campo hasta la portería contraria, dando así lugar al partido de entrenamiento.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Las escenas donde las fanáticas enseñan los pechos al jugador que les interesa lo he sacado de que vi un partido por la televisión en el cual las fanáticas enseñaban los pechos a un jugador famoso. Se ha usado con Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc y Franz Schuster. Se sabe que el primero de los mencionados es muy popular entre las chicas, pero se ha querido añadir uno más porque los famosos sufren a menudo este tipo de acoso, sobre todo los más atractivos.

\- Cada 'Elegido' al que hace comparativa Amaia y uno de los jugadores del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC se referían a Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga y Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora respectivamente, de forma despectiva. El denominativo 'El Elegido' es cómo fue conocido el protagonista de la saga Harry Potter, después de que todo el mundo mágico se enterase de que Voldemort estaba vivo en el año escolar 1996-1997.

\- La conversación que han tenido Amaia y Mark Lenders/Hyuga ha sido en inglés, porque ambos hablan el inglés. Para comprobar que es verdad, se ha puesto la conversación original en letra cursiva y su traducción al español entre corchetes y en letra estándar.

\- Gattuso es el apellido por el que se denomina al entrenador del Inter de Milán de la Serie A. Se ha basado en el nombre real Gennaro Gattuso, quien es un ex-futbolista y entrenador italiano.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. Cabos sueltos.**

Ambos andaban tranquila y animadamente de la mano por las calles lujosas de Barcelona. Él fue el primero en coger la mano de la chica, a lo cual ella correspondió con delicada gratitud ofreciendo su muñeca entera para que se sumergiera en los largos y estilizados dedos de la gran mano de él, mientras se iba deleitando con las vistas que ofrecían algunos edificios lujosos de la calle. Su mejor amiga le había hablado de España un poco por encima haciendo énfasis en los barrios lujosos de Madrid, Barcelona y uno que había mencionado de Valencia. Había visto varios monumentos que le había recomendado, y algunos le parecían realmente sacados de cuentos de hadas, hechos por los más expertos arquitectos. Ya había paseado antes varias veces por la Basílica de la Sagrada Familia, monumento de estilo modernista hecho por el famoso arquitecto Antonio Gaudí, el cual le parecía el monumento mejor realizado de la historia. Le encandilaban sus formas dispares, las cuales dibujaban formas de todo tipo. De toda la composición, lo que más le gustaba era la entrada, hecha por columnas que se torcían hacia un lado y otro, las cuales estaban colocadas estratégicamente para que pareciese una corona. A ella le daba la ilusión de entrar en unas fauces o en alguna textura flexible que se estiraba.

La muchacha daba sus pasos cortos y ligeros haciendo un leve ruidito con las suelas de sus zapatos de tacón. Éstos contrastaban con los de su acompañante, quien los daba largos y raudos en forma de elegantes zapatos de piel, pero alguna que otra vez se detenían para esperar a la otra persona. Los pasos que daban ambos iban en dirección a AbaC, un reputado y lujoso restaurante de alta cocina, la cual era minimalista. Éste estaba asegurado y protegido previamente por personal de seguridad para que nadie viniese a molestarles (sobre todo, a Rivaul, quien era alguien mundialmente conocido y codiciado, y Andrea, quien era muy criticada por las fanáticas y algunos fanáticos del jugador estrella). Una vez que se hubieron situado en la mesa reservada, no sin antes acercarle Rivaul una de las estrambóticas sillas a ella para que se sentase, empezaron a mirar las cartas de los distintos menús. La muchacha pudo notar enseguida que Rivaul no miraba precisamente a la carta del menú que sostenía en su mano.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Rivaul? – inquirió, curiosa.

Esas palabras que habían sonado de una voz relativamente aguda hicieron aterrizar en la realidad al aludido, quien volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Ahhh… en nada importante, Andrea – contestó él distraídamente.

\- Sé que piensas en Oliver/Tsubasa. – la contrarrespuesta fue dicha tan rápida y contundentemente que él no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, porque al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón.

Él le dirigió una mirada de que había acertado. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Sí, pienso en él. Pienso en cómo podría quitarle fácilmente el puesto a un titular y dejarlo en el banquillo de por vida.

Andrea se echó a reír porque alguien de los titulares de había venido a la mente. Concretamente, una escena del mismo que presenció con tal divertimiento que le hubiese gustado grabarle y hacer un meme o una caricatura de él.

\- Eumilla estaba que echaba pestes de él… - comentó Andrea, divertida -. 'Qué tontería' – simuló, imitando la voz y los gestos del mencionado con acusada burla, agravando la voz.

Rivaul puso una sonrisa por no perder la compostura riéndose a carcajadas, porque en verdad le había hecho gracia la imitación de Eumilla que había ejecutado Andrea.

\- Eumilla no te cae muy bien, ¿verdad?

\- Seguramente tenga envidia de Oliver/Tsubasa porque tiene pelo y él no – apuntó Andrea de manera mordaz, con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en sus labios.

Ahí Rivaul no pudo contener la risa, aunque la dejó escapar de una manera muy aplacada. Le hacía muchísima gracia cada grácil e ingeniosa pulla que soltaba su acompañante.

\- Efectivamente, no te cae bien – concluyó él, jocoso, señalándola con el dedo de manera acusativa.

Andrea negó con la cabeza de una manera sutil, enfatizando la respuesta.

\- Ojalá Van Saal le mande a los banquillos para siempre cuando Oliver/Tsubasa ingrese con los titulares – deseó, evidentemente molesta -. ¡No he visto en la vida semejante envidioso!

\- Y no es sólo él – añadió Rivaul -. Algunos de los miembros del equipo B están hablando de Oliver/Tsubasa, y no precisamente muy bien. Clemente está alarmado por la posibilidad de que le manden de vuelta al banquillo, aunque no habla mal de Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- Ah, sí – recordó Andrea, pensativa -. Clemente me contó que estuvo lesionado varios meses, y Van Saal le está metiendo más caña que nunca. Tiene muchas posibilidades de no pisar el campo si no se esmera o simplemente falla. Lo mismo que González y el envidioso.

\- Yo conozco a Eumilla de hace varios años; incluso estaba antes de que yo viniese a España e ingresase en el Barcelona/Cataluña – contó Rivaul -. Cuando empecé a jugar, me lanzaba malos comentarios, y parece ser que desde la venida de Oliver/Tsubasa, le ha dado por meterse con él. A mí por lo menos me ha dejado en paz.

Andrea le lanzó una mirada de odio al oír tal comentario, porque daba a entender que le daba igual que se metiese con otro con tal de que con él no, con lo que Rivaul le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Pero le daba más rabia Eumilla, así que cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor, pinchó en una parte cualquiera de la carne y partió un trozo con saña.

\- Yo al idiota de Eumilla no le paso ni una más. – su voz, la cual había elevado por la rabia, denotaba decisión y firmeza -. Porque como vuelva a decir algo de Oliver/Tsubasa, o hacer simplemente un mohín despectivo, ¡es que le digo cuatro cosas!

\- Vale, vale – contestó Rivaul, levemente asustado por lo que acababa de ver. A continuación sonrió levemente -. Pero asume que el filete no tiene la culpa de nada.

Ella simplemente pinchó con el tenedor el trozo más pequeño de los dos que había partido y se lo metió a la boca de una tacada, masticó como cual tiburón y se lo tragó de golpe. Rivaul la observó algo asustado.

\- ¡Madre mía, chica! – exclamó él -. ¡Te vas a atragantar, por el amor de Dios!

Divertida por las expresiones asustadas que ponía Rivaul, se rió aún más.

\- Lo siento, Rivaul – se disculpó entre pequeñas risas, metiéndose a la boca un trozo de filete mucho más pequeño -. Lo siento. No lo hago adrede. Y por cierto, ya me he tragado el trozo sin problema.

No se reía de él a propósito. Simplemente le daba risa la situación, y no sabía cómo parar de hacerlo, con lo que le pidió a Rivaul que cambiase de expresión a una más neutra. Éste, por medios de calmar su mente y olvidar lo visto e intentó poner una expresión seria, en la cual todas las facciones de su cara estaban en estado normal. Pero no lo hizo simplemente por estar más tranquilo. Ahora él sí que se iba a vengar. La miró fijamente a los ojos por unos diez segundos y le soltó:

\- Te pareces mucho a ese niño que va a escondidas a los entrenamientos a ver a Oliver/Tsubasa.

Ella se atragantó con su propia saliva. Le chocó oír eso, porque sabía que había un niño que iba a ver a Oliver/Tsubasa, pero no recordaba quién era. Al sentir que sus fluidos bucales se colaron en dirección a la tráquea, no le quedó otra que toser enérgicamente. Lo más difícil de ello fue hacerlo en el mayor silencio y elegancia posibles, porque le entraban ganas de vomitar; lo cual dio resultado a que se pusiese roja como un tomate. Hizo una seña exagerada para llamar a uno de los camareros para que le trajese un vaso y una botella llena de agua fría para calmar su garganta. Una vez se hubo servido el agua en el vaso con lentitud y lo hubo vaciado dentro de su boca, sintió cómo su garganta se calmaba al establecer contacto con el agua fría, ésta aplacaba el dolor de la garganta y la aclaraba. Agradeció mentalmente esa agua y espero unos cuantos segundos para enunciar la siguiente frase:

\- Menudo listo estás hecho, Rivaul – reprochó, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Casi me pones en medio de la vida y la muerte!

Rivaul la miró con una mezcla de cachondeo y risa por el drama que la chica estaba montando.

\- ¡Pero qué exagerada eres, mujer! – contestó él, restándole importancia -. ¡Pero cómo te vas a morir por atragantarte!

\- ¡Es verdad, mucha gente se ha muerto por atragantamientos, y de hecho, se sigue muriendo por eso!

\- ¡Eres una exagerada, Andrea Rosier! – soltó él, emitiendo otra carcajada a continuación.

\- ¡Madre mía, a ti tampoco te termina de caer la humanidad, parece ser! – replicó ella astutamente.

\- ¡No es eso, simplemente es que eso que acabas de comentar es una hipérbole! – se excusó él a modo de broma.

\- ¡Eso díselo a mi gaznate, porque el pobre ha estado a punto de colisionar por tu culpa! – ejemplificó Andrea, señalándose con uno de sus índices la levemente enrojecida garganta.

\- ¡Colisionar, dice! ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió él, cada vez más divertido con lo que ésta decía.

Después de tomar un poco de aire, rompió a reír nuevamente.

\- ¡Y ahora de qué te estarás acordando! – replicó Andrea, ligeramente mosqueada -. No pensarás en decir nada que me haga atragantarme nuevamente, ¿no?

\- No, Andrea, no – respondió él cachondeándose, mientras cogía su copa, la cual estaba llena de vino, a la que dio un par de tragos que la dejaron vacía. La depositó nuevamente en la mesa -. Me acuerdo de cómo salía huyendo ese niño a toda prisa para que no le cogiesen los guardias.

Otra vez con el niño. ¿Acaso Rivaul pretendía hacer una comparativa entre un niño loco que se pensaba que era Oliver/Tsubasa y ella? Andrea suspiró, maldiciendo tal hecho.

\- Menudo tunante debe de estar hecho el niño leré, porque las medidas de protección de los entrenamientos de los clubes de élite no son moco de pavo. – a continuación se le escapó una risa -. ¡Y lo mejor de todo fue la reacción de Van Saal, hacer como si no pasara nada!

Rivaul se contagió de la risa de su acompañante, la cual asomaba por un ojo una lagrimilla yendo en dirección hacia la mandíbula.

\- El pobre hombre ve cosas así todos los días; así que no le queda otra que hacer como si no pasara nada, porque si no se volvería loco.

Andrea cogió su bolso, el cual era negro y tenía las iniciales de YSL, las cuales eran plateadas. Estaba a su derecha, así que lo movió hacia su regazo, sacó de él su Smartphone, lo desbloqueó y se metió en Google para buscar el resultado final del amistoso de Japón y Holanda.

\- Por cierto, ¿te conté que Japón y Holanda empataron al final el partido amistoso?

\- Sé que empataron porque Van Saal no para de meter caña a Albert Potter y a Bernard; no le gustó nada que su Selección empatase con Japón.

\- ¡Dios mío, el empate no le gusta a nadie! – resopló Andrea, hastiada -. A los holandeses porque piensan que es un partido perdido, y Oliver/Tsubasa por tres cuartos de lo mismo. ¡Pero si es mejor que perder! ¡Y hubiese sido de película que Japón le hubiese ganado a Holanda!

Rivaul se quedó cavilativo durante más de diez segundos, rascándose ligeramente la barbilla.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa es muy ambicioso, por lo que veo – apuntó Rivaul, desafiante -. Siempre encuentra la manera de salir vencedor.

\- Ya, si la ambición de Oliver/Tsubasa es muy buena, pero lo malo es que piensa que puede con todo y no ve más allá de sus narices – comentó Andrea, muy preocupada -, y ya vio que en el partido contra Holanda no resultaron salir las cosas tal y como él quería. El empate le parece muy poca cosa, y precisamente ese empate ha llevado a Japón a una eminente mejoría futbolística.

'No somos lo suficientemente buenos para ganar la Copa del Mundo de Selecciones', pensó en aquella frase pronunciada de la boca de Oliver/Tsubasa que la indignó e hirió a la vez en ese momento de habla telefónica.

Ella sabía que Oliver/Tsubasa nunca se había conformado con nada; siempre quería llegar más alto, pero pensaba que a veces se pasaba de ambicioso y que tendría que ver más allá de sus sueños poniendo los pies en la tierra. Si Japón nunca había sido un país futbolísticamente desarrollado, no iba a serlo enseguida, y por mucho que el propio Oliver/Tsubasa intentase cambiar eso con todo su empeño y la ayuda de sus compañeros, por más que intentase lograr ser el futbolista número uno del mundo, y en caso de que llegara a lograrlo, Japón no iba a ser el rey del fútbol en poco tiempo. Pero a su vez le comprendía porque cualquier persona, cuando soñaba, no miraba más allá de sus narices. Y eso le había pasado a ella en numerosas ocasiones.

\- Y por eso siempre veo a Oliver/Tsubasa entrenando por la noche – terminó Andrea, poniéndose una mano en la frente y apoyando el codo en la mesa -. Este chico me preocupa muchísimo; debió haberse ido a uno de los equipos de la Liga italiana y ya; a estas alturas ya habría sido titular.

\- Le ofrecieron veinticinco millones de euros por jugar en un equipo de la Liga italiana, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no los tuvo en cuenta. Él quiso venir a jugar aquí simplemente por jugar a tu lado. Y además porque le traerá muchísimo más mérito que en uno italiano si lo consigue.

Él empezó a tocarse la barbilla con uno de sus dedos, moviendo dicho dedo inclinado hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin llegar a tocarse la boca.

\- En un club italiano es relativamente fácil triunfar, así que comprendo que Oliver/Tsubasa haya preferido desafiar a uno de mayor nivel.

\- Oye, que hay clubes de primer nivel como lo son el Inter de Milán o el Piamonte/Juventus, ¡y están perfectamente a la altura del equipo catalán! – protestó Andrea en forma de pequeño puchero.

\- No me refería a esos equipos, precisamente – desvió Rivaul -. Y no sé cómo narices ha entrado Lenders/Hyuga en el Piamonte/Juventus, porque desde luego he visto su ficha técnica y no tiene una musculatura muy desarrollada que digamos. Le he visto en el partido contra Holanda y no es un jugador fuera de lo común; incluso osaría decir que es algo mediocre.

Andrea le observó con detenimiento y aprobación. Por lo que había oído decir de boca de Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, era bastante mediocre. Por lo que había observado de él en el Torneo de Francia, su fútbol daba a entender que no hacía las cosas de una manera muy católica. Eso pudo verlo el día en el que no pudo marcar de lejos y lo hizo de cerca, recibiendo todo tipo de ácidas críticas por parte de Benji/Genzo.

\- Claramente el mejor jugador del mundo va a ver defectos en los demás jugadores – remató Andrea con una sonrisa.

A pesar de eso, ve muchísimo más los suyos. Cuan mejor eres en algo, más defectos te sacas. No se puede ser perfecto, aunque Oliver/Tsubasa lo intente.

\- Qué ironía, ¿no? – soltó Andrea, jocosa -. Cuanto más perfecto eres, más imperfecto te ves.

\- Claro, porque el más sabio es el que más se cuestiona su sabiduría.

Ambos echaron a reír nuevamente, con él sirviéndose nuevamente una copa con el suficiente líquido para dar un gran trago.

* * *

_Para: Andrea Genoveva Rosier._

_De: Amaia Leire Stewart._

_Te conté que estoy trabajando de gerente a tiempo parcial en el Piamonte/Juventus, ¿no?_

_La verdad es que todos los jugadores (al menos todos los titulares) tienen un nivel altísimo; y sigo sin entender por qué aceptaron a Lenders/Hyuga en el equipo, si precisamente los análisis de Mazzantini indicaban que no tenía el suficiente cuerpo para jugar en el equipo. El bueno de Monetti decidió darle una oportunidad simplemente porque le interesan jugadores que puedan meter goles de una u otra manera, pero efectivamente tiene un desarrollo muscular inferior al de la media de los jugadores titulares. Y no sé si es cosa suya o no, ¡pero le ha metido un pedazo de gol a Var Len Fort, que flipas! El tío no tenía bien puesto el cuerpo, y en cuanto Remberto Pacciani ha tomado la pelota, se la ha quitado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ha encajado tal gol que todos los presentes nos hemos quedado flipando. Pacciani se ha quedado completamente helado, y luego ha soltado alguna que otra maldición. Así es Pacciani; cuando le interrumpen algo, da miedo._

_También te conté que en el equipo había un compatriota mío, ¿verdad? Por si te interesa, le llaman Komasevic._

_P.D.: Var Len Fort me está mirando mucho últimamente… No sé si mirará hacia mis ojeras, mis tetas o mi culo._

_P.D. 2: Los jugadores del nuevo equipo en donde estoy tienen muchísimo más respeto hacia el ajeno que algunos pesados del Inter de Milán, sobre todo de la serie A. ¡Ay, qué bien se siente una al no tener detrás a un Matteo pesado que no pierde oportunidad de joder a quien sea!_

Amaia, al enviarle el mail, se puso las gafas a modo de diadema, se separó de su portátil, se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba trabajando y se dispuso a abrir de par en par las ventanas, con la intención de acondicionar el despacho e irse a por alguna pizza de aquel restaurante que estaba un poco más lejos del área del equipo pertinente, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó, emitiendo un bostezo como acompañamiento previo.

Ésa no había sido su intención, pero después de haberse pasado un larguísimo día trabajando y habían dado ya unas entradas ocho y media de la tarde, lo último que quería era tener una charla con cualquiera de lo que fuera. Pero la señorita Gould/Matsumoto se había asegurado bien de hacerle saber que si era Carlo Monetti o Alessandro Mazzantini, tendría que hablar con ellos sí o sí, porque eran sus indiscutibles jefes.

\- Adelante – emitió cansinamente, alargando las vocales.

En su lugar, emitió un bostezo; o en su defecto, varios, porque el último de ellos le hizo soltar una rápida lágrima por un ojo, la cual apresuró a secar con una de sus graciosas manos. Estaba realmente cansada, y si no fuera porque tenía que estudiar, podría trabajar mucho más. Estaba invirtiendo mucho esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida plantada en el suelo. Se puso la palma de su mano derecha, la cual estaba fría y la cual movió por los diversos lados de la frente y por sus párpados, porque los ojos le dolían, masajeándolos con la ayuda de las yemas de sus dedos para aplacar tal dolor. Su rostro estaba caliente, pero su cuerpo tenía una temperatura media tirando a fría. Sabía que se resfriaría en breve.

Pudo ver que quien abría la puerta era un serio Monetti, el cual quería hablar con ella. Su gesto indicaba que parecía estar esperando algo; concretamente, de ella.

\- Venga a mi despacho, señorita Stewart. Tenemos una charla pendiente.

Ella no dijo nada; simplemente se limitó a seguirle en silencio mientras un montón de excusas que podría haber manifestado empezaban a rondar por su mente, y sus párpados iban cayendo lentamente.

Una vez llegaron al despacho de Monetti, el cual era mucho más grande y lujoso que el suyo, la hizo pasar. Como buen caballero que era Monetti, le acomodó la silla y le dijo que se sentara porque tendrían una larga charla. Amaia, de lo nerviosa que se había puesto, tragó saliva y empezó a retorcerse uno de los mechones de su larga cabellera, la cual estaba adquiriendo unas leves ondas. Intentó poner los ojos en blanco pero Monetti no la dejó ignorarle.

\- Señorita Stewart – nombró Carlo -. O debería decir, Amaia.

Ella no contestó de lo nerviosa que estaba. Empezó a columpiar la pierna que tenía encima de la otra, la cual tenía la suela del zapato reposando en el suelo.

\- He oído que has estado trabajando de gerente en el Inter de Milán. ¿Es cierto?

La muchacha tragó saliva, haciendo un corto espacio de unos cinco segundos antes de dar su correspondiente contestación a lo que me habían preguntado. Le encantaría emitir una respuesta alegre, pero ella no podía fingir que todo iba bien si no era así.

\- Sí, señor – respondió lentamente, con la cabeza levemente agachada.

\- Concretamente, en la serie A – especificó Monetti.

\- Sí.

Carlo apartó la vista de ella por unos segundos para buscar en su ordenador un documento, en el cual clickeó para mandarlo a imprimir. En unos segundos pudo ver cómo los papeles que contenían dicho documento salían de la impresora con un aspecto impecable. Simplemente tomó los papeles de la bandeja de papeles con sus grandes, anchas y nervudas manos y se lo dio en una de las de Amaia, las cuales llevaban las uñas especialmente largas. Ella tomó el documento con ambas manos y se apresuró para echarle una rápida ojeada a todas las páginas. Carlo la miraba con ligera impaciencia.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir de tu experiencia en el Inter de Milán, Amaia? – la preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No podía apartar la vista de Carlo Monetti, así que hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada, aunque en su mente estuviese pensando en la enorme pizza que se quería cenar. En esencia esa parecía una pregunta fácil de responder, y de hecho, lo pensaba al verla planteada a primera vista, pero le parecía difícil contestarla, puesto que tenía bastantes recuerdos malos allí. No quería dar pena a Monetti causándole así una mala impresión, así que se dedicó a tragar saliva con la esperanza de ahogarse y no tener que responder.

\- ¡Di algo, aunque sea lo más banal! – insistió Monetti, perdiendo la paciencia.

Amaia sintió cómo una carga se le había quitado del alma. Le vinieron recuerdos de los jugadores y del entrenador.

\- Algunos jugadores de la serie A del Inter de Milán son unos faltones de mucho cuidado, señor Monetti. – tragó saliva, pensando en qué más decir. Recordó, muy enfadada y con el ceño fruncido -: En primer lugar, alguno que otro hacía alusiones de que soy una interesada que está con el capitán del equipo por dinero.

Carlo la miró, muy serio. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que la susodicha continuara hablando.

\- Como le acabo de decir, señor Monetti, algunos jugadores son muy faltones.

Después de reafirmarlo, le observó durante unos diez segundos.

\- Un jugador japonés llamado Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, quien vino nuevo al Inter de Milán hace unos meses, sufrió bullying por parte de la mayoría de los jugadores, sobre todo por la de Matteo. El único que no le hacía bullying era Dario Belli/Gino Hernández.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacían? – inquirió Monetti.

\- Por el simple hecho de ser japonés, y los muy imbéciles piensan que los japoneses no saben jugar al fútbol – explicó con acentuado desdén, mientras movía las manos -. ¿Acaso no han visto jugar nunca a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi o a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora? ¡Por el amor de Dios, si son de los futbolistas más conocidos mundialmente, y son japoneses!

Carlo Monetti rió.

\- El que es ignorante, es ignorante, hija.

\- Lo mismo pienso, entrenador – coincidió Amaia rotundamente -. La gente en norma general suele ser muy nesciente.

\- Yendo al tema de rigor, Amaia. – la cortó, mirándola con análisis y severidad. Calló durante unos segundos, provocando tensión en la interrogada -. Circulan rumores de que te drogas, o al menos que lo hacías.

Los ojos de Amaia estaban como platos. ¿Quién había podido decir semejante cosa de ella? Se puso a temblar, pero por el hecho de que la acusaran de aquella manera, porque en verdad no estaba tomando droga; de hecho, jamás la había probado. Seguramente tal rumor había sido inventado por alguien que le tenía muy mala fe. O simplemente por alguno de esos jugadores del Inter de Milán que la tenía atravesada de alguna manera.

\- Nunca he probado la droga, entrenador – eso fue lo que dijo Amaia.

\- ¿Y el alcohol y el tabaco?

\- El alcohol lo suelo tomar sólo cuando salgo – admitió Amaia con tal nerviosismo que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Monetti la miró con severidad.

\- Y veo por la ventana que fumas, y a diario – criticó Monetti molesto -. Por si no te lo habíamos dicho antes, está prohibido fumar aquí.

No sabía con qué cara mirarle por entonces; se había quedado helada. Mazzantini le había dicho que podía fumar fuera de cualquiera de los edificios, pero Carlo le decía que no podía en ninguna parte. ¿Podría ser que hubiese fumado cerca de la ventana que diese al despacho de Carlo y el mismo humo hubiese entrado por ella, tal vez?

Le miró con muchísima duda, y distraía su vista alternándola en él, sus manos, los papeles, la mesa, sus piernas, su pelo, las paredes; hacia cualquier objeto que estuviese disponible en el despacho con tal de no tener que conectar con la mirada de desaprobación de Carlo, y por lo tanto, escuchar su probable reproche. Sabía por una parte que tenía que tener cierto respeto hacia el ambiente en donde estaba trabajando para pagarse los estudios, pero le tenía una clara adicción a los cigarrillos y al mechero desde poco antes de su mayoría de edad.

\- Simplemente fumo uno o dos cigarrillos al día, entrenador – confesó Amaia.

\- Eso no me importa, Amaia – le desvió Monetti, cortante -. Lo que quiero que te quede bien claro es que no quiero que fumes cerca del área, porque si lo vuelves a hacer, tendré que confiscarte los cigarrillos y el mechero. ¿No ves que esto es un centro deportivo?

Amaia se sorprendió con la declaración. Gattuso no la decía nada cuando la veía fumar; o más, ni le importaba. Ninguno de los jugadores sabía que fumaba porque efectivamente, lo hacía en las horas en las que todos estaban fuera o se iba a las áreas en las cuales no estaban cuando tenía verdaderas ganas. Agachó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza. Dario/Gino no lo sabía y tampoco sus mejores amigos. Le daba vergüenza haber adquirido tal hábito, pero admitía mentalmente que a su vez la relajaba.

\- Lo siento, entrenador – respondió en tono de disculpa, agachando la cabeza. Dijo a modo de excusa -: Perdone, pero es que en el Inter de Milán me dejaban hacerlo.

\- Yendo al Inter de Milán – Carlo obvió nuevamente el tema para centrarse en el que él quería -. Me han contado que has sufrido maltratos tales como insultos, vejaciones y discriminaciones a manos del entrenador Gattuso. ¿Es así?

Ella no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que le había dicho y hecho Gattuso.

\- Sí, señor – afirmó, con el punto de inflexión entre contenerse las lágrimas forzadamente y estar a punto de romper a llorar, conteniéndose las lágrimas mordiéndose uno de los lados de su labio inferior.

\- El mismo Gattuso afirma que no, pero quisiera oír tu versión de los hechos.

Unas mariposas ficticias empezaron a dar vueltas por su esófago y estómago, haciendo que le entrasen náuseas y tuviese ganas de vomitar. Lo que había vivido con Gattuso le ponía el estómago de vuelta y media, y le ponían nerviosa las maneras que el entrenador Monetti estaba teniendo con ella. Empezó a mover los dedos, estrujando todos contra todos. Tenía la mirada perdida. Pasaron casi dos minutos antes de que la chica se decidiese a decir algo. Monetti le había dado la oportunidad de hablar porque éste no creía en nada de lo que decía Gattuso, y eso era un punto a su favor.

Se aclaró la garganta:

\- He sido insultada, vejada y discriminada por el entrenador Gattuso – dijo, soltándolo todo de golpe -. Cada día me molestaba de una manera u otra.

Hizo una pausa para enumerar todo.

\- Menospreciaba mi trabajo. Me hacía comentarios machistas. Afirma que soy una vaga – tomó una bocanada de aire para no explotar -. A sus jugadores no les decía nada cuando alguno que otro me descalificaba de alguna manera, pero ojo la que me caía cuando le decía algo a alguno o simplemente me defendía. Me insultaba de manera hiriente alguna que otra vez cuando hacía algo mal. ¡Hasta una vez trató de levantarme la mano, pero gracias a Dios que Dario/Gino no se lo permitió!

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

\- ¡Ese hombre hacía prácticamente imposible mi vida! – chilló, rabiosa, con una voz más aguda de lo habitual.

\- Comprendo. – Carlo tomó unos papeles que había al otro lado de su espaciosa mesa y los tomó con parsimonia - . Gattuso te echó del equipo hace pocas semanas, ¿no?

Le tembló todo el cuerpo, pero los cuales más denotaban su nerviosismo eran sus piernas, las cuales temblaban y movían sus pies, haciendo bailar sus sandalias, y su cara, la cual estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual y podía reflejar las ojeras difuminadas pero notoriamente oscurecidas que tenía bajo sus ojos de no dormir lo suficiente por falta de tiempo.

\- S-Sí-í – aseguró Amaia, bastante nerviosa. Separó sus manos y clavó las uñas de su mano derecha en el dorso de la izquierda.

\- ¡Tranquila, Amaia; tranquila! – exclamó un asustado Monetti, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de hacerse sangre en una mano.

\- Lo siento, entrenador; no era mi intención.

Apartó las uñas clavadas del dorso de la mano izquierda, y las relajó nuevamente para no entrar en la tentación de hacer jueguecitos con ellas. Monetti, viendo que la chica estaba ida de los nervios y con la necesidad de soltarlo todo, decidió preguntarle por una situación concreta que había tenido con Gattuso.

\- Unos meses antes, Matteo me molestó con el tema de mi procedencia y mi estatus económico llamándome Natasha, cuando le había dicho mil veces que no me llamara así, ¡y ya estaba con la cantinela de las rusas, una y otra vez!

Monetti la preguntó el por qué la habían puesto Natasha, curioso.

\- Natasha es un nombre ruso, y se supone que hace una referencia a una interesada, especialmente si la chica en cuestión es rusa o de algún país del este de Europa. – tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar -. El jugador Luca Matteo era uno de los que más me molestaba; por no decir el que más.

\- Mmmm… a Luca Matteo le conozco. – se quedó pensativo unos segundos -. Es especialmente polémico. Cuéntame más sobre él.

Amaia se restregó las manos en señal de satisfacción, dejando caer sus contenidas lágrimas con una sonrisa en su cara. ¡Había surgido la oportunidad perfecta para echar por tierra al venenoso de Luca Matteo!

\- Verá, señor Monetti – enunció Amaia -. A Luca Matteo se le conoce por ser especialmente problemático, como se acaba de decir. Es un chico que viene de una familia muy rica, y se le conoce por pagar todas sus fechorías con dinero. Yo misma le he visto salir impune de muchas situaciones gracias a su dinero y al de su familia, cuando debería estar expulsado del Inter de Milán hace mucho tiempo. Y Gattuso, igual.

Monetti se puso una mano en la barbilla, colocando sus dedos índice y corazón alrededor de la boca, pensativo.

\- Interesante.

\- Es uno de los que empezaron a acosarme cuando yo vine al Inter de Milán como gerente, y también uno de los que se dedican a molestar al pobre Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo por ser japonés. ¡Nunca para de hacer alusiones sobre cosas realmente desagradables y molestas! No sé si habrá sido él el que habrá dicho que consumo droga, pero desde luego creo que me tiene muy mala fe si es él el que lo ha hecho.

* * *

Andrea tenía la autoestima mucho más alta desde que empezó a salir con Rivaul; desde que le dio el sí a la proposición de éste de ser su novia. Tal vez no pudo haber conseguido a un jugador internacional en el que ella consideraba su momento, pero sí que lo consiguió con uno mucho más difícil de pelar y mucho más guapo y deseado. Miraba detenida y deleitadamente la hermosísima y carísima gargantilla de oro platino, la cual tenía algunos pequeños y recargados adornos en el centro, donde se situaba un pequeño diamante en forma de gota de agua.

A pesar de los malos comentarios que había recibido Rivaul por estar liado con una extranjera del este de Europa, no le importó, a pesar de que la implicaban a ella en gran medida, porque tenía sangre eslava. Sabía que era muchísimo más guapa que sus odiadoras, como las denominaban Amaia y ella, y sabía perfectamente que si había conseguido a alguien del calibre de Rivaul, es que ella era una chica muy superior a la media de chicas. Pertenecía a una clase social media-alta, la cual le había permitido llevar un tren de vida muy superior al de otras chicas, dándole muchísimas más posibilidades para conocer a lo que consideraba ella un buen partido. Y, aparte de tener el privilegio de pertenecer a un par de escalones más que la sociedad media, tenía un rango de belleza física mucho mayor al de otras muchas chicas. Sabía que el aspecto físico determinaba gran parte del papel a tener en la vida. Sabía, y veía en gran medida que las chicas guapas eran las que lograban triunfar en la vida gracias a tener mejores medios, muy por encima de las chicas menos agraciadas. Y si una chica no agraciada quería triunfar en la vida, tendría que esforzarse muchísimo más que una agraciada.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, queriéndose mirar lo reluciente que estaba ese día con el pelo suelto colocado con la raya hacia un lado, viendo caer sus enormes tirabuzones de las puntas de su larga melena, la cual estaba especialmente sedosa y brillante gracias a que había cambiado a un champú con una fórmula más adaptada a su tipo de pelo. Su piel estaba más suave y brillante, con un ligerísimo bronceado por encima que le daba algo de color. Se notaba más delgada y voluptuosa, y la camisa y la falda de tubo remarcaban su figura física. Llevaba ligeramente desabrochada la blanca y lisa camisa por la parte del cuello, dejando ver parte de la clavícula, con la intención de dejar ver la gargantilla que se le había regalado de una exclusiva joyería.

'Pensar que me puede regalar esto y más…', sonrió, en sus pensamientos.

'Me encanta no necesitar de maquillaje que me cubra o resalte', pensó, satisfecha.

* * *

Cada día se veía más cansada, pálida y ojerosa. Sabía perfectamente que era una chica pálida, y que tenía una tonalidad avainillada, y eso muchas veces le hacía parecer enferma. Habían pasado los días y le dio la sensación de tener menos color que un fantasma o un muerto recién levantado de su tumba. Apenas dormía cinco horas, y se consideraba afortunada si llegaba a dormir siete, dependiendo de sus obligaciones con su trabajo de media jornada y la cantidad de tarea que les mandasen en el módulo. Tenía sus privilegios de mantenerse en forma y cuidarse de forma general, porque por nada del mundo iría sucia o desarreglada, pero si estaba completamente saturada, iba a la cama sin pensarlo. Para tapar sus ya concentradas ojeras, las cuales eran completamente lisas y eran de tonalidades amarronadas, grisáceas y moradas, tenía que usar un corrector de ojeras, simplemente para no tener que dar explicaciones a sus adinerados compañeros, quienes no sabían qué era trabajar a media jornada para pagarse sus estudios. Sabía que su familia estaba bien posicionada y no tenían falta de dinero, pero no tenían tanto como para poder pagarle el carísimo módulo que ella misma había escogido.

'No sé si pedir estudiar a distancia', pensó, mirando sus ojeras. 'Es muy cansino eso de ir todos los días desde Turín a Milán y viceversa, y más en el tren. ¡Ojalá haber nacido en una familia rica, como Andrea o cualquiera de mis compañeros!'.

Notó su cuero cabelludo grasiento después de haber estado dos días llevando coleta, la cual llevaba alta, lo cual le dijo que se tenía que lavar el pelo, aparte de darse una buena ducha, porque lo necesitaba, y además, necesitaba desconectar de toda ocupación aunque fuese por un rato. Estaba realmente frustrada porque no podía gozar del estatus socioeconómico de Andrea, ni de las comodidades que tenía todo ello; ni siquiera de la situación de la misma.

Eran las doce y media de la noche y aprovechó para desnudarse hasta quedarse completamente descubierta y tener la necesidad de ponerse el albornoz. Acto seguido, fue dirección a la maleta roja y cogió un tanga negro y un pijama limpio. Se puso las chanclas, cogió la ropa sucia con un brazo, la ropa limpia en el otro y el neceser en la mano cuyo brazo llevaba la ropa limpia. Saliendo de su cuarto, se dirigió a la lavandería con paso rápido, dejando su ropa encima de una de las lavadoras junto con un papel que contenía su nombre y apellido, ocupación, dirección y número de teléfono. Al salir de la lavandería, se dirigió a las duchas, las cuales estaban libres de todo sudor o cualquier sustancia perteneciente al olor corporal de cualquier jugador. Aunque fuese tarde, le daba exactamente igual: prefería lavarse de noche con menos agua caliente de por medio, antes que tener que respirar los fuertes olores corporales de los jugadores, aunque hubiese agua caliente para parar un tren. Dejó la ropa limpia en una zona en donde ella pudiese verla, eligió una ducha al azar, se quitó el albornoz y presionó con el índice de su mano derecha el botón que daba el agua caliente. Bendita fuera su suerte, porque salió el agua ardiente que tanto le gustaba.

Después de dejar que el agua diese a sus vastos pechos, su abdomen, sus piernas y su cara, se dio la vuelta y apuntó sus voluminosas nalgas hacia la ducha, con la intención de calentarlas. Para su suerte el champú lo había dejado boca arriba en el suelo por despiste, así que no tuvo el problema de tener que levantarse a por él, cogiéndolo con una mano, apretándolo y echándose en el cuero cabelludo lo que había sacado con la otra mano. Habiendo expandido el jabón por las palmas de sus manos, empezó a realizar movimientos circulares con las yemas de los dedos en el cuero cabelludo mientras el líquido se convertía en una espuma cada vez más abultada y blanca. Comenzó a imaginarse lo que sería estar con Dario/Gino en la ducha, recordando que no había tenido sexo desde su marcha del Inter de Milán, y que no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él, generándole lágrimas. Para compensar su sequía sexual, se puso de cuclillas, agachando ligeramente las nalgas y doblando parcialmente las rodillas. Hincó la rodilla izquierda en el suelo para que el talón de su pie derecho rozase con el exterior de su vagina, y fue moviendo sus nalgas y su pie para que sus labios vaginales y clítoris tocasen el resto de la planta de su pie. Para su alivio, las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, las cuales estaban posadas en sus pómulos, se borraron rápidamente con las gruesas y calientes fuentes de agua providentes de la cabeza de la ducha. Empezaron los gemidos de su parte cuando, en medio de la masturbación, recordó uno de sus primeros días en Milán, mucho antes de estar con Dario/Gino, en el cual masturbó a una chica con las plantas de sus pies, las cuales acabaron siendo lamidas por la misma. También recordó experiencias sexuales que tuvo con otros chicos, las cuales pasaron por su cabeza en forma de imágenes.

* * *

'Realmente es agotador tener que coger todos los días un tren desde Turín a Milán y viceversa. Es agotador tener que cumplir con los estudios y el trabajo a media jornada, el cual cumplo de lunes a jueves, y ya bastante bueno es conmigo Mazzantini. Menos mal que tengo los viernes, los sábados y los domingos para hacer mis correspondientes tareas, dormir, estar tranquila, tener ocio, etc. Tener una vida.

Ni Andrea, ni mis compañeros saben lo que es provenir de una familia de clase media, teniéndote que pagar tú tus propios estudios en un módulo privado. Sí, sí; de buena gana me hubiera metido a un módulo público para tener que ahorrarme todos estos dolores de cabeza, pero, ¿y la tranquilidad de tener un puestazo asegurado en uno de los países destacados de la moda? ¿Y la tranquilidad de las aulas? No superan las ocho personas, incluyéndome a mí. En una escuela pública, siempre hay más de un aula por curso, y hay el triple de gente por aula (o más, si me apuras). Además, la escuela privada te da más opciones de irte al extranjero a hacer tus prácticas y a quedarte a vivir en el mismo país si quieres; incluso si quieres irte a un país de otro continente. La escuela pública tiene muchísimos límites, y además, un montón de personas que sacan mejores notas que tú por el motivo que sea tienen tu mismo objetivo y te dan por el culo. Sin embargo, en la privada, por muy cara que sea, siempre te ayudan y te guían al mejor sitio con las expectativas que tienes.

Yo misma quise irme a Italia a estudiar por estos simples hechos: encontrarme nuevamente con mi Dario/Gino, tener un puestazo nada más terminar el módulo y ser ascendida a jefa en poco tiempo, aprender el idioma y quedarme a vivir en Milán. Recuerdo que todas las carreras o módulos públicos enfocados al diseño en cualquiera de sus variantes tenían notas altísimas y las plazas habían sido rápidamente ocupadas en poco tiempo por estudiantes que tienen mejor memoria que yo o simplemente estudian más. Si tuviese una buena memoria, no estaría con la tortura de pagar los estudios, pero como no la tengo… ajo y agua. Ciertamente habría podido irme a otra parte de Inglaterra a estudiar, pero me hubiera salido igual de caro meterme en una universidad o módulo privado o público, porque también habría contado con la existencia de un trabajito de fin de semana y el dinero de los transportes pertinentes.

Sólo unos pocos mesecitos más estudiando y ya podré estar en paz haciendo las prácticas… y por fin al puestazo por el que tanto he estado trabajando y trasnochando. He aprendido el italiano en poco tiempo, y además sé hablarlo bastante bien'.

* * *

Estaba con la duda en la cabeza de que sí podía ser y de que no podía ser. No estaba tan seguro de poder ser elegido como titular, ni siquiera como suplente para el primer equipo del Piamonte FC/Juventus FC. Sabía perfectamente que no era tan bueno como sus dos rivales compatriotas, y que le costaría sudor y lágrimas llegar a pertenecer a un equipo de élite. Y Willem Arminius se lo había hecho saber de maneras muy burdas en repetidas ocasiones. Bueno, éste más bien le había hecho saber que jamás pertenecería a ningún equipo de élite con su condición, restregándoselo en el amistoso de Holanda y Japón y en los entrenamientos. Por una parte, Mark/Kojiro le daba la razón, ya que Willem, aparte de ser muchísimo más rápido, grande y musculoso que él, jugaba en una selección pilar del fútbol. Medía un metro ochenta, los cuales no eran nada al lado de los casi dos metros de altura de Willem. Maldijo por unos momentos haber nacido japonés. Recordó a todos sus compañeros intentando dar esquinazo a los enormes holandeses. Recordó que hasta a Oliver/Tsubasa y a Benji/Genzo les costó sacar adelante el partido. Las imágenes de Oliver/Tsubasa haciendo de defensa para que los holandeses no encajasen un segundo gol empezaron a reproducirse en su cabeza, haciéndole cuestionar sobre su capacidad futbolística.

'Si Oliver/Tsubasa, siendo el mejor de la Selección japonesa, le costó la vida darles esquinazo de alguna manera a los holandeses, ni me quiero imaginar cómo hubiera sido el partido sin él', pensó, con ganas de llorar.

Movió su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar al techo, y preguntarse qué sería de él. Comenzó a sobarse con los dedos de la mano derecha un mechón de su cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros, teniendo algunos de sus mechones más largos que otros. Empezó a jugar con uno de ellos haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha por unos segundos. Después sacó un mechero y un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones, extrayendo con sus grandes y largos dedos uno de ellos, acercó el mechero al final de la columna del cigarrillo y se acercó a los labios el filtro. Inhaló y exhaló una vez, y nuevamente el cigarrillo estaba en su boca.

\- Me sorprende que estés aquí a estas horas, Lenders/Hyuga.

Una voz grave, melódica y suave irrumpió todos sus pensamientos. Sus ojos pudieron observar a una figura masculina, la cual era alta, atlética y estilizada, acompañada de un rostro muy armónico. Su mente había asociado aquella presencia con la de Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez, tal vez porque los dos tenían voces parecidas, formas parecidas, o ambas cosas. Pero al reproducir nuevamente aquella voz en su mente, entonces recordó a Salvatore Gentile, quien tenía la voz todavía más grave que el capitán del Inter de Milán. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, presionó a uno de los lados y pudo ver reflejado en él la una y media de la mañana.

Salvatore, por su parte, dio unos firmes pasos hacia él, con expresión totalmente seria. Le enfocó nuevamente y vio que se parecía a Dario/Gino en algunos rasgos faciales y ademanes destacables.

\- No sabía que fumaras – rompió nuevamente el silencio el guapo italiano, de manera sardónica.

Gentile le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, acompañada de unos brazos cruzados y unas piernas completamente rectas y ladeadas. Mark/Kojiro no sabía con qué cara mirarle, desviando la vista hacia distintas perspectivas del pasillo con la intención de no tener que someterse a aquella penetrante y cautivadora mirada de color azul eléctrico, pero la peculiar voz de Salvatore no le dejó seguir obviándole más.

\- Aquí no se puede fumar, por si no te lo habían dicho. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo fuera. ¿No ves que esto es un centro deportivo?

\- A tu amiga no se lo dices, ¿no? – espetó un molesto Lenders/Hyuga.

\- En primer lugar, ella no juega al fútbol. – enumeró Gentile, tranquilo pero tajante -. Dos, tú sí juegas a él, y si te da un jamacuco por fumar, te pueden echar sin miramientos. Tres, no te refieras así a Amaia.

\- Vale, vale – contestó Lenders/Hyuga alzando las manos en alto -. Tema zanjado; tú ganas, Gentile.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada que indicaba 'así me gusta', así como le dirigió otra de ligero asco por su chulería. Mark/Kojiro no hacía nada con el cigarrillo; simplemente lo sostenía entre sus dedos, mientras que la columna del mismo se iba haciendo cenizas, las cuales caían al suelo. Gentile, al presenciarlo, le riñó y le ordenó que tirase el cigarrillo, a lo cual Lenders/Hyuga obedeció sin rechistar, ya que no le convenía tener una disputa con uno de los jugadores estrella del Piamonte/Juventus, y tampoco con Mazzantini ni con Monetti. Ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Demos una vuelta – sugirió Salvatore.

* * *

\- Te recomendó aquí Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí; ella misma me recomendó aquí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Es simple curiosidad, Lenders/Hyuga – justificó Gentile con calma -. Conozco a Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto y sé que ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo por el momento. Si te ha recomendado aquí, es porque puedes pertenecer al primer equipo si te esfuerzas.

Lenders/Hyuga no le contestó. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos. Salvatore no sabía qué más decir o comunicar a su receptor. Mark/Kojiro, por su parte, no tenía nada que contarle al jugador estrella. Ambos siguieron caminando durante unos minutos sin mediar palabra. Mark/Kojiro se encontraba con el piloto automático conectado, porque se encontraba en una conexión que vacilaba entre el sueño y la vida real. Tenía frío a pesar de haberse puesto un jersey debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba encima, pero en donde sentía más frío era en las piernas. En verdad, tenía ganas de estar en la cama, aunque fuese estar leyendo los mensajes de sus contactos a través del móvil. Además quería saber cómo iban las cosas en el Instituto Toho sin él.

\- El entrenador Monetti te ha dado una oportunidad porque quiere ver de lo que eres capaz, Lenders/Hyuga.

La grave voz de Gentile, la cual era como una noche sin luna, siempre le hacía bajar de sus pensamientos.

\- No tienes la cabeza en la tierra. ¿Tienes sueño o qué?

Lenders/Hyuga tampoco respondió esta vez. Estaba bloqueado mental y emocionalmente y no sabía cómo contraatacar a las indirectas del italiano.

* * *

Oía el sonido de las campanas mientras caminaba por el pasillo, buscando una dirección concreta. Estaba muy nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo imitando el gesto sereno propio de Dario Belli/Gino Hernández. Alternaba su mirada con el frente, los lados del pasillo, el suelo y su nueva adquisición, unas deportivas azules, las cuales pertenecían a una de las marcas más dispendiosas del mundo. Se irguió más e izó más la cabeza para parecer más seguro.

Le habían preocupado los comentarios de sus compañeros, de los fanáticos, de los reporteros y de los periodistas porque hablaban sobre la decisión que había tomado el entrenador Van Saal sobre qué posición tomaría en adelante. Para estar más tranquilo en presencia de Van Saal, se dirigió a las ventanas, las cuales para su fortuna estaban abiertas, pudiendo disfrutar del fresco aire que entraba por las mismas, sobre todo por la que había escogido él. Paró de caminar unos segundos para quedarse observando el atardecer, el cual presenciaba colores cálidos. Varias tonalidades de rojo, otras tantas de naranja y las más destacadas de amarillo fueron los colores que sus ojos estaban presenciando; mezclándose todos con todos, dando lugar a contenido visual muy satisfactorio para los mismos. Al echarle otra ojeada al cielo, pensó en todos los amigos que había dejado en su tierra natal, Japón. Pensó en la primera vez que entró en el equipo del instituto Nankatsu, en el cual le aplaudieron por meterle un gol a Benji/Genzo, el por aquel entonces capitán de Shutetsu, y por lo tanto, empujar al mismo adelante. ¿Por qué no podría hacer lo mismo con su club actual? No es que le hubiesen dicho nada de que todo tiene un límite, pero el amistoso de Japón y Holanda le había dejado huella en su cerebro en forma de imágenes.

'Por qué recordaré eso ahora…', pensó, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

Andrea le habría dado un buen capón por pensar en esas cosas en vez de mirar el paisaje. Empezó a reírse con esa imagen mental y lo miró un poco más antes de llamar a la puerta del entrenador. Al deleitarse y tranquilizarse suficientemente, dio unos pasos en dirección a la lujosa puerta de ébano, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la misma. Estuvo bloqueado de manera física y mental durante unos segundos hasta que le dio en el centro tres golpes pronunciados con los nudillos.

\- Adelante – dijo Van Saal de forma automática.

Empujando el pomo de oro platino de la puerta, pudo observarle leyendo un periódico, tal vez para enterarse de los enfrentamientos de otros clubes con la intención de buscar puntos débiles. No, eso era un pensamiento muy concreto. Tal vez el hombre simplemente se quería enterar de las noticias. Echando un ojo de cerca, pudo ver en la primera página una imagen de un jugador del equipo golpeando a otro del equipo contrario. No sabía si sus deducciones eran ciertas, pero pudo interpretar la imagen según lo que le había contado el doctor Méndez; Rivaul dándole un codazo al capitán del equipo contrario, Bruno. A lo mejor Rivaul lo hizo sin querer, o lo hizo por una buena causa. Todo tiene sus derivaciones, y al fin y al cabo, el doctor no había hecho hincapié en Rivaul.

\- Buenos días – enunció a modo de respuesta Oliver/Tsubasa, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Caminó hacia la mesa en la cual estaba el entrenador con paso rápido y firme. Tenía ganas de acabar con la duda que le habían dejado de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Me había llamado, entrenador?

\- Sí – respondió el entrenador, con voz grave.

El entrenador decidió dejar un margen de silencio para poder darle más importancia a lo que iba a decir. Le miró fijamente con sus ojos de penetrante mirada fría como el hielo, poniendo aún más nervioso a Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, quería preguntarte una cosa antes del partido de liga – anunció, alzando ligeramente la voz para hacerse oír.

\- Cl-Claro – respondió Oliver/Tsubasa, riéndose nerviosamente.

Van Saal puso los codos en la mesa, con los brazos levantados y la mano izquierda encima de la derecha, ambas parcialmente estiradas. Estaba al frente con expresión severa.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa – abrió Van Saal -. ¿En qué posición te gustaría jugar?

El pupilo se puso tan nervioso que soltó una especie de exhalo con sonido, lo cual provocó que el entrenador cerrase las hojas del grueso, grande y perfectamente encuadernado periódico, se levantase de su silla giratoria negra acolchada, le diese la espalda, se dirigiese una de las amplias y caras ventanas de diseñador, las cuales eran del más puro cristal y estaban limpísimas, lo que provocó que Oliver/Tsubasa pudiese ver el reflejo del entrenador en él; notó que le estaba mirando a pesar de estar de espaldas. Van Saal estaba pensando en qué palabras decirle al jugador más nuevo.

\- Durante los pasados entrenamientos, te he hecho jugar en diferentes posiciones. ¿Es así?

Giró su cuerpo parcialmente, pero mientras lo hacía, el joven pudo apreciar mejor el rostro del entrenador. Su grande y pronunciada nariz aguileña acentuaba dichas características con el reflejo de la vaga luz del sol que intentaba entrar a través de los cristales. Sus arrugas alrededor de los ojos también se veían aún más notorias con el mismo reflejo. La forma de su mandíbula, de sus ojos, de sus pómulos, de su boca, la cual tenía los labios finos; hechos a cuchillo, los cuales acentuaban su rostro severo. Su cuerpo, el cual tenía una estatura considerable, los hombros anchos y fuertes y una espalda espaciosa y musculosa, imponía aún más al joven.

'¡Madre mía!; para ser un viejo de setenta y pico de años, se gasta un cuerpo digno de un jugador de élite', observó Oliver/Tsubasa, impresionado y asustado a partes iguales.

Van Saal giró su cabeza para mirar a Oliver/Tsubasa. Su mirada era aún más severa y decisiva, porque se trataba de un asunto muy importante que daría lugar a los comentarios de la gente tanto de él y su labor de entrenador, como del jugador y su futura reputación. Cada detalle contaba en lo mínimo en un club de élite, y mucho más el que dirigía él.

\- Quiero que me digas, como jugador, en qué posición te gustaría jugar a ti. No te cohíbas.

Van Saal era muy severo con todos los jugadores, y más con los novatos; pero no sabía qué era lo que tenía Oliver/Tsubasa, que en él confiaba plenamente. Tal vez porque en todas las posiciones en las que le ha mandado jugar lo había ejecutado de excelente manera.

Oliver/Tsubasa le miró por unos instantes a los ojos para indicarle que le diese espacio, y a su mente vinieron un montón de recuerdos. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar todas las jugadas hechas en su vida. Todas las posiciones que había tomado a lo largo de su actividad futbolística. Puños apretados pero relajados. Hombros relajados. Ojos cerrados.

'Jugué de delantero en el campeonato nacional de fútbol juvenil, como goleador del Nankatsu. Luego, Roberto me enseñó que la posición detrás de los puntas es muy importante. Y entonces… intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible en esa posición.

En Nankatsu, era el organizador del juego; un centrocampista de ataque, y gracias a eso, el equipo ganó tres años seguidos.

He jugado en esa posición desde entonces. Ése es mi sitio, pero el entrenador me ha hecho jugar dentro del campo; en la derecha, y en la izquierda, y también de delantero. Fue divertido jugar en esas posiciones. Daría cualquier cosa por jugar al lado de Rivaul y otros grandes jugadores del equipo en donde estoy actualmente'.

Un montón de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. La primera vez que tocó una pelota, la primera vez que entró en el equipo Nankatsu, las enseñanzas de su estimado mentor, los enfrentamientos con los distintos rivales y su victoria sobre todos ellos, sus enfrentamientos con Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, su primera lesión grave, su empate con el equipo capitaneado por Lenders/Hyuga, su paso por el mundial, sus enfrentamientos con el Káiser de Alemania, la victoria de Japón en aquel mundial. Todos esos sucesos le hicieron ver en qué posición tenía que jugar, pero el entrenador le cambió totalmente sus perspectivas. De tal manera que lo hizo hasta que se cuestionaba en dónde tenía que jugar.

Aquel dificultoso y arduo partido entre Japón y Holanda, aquel que le hizo jugar hasta de defensa. Tal vez Van Saal observó el cómo jugaba Oliver/Tsubasa, y quería ponerle a prueba de alguna manera. Recordó la asegurada derrota que tenía frente a sus rivales europeos hasta que el entrenador decidió sacar a Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, marcando éste el gol del empate en el último minuto. En parte se sentía agradecido por el gol de último minuto, pero a su vez se sentía mal porque no había podido hacer nada en todo el partido nada más que defender e intentar buscar puntos débiles en los holandeses, buscando el gol de alguna manera.

Había hecho todo por encajar en los estándares de Van Saal. Había jugado en todas las posiciones que él había deseado. Había participado en todos los entrenamientos. ¿Y ahora le preguntaba en qué posición quería jugar? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Van Saal le había hecho dudar. Tal vez eso era lo que él quería, poner a prueba al chico con el método de la duda, y muchos jugadores; tanto titulares como suplentes le habían hablado de la particular metodología de prueba y elección del entrenador. Y Clemente mencionó una vez algo sobre un jugador al que Van Saal le hizo marcharse por falta de decisión.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y respondió:

\- Entrenador – fue diciendo –, me gustaría jugar… ¡Detrás de los puntas!

El entrenador desvió su vista hacia él.

\- Ya veo. Eso es todo – dicho esto, le dio la espalda nuevamente.

\- Con su permiso, entrenador.

El joven le miró por unos instantes más, giró sobre sus talones, caminó hacia la puerta, y una vez hubo llegado a ella, movió el pomo hacia abajo para realizar el movimiento de apertura, y tiró de ella. Ya en medio de las dos habitaciones, salió en dirección al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de manera muy sutil. No hacía más que recordar manías o particularidades del entrenador a raíz de que sus compañeros las comentaban, ya fuese entre ellos o también con él.

'La puerta de ébano del despacho del entrenador Van Saal tiene que ser tratada con muchísimo cuidado, porque es carísima', le había dicho una vez González. 'Además tiene un pomo de oro blanco. Esa puerta costó muchísimo dinero en su día; es cara incluso para alguien rico. Si le llegara a pasar algo, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, le da un infarto'.

No se arrepentía de nada, porque ahora lo sabía. Sabía en dónde quería jugar. Quería hacerlo de enlace con la delantera del equipo. Sabía lo difícil que era ser titular porque habían jugadores muchísimo mejores que él y más especializados en su área, como Rivaul, pero pensaba que tenía una oportunidad, ya que empezaba a conocer mejor el juego de Rivaul. Se había propuesto hacerlo lo mejor que podía y con ello le dejaría la decisión al entrenador.

* * *

\- ¿En serio has invitado a Oliver/Tsubasa a cenar? – inquirió una voz femenina.

\- Sí, quiero tratar con él algunos asuntos y conocerle mejor.

Él le pasó un musculado, largo y estilizado brazo por la cintura de su acompañante. Ambos estaban desnudos y recostados en una espaciosa y lujosa cama de diseño, parcialmente tapados por unas sábanas de color crema. Mientras él le hablaba de sus planes a corto, mediano y largo plazo, ella observaba la recta y minimalista estructura de la habitación. Tanto las paredes, el armario, la cama, la lámpara como el perchero eran de estilo minimalista. No tenía apenas adornos, las formas del cuarto y los muebles eran rectas, los colores eran planos con predominancia del negro y tonalidades muy oscuras de marrón, etc. Todo iba bien en su mente, pero al principio había sospechado de la altura y la anchura de la cama, porque era muy grande para que durmiese una sola persona, pero pensó en que mucha gente sin pareja dormía en camas grandes.

Le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del jugador. Ya había pasado media hora después de que hubiesen mantenido relaciones, y por lo tanto, ambos ya no desprendían sudor, ya que la habitación no tenía una temperatura ni muy baja ni muy alta, y el que entrase una leve ráfaga de aire por la ventana abierta ayudaba a Andrea a estar más tranquila.

\- Sé que Oliver/Tsubasa ha estado en Brasil por un largo periodo de tiempo, y he encargado hacer algunos platos nacionales para que los pruebe, ya que me ha dicho los platos que ha probado y le llevaré algunos que le han gustado, y otros nuevos.

\- Me gustaría probar la comida brasileña – añadió ella -. Oliver/Tsubasa me ha dicho que es muy variada y deliciosa.

Rivaul emitió una pequeña risa.

\- Está bien; te invitaré la semana que viene – propuso -. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece bien.

Ambos se soltaron ligeramente, y nuevamente él le colocó el brazo en la cintura. Notando que entraba mucho aire frío por la ventana y que corría de más en la habitación, Andrea anunció que iba a cerrar la ventana; él le quitó el brazo, ella se puso en pie, caminó descalza en dirección a la gran ventana y la cerró completamente, se puso una bata de tela fina y se volvió a meter en la cama con Rivaul, con su brazo rodeándole la cintura.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- El restaurante AbaC al que Rivaul invita a Andrea a comer es un restaurante de alta cocina, el cual está ubicado en las altas zonas de Barcelona, España. Este restaurante pertenece a Jordi Cruz, uno de los mejores cocineros de España.

\- Se ha cogido el apellido de uno de los entrenadores más polémicos de Italia, Gattuso, el cual es un jugador que ha renunciado su contrato con el Inter de Milán hasta 2021.

\- Salvatore Gentile es un personaje de la serie _Captain Tsubasa_, el cual es italiano, conoce a Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez y juega de defensa en el Piamonte FC/Juventus FC, club de fútbol italiano de élite; uno de los más conocidos a nivel mundial. Este personaje no ha aparecido en la versión en la que se están basando los hechos de esta historia, _Road to 2002_, o _Campeones Hacia El Mundial_, como se ha denominado la serie en el doblaje europeo. No ha tenido relevancia en tal versión de Captain Tsubasa, pero tendría que haber aparecido ya que es un jugador del equipo profesional por el que ficha Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Esperanzas.**

Se podían oír las risas de los dos niños que estaban correteando alrededor de Oliver/Tsubasa en el espacioso y cálido salón, a pesar de tener una apariencia muy costosa. El joven se sintió muy acogido; le daba la sensación de estar en su propia casa, o en lo que en su mente respectaba, su proyecto de hogar ideal. Recordaba constantemente lo sola que estaba su madre porque su padre se involucraba en largos viajes en los que se podía tirar desaparecido por meses. Le dio algo de tristeza porque también pensó en lo sola que estaba su madre debido a que él estaba muy lejos también de Japón. El menor de los niños, al ver su expresión de ligera tristeza y su mirada perdida, le cogió de una mano con sus dos diminutas manos y le llevó a una de las sillas.

\- ¡Siéntate conmigo, Oliver/Tsubasa! – invitó el niño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Oh, gracias – agradeció el aludido riendo, con un deje nervioso.

No sabía del por qué ese nerviosismo, pero algo en su mente le dijo que le recordaba a la familia que le hubiese gustado tener. Recordó por aquel entonces a su compañero de selección, Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, quien tenía muchísimo menos dinero que él, pero vivía más feliz porque tenía a su familia. Al sentarse en la mesa, pudo ver la cantidad de deliciosos platos brasileños que se paseaban por sus ojos en forma de comida de excelente calidad, hecha por uno de los mejores cocineros de Brasil (Rivaul tenía muchísimos contactos, y por lo tanto había llamado al mejor cocinero de su país), y por su nariz en forma de ligeros vapores providentes de cada plato, los cuales estimulaban de manera positiva sus cavidades nasales. La apariencia y el olor de todos los platos estaban deleitando a Oliver/Tsubasa, pero uno de ellos le llamó especialmente la atención por el olor, evocándole recuerdos de cuando estaba en casa y su madre le hacía ese plato a menudo por petición suya, el cual tenía una forma similar a la composición de muchos granos de arroz, los cuales eran mucho más grandes, estaban separados por grupos de color y contenían trozos de carne y un par de rodajas de limón, una notablemente más gruesa que otro.

\- Este plato tiene el nombre de _feijoada_ – le fue explicando a Oliver/Tsubasa en forma de guía, ya que había notado que el japonés había mirado el plato con gran pausa -, el cual es uno de los platos típicos de la cocina brasileña, aunque también pertenece a Portugal, Mozambique y Angola. Si preguntas por su contenido, son frijoles negros, junto con carne de cerdo en salazón. Toma tu tenedor y pruébalo, a ver si te recuerda a algo.

Oliver/Tsubasa cogió el tenedor rápidamente y cogió un pequeño trozo de carne, tres o cuatro frijoles y un poco de arroz, dándole su paladar un sabor un tanto fuerte. Lamentó interiormente haber sido tan ignorante y haber pensado que el arroz eran frijoles blancos.

\- Puedo decirte que los frijoles me recuerdan al arroz providente de Japón, ya que se hacen muchos platos con él, pero no tiene nada que ver – calificó Oliver/Tsubasa, con la boca ligeramente llena, después de haber estado degustando la feijoada -. Este plato está bien, la verdad.

\- Echas de menos Japón, ¿no? – preguntó Rivaul, curioso.

El joven muchacho cogió una porción de arroz con su tenedor, pensando en qué decir. A medida que deshacía el arroz con la ayuda de sus dientes y su lengua, después de habérselo metido en la boca, empezó a pensar en las palabras adecuadas, tragándolo de una vez.

\- La verdad es que Japón es el lugar en el cual están todos mis amigos; toda la gente que conozco – comenzó a relatar Oliver/Tsubasa -. Mi madre, mis amigos de la secundaria, mis compañeros de equipo, etc. Yo, junto con algunos de mis antiguos compañeros, nos hemos ido yendo a diversos países europeos para fichar por clubes de élite. La verdad es que no tengo ningún deseo de volver a Japón; porque sería perderme todo aquello que el mundo me ofrece – suspiró ligeramente -. Si acaso volvería para jugar los mundiales, pero nada más que para eso.

\- A mí la verdad es que me gusta España y su gastronomía, pero me he paseado más de una vez por Portugal, y la verdad es que me recuerda a Brasil – explicó Rivaul, algo nostálgico -. Se habla el mismo idioma, sus culturas son parecidas, el tipo de playas que hay son parecidas, etc.

\- Santana me habló de Portugal en una charla que tuvimos – aludió Oliver/Tsubasa, melancólico -. Echo de menos Brasil, a mi mentor Roberto, a mi amigo Pepe, a Carlos Santana, a mis compañeros de Sao Paulo, la ciudad de Sao Paulo, la comida…

\- ¡Pero si tienes aquí comida brasileña, hombre! – le recordó Rivaul, soltando una carcajada. Se puso la mano derecha en la frente -. Andrea me había contado que eres especialmente fanático de Brasil y que eres muy nostálgico, ¡pero yo no la creía!

Oliver/Tsubasa emitió una sonora carcajada, porque recordaba a su amiga hablando de él y haciendo exageraciones con las manos, las cuales siempre levantaba como cual director de orquesta.

\- ¡Esta Andrea es la monda lironda! – dijo, carcajeándose, con el rostro rojo, las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos y la palma de la mano derecha sosteniendo su frente.

Cogió la botella de vino tinto que había en la mesa, la destapó, se sirvió llenando la copa entera, dejó la botella en donde estaba sin taparla y le dio un trago que llenó toda su boca, tragándoselo con un pequeño ruido emitido desde su gaznate. Rivaul le miró, estando a punto de echarse a reír nuevamente. Oliver/Tsubasa reía mientras le daba otro trago largo a la copa. Rivaul venía venir a una mujer joven y grácil cargando con más platos llenos de un contenido específico, la cual los colocaba en la mesa con delicada forma.

\- Para que veas, hay muchísimos platos que puedes probar – anunció Rivaul, haciendo que el chico dejase de reírse y le mirase a él -. Sírvete tú mismo - invitó, haciendo un ademán con la mano abierta, moviéndola lentamente de la izquierda a la derecha.

Oliver/Tsubasa se quedó viendo los platos que habían ido apareciendo, desviando su vista uno hacia otro, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Le dio las gracias, cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo y se dispuso a escoger plato, sin saber exactamente qué coger, hasta que el mayor de los niños, el cual no tendría más de siete años, le sugirió señalándole con el dedo que probase unas bolas enormes empanadas, las cuales contenían por dentro carne, porque eran las que más le gustaban a la mujer que había traído la comida. El menor añadió que a él también le gustaban. Él, enternecido por los dos niños, cogió una de esas bolas empanadas con un tenedor y le dio un gran mordisco. Sintió que estaba en la gloria; le encantaba sentir la textura de la enorme y gruesa capa de pan que cubría la carne, la cual era de pollo; concretamente una pechuga. Su reacción fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, unos ojos brillantes y masivo ensalivamiento. Le dio otro mordisco, le volvieron a brillar los ojos, volvió a comentar lo bueno que estaba y los niños se echaron a reír. La mujer le observaba con ojos tiernos, en pie.

\- ¡Estupendo! – respondió la guapa mujer, con una gran sonrisa -. Toma todo lo que quieras; hay más en la cocina.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Rivaul y a los niños y caminó en dirección a la cocina, haciendo sonar los tacones de altura baja que llevaba puestos. Pudo observar a la mujer, la cual era de complexión media, poseía una estatura media, estaba relativamente delgada y era relativamente curvilínea. Llevaba el pelo corto, el cual tenía cierto movimiento debido a que su cabello indicaba que tenía intenciones de dejarlo crecer. Tenía los ojos grandes, oscuros y con abundantes pestañas. Llevaba un vestido de color amarillo claro, el cual no llevaba mangas, con un delantal rosa protegiéndola de la cocina. Las partes en las que más se había fijado fueron los brazos y las piernas. Los niños se separaron de Oliver/Tsubasa y se sentó cada uno en una silla, cada uno al lado de Rivaul, quien levantó la vista hacia él.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, el entrenador te había llamado hoy a su despacho, ¿no?

\- Sí – respondió Oliver/Tsubasa, con la boca llena de aquel producto brasileño llamado _coxinha_ -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Simple curiosidad – respondió él, dándole un trago a la copa de agua -. Dime, ¿qué era lo que quería de ti?

Oliver/Tsubasa empezó a reírse ligeramente debido a que le había dado otro trago a su copa de vino, el cual le estaba empezando a hacer efecto, provocando que empezara a sudar ligeramente y adquirir un ligero rojo en sus mejillas, pero su visión no estaba perdida.

\- Quería preguntarme… - formuló Oliver/Tsubasa, intentando contenerse la risa, sin mucho éxito -. ¡…en qué posición me gustaría jugar a mí en el equipo!

Soltando a continuación una risotada contenida, se aproximó a vaciar la copa con el último trago, cogiendo la botella con disposición de servirse más, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había más contenido en ella. Decepcionado, se le pasó por la cabeza el preguntar a Rivaul por si había más, pero pensaba que ya era suficiente vino el que había ingerido y no quería quedar como un ansioso delante del gran jugador. Rivaul, por su parte, estaba extrañado del comportamiento que estaba mostrando Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- Eh... ya veo – observó Rivaul, perplejo -. Y… ¿Qué le has respondido?

Oliver/Tsubasa abrió la boca para formular lo que había contestado, pero el anfitrión se lo impidió aproximando la palma de la mano derecha, queriendo indicar que no hacía falta que respondiese. Además pudo notar que su invitado estaba más contento de la cuenta. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio después el niño más mayor, el cual era muy parecido a Rivaul, le preguntó a Oliver/Tsubasa sobre Japón. Al principio tuvo dudas sobre qué contarle a un niño de siete años sobre Japón, quedándose con cara de sorprendido, porque eran muchísimas cosas las que había que contar, pero el niño insistió y Oliver/Tsubasa comenzó a soltar información al azar, cogiendo un panecillo de queso y dándole un mordisco. Que si Japón era un país situado en el este de Asia en una forma alargada compuesta por muchas islas, la cual estaba próxima a Oceanía, que vivía en un pueblo grande de Shizuoka, que tuvo una infancia allí, un equipo, etc. También le habló de las comidas típicas que se hacían allí, las clases sociales, la sociedad en general, etc., hasta que Rivaul le pidió que parara porque los niños tenían que irse a la cama, dándole a entender que el niño no procesaría toda esa información debido a que era demasiada.

* * *

No sabía exactamente qué relación tenía la mujer que les había servido la cena con Rivaul y los niños. Por un momento llegó a vacilar entre varias opciones, pero prefirió no pensar más en el asunto y ponerse a pensar en la Liga. Para él las relaciones afectivas eran un tanto escabrosas de manejar, y apenas sabía nada de la vida personal de Rivaul, así que no podía juzgar bien. La mujer parecía algo mayor que Rivaul, pero había oído decir que las mujeres brasileñas se cuidaban muy bien. Y sabía perfectamente que su amiga Andrea estaba saliendo con el águila del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC.

'La Liga empieza dentro de una semana', pensó, ordenando sus prioridades, mientras observaba desde la ventana el cielo oscuro y estrellado. 'Me pondré de acuerdo en el juego con Rivaul para que el equipo gane la Liga'.

Quería dos cosas; jugar al lado de los mejores jugadores del mundo y pertenecer al Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, aparte de hacerse un hueco más grande en el fútbol europeo.

* * *

Estaba atándose las deportivas en uno de los vestuarios con la intención de salir a jugar hasta que Albert Potter, un titular del equipo, abrió la puerta del vestuario y le anunció que el entrenador quería verle. Oliver/Tsubasa se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Los periodistas llevaban esperando casi una hora para entrar a ver el entrenamiento de los jugadores del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, preguntándose por la posición en la cual Van Saal colocaría a Oliver/Tsubasa y si éste iba a jugar hoy. Uno de ellos estaba hablando por teléfono porque le estaban comunicando una noticia muy importante, y parecía que tenía que ver con su país natal, avisando a sus compañeros. Les dio la premisa que venía desde Italia. Un periodista bajo y regordete con rasgos asiáticos preguntó lo que pasaba en Italia. El enunciante comunicó que Remberto Pacciani, quien era el as del Piamonte FC/Juventus FC, se había lesionado y que no podría jugar el partido. Uno de ellos preguntó por cuánto tiempo estaría lesionado. Otro mencionó a Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, dando pie a que podría debutar en un equipo de esa alcurnia, dando a entender que éste tenía muchas posibilidades. El emisor le dio la razón, gratamente sorprendido. Exclamación de '¡Madre mía!', por parte del primer periodista. Otro hizo mención a Gattuso, llamándole idiota y criticando su modo de gestionar el juego. Un periodista alto, delgado y de pronunciado bigote mencionó que el Inter de Milán había perdido mucha calidad de juego debido a que su capitán, Dario Belli/Gino Hernandez, estaba lesionado otra vez. Un reportero alemán hizo alusión al jugador alemán Marco Reus, quien no paraba de lesionarse. Otro, preocupado, comentó lo que le pasaría si no iba a ver a un doctor ya.

Oyeron abrir las verjas y pudieron ver a uno de los guías, quien iba vestido con un elegante traje gris y estaba muy aliñado. Éste les dio las gracias, les anunció la futura decisión de Van Saal sobre Atom/Ozora y les ofreció acompañarle por si les interesaba, a lo cual todos respondieron positivamente, corriendo hacia el campo, mientras hablaban del posible debut de Lenders/Hyuga en Italia, dando lugar a las comparaciones entre éste y el capitán de la Selección Nacional de Japón entre rápidas pisadas de zapatos de vestir.

* * *

Eso era de esperar, Oliver/Tsubasa – opinó Andrea de manera tranquila al comunicarle su amigo la noticia, mientras le pasaba una palma de la mano por el hombro -. Seguro que en nada obtienes una plaza de titular; ya lo verás.

Pero pudo entenderle, ya que Van Saal le había soltado la noticia a bocajarro, dejándole completamente helado y en inmovilidad durante unos minutos, contemplando el suelo. Iba a jugar de enlace con la delantera, pero con el equipo filial; no con el titular. Podría comprenderlo porque todos y cada uno de los jugadores que aspiran a formar parte de las filas del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC eran muy buenos y esperaban estar de cabeza en el equipo titular. Clemente le había dicho anteriormente que a Oliver/Tsubasa le costaría muchísimo hacerse con un puesto de titular, y que en general el titular tenía que esmerarse muchísimo en ser el mejor, ya que podía venir con facilidad un jugador mejor y quitárselo, además de la enorme presión que suponía el cometer el más mínimo error.

'Pobre Oliver/Tsubasa', pensó, con una apenada sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza. 'Si no consigue un puesto de titular aquí, le dará un chungo'. Sabía que a Oliver/Tsubasa le costaría muchísimo hacerse con un puesto de titular; había jugadores realmente notables; para qué lo iría a negar. Y sabía que el águila del Barcelona/Cataluña era un hueso muy duro de roer…

\- Por cierto, Oliver/Tsubasa, ¿qué tal fue la cena en casa de Rivaul?

El aludido se echó a reír.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – hizo una pausa porque no podía hablar. Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado relativamente, soltó -: Todavía me estoy acordando del pedazo de atracón que me pegué y del pedo que me pillé. ¡Menos mal que la botella me dio para un par de copas solamente, y aún así, qué contentillo me puse!

Andrea le observó, perpleja. No se podía creer que le hubiese montado una escenita a Rivaul de lo avergonzada que estaba. Tuvo deseos de reñirle y echarle en cara lo que había hecho, pero decidió calmar sus impulsos.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, ¿puedo preguntarte con toda confianza qué fue lo que te preguntó ayer el entrenador?

El mentado empezó a carcajearse, intentando contenerse la risa tapándose la boca con las manos.

\- ¡El hijo de puta estuvo mirándome con esos dos bloques de hielo todo el tiempo, poniéndome aún más nervioso! – contestó, haciendo un gesto de extensión del brazo y la palma de la mano. Hizo otra pausa -. ¡Tanta tortura para preguntarme en qué posición quería jugar, y luego va y me pone en la posición que le da la real gana y encima en el equipo filial! ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Parece el puto Batman, y me da miedo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

\- A lo mejor se te aparece una noche en la que estés durmiendo, encapuchado, va y te susurra al oído 'te vas a quedar en el equipo filial, en el equipo filial, equipo filial, filial…' – añadió Andrea, convirtiendo en ecos que susurraban la frase en la que mencionaba al equipo filial, a modo de broma.

El tronco del muchacho cayó hacia atrás involuntariamente.

\- ¡No, por favor! – respondió él con una escandalosa y sonora risa -. ¡Como haga eso, le meto una denuncia que se le cae el pelo ese a lo Santiago Segura que me trae!

Andrea empezó a desternillarse como una loca, poniéndose rojas sus mejillas y todo su rostro en general, cayéndosele lágrimas por sus ojos. Se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos, al mismo que se apañaba secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano u otra.

\- ¡Por favor, Oliver/Tsubasa, para ya! ¡A ver si en una bronca que tengamos le suelto lo de Santiago Segura, y es él quien me pone la denuncia, y el que tendrá la culpa de todo serás tú!

\- ¡Y encima me echas la culpa a mí, cuando la culpa en realidad sería tuya por habérselo dicho! – respondió él, con lágrimas en los ojos y desternillado de risa, extendiendo un brazo con la palma de la mano completamente abierta.

\- ¡La culpa sería tuya por ponerte a hablar de Santiago Segura y hacer comparativas entre el entrenador y él! De hecho, ¡ya lo es!

Empezaron las risas, las cuales eran cada vez más intensas, ahogando cualquier palabra que dijera cualquiera de los dos. Les había chocado tanto a ambos el asunto de Van Saal, que se habían puesto a soltar barbaridades, riéndose así del asunto a voz en cuello.

* * *

Las declaraciones que había dado Van Saal en la rueda de prensa se encargaron de ser comunicadas en forma de noticias, siendo así difundidas por todo el mundo. Su opinión sobre Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora era que el chico era muy joven, y aprovechando esa ventaja, jugar muchos partidos en el equipo filial le sería mucho más útil que verlos desde el banquillo del primer equipo, porque le aportaría un plus de experiencia para su carrera futbolística.

\- Le he dicho que juegue de interior, que es la posición que él ha elegido – declaró Van Saal por micrófono, neutral -, y que su objetivo será marcar como mínimo diez goles en un año. Estoy convencido de que puede alcanzarlo – hizo una pausa de unos tres segundos y tragó saliva -. Es todo, señores. No tengo más que decir. Hasta más ver, señores.

Dicho esto, se levantó del sitio con mucha tranquilidad y se fue del lugar, sin importarle que los periodistas protestasen o empezasen a opinar de lo ocurrido. Uno de ellos se quedó en silencio, pensando en las condiciones que le había puesto al jugador número uno de Japón. Exceptuando a cuatro de ellos, todos los periodistas y reporteros fueron levantándose de sus sillas y recogiendo sus respectivos papeles y cámaras, algunos de ellos, murmurando. Uno de los restantes, el cual era japonés y tenía un bigote y llevaba un traje gris, rompió el hielo ante las tensas circunstancias.

\- El Barcelona B/Cataluña B es un equipo demasiado joven. Acaban de subir este año de tercera división a la segunda división B. ¡No tienen ningún jugador que sobresalga! – dijo, desesperado.

\- Será difícil marcar diez goles en un año en un equipo de esas características – terció otro de los japoneses, con una expresión que indicaba su total derrota y frustración ante dicha noticia. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer las facciones de su rostro.

Otro de los japoneses se puso en pie con un movimiento muy rápido, dándose la vuelta, con una expresión totalmente furiosa. Sus ojos negros dibujaban un brillo que reflejaba rabia e impotencia. Estaban completamente fruncidos; a tal punto que las cejas eran un mero complemento. Sus puños también eran unos evidentes reflectores.

\- ¡Idiotas! – gritó, con voz raspada, la cual hizo sobrecoger a sus compañeros -. ¡No se trata de eso!

Todos sus acompañantes, y algún que otro de otro grupo de periodistas, le miraron con impresión.

\- ¡Nozaki! – nombró el mismo que había hablado antes, sobrecogido.

Pero éste estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando.

\- ¡Eso significa que Oliver/Tsubasa ni siquiera podrá sentarse en el banquillo para ser el sustituto de Rivaul! – dejó de hablar por unos segundos para respirar. Soltó, con un tono de voz mucho más elevado, más duro y más enfurecido -. ¿No lo entendéis?

Explicó, con la vena saliéndosele de la frente, que al entrenador Van Saal no le había gustado su rendimiento en ninguna de las posiciones en las que le había mandado jugar en los partidos de entrenamiento. Que era como si quisiera hacer algún tipo de complot contra él.

\- ¡Oliver/Tsubasa no puede ocupar cualquier posición! – enfatizó Nozaki, enarcando sus cejas hacia abajo y apretando sus puños -. ¡El entrenador piensa que no tiene la suficiente clase como para jugar en el primer equipo! ¡Al menos, eso es lo que creo yo!

Las palabras de Nozaki resonaron en las cabezas de sus compañeros, haciéndoles tener reacciones de alarma por lo que estaba pasando. Alguno que otro se quejaba de las decisiones que tomaba Van Saal acerca del equipo oficial de Barcelona.

\- ¡Tenemos que llamar a Japón, y hay que hacerlo lo antes posible! – apuró el anterior hablante, levantándose de la silla y echando a correr.

\- ¡Le preguntaré a Oliver/Tsubasa qué es lo que piensa! – concordó el delgado del bigote y el traje gris, haciendo lo mismo que el anterior.

\- ¡Ay, cielos! – se lamentó el periodista bajo y regordete, quien portaba una cámara Canon en sus manos -. ¡Ahora necesito cambiar mi agenda! ¡Yo no esperaba esto!

Éste empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos con los brazos y las manos en señal de estrés y desesperación. Los periodistas locales llamaban una y otra vez con sus respectivos teléfonos, comunicando la noticia. Había uno, el cual llevaba gafas y una gabardina marrón, que parecía alegrarle el hecho de que Oliver/Tsubasa jugase en segunda división, simplemente por el hecho de que no molestase en el primer equipo. Nozaki tuvo ganas de pegarle porque se había puesto nervioso con el bullicio de los periodistas españoles, pero simplemente se limitó a mirarle con odio reconcentrado.

'Esto no revestirá ninguna importancia para los periodistas locales, ¿eh?', pensó, muy indignado. 'Pues para los periodistas japoneses, sí'.

'Oliver Atom/Ozora Tsubasa, el jugador número uno de Japón, jugará en el equipo filial del Barcelona/Cataluña'.

* * *

La prensa japonesa, la cual incidía en los periódicos más famosos del país y en las revistas deportivas más famosas, rezaban títulos tales como 'Oliver Atom/Ozora Tsubasa no jugará en el primer equipo', 'Atom/Ozora jugará en el filial' y títulos de la misma índole. Muchos de los compatriotas del jugador, los cuales esperaban el metro, se pusieron a hablar del asunto. Unos estaban de acuerdo en que Japón no era un país pilar del fútbol y que por lo tanto, Oliver/Tsubasa acabaría así. Pero otros, entre los cuales se incluía el amigo de la secundaria de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, Bruce Harper/Ryo Ishizaki, el cual estaba sentado esperando su parada correspondiente, frunció el ceño, arrugó el periódico con la palma de una mano y dijo en voz alta:

\- ¡Pero bueno!, ¿qué narices está pasando aquí? – dicho esto, se puso a blasfemar, rompiendo y arrugando el periódico con sus dos manos, tirándolo al suelo a continuación, acompañando su puchero con unas pisadas al periódico.

Unas cuantas personas que, al igual que él, esperaban el metro, empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Una jovencita, la cual estaba sentada en el mismo banco que él, se alzó y dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, espantada y molesta. Una señora comentó con otra lo violentos que se podían poner los fanáticos del fútbol cuando su jugador preferido no ganaba el juego. Bruce/Ryo, harto de la escena y de la situación, se puso en pie, dio unos pasos pesados y lanzó el periódico a las vías, pensando que eso le serviría de algo, con los dientes y los puños cerrados y apretados y el cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso.

* * *

En una cancha de entrenamiento repleta de nieve; a lo cual los lentos y descendentes copos de nieve contribuían, un silencioso, molesto y frustrado Philip Callahan/Hikaru Matsuyama contemplaba con ojos vidriosos el periódico que reflejaba la mala noticia, el cual había sido tirado al suelo por el mismo, totalmente cubierto de nieve. Estaba plantado de pie, sin poderse mover. Solamente sus puños apretados se movían por el temblor, los cuales destilaban rabia que se podría confundir con temblor de frío. Estuvo en ese estado por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que soltó estas palabras al cielo en forma de pregunta de reproche, como maldiciéndolo:

\- ¿Ni siquiera Oliver/Tsubasa es lo bastante bueno como para jugar en Europa? - dijo, con la voz llena de rabia.

Lo había dicho en un tono bajo lo suficientemente audible como para que Dios le oyera, o eso era lo que él pensaba. Sus palabras habían sido dichas por una voz que mezclaba la furia y la tristeza contenidas. Sabía perfectamente que él no era un jugador destacado, y eso le daba muchísima cólera. Pero más rabia le daba todavía el que ni siquiera Oliver/Tsubasa hubiese logrado entrar en el primer equipo del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, mas, le reconocía el mérito de poder haber entrado en el mismo con aparente éxito antes de saber la verdad. Una serie de recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza le hicieron soltar gruesas lágrimas por los ojos, las cuales se fueron directas al suelo, fusionándose con la nieve, la cual absorbió por completo las lágrimas. Había puesto sus esperanzas en Oliver/Tsubasa rogándole a Dios que fuera lo bastante bueno para el fútbol europeo, pero parecía ser que éste no había escuchado sus plegarias o no quería hacerlo.

* * *

Después de leer el artículo y volver a voltear la vista en el título, sujetando la revista con las dos manos, la dejó en una parte del colchón de la cama, quien se esperaba tal noticia pero a su vez tenía esperanzas de que ocurriese algo mejor dentro de un tiempo. Le lanzó una mirada triste a la revista y se levantó, dirigiéndose a las enormes ventanas de su habitación, pisando con los pies descalzos el suelo de madera. Puso la palma de su mano derecha en uno de los cristales de la ventana y miró al cielo con una mirada esperanzadora, la cual estaba acompañada de un tenue y suave sonrojo en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada personificada en sus labios.

'Oliver/Tsubasa estará bien. Él no permitirá que esto le afecte. Le conozco'.

Le amaba con todo su corazón y confiaba en que él saldría adelante fuese como fuese; eso era lo que le decía su corazón, el cual tenía todavía esperanzas de ser correspondido en sus sentimientos por el mismo chico. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez el abrazo que se dieron en aquella playa de Hawái.

* * *

Desde la ventana de un octavo, pudo observar un avión despegar. Tal había sido su humillación pública que pensaba en coger un vuelo y plantarse en Italia para pedir un equipo allí, tal y como le había recomendado Lenders/Hyuga. O Brasil, para regresar al equipo de Sao Paulo, volver a ver a su estimado mentor y volver a oír los halagos de los nativos hacia él. No quería continuar estando en Barcelona, donde todo el mundo se había enterado de su fracaso y alguno que otro de sus compañeros de equipo se reía de él por eso y soltaba algún comentario hiriente. Estuvo parado en el alféizar de la ventana hasta que pudo oír las voces de unos niños gritando cosas relacionadas con el fútbol. Al mirar abajo, pudo ver a dos niños de aproximadamente siete u ocho años haciendo pases con una vieja pelota de fútbol. Esa escena le había causado tal desazón de desagrado e impotencia que se giró, dándoles la espalda. Se sentó en la parte del alféizar más cercana a la habitación y le dirigió una larga mirada al balón, el cual estaba posado en un sofá verde menta. Le vino a la mente cuando Van Saal le anunció que jugaría de interior en el equipo filial. Todo iba bien hasta el 'pero en el equipo filial', cuando el mundo se le derrumbó encima. Recordaba perfectamente la escena en la cual Van Saal le decía que iba a jugar en el filial, la cual hizo que perdiese la mirada, la cual era un perfecto evidente de que el mundo se le había caído encima. En ese mismo momento, las cenizas de aquel mundo destrozado aterrizaban en su cabeza, sin permitirle ver más allá. No sabía qué hacer.

'Nunca podré ser titular', pensó, mirando al cielo, con una profunda mirada de tristeza.

Se quitó del alféizar de la ventana poniéndose así en pie, dirigiéndose al duro sofá menta. Se agachó ligeramente para coger el balón con ambas manos, mirarlo unos instantes y tomar asiento en la parte izquierda de las tres que había, sosteniéndolo con más fuerzas. Se sumergió en una fuente de recuerdos de su infancia y su adolescencia por unos minutos hasta que pudo oír el teléfono sonar. Con una mezcla de pereza y curiosidad, el muchacho se levantó del sofá, cogió con un brazo la pelota, caminó lentamente hacia el teléfono y lo descolgó.

\- ¿Diga? – preguntó el chico de manera automática.

\- Soy yo – respondió una potente y grave voz masculina, la cual había sonado ligeramente rasposa.

Esa voz se le hacía muy conocida a su oído. Oliver/Tsubasa alzó las cejas, extrañado de que su mayor rival se preocupase por él (o de su condición, porque era muy normal llamarse entre compañeros de selección para ver lo que pasaba. O tal vez para regodearse de él).

\- ¿Mark Lenders/Hyuga Kojiro? – preguntó, muy extrañado.

\- Dime qué está pasando – inquirió Lenders/Hyuga, al otro lado del teléfono -. Debe de haber algún error. ¿Es que te has lesionado o qué?

Ojalá fuera así, pero no, era tal y como lo había declarado el entrenador. Suspiró y se dispuso a contestar con mucho pesar, pero no se encontraba con muchas ganas de hacerlo. Y seguramente Lenders/Hyuga le soltaría la retahíla de lo fácil que era triunfar en la Liga Italiana.

\- Pues no – contestó Oliver/Tsubasa cansinamente, con un tono apagado e indiferente, sin ganas de explicar nada -. No ha habido ningún error y estoy con los huesos completamente enteros.

\- No tienes por qué quedarte en Barcelona ni en España, Oliver/Tsubasa – replicó Lenders/Hyuga con energía.

'Ven a Italia. ¡Tienes que saber que es la mejor Liga del mundo! Estoy seguro de que muchos equipos italianos necesitan un jugador de tus características técnicas'. Las palabras de su compañero de selección habían hecho mella en su mente. Por un momento barajó el irse a Italia a conseguirse un equipo donde le pusiesen en el primer equipo y le valorasen como debía ser, algo que Andrea refutó con saña y energía:

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, si te vas a un equipo de élite, dará igual quien sea o deje de ser el entrenador. A lo mejor, si decides irte a otro equipo, puede que te pongan en tercera división y que no salgas de allí. Lo que dice Lenders/Hyuga es muy relativo; él también ha ido a apostar muy alto y ha entrado recientemente en el Piamonte/la Juventus. ¡No puedes huir ni de España, ni de Barcelona!

\- Pero… - intentó cuestionar un incómodo Oliver/Tsubasa, sin poder terminar de articular la frase.

\- ¡Ni pero ni pera, Oliver/Tsubasa! – rechazó Andrea, haciendo un corte en horizontal con su mano y antebrazo. Hizo un silencio de unos cinco segundos -. Tienes oportunidades aquí; más, el entrenador te acaba de dar una. Si marcas diez goles en un año, pasarás a ser titular. Eres más que capaz de hacer eso, Oliver/Tsubasa. Te lo ha puesto no en bandeja de plata, sino en una de oro. ¡Tienes que aprovecharlo!

El muchacho asintió con pesadez. En verdad no tenía ganas de continuar en el Barcelona/Cataluña. O eso era lo que le decía su entonces hastiada y humillada mente en el momento.

\- El doctor Mendes y yo te diremos qué pautas seguir para llegar antes al primer equipo – indicó la muchacha, decidida -. Deberías entrenar con el doctor Mendes; es un médico especializado en medicina deportiva, como el doctor Ariaga, y experto en temas de lesiones y entrenamientos específicos para futbolistas – sugirió, en forma de comentario.

* * *

Después de un día agotador, se dispuso a darse una ducha caliente, la cual relajase su cuerpo. Le dolían especialmente la espalda y los pies. Se puso a imaginar que una lengua caliente y ensalivada lamía las plantas de sus pies. Que le chupase el talón, la planta, los dedos, el espacio que había entre cada dos de ellos, etc. Que le besara las plantas y el empeine. En su imaginación estaban Dario/Gino y ella en la opulenta cama de él, en la cual éste la tumbaba boca arriba, completamente vestida. Y ella no sabía exactamente por qué él la dejaba completamente vestida, pero su imagen mental empezó a cobrar sentido cuando él empezaba a desabrochar con suma elegancia una de las hebillas de sus negras sandalias, las cuales tenían un tacón de estatura media. La tira que vestía sus dedos era recta y la hebilla que sujetaba, a la vez que vestía sus tobillos, trazaba un rectángulo alargado y fino, haciéndose pasar perfectamente por una línea. La hizo sentarse y a su vez él se arrodilló, al mismo tiempo que tomó uno de sus pies, del cual empezó a besar su empeine, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar la planta con sus largos y estilizados dedos, mientras la presionaba levemente con las yemas de los mismos.

Ese punto irrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole coger su propia mano, uno de sus pies y empezar a presionarse en diferentes zonas de la planta con las yemas de sus dedos, pasarse la palma por la misma, los dedos y los espacios que había entre cada dos de ellos y repetir los mismos movimientos entrando en parsimoniosa relajación, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, en la cual estaba ya después de haberse dado una ducha caliente.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz tan relajante para ella que, en vez de devolverla al mundo real, hizo que se acoplara aún más en su tarea.

\- Hmmm… Sí, Salvatore, puedes pasar – dijo, con cierta dulzura y suavidad en su voz.

La muchacha se estiró sobre su cama, debido a que la voz, acompañada de una ligera fría ráfaga de viento, la hicieron estar a punto de caer en el sueño. Rápidamente corrió a quitarse el albornoz y ponerse a toda prisa una sencilla camiseta negra, antes de que éste la viese en ropa interior; para su suerte, llevaba unos pantalones puestos.

Una vez Salvatore hubo pasado a su cuarto, no se inmutó, dado a que estaba habituado a verla tumbada; de hecho. Más, le dio placer visual verla de esa manera. Podía ver sus vastos pechos, los cuales abarcaban la parte de arriba de la holgada camiseta, resaltándoselos de lo cuan apretada que le quedaba. Su estrecha cintura en contraste con sus anchas caderas. Sus abultadas nalgas. Sus largas, delgadas pero trabajadas piernas; las cuales estaban abultadas por la parte delantera de los cuádriceps. Su larga melena de color café oscuro, la cual le llegaba por la mitad de las nalgas y estaba ligeramente ondulada debido a que la había lavado. Su pálida piel. Su mandíbula marcada. Sus ojos almendrados, alargados y de largas, gruesas y negras pestañas. Sus gruesas, perfiladas y negras cejas, sin retocar. Sus acentuados pómulos. Su nariz respingada. Sus carnosos y rojizos labios. A Salvatore le encantaban todos esos atributos, pero había uno de ellos que lo tenía en especial consideración. Pero aún así, no podía decírselo directamente, ni quería hacerlo, por miedo a que la chica se enfadara.

\- Una cosa, Amaia – empezó a decir Salvatore -. ¿Qué tal andan las cosas?

Ella le miró con cachondeo, queriéndose hacer la sorda ante la pregunta. Soltó una pequeña risa, la cual tapó con una mano con un cursi ademán. Ya sabía sobre lo que preguntaba. Más bien, por quién lo hacía. Salvatore la miraba, completamente atónito y embobado.

\- Pues… andan tirando – respondió ella en tono cursi, con mucha calma, mientras se echaba hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello.

\- Ah, ¿y cómo tiran? – la astuta contrarrespuesta reflejo del atractivo italiano indicaba que no iba a descansar hasta que respondiese.

Amaia sabía lo que la estrella del Piamonte quería. Algo que quería se escondía detrás de otra cuestión muy diferente, en la que no tenía ganas de pensar y de la que no quería hablar en ese momento. Se colocó hacia atrás su cabello y lo agitó al viento con un pequeño y suave movimiento de ladeado de la cabeza. Erguió su espalda, tiró hacia delante su pecho, movió su pierna derecha y le colocó la planta del pie en la rodilla. Pudo ver que él, en vez de apartarse, se quedó quieto, con una sonrisa de placer y una mirada que denotaba que quería más. Entonces ella movió la otra pierna y le plantó el pie en el lado izquierdo de su entrepierna.

\- ¿Los quieres en otra parte de tu cuerpo? – preguntó la muchacha, con una sonrisa picarona.

Al chico no le hizo falta decir el sí para que Amaia le hiciera arrodillarse, apoyando a continuación su planta derecha contra parte de su cara, recorriendo por ella su talón, su zona media, sus dedos, moviendo los últimos haciendo una especie de movimiento de teclas de piano de una manera mucho más lenta y suave, el cual notaba Salvatore en la frente, las mejillas y los labios. A él le fascinaban de alguna manera la apariencia perfecta que tenían y la esencia que desprendían los pies de Amaia, y ésta sabía la adoración del italiano por los pies femeninos. Amaia le plantó el pie izquierdo en el hombro, mientras paseaba la untuosa planta del primer pie puesto por el rostro de él. Éste, por su parte, decidió que no podía aguantar más y agarró con facilidad con una de sus grandes manos de dedos largos, uno de los delgados tobillos de la chica, concretamente el derecho, rodeándolo y acercando la delgada y estilizada planta del pie a sus labios, los cuales separó para sacar su húmeda lengua, pegando en ella desde la punta de la lengua hasta casi el borde en el talón junto con los labios, recorriendo con ella desde el mismo hasta el inicio de los largos y gráciles dedos, alternando lengua y labios. Lametada tras otra, Amaia le quitó el otro pie del hombro y lo juntó con el otro, cuyos dedos fueron rodeados uno a uno por la juguetona y deseosa lengua de Salvatore, aprovechando para hacer lo mismo con los dedos del otro pie y meter la lengua entre los espacios que había cada dos dedos. Ella le tendía los dedos para que jugase con ellos como le placiese, los cuales él se metía en la boca uno a uno o los lamía y después se dejaba acariciar el rostro por los mismos o posaba la lengua en otra parte de la planta. Ella se estaba dejando llevar por el placer mientras su cerebro reproducía aquella escena en la que Salvatore les lamía los pies a ella y a una guapa chica francesa.

* * *

Olvidar. Eso era justo lo que él quería. Y tenía medios de sobra para hacerlo. Algunos los había aprovechado, y otros, sin embargo, no. Él no quería tratar de ninguna manera con sus fanáticas, aunque se mostrase agradable de manera indirecta con ellas unos minutos antes de que empezase el partido de rigor. No olvidaba la mirada que le lanzó Andrea cuando les lanzó esa rosa o les mandó un beso en el aire en aquel torneo. Esas miradas cruzadas entre el desprecio y la tristeza no se iban de su cabeza de ninguna manera, a pesar de que metiese en su cama a chicas o se metiese en otras camas ajenas. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que había; ellas le querían por su belleza, su dinero y su fama y él no las quería más que por un rato.

Después de pronunciar 'Andrea', se sentó, fijó su vista en el cielo parisino, el cual estaba a punto de sacar a relucir la luna manifestándose en forma de rojo atardecer, y se sentó en uno de los bancos, dándole igual que su privacidad estuviese en peligro porque no quisiese participar en alguna de las entrevistas, dando lugar a rumores de todo tipo. Parecía ser que Pierre no tenía fanáticas sólo en París, sino en toda Francia, y los rumores que éstas estaban esparciendo eran de todo tipo, dándole a entender que las mismas se habían dividido en bandos. Estaban aquellas que le querían, las cuales decían que se recuperaría pronto. Las que le compadecían decían que estaba muy triste, y que no tenían por qué presionarle. En cuanto a las despechadas, sabía que había tenido contacto con algunas de ellas aunque fuese de manera indirecta porque éstas habían ido a su casa y éste las había mandado echar, sin ni siquiera verlas. Éstas eran las peores de todas y se encargaban de esparcir rumores de que era un canalla, que forzaba a las mujeres a tener relaciones con él, que tenía depresión, que planeaba suicidarse, etc., pero el rumor que colmó la gota del vaso fue el que propagaba que tenía sida. Pierre apretó los puños en señal de rabia, porque no se podía creer que la gente pudiese llegar tan lejos con tales chismes. Parte de su información privada se había publicado en famosas cadenas de televisión parisinas, las cuales estaban ganando muchísimo dinero a su costa, y por lo tanto, se había vendido a famosas televisiones europeas, haciendo que hablasen muchísimo de él. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, las cuales hablaban por él; de él y su impotencia al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pudo notar cómo unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde estaba él.

\- Ey – dijo una conocida voz masculina, la cual le puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo -. ¿Estás bien?

La preocupada expresión de Tom/Taro le calmó un poco, la cual provocó que relajase la mandíbula y sus ojos dejasen de derramar lágrimas. Había encontrado en él un amigo, de los cuales eran poco comunes; de los pocos que tenía él. Tom/Taro le observaba, cada vez más preocupado. Se sentó en el banco, lo cual Pierre aprobó haciéndole un hueco y dejándose abrazar. Le preguntó que si quería irse a casa, a lo cual el francés afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza de arriba abajo.

'Todo esto le está haciendo la puñeta a Pierre', cuestionó Tom/Taro, mientras el viento les rozaba tenuemente y sujetaba a Pierre, el cual no articulaba palabra. 'Le están haciendo daño de todas las maneras que pueden y un poco más. Pero él mismo también se lo está haciendo por querer llamar la atención de alguna manera'.

* * *

Después de realizar un arduo entrenamiento, el cual consistía en que el doctor corriese con la bici y el discípulo lo hiciera a pie, el doctor Mendes y Oliver/Tsubasa decidieron dar, por sugerencia del doctor, una vuelta alrededor de los distintos campos de la concentración del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, con Mendes dándole explicaciones técnicas al joven sobre los distintos modos de juego. A Oliver/Tsubasa se le pasó muy rápido hasta que Mendes le había indicado su llegada al campo de los juveniles, la cual pudo haber presenciado por haber oído los gritos y las risas de unos niños, los cuales estaban vestidos con los uniformes del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC y estaban dando patadas a un balón y pasándoselo entre ellos. Mendes le dirigió una mirada de atención.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, esto es lo que quería que vieras con tus propios ojos.

'Ojalá no les pase lo mismo que a mí', pensó Oliver/Tsubasa, observando de reojo el estadio oficial del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC.

Al bajar su cabeza y dirigirla al frente, pudo ver un campo notablemente más pequeño que el estadio del Barcelona B/Cataluña B, veintidós niños, los cuales once de ellos estaban vestidos con petos amarillos, un joven árbitro, y algo que le llamó especialmente la atención a Oliver/Tsubasa fue el portero que llevaba un peto amarillo, asociándole con el hermano pequeño de Dieter Müller debido a lo grande y corpulento que era.

\- Este es el campo de los juveniles del Barcelona/Cataluña – presentó Mendes, con una sonrisa -. Si miras por encima del campo, podrás observar que hay un estadio pequeño, el estadio del Barcelona B/Cataluña B. Y detrás, está el estadio oficial del Barcelona/Cataluña.

Empezó a explicarle que aquellos chicos trataban de jugar en el mini-estadio, ya que podría abrirles las puertas a sus futuros como futbolistas, pasando primeramente por el equipo filial, el cual estaba compuesto de adolescentes y jóvenes. No había nadie que pasase de los veintitrés años, ya que si ocurría así, el entrenador le echaba sin miramientos, dejándole así sin ninguna oportunidad en ese equipo. Oliver/Tsubasa tenía miedo, ya que estaba a punto de cumplir los veintidós años de edad y si en un año no lograba realizar lo que le había pedido el entrenador, no tendría oportunidad de pisar el primer equipo. Seguía caminando siguiendo al doctor mientras éste hablaba de cómo apenas dos de ellos, y con suerte, lograban pisar el equipo oficial.

\- Y aquí es donde me encuentro más a gusto en Barcelona, Oliver/Tsubasa – indicó Mendes, sentándose en uno de los enormes y alargados bancos de piedra, invitando al joven a sentarse con él.

El doctor mencionó uno de los detalles de la vida; que la gente solía hablar mucho sobre ascender en la vida, pero en el campo, la lección se aplicaba del revés.

\- ¿Sabías que el gran estadio del Barcelona/Cataluña – empezó a indicar Mendes haciendo un gesto de grandeza con las dos manos – está construido por debajo del suelo, Oliver/Tsubasa? ¿Eh? ¡Venga! – decía mientras hacía un gesto de descender con la mano derecha, la cual posicionaba los dedos pulgar e índice en línea recta y con las yemas de los dedos, abajo del todo, moviéndola de arriba abajo.

El discípulo sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Y por eso ha dicho eso de descender en la vida? – inquirió Oliver/Tsubasa, con curiosidad.

\- Claro – afirmó Mendes.

El doctor le empezó a explicar, señalándole con un dedo para que pusiera atención, que había un puente en forma de i griega que enlazaba de alguna manera el estadio del Barcelona B/Cataluña B y el oficial del Barcelona/Cataluña , el cual pudo ver que efectivamente, tenía forma de i griega, la cual era recta y el palo de debajo de tal letra, la cual interpretó como la salida del campo filial al estadio del equipo oficial, en el cual se interponían un enorme cuadrado en medio de la letra y los dos palos de arriba de la letra, los cuales su mente interpretó como las dos vías que marcarían el destino del jugador. El palo izquierdo significó para él el camino de los que lograban pertenecer al equipo de élite en su completa concepción, ya que eran muy pocos los que lograban entrar a él, y sólo uno de ellos lograba ser titular, al igual que las personas que escribían del todo bien con la mano izquierda. El palo derecho, situado según su perspectiva de visión y su concepción mental, significaba que era el camino más común que podía tener un candidato a jugador. Ser suplente, si es que lograba pasar las pruebas del equipo filial; de ahí el enorme cuadrado situado en medio de la letra, el cual 'interrumpía', 'obstaculizaba' la armonía del camino, representando todo tipo de dificultades que podría llegar a tener un jugador del segundo equipo para entrar a formar parte del equipo oficial.

\- Por debajo de ese estadio, hay una pista de patinaje. Lo llamamos 'puente de la esperanza'; sí, sí – explicaba Mendes, terminando su frase con dos síes que indicaban su ironía a tal nombre en un tono burlón sutil, ya que casi todos los jugadores se tenían que marchar a equipos de categoría inferior -. Todos los jugadores del equipo filial sueñan con cruzar el 'puente de la esperanza' para jugar en el estadio oficial. Sé que se otros equipos se han enterado de esto, y han hecho ofertas al equipo.

El doctor sabía que Oliver/Tsubasa, como futbolista profesional, fichar por otros equipos era la opción más común, porque para un jugador con aspiraciones de pertenecer a la élite futbolística era una humillación ser colocado en el segundo equipo, lo dijeran como lo dijeran los demás.

\- Me gustaría que te quedases aquí, Oliver/Tsubasa – dijo Mendes, parpadeando -. ¡Por favor, quédate aquí con nosotros!

El doctor tenía esperanzas en Oliver/Tsubasa. Confiaba ciegamente en que el muchacho sería, en un futuro no muy lejano, el número uno del Barcelona/Cataluña, y de todo el mundo. Sabía que podía aprovechar la oportunidad que Van Saal le había brindado.

Oliver/Tsubasa pensó en su mejor amiga y en su mentor, los cuales le habían dicho de maneras distintas que no había que huir ante una dificultad, y mucho menos ante una posibilidad de conseguir lo deseado, aunque no fuese de la manera que se esperaba. Y además, ¿él quería jugar para otro equipo? La respuesta no era afirmativa; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerse un hueco en el equipo oficial y ser titular, y para ello, tendría que esforzarse muchísimo.

* * *

Aquel era el último partido de entrenamiento antes de que diese lugar al partido inaugural de la temporada. Quería demostrarles de lo que era capaz de hacer. A sus compañeros, a sus entrenadores, a sus rivales. Quería que todo el mundo le viese. Quería debutar como jugador estrella.

Lenders/Hyuga sabía que iba a ser titular en el partido inaugural por el hecho de que Pacciani estaba lesionado; sabía que tenía una oportunidad de hacerse con un puesto de titular en el primer equipo. En parte le sorprendía que un jugador como Oliver/Tsubasa estuviese condenado por un tiempo a la segunda división del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, pero por otra le alegraba el hecho de superar por fin a su viejo rival; mientras que él tenía la oportunidad de hacerse con un puesto de titular a un paso, Oliver/Tsubasa tendría que sufrir en silencio durante un tiempo.

Mientras estaba corriendo en busca de un gol, le hizo una seña con la mano derecha a un compañero para que le pasase el balón debido a que estaba solo, pasándoselo éste enseguida para que los jugadores rivales que le rodeaban no le quitasen el balón. Lenders/Hyuga, libre como el viento, corrió todo lo que más pudo para llegar a la portería. Iba a preparar su pierna clave para marcar el gol que necesitaba para poder debutar, hasta que los mismos contrincantes que atacaron a su compañero intentaron detenerle por medio de tirones y rodeos, pero para su fortuna, ya sabía lo que iban a planear. Aceleró la velocidad en sus piernas con la intención de dejar atrás a aquellos dos jugadores, y a todo y todos. Sólo quería triunfar. Sólo quería pensar en el momento. Vivir una nueva vida. Pero aquellos dos jugadores volvieron a rodearle, no dándole otra alternativa que chutar lo más fuerte que pudiera y enfocar la pelota hacia la portería, la cual sintió en sus redes, profundamente, el gol que el tigre había marcado. El portero había reaccionado en vano porque interpretó el movimiento del nuevo jugador muy tarde. Lenders/Hyuga lo celebró alzando un puño en alto y gritando '¡Estupendo!'.

Amaia estaba sentada en uno de los banquillos de los suplentes, haciendo la tarea que le había mandado Mazzantini. Éste le había pedido un análisis general del equipo, de los jugadores, pero le pidió que se centrase en un jugador concreto, un jugador al que no le tenía mucho cariño. Por caridad y por mandarle más trabajo, Mazzantini también le mandó analizar a Salvatore Gentile, lo cual hizo más amena su tarea y no pusiera ningún insulto al análisis de Lenders/Hyuga. Simplemente puso 'jugador apto para el partido inaugural', 'impulsivo' y 'modo de jugar algo rudo' en su libreta con un bolígrafo, empezando a hacer movimientos con sus tobillos y columpiando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, provocando que la chancla se cayese de los dedos de sus pies. Cogió su móvil, buscó el contacto de Andrea y puso lo siguiente vía texto:

_'Efectivamente, lo que me temía: Lenders/Hyuga jugará el partido inaugural. Pacciani está furioso, pero por lo menos no hará gestos obscenos ni blasfemará en el partido, porque no estará. No he conocido otro grosero igual. Y además prefiero a Lenders/Hyuga porque por lo menos se encargará de quitar población mundial con sus patadas hercúleas._

_En fin, el Piamonte/la Juventus es un buen equipo, y cualquier jugador medianamente bueno puede obtener un puesto de titular. Pero el Barcelona/Cataluña es otro tema para echar de comer aparte. No sólo ha rechazado jugadores buenísimos, sino que está gobernado por Rivaul y Van Saal. A pesar de que Van Saal le haya dado una oportunidad a Oliver/Tsubasa, dudo que vaya a cumplir con diez goles y diez asistencias en un año. Y mira que Oliver/Tsubasa le da mil vueltas a Lenders/Hyuga…_

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal resulta ayudar a Oliver/Tsubasa con los entrenamientos? ¿Y qué tal con Rivaul?_

_Besis de fresíbiris'._

Vio a Mazzantini dirigirse a ella, y antes de que echase la bronca por estar con el móvil, le señaló con el dedo índice de la mano desocupada el cuaderno de anotaciones y el ordenador, dándole a indicar que lo tenía todo hecho. Éste, al verlo, se quedó tranquilo y le hizo un gesto de puño que levantaba hacia arriba el pulgar, dándole su visto bueno. Pudo ver a Daisy Gould/Kaori Matsumoto venir corriendo hacia Lenders/Hyuga a su vez que él venía andando hacia el entrenador Monetti.

_'Tía, he estado a un tris de revolcarme de risa por la mítica escena entre Lenders/Hyuga y la señorita Gould/Matsumoto. Él, tan campante, viene, con todos los jugadores en fila, hacia el entrenador, pero ella se le acerca, ¡y además, corriendo! Y eso no es lo mejor de todo. Ha puesto el culo en pompa, se ha bajado el escote, ha juntado las dos manos y ha dicho con voz de niña pequeña: '¡Leeendeeers/Hyyyuuugaaa!', y se ha puesto a babear sobre lo maravilloso que es. En fin, que a lo mejor el obsceno de Arminius tiene razón y ésa lo que quiere es que le dé mandanga, ¡está taaaaaaaaaaaaan pesada con él…!'._

* * *

Mientras algunos de sus compañeros saludaban a los alegres y entusiasmados aficionados, los cuales portaban las camisetas y las banderas del equipo, cada aficionado con la camiseta de su jugador favorito. Era de esperar que no viera a ningún aficionado llevar una camiseta con su número, pero pudo ver que montones de ellos portaban las de Willem Arminius, Var Len Fort y Salvatore Gentile. De este último, la portaban un montón de chicas jóvenes, las cuales le acorralaron cuando éste bajó del bus. Éste simplemente se limitó a seguir el ritmo de los compañeros. Una de las fanáticas le preguntó que si era por la gerente del equipo. Otra le interpeló que si tenía algo con la gerente. La tercera le cuestionó por Dario/Gino. Salvatore se veía metido en un aprieto, hasta que Willem les gritó a todas desde donde estaba situado que qué les importaba y que no se hiciesen ilusiones con Gentile. A Lenders/Hyuga le temblaban los nudos. Estaba muy nervioso, y no sabía si iba a hacerlo bien. Los hinchas iban pasando por las puertas del estadio; algunos de ellos especialmente rápido. Todos gritaban el nombre del equipo y lo aclamaban. Salvatore Gentile pudo oír su nombre varias veces. También pudo oír comentarios sobre Pacciani. Varias fanáticas, las cuales llevaban la camiseta con el apellido Gentile, empezaron a gritar su nombre y a levantarse sus camisetas, algo de lo que el aludido pasó de largo.

* * *

\- El equipo contrario tiene muy buena defensa – afirmó el entrenador Monetti a todos sus jugadores -. Tenéis que jugar siempre abriendo las bandas. Los delanteros habrán de tener cuidado con Jerome y Miagger. Jugad de momento al ataque, ¡y siempre por las bandas! ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Todos los jugadores respondieron afirmativamente.

Al salir por la puerta, pudo oír mejor la intensidad de los gritos de los fanáticos y el ruido del estadio a medida que el árbitro acercaba a los jugadores de ambos equipos al mismo, los cuales estaban separados por uniformes de color; el Piamonte/la Juventus por la derecha y Emiria FC por la izquierda, cuyos jugadores portaban un uniforme azul. Cuando sus pasos llegaron al estadio en directo, a Lenders/Hyuga le dio un escalofrío. Salvatore le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole que estuviese tranquilo, y Willem soltó que no había que poner a los novatos en el campo porque pasaba lo que pasaba. Mark/Kojiro optó por hacer caso al líbero italiano y pasar por alto el comentario estúpido del molesto número nueve holandés.

Al oír su número y su nombre, se sorprendió con el resultado. Un montón de personas estaban aclamando su nombre, y un grupo de chicas japonesas gritaba su nombre todo lo alto que podían, dando lugar a que tuviesen una disputa con otras fanáticas. Gritos de ánimo. Aplausos. Frases motivadoras. Unas cuantas camisetas 'volando' por el aire, lanzadas por fanáticos. Cámaras por todos lados grabándole. Otras tantas grabando a los jugadores. Sesiones individuales de fotografía a cada jugador. Sesiones grupales. Muchísimo más furor por parte de los fanáticos. Cámaras de Smartphone de los aficionados, quienes fotografiaban a los jugadores por diversas razones. Una vez que la bienvenida terminó, Lenders/Hyuga corrió a situarse en el campo, mirando de frente al número siete del Emiria.

'Una vez que haya metido la pelota en las redes del Emiria, habré dado un paso adelante hacia mi sueño, el fútbol de élite'.

'Oliver/Tsubasa fue mi inspiración para tener un sueño más profundo que fuera más allá que el simple propósito de vencerle. 'El balón es mi mejor amigo', eso era lo que él decía'.

'¡Correré libre y salvaje por este campo!'.

Un paso hacia delante, una mirada entre el capitán Delpi y él y un sonido de silbato dieron comienzo al partido, el cual empezó el Piamonte/La Juventus porque al árbitro le había salido el lado de la moneda que había designado para el equipo torino.

'El Emiria posee la defensa más dura de la Liga Italiana; el famoso Candado de Hierro, denominado en su lengua originaria, el Catenaccio. ¡Yo lo destrozaré y eso lo verán con sus propios ojos!'.

El Piamonte/la Juventus empezó el partido con el mismo Lenders/Hyuga pateando la pelota hacia el capitán, quien se la pasó a su vez a Willem Arminius, quien era tan rápido como un rayo. Willem, viendo que uno de los defensas del Emiria estaba dando una instrucción, decidió pasársela a Alessandro Delpi, el capitán. Él era uno de los mejores jugadores enlace, quien competía con Rivaul constantemente para ver quién era el mejor jugador. Éste, al verse rodeado por dos de los defensas más grandes del Emiria, volvió a pasársela a Willem, quien rodeó el balón no solamente con sus pies; pues éstos le servían de complementarios, lo que en verdad usaba eran las piernas, sobre todo las articulaciones, para poder retener el balón con mayor seguridad. 'Amonestó' a uno de los enormes defensas del equipo contrario y envió el balón de una rapidísima pasada a Lenders/Hyuga, quien aumentó la velocidad en sus piernas para poder llegar a dicho balón para que no le alcanzaran los defensas del equipo rival, quienes corrían muchísimo más rápido que él, y que, a pesar de que los brazos de los jugadores le hicieron perder ligeramente el equilibrio, consiguió recoger la pelota. Realmente estaba en una situación desesperada; pues tenía todas las papeletas de que alguno de los defensas que le habían atacado antes le quitase la pelota fuera como fuera. Para su fortuna, pudo ver a Francesco Maroni correr hacia el campo contrario, y aprovechando de que se encontraba libre, decidió cedérsela con una fuerte patada en una de las caras del balón; porque sabía que habría sido una idea bastante descabellada tirar directamente a puerta. Maroni preparó la pierna para tirar a puerta, y sin reacciones de parte por ningún jugador del Emiria, la pelota que había mandado tocó con plenitud la red contraria. El gol había sido cumplido por Maroni, poniendo por delante al equipo torino en el minuto seis del partido. El locutor comentó la hazaña de Lenders/Hyuga, quien había logrado centrar pese a su pérdida de equilibrio, el cual había sido su primer toque en la Liga Italiana, un grandísimo logro.

Todos los fanáticos del Piamonte/la Juventus estaban celebrando el gol de Maroni hasta que el árbitro pitó y sacó una bandera de color naranja y amarillo, izándola hacia el lado del campo, con el brazo completamente recto. Parecía ser que estaba en fuera de juego, y que, por lo tanto, su gol no era válido. Maroni fue el primero en protestar. Todos los hinchas del equipo torino empezaron a abuchear al entrenador y a insultarle. Willem soltó un gruñido de desdén, escupiendo al suelo.

'¿Fuera de juego?', pensó Lenders/Hyuga, sorprendido y enfadado a partes iguales. Opinaba que el gol de su compañero era muy válido, y llegó a considerar que alguno de los jugadores del Emiria habría pagado al árbitro, al igual que había ocurrido hacía por lo menos cuatro o cinco años en el partido de Francia y Japón.

Pudo ver a Francesco reclamar al árbitro por lo sucedido, mientras que Delpi intentaba contenerle sujetándole por un brazo. Francesco gesticulaba y movía sus brazos para enfatizar su desacuerdo.

* * *

Desde el banquillo, estaban sentados los respectivos entrenadores y Amaia, quien iba apuntando todo lo que pasaba en una libreta.

\- Carlo, Lenders/Hyuga no podrá luchar contra esa defensa – le comentó un muy alarmado Mazzantini, quien se había asustado por lo que le había pasado a Lenders/Hyuga.

Monetti, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fijada en el partido, giró las córneas para mirar al entrenador físico.

\- Es cierto que Lenders/Hyuga no tiene la habilidad suficiente para batallar contra esa defensa – afirmó -. Pero fue su instinto lo que le hizo chutar el balón a pesar de estar completamente desequilibrado. Tiene clase. Ésa es su arma.

Amaia, por su parte, había decidido contactar tanto a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi como a Andrea para contarles lo ocurrido vía mail. Tecleó lo siguiente en el mensaje, intentando que no se le cayese el móvil de la rabia:

_'Estoy presenciando el partido entre el Piamonte/la Juventus y el Emiria desde la banca del Piamonte/la Juventus. Francesco Maroni, uno de los delanteros del Piamonte/la Juventus, ha marcado un gol sin ninguna dificultad y el árbitro se lo ha dado por anulado por estar, según él, en fuera de juego. Todos los jugadores y fanáticos del Piamonte/la Juventus han protestado e insultado al árbitro. Fijaos qué casualidad; es el mismo que dirigió hace al menos cuatro o cinco años el partido entre Francia y Japón. ¿Tendrá alguna especie de odio hacia Japón o los japoneses? ¿Tendrá algún acuerdo con los franceses? Porque si no es así, no me lo explico. ¡Estoy realmente indignada!_

_P.D.: Seguro que alguno del Emiria le ha bañado en billetes. ¡Arbitrucho!'._

* * *

Francesco Maroni seguía enfadado por lo que había pasado. Corrió hasta un par de metros atrás de Lenders/Hyuga y puso los brazos en jarra.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – protestó el delantero, enérgico. Movió el brazo derecho haciendo un semicírculo, con el brazo recto -. ¡Si yo no estaba en fuera de juego!

\- No importa – respondió de manera tranquila Lenders/Hyuga, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Maroni le hizo un gesto que levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba.

\- Me diste un gran pase. ¡La próxima vez marcaremos! – animó, guiñando un ojo -. ¡Vamos!

Dicha la última frase, corrió hacia el centro del campo, con la intención de seguir batallando y lograr un gol 'válido' para el árbitro. El gol de Maroni, el cual había sido anulado y por el cual todos los jugadores y fanáticos del equipo torino habían protestado, había hecho que el Emiria tuviera derecho de tomar la pelota y ponerla en juego. El defensa rubio del Emiria había tomado posesión de la pelota, lanzándola hacia su equipo con un fortísimo disparo. El jugador número nueve del Emiria alcanzó el pase con su cabeza. Salvatore Gentile había intentado alcanzarla con su pierna izquierda, pero era demasiado tarde, pues el número nueve del equipo contrincante había logrado pasarla al número siete de su respectivo equipo, el cual se encontraba corriendo con ella. El número ocho del equipo torino, quien había previsto sus movimientos, había logrado aprovechar el fallo técnico que había tenido el número nueve contrincante, devolviéndole la ventaja al equipo torino.

Se sentía en forma; se sentía ligero. Pensaba chutar a puerta con la pierna derecha. Ambos defensas se le habían quedado mirando. Uno pensaba que no había hecho bien en subestimarle y el otro le miraba, enrabiado y nervioso a partes iguales. Ambos defensas se lanzaron miradas de soslayo. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

Su pie derecho le decía que quería chutar con gran insistencia en su cabeza, de tal forma que dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente a la portería del Emiria, posando a continuación su mirada en el portero, quien le miraba fijamente. Empezó a correr cuando pudo ver a una pelota aproximarse a él, la cual le llegó a Willem, quien a su vez se la pasó a Lenders/Hyuga con un fuerte golpe, gritándole que lo intentara de nuevo. El locutor había anunciado la ofensiva de Willem, quien había sido acompañado por Lenders/Hyuga, recogiendo la pelota y corriendo con la máxima fuerza que le podían dar sus piernas, con la intención de dar el merecido gol al equipo torino. A mitad de camino, intervino Jerome poniéndose en medio, quitándole el balón sin esfuerzo y yéndose corriendo con él. Lenders/Hyuga protestó por el codazo que éste le había propinado. Salvatore le recordó que siguiera adelante. Jerome chutó la pelota con muchísima fuerza, sin ningún esfuerzo, pasándosela a uno de los delanteros para que entrase directamente en la portería. El capitán Delpi había ido a quitársela, y después de batallar ambos con piernas y articulaciones, finalmente el capitán del equipo torino la tuvo bajo su dominio, pasándosela a Willem. Éste se vio rodeado por tres jugadores del equipo rival, a los cuales vaciló y dio la espalda con el balón, el cual estaba siendo empujado por sus pies, forzados por las piernas y las rodillas.

Lenders/Hyuga estaba observando el modo de jugar del capitán del equipo torino, el cual le recordaba mucho al modo de juego de Oliver/Tsubasa; porque ambos modos de juego le parecían muy similares entre sí. Pensaba el cómo lo haría Oliver/Tsubasa. Vio cómo Alessandro Delpi se deshacía de su marcador. Vio a Jerome detrás de él. Salió corriendo hacia la portería contraria. Mediante el pase de Delpi, el cual recogió, tomó el camino más rápido hacia la portería del Emiria. Jerome le había visto, y se dispuso a hacerle una dura entrada, la cual Lenders/Hyuga esquivó saltando. El otro defensa que le había atacado se disponía a quitársela mediante otra entrada.

Una vez que estuvo libre, miró a la portería del Emiria, junto a su guardameta, quien reía y tenía los dientes juntos. Preparó su pierna derecha y con el pie le dio un efecto de fuerza máxima, la cual tenía todas las posibilidades de ser encajada en la red. Montones de fanáticos chillando. Unos aplaudían. Otros criticaban. Todos estaban expectantes. Algunos jugadores se giraron para ver el fenómeno, el cual había sido producido por lo menos a seis metros de distancia.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- La _feijoada_, la _coxinha_ y otras comidas son mencionadas en el capítulo y vistas en el episodio 45 de la versión Road to 2002 de Oliver y Benji, la cual es conocida en España como Campeones Hacia El Mundial – Oliver y Benji. Las comidas dichas son tradicionales de Brasil.

\- En dicho episodio, puede dar a lugar muchas confusiones en la relación entre Rivaul y los miembros de su casa.

\- Se ha usado a Rivaul y a Van Saal para hacer una situación concreta que pasa en los clubes de élite, que siempre hay notorias preferencias por un o unos jugadores concretos por encima de los demás jugadores, y que al entrenador se le solía dar muchísima importancia.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, en un punto de la conversación telefónica que estaba teniendo con Lenders/Hyuga, se puede ver que dice, en la versión japonesa, primero su apellido y luego su nombre, porque así es el tratamiento de nombres entre los japoneses. Sin embargo, un occidental menciona primeramente el nombre de la persona y después su apellido, sin importar la nacionalidad del aludido.

\- La comparación descarada de Oliver/Tsubasa que hace sobre Santiago Segura y el entrenador Van Saal es porque ambos llevan media melena de pelo, aun siendo calvos. Además se hace alusión a que Oliver/Tsubasa, durante su estancia en España, se ha hecho con parte de la cultura española, siendo Santiago Segura un personaje muy reconocido a nivel nacional.

\- Santiago Segura es un trabajador del cine español que ha tocado todos los ámbitos reconocidos en este sector, siendo conocido por su pentalogía de Torrente. También ha trabajado en la televisión, en series de doblaje e historietas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Desenterrando secretos y debilidades. **

'¡Qué cerca estaba de aquel maldito gol!', pensó un enrabiado Lenders/Hyuga, el cual había presenciado con más intensidad el cómo la pelota había chocado en seco contra el poste izquierdo de la portería perteneciente al Emiria. Le había faltado muy poco para acertar en las redes rivales; no se podía perdonar aquel fallo. Apretó sus puños y sus dientes en conjunto; los primeros temblando y los segundos haciendo el esmero de permanecer quietos. Todos los fanáticos protestaron, gritando a viva voz que era culpa de aquel defensa rubio y corpulento que el número dieciocho del Piamonte/de la Juventus hubiese perdido su concentración y equilibrio; asegurando de que le había hecho falta.

El alto y musculoso portero del Emiria lanzó la pelota con una de sus grandes y cubiertas manos con una sañosa y arrogante sonrisa de lado y una ronca y torcida risa de burla, lo cual hizo que Lenders/Hyuga, todavía más furioso y con el cuerpo en estado de alerta, fuese detrás de la pelota, pensando en lo sucedido y en cómo podría acertar en la portería. Sabía que sus movimientos habían sido los correctos a la hora de ejecutar la jugada; el problema había sido el atacante, quien, mediante su cuerpo, había paralizado sus brazos y sus piernas. Pero estaba decidido a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que encajase la pelota.

\- Pero marcaré la próxima vez – había dicho, decidido y con la mirada en alto, hacia aquella portería.

\- No habrá próxima vez – sentenció una voz grave y limpia de manera tajante y concluyente, muy segura de lo que decía.

Lenders/Hyuga lamentó haber dicho eso en voz baja. Jerome le había oído. La sombra del cuerpo de su rival le había tapado por concreto, y el olor corporal de la misma lo pudo identificar con tal.

\- Tu suerte ya ha acabado. – Jerome tenía una expresión de disimulada arrogancia en su rostro, el cual denotaba satisfacción porque ya sabía cómo iba a marchar cierto jugador -. Ahora ya sé cómo juegas. Te machacaré, Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga.

El aludido manifestó exteriormente su rabia y frustración apretando los dientes, bajando la cabeza y soltando un gruñido contenido entre dientes. ¿Acaso estaba osando reírse de él? Agachado, podía notar muchísimo más la diferencia de altura entre él y Jerome, quien parecía disfrutar con la debilidad ajena. En unos segundos, el jugador providente de Francia tomó una expresión muy seria, moviendo sus cejas hacia abajo y relajando todos sus músculos faciales. Su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto en el lugar del campo en el cual estaba.

\- Debes saber que no volverás a tener una oportunidad – sentenció un cruel número veintiuno azul, en forma de recordatorio.

La expresión evidentemente molesta de Lenders/Hyuga se manifestó en mayor intensidad apretando más los dientes, respirando más rápido, bajando algo más la cabeza y aumentando el sonido de su gruñido, así como su intensidad. Sabía que iba a tener una oportunidad, y no sabía por qué Jerome le decía todas esas cosas. O a lo mejor no la iba a volver a tener, porque sabía que si fallaba una vez, tendría que irse del equipo. Jerome soltó una leve risa cuando vio el miedo y la rabia en los ojos de su rival. Él, seguro de que iba a acabar con Lenders/Hyuga fácilmente, le dejó levantarse. Una vez que Lenders/Hyuga se hubo puesto en pie con un brusco movimiento con ayuda de la palma de su mano derecha, el número veintiuno del Emiria no tardó en ponerse tras suya para marcarle de férrea manera, haciendo con su cuerpo una barrera. Entonces fue cuando el número dieciocho del Piamonte/de la Juventus pudo apreciar la diferencia de alturas y fuerzas que había entre ambos. Pudo observar con detalle que Jerome le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura; quien sobrepasaba los dos metros con creces, y que, además, tenía la musculatura muy desarrollada. Le sacaba al menos venticinco centímetros, frente a su metro ochenta y dos de altura.

Lenders/Hyuga ya había descubierto su mayor desventaja; y era su pierna izquierda y su poco desarrollado cuerpo en general. Jerome estaba experimentado en el modo de juego de un equipo italiano, y quería debilitar aún más a su rival minando cada uno de sus movimientos, ya que había visto que era muy débil y fácilmente manipulable debido a sus repetitivos movimientos. Cuando el japonés vio la oportunidad de desmarcarse de aquel colosal jugador a través de un compañero que le lanzó una pelota, corrió con toda la energía que pudo emanar de sus piernas, mirando fijamente su conductor, la pelota, y el objetivo, la portería del Emiria. Con toda facilidad y apenas dos segundos, Jerome le alcanzó y le hizo falta haciendo un choque entre su pierna, rodilla y hombro derechos con los izquierdos de Lenders/Hyuga, una batalla de carga en la que el último salió perdiendo, siendo tirado al suelo de manera seca.

Abucheos por parte de los fanáticos del equipo torino. Gritos de júbilo y locura por parte de los del Emiria. Ni una sola llamada de atención del árbitro, simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y ver lo que estaba pasando, con absoluta seriedad. Composición de una sonrisa torcida por parte de Jerome, indicando que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Balón al ataque de nuevo. Uno de los centrocampistas del equipo torino lo desvió con su cabeza, haciendo el apaño de pasársela al capitán Delpi, quien corría con ella en sus pies, mientras tres rivales le alcanzaron, le rodearon e intentaban quitarle el balón fuera como fuera. Se podía ver que uno de ellos tenía intención de hacerle falta. Tenía total seguridad en sí mismo, porque sabía que el árbitro no le llamaría la atención. Lenders/Hyuga intentaba escapar de Jerome fuera como fuera, quien corría tras él, haciéndole un duro marcaje. También había oído decir de él que era un goleador nato, y quería probar de qué era capaz. Había encontrado su punto débil, y quería darlo a conocer ante el público. Le tiró al suelo en cuanto vio el pase de Delpi, anulando cualquier posibilidad. Lenders/Hyuga sintió un dolor inmenso en su pierna subdesarrollada, la cual no estaba habituada al ritmo italiano y sus músculos eran propensos a lastimarse, empezando a estirarse y contraerse a velocidades muy rápidas. Todavía le dolían los músculos de su rodilla y su hombro impactados. Sentía que el malestar se expandía por todo su cuerpo como una especie de mal, pero quería continuar en el campo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero lo máximo que logró en aquellos momentos fue apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, tratando de respirar y contener su ira.

\- Tu pierna izquierda es mucho más floja que tu derecha – le recordó Jerome con una sonrisa condescendiente -. Con ese hándicap, no te va a resultar nada fácil jugar en la Liga Italiana, y tú lo sabes.

Con una todavía más contenida rabia, se puso en pie con ayuda de su mano izquierda y, mientras veía caminar al número veintiuno del Emiria, pudo recordar a Mazzantini viéndole plasmado en el jugador, quien había afirmado que tenía el peor equilibrio jamás visto y que no podría jugar con el físico que tenía. Para esperanzarse, pensó en su pierna derecha, la cual le había llevado a muchísimas victorias. Otra oportunidad de gol frustrada por Jerome, y éste, a pesar de haber recibido el balonazo en plena cara, quien salió perdiendo fue Lenders/Hyuga nuevamente, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. El dolor iba aumentando en las zonas y cada vez con mayor intensidad. Cada vez que intentaba algo, aunque fuese el más mínimo movimiento, el número veintiuno del Emiria le marcaba férreamente e interrumpía sus propósitos haciéndole cualquier falta, a las cuales Lenders/Hyuga reaccionaba o aguantaba como podía, llevando más hacia dentro suyo su furia.

* * *

'_¡Madre de Dios! Ha sido tal la humillación que le ha hecho Jerome a Lenders/Hyuga que hasta Willem y yo nos hemos preocupado por él. ¡Qué malísima hostia tiene Jerome! Primero ha mandado ir a por una camilla para llevar a Lenders/Hyuga, después éste ha continuado sin éxito y ha tenido que abandonar porque el entrenador le veía demasiado débil e incapaz. Ha sido como presenciar a un zombi y a una especie de Terminator con muy mala leche y muchísima fuerza batallar en el campo. Después del partido, Willem y Jerome han tenido una pelea encarnizadísima; Jerome le ha atacado donde más le dolía y Arminius ha empezado a gritar e insultar a diestro y siniestro. Le han tenido que sujetar y se lo han tenido que llevar. Y como de costumbre, el árbitro sudando de todo y de todos. Sólo ha pitado una vez cuando Jerome había atacado el estómago de Lenders/Hyuga con la pelota, saltando encima de él. Y encima los fanáticos gritaban '¡Pelea, pelea!'. Digno de película de terror. Ahora puedo oír cómo Lenders/Hyuga devuelve, llora y blasfema._

_Francesco Maroni le ha puesto una reclamación al árbitro y le ha denunciado por todo lo ocurrido. Salvatore ha llamado a un hospital para trasladar a Lenders/Hyuga. ¿Sabes qué marrón me ha tocado? ¡Tener que hacerme cargo de él! Menos mal que Francesco y Salvatore se quedan conmigo en el hospital. _

_Besos de tu harta y shockeada amiga Amaia'._

-_ You, do the favor of help me, fuck!_ (¡Tú, haz el favor de ayudarme, joder!) – reclamó Lenders/Hyuga con la voz ronca, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

Hubiera dicho algo en circunstancias normales según su criterio, pero Willem le había aconsejado hacer caso a Mazzantini y a Monetti y permanecer en silencio, porque de lo contrario, podrían despedirla. Suspiró, alzó la cabeza, la movió de derecha a la izquierda, puso sus ojos en blanco e imaginó una serie de escenas relacionadas con matanzas y cowboys del oeste, hasta que con pesar y pesadez, tomó con una de sus manos una palanca, una fregona y una botella de agua, los cuales metió en un cubo vacío, llevándolas con la misma mano. Por si las moscas, soltó un momento el cubo y tomó una goma del pelo de color burdeos que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeggins para hacerse una coleta alta, la cual logró hacerse adaptando ambas manos a su cabeza y haciendo un malabar cruzando los dedos para colocarse la goma, la cual rodeaba sus cabellos y los sujetaba fuertemente. Una vez hubo terminado de amarrarse el pelo, vio un cubo lleno de agua, el cual era más grande que el otro. Lo cogió con mucho asco, y, con la otra mano, tomó el que llevaba los útiles necesarios y se dirigió hacia la habitación hacia donde estaba él. Se miró a sí misma mediante los senos, los cuales indicaban que llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes básica.

'¡Dios mío, parezco la señora de la limpieza!', pensó, poniendo una expresión en su rostro que mezclaba hastío y asco.

Pasando a la habitación, un fortísimo olor a detergente y productos de limpieza invadieron sus fosas nasales, haciendo que enfatizase su cara de asco, arrugando aún más la boca. Cuando le vio reposando en la cama con los brazos extendidos, abarcando el ancho de la cama y con cara de 'drogado', le entró una rara mezcla de risa y asco. Risa por lo que acababa de ver y asco por lo que estaba presenciando su sentido olfativo. Pudo ver que Lenders/Hyuga se encontraba con parte del chándal del equipo torino, con una venda ligera y muy apretada en parte de su torso y con expresión de pena. Se notaba que se había metido en la cama recientemente, porque éste se encontraba todavía temblando de ligero frío, acomodándose las sábanas. Amaia, con cara de póker, se limitó a dejar el cubo con los útiles, sacando solamente la botella de agua, un vaso y unos papeles, marchándose de la habitación sin mirarle, sin contemplaciones. Él, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil, mirando alternamente la pared y la botella, pensando en aventarle la última en la cabeza. Estaba harto del trato seco de la gerente. Sólo pedía comprensión, y parecía que la gerente no estaba dispuesta a darle eso. Si no estuviera en el estado que estaba, iría a decirle cuatro cosas.

Amaia hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones en busca de su móvil para ver si Andrea le había contestado a su mensaje. Una vez que hubo puesto la contraseña tecleando rápidamente, pudo ver en su bandeja cuatro mensajes de cuatro remitentes distintos. Decidió dar prioridad a su amiga clickeando con el índice el mensaje de la misma, porque era con quien más quería hablar en este momento y el que había sido contestado por la misma hace unas tres horas, según le indicaba el mostrador.

'_¡Madre mía! Ya he visto por la tele todo el jaleo, y la verdad es que Jerome se ha pasado tres pueblos; deberían haberle expulsado. Y sí, poniendo la atención en el punto de mira, es por casualidad el mismo árbitro que dirigió el partido entre Francia y Japón. ¿Tendrá una especie de contrato con los franceses? Es que he visto que ese hombre jamás pita a los jugadores franceses; sólo cuando las cosas se ponen extremadamente feas._

_Oliver/Tsubasa se está poniendo bastante agresivo, y la verdad sé lo humillante que es para él tener que estar en un equipo de segunda clase, aunque sea siendo el capitán del equipo B del mismísimo Barcelona/Cataluña. Está riñendo todo el rato a sus compañeros, no para de gritar, e incluso insulta cuando algo no sale bien. Se ha convertido en una especie de Führer del fútbol; sólo hace falta que le salga un bigote cuadrado en medio de la boca y se ponga a dar órdenes en alemán. _

_Hablando de Lenders/Hyuga, ya sé que le odias con toda tu alma, pero deberías esforzarte por mantenerle vivo; de lo contrario podrías meterte en muchos problemas._

_Y Rivaul y yo llevamos un año saliendo, por cierto. Puede que nos vayamos a Japón de viaje de novios… Y está considerando el pedirme matrimonio'._

Se desternilló de risa cuando leyó la comparativa entre Oliver/Tsubasa y el Führer de Alemania, haciendo que se tapase la boca con la mano completa, estando así unos minutos. Se le cayeron las lágrimas y estuvo haciendo comentarios al respecto en voz baja mientras se reía, hablando sola. Le resultaba rarísimo el que Oliver/Tsubasa estuviese en el segundo equipo. Sabía que muchísimos chicos corrientes querrían estar en su lugar, pero comprendía que eso no le debía de hacer ninguna gracia a un jugador de primer rango. Al leer lo de Lenders/Hyuga, sus rasgos faciales compusieron una mueca de asco. Le entró por unos segundos una rabia profunda debido a que le estaba tratando simplemente como un jugador; no le debía ningún buen trato. Le respondió de la siguiente manera:

'_Sé perfectamente lo que piensa Oliver/Tsubasa, y sé lo que pensarían los mortales de él, pero dile que no les tenga en cuenta y que se haga con un puesto en el primer equipo. La gente es taaaaaaaaan conformista y tan tontita… En fin, no tendré más remedio que tragar si quiero seguir pagando mi caro súper módulo superior privado de Diseño Gráfico y Publicidad impartido en Milán. Amén._

_P.D.: Creo que deberías comprarle un traje de ésos que llevaba Hitler, o por lo menos el brazalete de la esvástica nazi; por lo menos se haría pasar por el brazalete de capitán'._

Una vez que hubo terminado de contestar a su amiga, pinchó en el mensaje providente de Benji/Genzo. Sabía que el asunto del que él quería hablar trataba del famoso doctor alemán del que tanto se hablaba en Europa, y del cual ya habían hablado en un par de ocasiones.

'_El doctor Stein dice que Dario/Gino tiene que ir a Múnich para que le revisen, porque sabe qué hacer al respecto en su caso. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu desempeño en el Piamonte/la Juventus?'._

Antes de contestarle, clickeó en los dos mensajes restantes, los cuales uno de ellos pertenecía a Dario/Gino, quien le reclamaba:

'_Amaia, llevamos mucho sin hablar y sin vernos. Me gustaría que me hicieses el honor de ir conmigo a Múnich a ver al doctor Stein. Allí podremos hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Salimos en dos semanas. Ve preparando las maletas'. _

Su expresión de circunstancias se transformó en una de expresión esperanzada, la cual destacaba sus ojos, cuyos brillos irradiaban alegría y amor. Estaba muy alegre de que él le hubiese hablado, y tal fue su emoción que se puso a dar saltitos en el suelo y a dar contenidas palmaditas en el aire.

'_Vale 33'. _

Volvió al mensaje de Benji/Genzo, respondiéndole:

'_Le acompañaré. Vamos en dos semanas'. _

Hurgó más a fondo en su bandeja de mensajes y pudo encontrarse con un mensaje de un correo electrónico que ella desconocía, pero que por cómo estaba compuesto, pudo deducir de quién se trataba. Un resoplido salió de sus labios, y decidió abrir el mensaje para ver qué era lo que ponía, con gran hastío, no sin antes mirar hacia arriba y soltar un suspiro.

'_Nena, me he enterado de que vas a ir a Múnich en dos semanas y de que lo has dejado con Dario/Gino. Si quieres puedes dejar el Piamonte/la Juventus e irte conmigo al Rötburg/Bayern Munich; yo te serviré muy bien. Me gustaría que olvidásemos lo que ocurrió en el final del Torneo de Francia y empezar de nuevo. He cambiado; te lo puedo asegurar. Te quiero'. _

No le hizo falta deducir quién era para reconocer el mensaje. No pudo contener las lágrimas que le iban brotando de los ojos y le caían como una cascada por las mejillas y la mandíbula y corrió nuevamente a los baños, dejando su capuccino con chocolate a medio terminar en una de las mesas. Trató de respirar hondo ante los espejos, lavándose la cara varias veces, pero nuevamente volvía a llorar, enrojeciendo así su rostro e hinchando su nariz y sus ojos. Pañuelo tras pañuelo, ella volvía a derramar lágrimas, cayendo éstas de un movimiento brusco al suelo.

No se podía creer el descaro que podía llegar a tener Schneider. Ella creía que no lloraba porque estuviese enamorada de él, sino por el increíble dolor que le había supuesto volver a ver un mensaje suyo. Recordó el cómo la había dejado cuando concluyó el Torneo de Francia. Había podido comprobarlo mirando su correo electrónico, porque vio que la bloqueó de su correo electrónico y de su contacto telefónico, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, por más que le llamara o intentara contactar con él de alguna forma. Sentía que podía ser manipulada; que podía ser manejada al antojo del Káiser de Alemania; que podría tenerla nuevamente y hacerla daño de nuevo. Se sentía vulnerable. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y uno de sus puños golpeó parte del lavabo, por el cual dio gracias de que no le pasase nada grave. Ese 'He cambiado' y ese 'Te quiero' resonaron en su cabeza, dando lugar a una violenta mezcla de rabia, tristeza, impotencia, asco y dolor. Sabía que esas dos frases eran mentira y que alguien como él nunca cambiaría. Sabía que la gente que las empleaba quería conseguir algo. Y tal vez eso era lo que quería el Káiser de Alemania, obtener algo de ella o simplemente tergiversar su mente de alguna manera. Más lágrimas surgían de sus ojos y caían violentamente en uno de los bordes del lavabo.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no… - repetía una y otra vez una enfurecida Amaia con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, con la espalda inclinada y la cabeza gacha, la cual dejaba ver su deshecha coleta y sus pelos esparcidos.

Al no poder hacer nada para detener las lágrimas, se metió en una de las puertas del baño que daban lugar a un váter, papel higiénico y una papelera, se sentó en el váter, echó el pestillo y se colocó en posición fetal para seguir llorando con la intención de que se le pasase el berrinche. Apretó los dientes y los puños lo más que pudo, mientras se balanceaba en su propio cuerpo, cuyos brazos rodeaban sus piernas y su cabeza estaba hundida entre las mismas. ¿Y si Dario/Gino se enteraba de todo el asunto que tenía con Schneider y la dejaba de manera definitiva? ¿Y si alguien que le tenía mala fe decidía decir o hacer algo para echar abajo su reputación? ¿Y si ese alguien había tomado acción ya? Decidió cerrar el mensaje sin responder nada, bloquear su móvil y guardarlo en el bolsillo, olvidándose de su existencia. Lo peor del asunto es que siempre que la llamaba Schneider, tenía un berrinche y lloraba a mares. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué siempre caía en sus provocaciones…

\- ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito Schneider, maldito Schneider, maldito, maldito, maldito...! – refunfuñaba entre dientes, con la voz ronca, forzada y ahogada en la furia y el llanto.

Su rabia cambió de estado personificándola en gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos nuevamente, volviéndose rojas las córneas y temblorosos sus dientes, sus labios y su mandíbula, mandando el estímulo hacia su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, sus brazos, su cintura y sus piernas. De repente sintió que la rabia se iba, trayendo consigo la tristeza, el dolor y la amargura. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar, cayendo en una pesadez que hizo que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se moviera, exceptuando los músculos de su cara, los cuales eran los únicos que no habían dejado de sentir, los cuales mostraban todo su dolor acumulado por el Káiser. Tenía ganas de salir del baño, caminar con grandes y largos pasos, gritar y ponerse a romper cosas. Simplemente se limitó a dar un puñetazo a la puerta.

* * *

Carlo Monetti, con gran satisfacción y una sonrisa cerrada, pudo observar en la primera página del periódico la victoria de los jugadores del equipo que él dirigía cuando estiró su mano y colocó el periódico en la mesa, con esa página ya dada, como portada del periódico local más famoso. Pudo observar el gran trabajo que había hecho con muchos de los jugadores, pero más contento le había puesto el hecho de que hubiesen mencionado a Lenders/Hyuga, y no señalándole como un perdedor o burlándose de él de ninguna manera. Aquel periódico local le gustaba mucho porque contaba las noticias tales y como sucedían, sin ninguna trampa, y, sobre todo, no trataba de humillar a nadie bajo ningún concepto. Levantó la taza, la cual disponía de un capuccino no muy espumeante y algo más oscuro de lo normal, con intención de darle un sorbo mientras seguía leyendo y releyendo las noticias del periódico, hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta, haciendo que quitase la mirada de la taza y del periódico, simplemente sujetando la taza por el asa con los dedos pulgar e índice y bajándola al ver a quien la abrió.

\- Muy buenos días, Carlo – anunció un seco Mazzantini sin mirarle, en un tono de voz alto y cortante.

A continuación cerró la puerta con un rápido y brusco movimiento de muñeca, el cual agarró el pomo como si lo fuera a destrozar. Su expresión era muy seria. Seria a tal grado de que su expresión denotaba enfado. Sus cejas, las cuales estaban juntas con sus ojos, y su boca, con la cual había hecho una mueca de desdén, acentuaban aún más su sentimiento. Sus ojos, los cuales desprendían un halo de rabia contenida, miraban fijamente a Carlo, con quien estaba especialmente molesto.

\- Ayer hiciste un gran trabajo – afirmó en forma de ironía, con voz tajante.

Enfatizó su expresión de molestia bajando aún más sus cejas y arrugando aún más su boca, la cual hizo que todas las arrugas de su rostro se hicieran más notorias. Irguió los brazos en posición recta, completamente estirados, hacia abajo. Apretó los puños. Avanzó hacia él con una mirada de auténtico desprecio; desprecio por lo que había hecho Monetti. Un momento de desprecio por el mismo Monetti. Abrió su boca dejando al descubierto toda su dentadura, cuyos dientes estaban apretados. Su notada, trabajada y angulosa mandíbula temblaba ligeramente.

\- Dejaste que Lenders/Hyuga empezara el partido para que Jerome agotara su marcador, ¿eh? – soltó de manera sardónica, la cual concluyó con una risa irónica. Tomó unos cuantos segundos para no gritar, cuyas siguientes palabras cambió por un tono de marcado reproche –. Sabías que no era lo bastante bueno como para meter un gol.

Monetti le observaba fijamente. Estaba analizando todo lo que Mazzantini le decía antes de mediar palabra con él. Monetti sabía perfectamente que era el director, pero también sabía que Mazzantini podría sustituirle sin más dilación. Intentó ignorar el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Mazzantini se lo estaba haciendo ver de una brusca manera. Éste, por su parte, evidenció su mensaje indirecto mediante otra mirada reprobatoria. Monetti apartó su vista de los ojos de su oponente.

\- Y sabías también que con Jerome enfrente y su inexperiencia, no tendría oportunidades – continuó hablando el último, con la voz más grave y ronca -. Esa fue tu táctica de juego, ¿verdad? – hizo énfasis en la última palabra como queriendo confirmarlo, aunque sabía la verdad. Quería poner a prueba a Monetti. Quería saber de sus verdaderas intenciones.

El director del equipo, como respuesta, le dio otro sorbo de café, a la vez que hojeaba el periódico, en busca de más noticias que estuviesen relacionadas con el partido. Mazzantini interpretó ese gesto como que le estaba ignorando, provocando que alzase todavía más su tono de voz, molestándose a tal grado que puso una expresión todavía más hosca en sustitución de una gran furia acompañada de gritos.

\- Y cuando su marcador se acostumbró al ritmo de Mark/Kojiro, lo sustituiste por el de Theodoro – recordó Mazzantini con evidente molestia -. Creo que fue un gran plan.

Carlo soltó una risa cerrada, lo cual hizo que el hablante abriese la boca y encarnase sus cejas hacia abajo, completamente indignado, sabiendo que tendría que escuchar a su superior antes de articular palabra. Pero ya se olía lo que iba a decir, por lo que enfatizó aún más su expresión de más que notorio malestar.

\- Concédele a Lenders/Hyuga la mitad del éxito de Theodoro, y por consiguiente, de ganar el partido – concedió de manera tajante Monetti, quien pensaba que el japonés no había hecho nada -. Lenders/Hyuga lastimó a Jerome en el tobillo, y también su estómago se ha resentido bastante por los balonazos recibidos. La prensa dice que tardará una semana en recuperarse.

Echó una nueva ojeada a una página concreta del periódico, la cual contenía una foto a la derecha de Lenders/Hyuga y Jerome, la cual era alargada y mostraba a ambos corriendo tras el balón con saña, con la ferocidad y brutalidad predominantes en sus rostros plasmados de distinta manera. Mientras que la ferocidad de Lenders/Hyuga estaba compuesta por el miedo y la rabia, la de Jerome lo estaba por el goce y la satisfacción de poder destrozar a un rival con mucha facilidad.

Mazzantini arqueó las cejas al haber oído de boca de Monetti las faltas cometidas por Lenders/Hyuga hacia Jerome, quien las consideraba inofensivas al lado de las de Jerome, quien había estado por lastimarle seriamente. No pudo controlar más su impulso de rabia y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano izquierda abierta, la cual, casualmente, fue a parar a la cara de Jerome.

\- ¡Esa táctica tuya no me ha gustado nada! – protestó Mazzantini, alzando mucho más la voz.

Desvió su vista del periódico para dirigírsela a Mazzantini, a quien no parecía bastarle unas simples palabras de aviso.

\- ¡Me parece que esta vez te has pasado con tus tácticas de juego! – gritó el entrenador físico, quien juntó más sus cejas con sus ojos, componiendo una mueca de furia -. ¡No uses así a Lenders/Hyuga!

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Monetti continuaba con su expresión seria y serena, mientras que en Mazzantini iba aumentando más el enfado y la molestia, quedándose en un punto fijo donde le impedía moverse. Monetti le miró nuevamente después de echar otra ojeada al periódico, pestañeó una vez y convirtó su expresión seria de parcial relajación de los músculos de su cara en una pequeña sonrisa que mediaba entre lo sardónico y lo paternal.

\- Tú y Lenders/Hyuga sois como exactamente yo pensaba.

La expresión de Mazzantini tornó a una de extrañeza, en la cual se acentuaron sus arrugas, torció su boca, hizo un movimiento de zig-zag con sus córneas, párpados e iris y bajó sus cejas, juntándolas con sus ojos. No sabía por dónde quería tirar su superior.

\- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? – gritó, con voz ronca.

Quitó sus manos de las revistas y los documentos que tenía Monetti esparcidos alrededor de su mesa. El último se echó a reír.

\- ¡Los dos os acaloráis fácilmente! – apuntó, divertido. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla y su mentón en las dorsales de la mano izquierda, la cual posó encima de la derecha, adaptada al puño de la anterior. Le miró en silencio por unos segundos, y le dijo, completamente serio -: Cuida bien de Lenders/Hyuga, Matts.

Un desconcertado Mazzantini abrió los ojos, dando lugar a una expresión de sorpresa. Se había quedado completamente helado con tal declaración. Monetti se puso en pie, al ver que su receptor no había captado del todo lo que le quería decir.

\- Pacciani, nuestro figura, volverá a jugar. En el próximo partido – anunció, muy serio. Miró a Mazzantini por dos segundos -. Y Lenders/Hyuga no tendrá minutos de juego durante un tiempo. Yo siempre he visto a Lenders/Hyuga como nuestro futuro goleador; ya te he hablado de ello. Por eso debes cuidar muy bien de él. Entrénale para que sea un verdadero jugador.

Volvió a girar la cabeza y la mirada hacia Mazzantini.

\- Matts, por el bien del club, deberás acatar mis órdenes.

\- Carlo… - formuló el aludido, siendo interrumpido.

\- Bien. ¿Qué me dices?

\- De acuerdo – asintió el otro, haciendo un movimiento que consistió en una bajada y una subida de cabeza, con los brazos completamente rectos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta tres veces con los nudillos, cuyos golpes los distribuyó de forma espaciada, suave y firme, haciendo que ambos giraran sus cabezas hacia la puerta. Ese peculiar sonido de llamada de puerta les era muy conocido, pero sólo Monetti habló para dar permiso de entrar. El usuario bajó el pomo y empujó la puerta con el mismo, donde se pudo ver y oír a una cansada y preocupada señorita Gould/Matsumoto dar los buenos días.

\- ¿Está aquí Lenders/Hyuga? – inquirió ella, mirándoles a ambos por si sabían algo.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga? – contrarrespondió Mazzantini, quien no sabía qué era de Lenders/Hyuga en aquel momento y acababa de darse cuenta mediante ella.

La señorita Gould/Matsumoto irguió su espalda.

\- Le he estado buscando por todas partes – decía una preocupada Daisy/Kaori, con cierta tristeza en su mirada -, pero no le he encontrado por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó un escéptico Mazzantini -. ¿Lenders/Hyuga ha desaparecido?

Dejó de mirar a la señorita Gould/Matsumoto, girando su cabeza hacia Monetti, quien estaba igual de helado que él, lanzándose ambos miradas de soslayo. Ella temblaba por el miedo a la represalia que le pudiese caer, y también por el mismo Lenders/Hyuga, componiendo en su mente una serie de pensamientos que trataban si volvería a verle o no.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la zona de embarcación, avanzando siempre dos o tres pasos cada vez que un pasajero o varios se metían en la puerta de entrada del avión que iba en dirección a Múnich. Ella subía y bajaba su mirada, la cual posaba en su pecho y en sus pies, respectivamente. Tenía muchos nervios por lo que iba a pasar, y sabía que en Múnich se encontraría a cierta persona. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas a lo que podría ocurrir entre esa persona y ella, y llevarse un posible peor recuerdo de la misma. Amaia miraba a un preocupado y a la vez esperanzado Dario/Gino. Pudo ver en los ojos de él la inseguridad que portaba debido que tenía altas posibilidades de quedarse lesionado de manera permanente, pero también un halo que indicaba la esperanza de volver a jugar al fútbol normalmente. Observó su musculado brazo izquierdo, el cual movía con alguna que otra pequeña dificultad. A partir de su antebrazo, pudo ver algo de sangre seca, la cual se manifestaba por medio de unas vendas que llevaba desde hace unas horas. Su muñeca, la cual veía mover sus articulaciones de manera dificultosa, provocando en él unos pequeños gemidos de dolor.

'Pobre Dario/Gino', pensó ella, con mucha pena en el corazón.

'Y pobre de mí', añadió como nota mental, debido a que no se habían visto en los últimos meses y tanto a él como a ella les resultaba muy raro verse. Tenía ganas de abrazarle, pero simplemente se limitó a ofrecerle su brazo, el cual Dario/Gino acompañó con su brazo derecho de manera automática, mirando su boca de manera muy disimulada.

'Espero que el doctor Stein pueda solucionárselo, y si no, tendré que tirar más de Benji/Genzo para que me recomiende médicos de Asia. No quiero que Dario/Gino se quede sin jugar'.

Unas nuevas lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Amaia, pero su mente les impidió salir de los ojos, recordándoles que no era el momento. No quería llorar delante de Dario/Gino. Tenía un montón de asuntos sin resolver que pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, y si él la veía derramar lágrimas, le preguntaría por lo sucedido, algo que en ese momento ella no sabría explicar. Eran tantísimas explicaciones las que le tendría que dar…

Cuando les tocó a ellos entrar en el avión, avanzaron mediante pasos largos entre las sonificadas voces de las empleadas que avisaban de los vuelos de Milán a otros destinos. Amaia le guió al asiento con su cuerpo, cubriendo y sujetando el de él, ya que se había percatado de que andaba medio dormido y no le prestaba atención a nada. Una vez se hubieron posicionado en sus respectivos asientos, habiéndose guiado ella por las tarjetas que les habían dado, le indicó que durmiera, ya que él parecía desfallecido e ido de la realidad. Ella sacó el móvil de uno de los espaciosos bolsillos de sus jeggings para ver la hora, y así poder calcular cuánto tiempo quedaría para que despegase el avión. Calculó unos quince minutos. Iba a bloquear el móvil hasta que vio un mensaje de Andrea.

'_Vas a ir a Múnich, ¿verdad? _

_Número uno: ten cuidado con Schneider; es capaz de cualquier cosa. Número dos: dile todo lo que le tengas que decir a Dario/Gino. Confiésale todo; incluso todo el lío patatero que tienes montado con el Káiser, porque si no, lo hará él, y con mucha más saña. No pensarás en volver con él, ¿verdad?'. _

Se quedó helada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, haciendo que sus pestañas tocasen sus cejas, y, por lo tanto, sus respectivos arcos de las cejas y sus párpados fijos. La había descubierto. Con prisa, empezó a teclear mucho más rápido en su móvil por quedarse tranquila de una vez por todas.

'_Quedan diez minutos para que el avión ascienda a los cielos, amén. A los cielos de Múnich, donde todos sus habitantes rezan al Káiser, su Dios, para que les diga cómo ligar con mujeres. Ahora me lo estoy imaginando con una túnica blanca y enviando las Siete Plagas a dondequiera que sea. _

_¡Ni de coña pienso volver con ese personaje! Ni mucho menos dejar solo y desamparado a Dario/Gino, quien no se merece eso. Está conmigo en los asientos del avión y está dormido; el pobre está hecho polvo. Yo también estoy increíblemente cansada, así que me echaré hasta llegar al reinado del Káiser, que hará que me corten la cabeza si no vuelvo con él. Pero bueno, si sobrevivo a su matanza aunque sea como una zombie, llevaré mi cabeza debajo del brazo, como un balón de fútbol. Y puede que hasta me crezca otra, si quiero. Como Medusa, igual'. _

Antes de echarse a dormir, empezó a ponerse las protecciones y sujeciones necesarias para no tener que hacerlo después, y, así, estar ya dormida cuando el avión arrancase. Se acomodó como pudo el asiento en forma de cama, teniendo la suerte de que no había nadie ocupando el asiento que estaba posicionado atrás suyo. Sacó de su pequeña mochila una almohada de franela, la cual hinchó ligeramente impulsando aire desde sus pulmones, el cual llegaba a la boquilla de la almohada a través de sus labios. Una vez le hubo puesto el tapón a la boquilla del cojín hinchable, se levantó para quitarse el abrigo. Volvió a sentarse con la intención de acomodar el abrigo para que le sirviese de manta. Tumbada y con los ojos cerrados, se acomodó el pelo de tal modo que ningún niño le tirase de ninguno de sus mechones, girando su cabeza y su cuerpo hacia la derecha del asiento, en la cual Dario/Gino ocupaba el asiento de la izquierda del todo, de cara contra una de las ventanillas redondas del avión. Antes de dormirse definitivamente, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, observó por un último instante al capitán de Italia, cerrando sus ojos de manera lenta y pesada. Quería tomar una de las manos del portero, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que estaba a su lado la mano fracturada, y, ni aunque éste quisiera y ella no, podría dársela. Su mano, la cual tendría más de la mitad de sus huesos rotos y estaba fuertemente apretada con unas vendas blancas ya ensangrentadas que se le iban yendo por causa de que él intentaba moverla a pesar de todo, le inspiraba tristeza y dolor. No pudo dejar escapar una lágrima de uno de sus ojos, teniéndolos ya cerrados.

* * *

Los chicos estaban alistándose para salir a jugar el partido. Todos ellos estaban especialmente nerviosos. Oliver/Tsubasa tenía una expresión emocional parecida a las suyas, pero él no estaba nervioso; simplemente deseaba jugar el partido y los que vinieran para poder quitárselo de en medio y por fin poder ascender a la primera liga. Todavía le dolía el duro golpe que le había proporcionado Van Saal, quien lo había disfrazado de 'chico joven', entendiéndolo como 'chico inepto'. Resopló al aire, direccionó su cabeza hacia arriba, desvió la vista y rezó para que el Altísimo le diese paciencia. Como decían muchos, a él un equipo B le parecía muy poca cosa, y consideraba que el oficial era más que apto para él. Recordó la charla que tuvo con Andrea, quien le decía que no quitaban a ciertos jugadores que eran buenos, aunque haya venido alguien nuevo, más joven y con más resistencia, porque se trataba de contactos. Y Amaia le había dicho varias veces que España era un país que funcionaba por enchufe.

Pudo ver a Serrano, uno de sus compañeros, subirse un calcetín de tal forma que quedase liso. Se imaginó una escena en la que éste, de tanto subírselo, se rompía, y la goma que lo sostenía, se iba hacia su rostro, provocando que tuviese que taparse la boca con una mano. Le miró nuevamente. No es que le odiase o le detestase, pero sí que le había cogido cierta manía debido a lo lento que era y lo infantil que demostraba ser a veces con su comportamiento. Suspiró nuevamente mientras cogía los cordones de su otra zapatilla, atándolos rápidamente con un truco que le había enseñado su mentor, al que echaba de menos. Una vez hubo terminado de prepararse para el partido, se levantó de la banca con gran rapidez. Les miró a todos, recorriendo su mirada de izquierda a derecha.

¡Capitán! – gritaron todos al unísono, a la vez que rodeaban sutilmente a Oliver/Tsubasa, en forma de medio círculo.

Él asintió con un movimiento de arriba debajo de la cabeza.

¡Muy bien! ¡A ganar el partido! – motivó, con una voz lo suficientemente audible para que le oyeran todos, pero sin apenas entusiasmo, porque ya sabía cómo iba a acabar.

¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

* * *

'_Seis goles y cuatro asistencias en el partido inaugural del equipo B del Barcelona/Cataluña contra el de La Mancha FC. Un partido en el que Oliver/Tsubasa no ha sudado ni corrido apenas. No ha puesto mucho empeño, y aún así los panolis de La Mancha no han podido hacer nada. A ver si va a ser cierto lo que dicen sobre los equipos de provincias; que son sólo para presumir. Vamos, hubieras visto las lágrimas y la rabia del entrenador de Los Panolis FC y es que te habrías tirado al suelo de la risa. Y Oliver/Tsubasa no contribuía mucho con sus burlas hacia la motivación de sus rivales, la verdad. Sé de sobra lo humillante que es para él jugar en un equipo de segunda, pero se ha pasado tres pueblos con sus contrincantes; ¡me han dado ganas de matarle! _

_Aún así, ha tenido la osadía de decir que ha sido poco para él. ¡Yo creo que hasta Rivaul se ofendería con eso! No se ha jugado el tiempo reglamentario de un partido, porque a Los Panolis FC no les ha dado la gana de levantarse del suelo, poniendo la excusa barata de que estaban cansadísimos. Oliver/Tsubasa le ha dado el balón al árbitro por puro aburrimiento. Vamos, que juega un partidito más o dos a lo sumo y ya formará parte del equipo oficial._

_Por si me preguntas, lo he estado observando desde adentro con el entrenador Van Saal y Rivaul, después de que ellos dos tuviesen una charla en privado. Me parece que Rivaul tiene miedo de que Oliver/Tsubasa le sustituya; ya lo vi en esa ocasión en la que le dio un codazo'._

* * *

'_La verdad es que en Múnich no se está mal; me gusta el frío que está haciendo. Hemos ido al famoso hospital en donde trabaja el doctor Stein, y le ha atendido enseguida. Siempre que le veo, está tomándose un café bien cargado, y me lleva unas ojeras... Es duro ser médico, sí, señor. Yo espero que Dario/Gino se recupere pronto, y pueda jugar al fútbol y no se lesione más. _

_Si hubiese ido a parar a una ciudad española no les podría hablar en inglés, porque la verdad, no se enseña muy bien el inglés allá en España… A los alemanes les puedo preguntar en inglés por cualquier asunto de cualquier índole, porque no me acuerdo muy bien del alemán que digamos._

_P.D.: No me he encontrado al sinvergüenza ése por el momento; todo va bien en Múnich por el momento. _

_P.D. 2: Si tanto dicen que Oliver/Tsubasa iguala a Rivaul y Van Saal le ha puesto en el filial, no es por lo que le ha dicho a la prensa. Creo que es simplemente por subirse el ego y demostrarle a los demás equipos quién es el que parte el bacalao'._

Amaia guardó el móvil en su bolso rojo vino, el cual portaba las iniciales de Yves Saint Laurent. Se dispuso a abrocharse los botones de su abrigo rojo, lamentándose de no haber llevado uno más grueso. Dio unos pasos y pudo ver una figura muy reconocida, a la cual, nada más verla sus ojos, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la dirección por la que había caminado. Había empezado a tener calor en su cuerpo a pesar del frío que hacía en las lujosas calles del barrio de Múnich, llevándola a desabrocharse el abrigo y tres botones de su camisa entallada, la cual era de color rojo veneciano. Empezó a caminar deprisa, empezando a sudar, hasta que unos pasos la siguieron. Estos la pusieron aún más nerviosa, lo cual provocó que ella 'pisara el acelerador' y aumentase la intensidad de los suyos, aumentando así su calor. Pequeñas gotas de sudor iban cayendo de su frente. Sus mejillas se iban poniendo rojas. Sentía como su entrepierna sudaba. Agradeció el hecho de llevar pantalones por una parte, pero por otra sentía que no podía correr lo suficiente, porque el material con el que estaban hechos dichos pantalones era cuero. Y para su consiguiente desgracia, llevaba unas botas negras con tacón, las cuales le impidieron correr a más velocidad. Cayó al suelo por una pisada mal hecha. La figura la alcanzó. Era evidente que se trataba de una figura masculina; cuyas pistas le llevaron a un joven de unos veinticinco años de edad a lo sumo, una altura de uno ochenta y cinco aproximadamente, con un cuerpo atlético y musculado, de pelo rubio platinado, ojos azules y piel clara. No pudo reconocer más porque cayó al suelo del sueño acumulado, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Trataba de abrir los ojos una y otra vez, pero éstos se cerraban por veces consecutivas. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado; lo único que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente era aquella figura. Tenía la sensación de que la cabeza le daba vueltas, su visión era borrosa, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y dormido y le dolían los pies. Intentaba incorporarse sentándose, cruzando y estirando las piernas, pero su cabeza siempre acababa cayendo de manera involuntaria en una de las acolchadas, anchas y frescas almohadas de la cama en la cual estaba tratando de batallar por volver a la consciencia, la cual siempre vencía sus débiles intentos. Era como si su cabeza llevase un kilo de hierro, razón metafórica por la cual su cabeza iba a parar a cualquier dirección una vez bajada, menos al frente. Desistió en su intento de 'volver a la vida' y dejó que el 'modo zombie' la atrapara; se sentía como tal. Sentía que no podía articular palabra, sólo emitía pequeños sonidos providentes de su voz ronca. Pudo sentir que estaba completamente desnuda, y la primera señal que captó, por la cual pudo averiguarlo, fue por medio de sus pechos y pezones. Luego empezó a notarlo por sus nalgas, sus piernas, las plantas, los dedos y los empeines de los pies. Tuvo la afortunada suerte de tener su largo cabello, el cual cubría sus nalgas y parte de sus cuádriceps.

Intentó recomponerse de nuevo para levantarse en busca de un albornoz o algo que cubriese de sobremanera su cuerpo para poder ir a buscar un baño, por si acaso alguien del lugar en el cual estaba metida la veía, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo había podido ir a parar. Tras buscar corriendo literalmente algo con lo que cubrirse, pudo encontrar una gran toalla roja, la cual simplemente se echó por encima de los hombros y se encogió con ella para obtener una sensación de calor, la cual tranquilizó su cuerpo de sus respectivos temblores. Se puso a pensar en los gráficos que había visto sobre la edad de los huevos, e imaginó un vaso y un huevo tumbado en posición lateral, tocando el fondo del vaso, enorme y lleno de agua. El mismo huevo iba poniéndose en pie, hasta que el mismo quedó de pie, ni hundido, ni tocando la superficie. Así era como ella se sentía, en medio de la superficie y el fondo. En su imaginación, el huevo iba ascendiendo a la superficie, hasta prácticamente no tocar el agua, sólo por unos milímetros cúbicos. Huevos viejos, eso era lo que su mente iba pensando. Para no seguir pensando en ello, se acercó lentamente a su cama, con la cual tuvo suerte de no darse en uno de sus dedos, apartó las sábanas y el colchón para poder meterse. Empezó a notar frío en los pies una vez metida en la cama, colocándose así de lado, adoptando la posición fetal, bajando su cabeza hasta tocar con su barbilla su pecho, los cuales tocaban sus muslos, que a su vez tocaban las pantorillas. Apoyó las plantas de los pies en sus nalgas con ayuda de una parte de la toalla. Luego apoyó su planta derecha en su empeine izquierdo, apartando ambos de las nalgas, e intercambió las posiciones de ambos a la posición del otro. Finalmente decidió juntar sus pies con sus nalgas, también encogiendo la espalda para que pudiese meter parte de sus brazos en un hueco que había hecho con sus piernas, sintiendo el tan anhelado calor. Las sábanas y el colchón podrían haberla abrigado durante aproximadamente unas dos o tres horas, calculando en su cabeza. El calor que desprendía la toalla cubría las necesidades fisiológicas de su cuerpo por entonces, lo cual provocó que volviera a cerrar los ojos de manera pesada y automática, cayendo nuevamente en un profundo y placentero sueño de paz absoluta, del cual no quería volverse a despertar nuevamente.

* * *

Dentro de la cama, pudo oír unos pasos acercarse, los cuales le eran muy conocidos a su oído. Un ligero temblor recorrió su espalda y sus senos, quitándole parte del calor que le había dado la manta hacía una hora. Empezó a dar vueltas por toda la cama de lo nerviosa que estaba, pudiendo abrir los ojos rápidamente. Echó una ojeada rápida, recorriendo la habitación con su mirada de derecha a izquierda, pudiendo comprobar con terror que ninguna de sus pertenencias estaba en ningún lugar. Ni siquiera su ropa interior. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle el cuello, la espalda, los senos y el abdomen, así como sintió que una bomba helada explotaba en su estómago, ascendiendo la sensación hasta su campanilla, la cual provocó que empezase a toser. Empezó a insultar y a maldecir mentalmente a quienquiera que la hubiese quitado la ropa y las pertenencias. Antes de que ella decidiera salir de la cama para comprobar de manera táctil el supuesto posicionamiento de sus objetos, los mismos pasos decidieron mover el pomo de la puerta y entrar al cuarto. En medio de la oscuridad y la máxima luminancia del lugar, pudo reconocer aquel rostro. Era Karl-Heinz Schneider. Por elegir al azar cualquiera de las múltiples emociones que estaba sintiendo con muchísima intensidad por aquel entonces, su cara abrió todos sus rasgos faciales, destacando su barbilla hendida, su marcada mandíbula y su rostro anguloso de rasgos de iguales características, destacando sus pómulos subidos y marcados. Se había quedado completamente helada. Completamente paralizada. No podía articular palabra, sólo podía emitir algún bajo sonido gutural. Cerró la boca para empezar a morderse los labios.

Mientras tanto, él seguía mirándola fijamente, arqueando muy pausadamente la boca hacia arriba, pudiendo ser visible una sonrisa torcida. Era consciente de podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Por más que quisiera, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, afilados, almendrados, cubiertos de unas grandes y gruesas pestañas rubias y acompañadas por unas cejas largas y de grosor mediano, de una tonalidad azul que podría representar de manera muy estética el propio hielo. Su respiración empezó a ir mucho más deprisa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, eran tales los latidos que daba su corazón que pudo notarlos por sus senos, su garganta y sus sienes sin la necesidad de tener que posar una mano o un dedo como guía de ayuda. Ya no sentía conexión con la realidad; simplemente miraba a los ojos de su interlocutor, provocando que se olvidase hasta del frío que sentía en su cuerpo, entrando éste en un estado de estoicidad.

Karl se aproximó unos pasos hacia ella, hasta sentarse en su cama.

\- Aunque digas que no, tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Y tu mente, también.

Esa voz había hecho volver a la realidad a Amaia, haciendo que volviese a sentir frío y se echara nuevamente la manta por encima de su espalda. Karl clavó su mirada en la de ella, otra vez.

\- Has caído inconsciente en medio de un suelo lleno de nieve, te he recogido por casualidad y te he quitado la ropa porque si te la dejaba puesta, te ibas a resfriar.

Iba a gritar, cuestionándole el por qué le había quitado la ropa, cuya idea desechó de la cabeza porque ya le había dicho por qué y consideraba que no era prudente gritar. Sintió miedo en lo más profundo de su alma. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Tal vez habría caído en la trampa del Káiser de Alemania?

\- Ya te estaba empezando a echar de menos, mi rusita – soltó él, sonriendo cínicamente de lado que enseñaba ligeramente la blanca e impoluta dentadura, sin inmutarse ante la expresión asustada en la que ella había tornado.

Asustada, dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su cuello, sus clavículas, sus hombros, sus senos, su abdomen y parte de sus caderas. Él desvió su mirada hacia sus pechos, rastreando con sus ojos la parte descubierta de su cuerpo, volviendo a parar en sus pechos. En un vano intento de cubrirlos con su melena, Karl le apartó el cabello de los mismos y la tumbó en la cama, rodeando su cintura con sus musculados brazos. Aprovechando el estado semi-inconsciente de la chica, acercó sus labios a los de la chica, haciendo previamente un ligerísimo toqueteo entre su nariz y la de ella. Amaia sintió un levísimo atisbo de rabia cuando éste posó sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no pudo reaccionar debido a lo inconsciente que estaba. Lo que más rabia le daba era admitir que le había gustado. Tal vez era porque no había tenido ningún contacto en la intimidad con Dario/Gino, lo máximo que había hecho era agarrarle del brazo para minimizar su dolor. El hecho de que estuviese semi-inconsciente podría ser una válida razón de no ser porque le había gustado.

Él los apartó, volvió a mirar a sus ojos y posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella, dando lugar a que ésta enrojeciese y temblase ligeramente. Él no pudo resistir por mucho más tiempo y volvió a apartarlos nuevamente para volver a hacerlo una vez más y posarlos en su cuello, para hacerlo también con sus hombros, los cuales besó levemente, como también lo hizo con sus clavículas y su esternón, al cual besó, posando una grande y estilizada mano derecha de dedos largos en él. Dispuso de la izquierda para desabrocharse los botones de su onerosa camisa negra, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo y portaba las iniciales de Giorgio Armani en el lado izquierdo. Amaia pudo apreciar el trabajado cuerpo de Karl, el cual tenía los abdominales muy marcados y muy trabajados, así como sus pectorales. Lo que más le gustó ver es que estaba completamente depilado. Karl pudo captar la inminente atracción que la chica sentía hacia él. Una vez que se hubo quitado la camiseta, la arrojó a una silla sin mirar, haciendo un movimiento de flexión rápida con su brazo. Ella sintió más admiración todavía, ya que pudo apreciar la musculatura de los brazos y de la espalda de Karl, posando su mirada además en su barbilla hendida y su marcada mandíbula. Él tomó las muñecas de su receptora rodeando cada una con cada mano, las cuales llevó hacia la cabecera de la cama. Las mejillas de Amaia enrojecieron un poco más, tornando a una tonalidad intensa de melocotón, yendo hacia la gama cromática del rojo, empezando a entrar en calor. Karl tomó unas esposas que tenía cerca de la mesa, con las cuales distribuyó las manos de la chica, rodeando cada esposa a cada muñeca, tomando después las atadas manos de Amaia con su izquierda. Su pene estaba erecto. Tomó uno de los vastos pechos de Amaia con su mano derecha, acercando su cabeza hacia el mismo, sacando su lengua, pasándola por la aureola y el pezón, atrapando y volviendo a soltar ambos con sus labios después, de manera suave y repetitiva.

Ella se puso todavía más roja. Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía. Sentía cómo su frente, sus sienes y sus mejillas se calentaban a tal grado de empezar a sudar, calentándose así todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar de manera rápida, aunque no muy ruidosa. Le encantaba sentir cómo esa lengua y esos labios jugaban con sus pezones y los ensalivaban, y cómo esa mano derecha acariciaba sus pechos. No quería que Karl parase de ninguna manera; no quería dejar de notar en sus pechos esa barbilla hendida perfectamente afeitada, o eso era lo que creía, notando cómo un pelo duro rozaba uno de sus senos. Pero aún así le encantó dicha sensación de fricción, dibujando sin querer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Karl alternaba entre un pecho y otro. Ella notaba como ambos pezones iban siendo mordisqueados, lamidos y apretados. Le encantaba sentir cómo la cara y las manos frías de él tocaban sus calientes pechos. Agarró con los dedos de uno de sus pies una sábana para evitar correrse tan pronto, e hizo un brusco pero ligero movimiento de pierna, la cual estiró y flexionó debido a que le había dado un insignificante tirón. Karl reaccionó ante ello usar las suyas, rodeando las de ella de manera que hiciese un cruce y no pudiese moverlas. Amaia empezó a respirar todavía más aceleradamente, sabiendo que él tenía mucha más fuerza y no podría moverse de ninguna manera.

\- Karl, te odio… - susurró Amaia entre su agitada respiración.

Por una parte, la culpa empezó a apoderarse de ella porque pensaba que estaba con otro que no era Dario/Gino. Pero por otra, le estaba encantando como el Káiser estaba dándole el placer que no había tenido en esos meses.

\- No, nena, no; tú me adoras – contradijo Karl en otro susurro, mordiéndole un pezón.

\- Karl, ni se te ocurra seguir… - resistió ella, entre dientes.

La chistó, simplemente dejando un leve espacio entre los dientes simplemente. Dejó de lamer el pezón para acercarse a su oreja, por cuyo lóbulo y cuya parte trasera pasó levemente la lengua, haciendo que Amaia enrojeciese aún más.

\- Querrás decir que ni se me ocurra parar, nena.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón. Le estaba gustando cómo le estaba dando placer en los senos, y, efectivamente, no quería que él parase. Éste movió la cabeza para dirigirse nuevamente al pezón, volviendo a mover la lengua de manera que ésta abarcase al pezón, volviendo a atraparlo y soltarlo con sus labios nuevamente para hacerle lo mismo al otro. Una vez que consideró que había terminado con ellos, bajó la cabeza y el tronco hacia el abdomen, por el cual comenzó a hacer recorrido de lengua. Tan suave era el modo de hacerlo de Karl que Amaia quedó nuevamente en estado estoico.

* * *

Andrea se encontraba riéndose a lágrima viva por lo que Oliver/Tsubasa le estaba contando sobre el jugador llamado Serrano, el cual estaba en el equipo B del Barcelona/Cataluña. Ambos estaban de pie, mirándose con sorna y cachondeo.

\- Yo pienso que podría ser un guardia del Palacio de Buckingham – sugirió Oliver/Tsubasa -. Su color de pelo se asemeja muchísimo al de esos sombreros alargados y llenos de pelo.

\- Y los guardias del Palacio de Buckingham tienen casi cubiertos los ojos, ¿no es así? – añadió Andrea, apuntando con un índice, a punto de carcajearse nuevamente.

Hizo un gesto con ambas manos extendidas en sentido horizontal, cubriéndose los ojos.

\- Por eso – concluyó Oliver/Tsubasa con una sonrisa gamberra, asintiendo con la cabeza -. A ese chico no se le ve la cara apenas. Y como los ingleses andan últimamente muy tacaños, les vendrá muy bien saber que contarán con un sombrero natural.

Andrea dejó caer accidentalmente de su boca el zumo que llevaba dentro de ella, atragantándose con el líquido que sí había logrado filtrar por su campanilla, llevándolo a la tráquea en vez de al esófago. Empezó a toser y a reírse, tapándose la boca con un brazo.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Oliver/Tsubasa! – exclamó la muchacha, apoyando un antebrazo en el hombro del chico -. ¡Menudas cosas te inventas!

\- ¡Yo creo que estaría mucho mejor allí! Además no es que sea muy buen jugador que digamos; ¡en el partido me miraba todo el rato! ¡Marcó ese gol gracias a mi precioso pase!

Ella dejó el vaso en la mesa por si acaso volvía a beber y se atragantaba nuevamente.

\- A lo mejor se habrá enamorado de ti – bromeó Andrea, pensando que había dejado caer una indirecta sobre un tema concreto -, quién sabe.

\- ¡Todo el mundo se enamora de mí, joder! – concluyó Oliver/Tsubasa echándose a reír nuevamente, en forma de protesta -. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Pues que se jodan todos ellos, porque de lo único que estoy enamorado es del fútbol!

\- El fútbol es polígamo, Oliver/Tsubasa – soltó Andrea, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro -. No lo hace sólo contigo. También con Rivaul, con Benji/Genzo, con Mark/Kojiro, con Karl, con Dario/Gino...

Oliver/Tsubasa rompió a reír de nuevo, poniéndose la mano derecha en la boca y la izquierda en la tripa.

\- ¡Tía, calla! – decía, entre risas -. ¡Me estás recordando al Káiser! Seguro que le pega el sida y todo al fútbol.

\- ¡Oliver/Tsubasa, por Dios! ¡Qué asco! – respondió Andrea, con una mezcla entre risa y asco.

Hacía amagos de vomitar mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, daba vueltas por la habitación moviendo los pies, las manos y los brazos hacia arriba y soltaba ruidosas carcajadas. Una vez que sus pies encontraron la cama mediante una patada accidental hacia una de las patas de la misma, se tumbó tirándose en ella, hizo bruscos movimientos de flexión con sus piernas, haciendo que las zapatillas negras de algodón y pelusas que llevaba en sus pies saliesen despedidas al aire, cayendo al suelo de dos repentinos golpes. Oliver/Tsubasa se quedó impresionado por apenas un microsegundo, carcajeando nuevamente.

\- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres, Hannah Montana? – preguntó a modo de reproche, señalándola con un dedo mientras se reía. Había sacado el móvil y la había grabado.

\- Ya le hubiera gustado a Hannah Montana tirar las zapatillas al aire como lo he hecho yo – respondió, imitando la voz de una creída con la intención de hacer la broma.

\- Nos hemos contagiado de españolismo, ¿no?

\- ¡Hombre, ya lo creo! – reafirmó Andrea, con una sonrisa pícara de lado.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos, recordando un tema por el cual le habían insistido hasta la saciedad. Puso cara de asco y pensó en contárselo en cuanto antes a su amigo para librarse de una carga. Respiró hondo.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, me han insistido mucho con un asunto que tiene que ver contigo.

El muchacho la miró curioso, implorándole con la mirada el que se lo dijera.

\- El entrenador Van Saal me ha insistido muchísimo con el asunto de que te cases ya.

Éste no pudo entenderla del todo debido a lo rápido que lo había dicho, Pudo notar cierta vergüenza por las mejillas rojas y la mirada y cabeza cabizbajos de su amiga, pero decidió preguntárselo una vez más.

\- Que el entrenador Van Saal me ha insistido con el tema de que te cases ya – informó, dejando un pequeño espaciado entre palabra y palabra -. Eso es todo.

\- No quiero casarme – protestó Oliver/Tsubasa, encogiendo los hombros y levantando una ceja -. ¡Sólo tengo veintidós años!

La zagala le miró con una expresión que podía reflejar que la pena y las circunstancias se habían fundido en uno, limitándose a levantar los hombros y torcer la boca.

\- Lo sé, Oliver/Tsubasa – dijo, con una sonrisa compasiva -. Sé que no quieres ningún compromiso por ahora, pero dice que es por el bien del equipo. Casi todos los jugadores; al menos los del primer equipo, están casados.

Él soltó un bufido disfrazado de risa. A continuación, dio unos cuantos pasos, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, en cuyo lado estaba su amiga. Abrió las piernas, apoyó cada uno de los codos en sus abultados cuádriceps y con ambas manos, se sostuvo la cabeza, dejándola caer en peso muerto.

\- Claramente, con modelos bellísimas y cabezas huecas a las cuales más de uno querría matar.

\- Si no quieres casarte con ninguna de esas chicas que te han presentado, bien – dijo Andrea con tranquilidad -. Es muy comprensible.

\- ¡No las conozco de nada! - exclamó, alzando la voz -. ¡Y además sé que querrán sacarme hasta los ijares!

Ella negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio.

\- Tal vez podrías hacerlo con una chica con la que tengas la suficiente confianza para casarte. – tosió y tragó -. En nada ascenderás al primer equipo; es por eso por lo que me está persuadiendo tanto; no es por otra cosa.

Oliver/Tsubasa levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, limitándose a pensar.

\- Tal vez podrías hacerlo con Patty/Sanae.

El aludido simplemente se limitó a levantar la cabeza y a mirar el cielo a través de la ventana, con una mirada de negativa paciencia. En parte le parecía mal darle exageradas expectativas a la chica, pero por otra pensaba que no le quedaría otra que hacerlo. Respiró hondo; inhalando y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones un par de pausadas y lentas veces.

\- No estoy enamorado de ella – suspiró Oliver/Tsubasa, resignado -. Pero somos grandes amigos. Nos llevamos muy bien. La convivencia con ella es genial. Es una mujer sencilla. Tiene buen físico. Y además siempre ha sentido algo por mí y conectamos de alguna forma; lo que la convierte en la candidata ideal. Pero ahora mismo no lo voy a hacer.

\- Lo comprendo, Oliver/Tsubasa – dijo Andrea en tono suave, poniéndole la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo -. Comprendo que quieras centrarte primero en ascender al primer equipo. Hablaré con el entrenador.

* * *

El médico le había dado el alta hace unas horas. Aún le dolía ligeramente el estómago, pero le restó importancia comparado con el tratamiento que tendría que seguir por parte de los médicos con el tema de la musculatura de sus piernas. Bajando la vista, pudo contemplar nuevamente la venda que cubría enteramente su izquierda, en un vano intento de demostrar a Jerome que no era menos válida que su derecha. Se movía con dificultad, ayudándose de su pierna derecha, la cual no había sufrido ningún tipo de rotura ni alteración muscular.

Queriendo contemplar el atardecer torino, el cual combinaba los distintos colores de azul intenso y acogía colores anaranjados, rosados y amarillentos, tomó asiento en la madera alargada del primer banco que vio debido al tirón que le había dado en una articulación de la pantorrilla izquierda. Pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro, sabiendo ya quién es por su tacto y olor corporal.

\- He oído que vas a estar al menos dos semanas más sin pisar el campo.

\- Lo sé, Gentile; no me lo recuerdes – contestó Lenders/Hyuga de manera hosca.

Salvatore le restó importancia a la contestación de su compañero, sabiendo la situación por la que estaba pasando y por la cual él también había pasado estando en el Inter de Milán, cuando era compañero de equipo de Dario/Gino. Recordó las duras palabras que Gattuso le dijo.

\- 'Nunca vas a llegar a ser nadie en el mundo del fútbol'; eso fue lo que me dijo – explicó Salvatore con cierta amargura que intentaba disimular con una expresión y gesto corporal serenos -. Y como ves, aquí estoy. En el Piamonte/la Juventus siempre te dan una segunda oportunidad si ven que eres bueno – hizo una pausa, dándole un silencioso sorbo a su cappucino -. Y de hecho, Monetti ha querido que te quedes en el equipo, porque no le importa que tardes dos semanas más en recuperarte. Piensa que eres bueno.

Esas palabras alegraron a Lenders/Hyuga, quien compuso una leve sonrisa, porque, sabiendo que no se daría por vencido tan rápido, Monetti le había concedido otra oportunidad. Miró a su compañero de equipo. Éste le miró a él, empezando a reírse ambos. Comenzaron a hablar de sus respectivos planes de futuro a corto plazo y a contar anécdotas personales, en las cuales incluían jubilarse a los treinta y cinco años y algunas de sus vivencias con sus familias.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- La palabra hándicap es un préstamo de la palabra inglesa _handicap_, la cual es una contracción de las palabras _hand in cap_ (traducida al español como 'mano en gorra'), porque en un principio correspondía un juego cuyo objeto de disputa se ponía en una gorra. Posteriormente se aplicó en las competiciones deportivas a la compensación concedida a los participantes que están en desventaja, dando la idea general como la misma. Jerome lo ha aplicado en el caso deportivo del fútbol, indicando la posición de desventaja en la que se encontraba Lenders/Hyuga con respecto al equilibrio de sus piernas.

\- La palabra _jeggins_ viene de la mezcla de los préstamos ingleses_ jeans_ y _leggins_. Los_ jeggins_ son un tipo de pantalones que están entre la rigidez de unos _jeans_ normativos y la elasticidad de unos _leggins_.

\- La comparativa de Amaia entre Oliver/Tsubasa y el Führer era para hacer referencia al comportamiento agresivo y autoritario que Oliver/Tsubasa había tomado desde que tomó la capitanía en el equipo B del Barcelona/Cataluña, por lo que le había contado su amiga. También añadió los elementos del bigote y el brazalete con la esvástica nazi para resaltar su burla.

\- La comparativa burlesca de Amaia hacia el Káiser de Alemania es haciendo una comparación entre el mismo y el mismo Dios, diciendo que ambos eran caprichosos, impredecibles y crueles, poniendo de ejemplo las Siete Plagas, las cuales Dios envió a Egipto para que su faraón liberase a los esclavos hebreos.

\- Andrea le menciona a Oliver/Tsubasa el hecho de que Van Saal había comenzado a presionarla para que éste se casase, representando una situación real del fútbol de élite. A los jugadores que juegan en equipos de élite se les dice que se casen para que así logren cierta estabilidad que no tendrían no estándolo.

\- Hannah Montana es un personaje ficticio de la serie Hannah Montana. En realidad dicho personaje no se llama como tal. Es el álter ego de la popular cantante pop Miley Cyrus, quien en su época era una chica adolescente. Sólo algunas personas cercanas sabían la doble vida de Miley. Hannah Montana es una serie perteneciente a Disney Channel.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa la ha mencionado como comparativa por lo que Andrea acababa de hacer con sus zapatillas. Ésta, por su parte, hace otra comparativa de superioridad en broma.

\- 'Ijares' viene de la palabra 'ijar', que a su vez viene de la palabra 'ijada'. El ijar, o ijada, es una parte del cuerpo humano y de otros vertebrados que comprende el espacio existente entre la última costilla falsa y el hueso de la cadera. Esto suele hacer referencia a las partes laterales, sobre todo a las del caballo.

\- 'Sacar hasta los ijares' es una frase hecha española, haciendo alusión a que, en cuanto a deudas por una situación de divorcio, una de las dos partes siempre le saca dinero a otra. Esta expresión quiere exagerar tal situación hasta el punto de llegar a términos biológicos, refiriéndose a sacar todo el dinero que pueda a esa persona y más de lo que pueda; hasta lo que no tiene. Normalmente en estos casos son las mujeres las que le sacan dinero a sus ex parejas, ya que ellas son las que, por norma general, se quedan con la custodia de los niños. Oliver/Tsubasa la usa debido a que hay muchos casos de modelos que se divorcian de futbolistas, recibiendo así una jugosa pensión.

\- La comparativa burlesca de Oliver/Tsubasa sobre los sombreros de los guardias del Buckingham Palace hace alusión al pelo de Serrano, el cual tapa sus ojos, al igual que dichos sombreros. En esa comparativa ha añadido una segunda intención, indicando que Serrano estaría mejor de guardia que jugando al fútbol, ya que, según él, estaba muy parado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. Caídas y subidas.**

\- Está bien, entrenador Van Saal – cedió una voz femenina relativamente aguda, con un modo de voz neutral.

\- Bien – afirmó una voz grave, clara, reposada y ligeramente ronca -. Si el jugador Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora no quiere compromisos en este momento, puedo entenderle. Y si tampoco quiere casarse con ninguna de las chicas que le han presentado, también lo comprendo.

Van Saal realizó un movimiento de manos consistente en juntar ambas en una especie de puño, poniendo la izquierda encima de la derecha, la cual tapaba el puño que componía la anterior. Apoyó su barbilla y su mentón en ellas, apoyando ya los codos sobre la mesa. Andrea, como señal de alivio, respiró y soltó dicha bocanada de aire por la boca. Pudiera ser que tal vez Van Saal podría esperar algo más, u olvidase el tema, porque no creía que su amigo fuese a ceder. Había depositado sus esperanzas en él, debido a que no le había presionado para que se casase con esa modelo que le pretendió en aquella fiesta, pensando que era un hombre que sabía muy bien cómo iban las relaciones de conveniencia, y que, por lo tanto, podría caber la posibilidad de que fuese un hombre venido de otra clase social.

\- Por eso mismo he insistido tanto, Andrea – explicó Van Saal, mirándola fijamente. Tomó una bocanada de aire -. Sé que Oliver/Tsubasa va a ascender al primer equipo pronto. Lo sé porque vi el excelente partido que realizó.

\- Disculpe, entrenador – interrumpió la muchacha -. ¿Todo esto lo ha hecho por la prensa?

\- Por el bien general de este club.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Por aquel entonces, Andrea ya supo qué fue estar en el lugar de Oliver/Tsubasa. La penetrante, expectante y fija mirada de Van Saal la hacía temblar en tal grado que pudo sentir cómo un espeso aire frío recorría su cuello y su espalda, a pesar de estar a punto de entrar en la etapa primaveral, estar en una habitación cuya calefacción estaba ligeramente puesta y llevar un jersey ligeramente más fino que uno de lana. Ella posaba su vista en todos los ángulos que tenía dicha habitación; desde la mesa de ébano, hasta la carísima corbata de color rojo escarlata que portaba Van Saal, acompañada de una camisa blanca y un traje completamente negro. Como complemento del entrenador incluía ser muy pálido, se imaginó que era un vampiro al que le salían colmillos y salía a dar conferencias de fútbol.

\- Lamento ser tan insistente, pero Oliver/Tsubasa tiene que ir buscando esposa, aunque sea una conocida suya que resida en Japón.

Sabía que Oliver/Tsubasa tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Andrea suspiró ante la idea de un matrimonio en el cual ella amaba por los dos, con un él que se había casado por presiones de un hombre holandés de alto cargo al que le encantaba mantener las apariencias y presumir de un equipo perfecto; impecable, intachable, y que no veía a su esposa como tal, ni lo haría nunca. Giró ligeramente la cabeza, pensando en las tristes palabras que había dicho una vez la japonesa cuando ambas estaban contemplando un atardecer en las playas de Hawái. Su alma le decía que dejase fluir esas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, las cuales había aguantado y ahogado cerrando sus ojos.

\- Está bien, entrenador Van Saal – cedió ella nuevamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Puedes irte.

Andrea se limitó a hacer otra reverencia y a girar sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta con ligeros pasos, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dar un portazo con la puerta de ébano, pensando en los costes que tendría su reparación. Una vez cerrada la puerta con la mayor de las discreciones y el mayor de los silencios, habiendo dado unos pasos previos que la alejaron de la misma, se quedó plantada de pie ante una ventana, rondándole una serie de pensamientos que tenían que ver con las acciones de su entrenador. Cómo mentía a los periodistas en repetidas ocasiones, o lo que había percibido ella hasta entonces. Cómo había causado estragos entre otros equipos.

Sabía que la mayoría de acciones que había pensado acerca de él eran suposiciones que había entrelazado por lo que había oído decir a otras personas, las cuales parecían conocer al entrenador de alguna manera. Su amiga Amaia le había dicho que la casualidad de que el equipo B del Barcelona/Cataluña pudiese vencer tan fácilmente a La Mancha FC era porque tenían a Oliver/Tsubasa, afirmando que, si era tan bueno para estar en el primer equipo, era porque Van Saal lo habría hecho con la intención de vanagloriarse y darles a entender a otros equipos que su equipo era el que tenía la categoría inminente de superior. Tal vez ella pudiese tener razón acerca sobre Van Saal, porque podría conocer sus acciones por medio de las conversaciones que tenía Dario/Gino con la prensa, las cuales podría contarle o no a la muchacha. Oía a Albert Potter, Clemente, González, Grandíos y a Rivaul tener conversaciones acerca de las decisiones que tomaba o dejaba de tomar su entrenador, las cuales venían acompañadas de duras críticas, sobre todo de parte de Rivaul.

* * *

\- Es un hombre que, con tal de seguir manteniendo su reputación de entrenador impecable, hace lo que sea correspondiente a ello – le contó un particularmente molesto Rivaul, en un tono de voz aburrido -. Ya está presionando a Potter para que se case, siendo de su propia selección nacional; por ende, de su propio país.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú has salido impune del asunto marital? – preguntó Andrea, curiosa.

\- Porque le he dicho que, como me volviera a venir con ésas, que me iba del equipo; que a ver qué haría sin mí – respondió Rivaul, de manera tajante -. Te ha dado la chapa esta mañana, ¿verdad?

Andrea rompió en agudas y contenidas risas. Le causaba gracia la respuesta que le había dado, imaginándose la escena en la que Rivaul le enviaba a hacer gárgaras, caminaba en dirección a la puerta y la cerraba de un portazo. Rivaul dedujo que la respuesta era positiva por parte de la muchacha.

\- ¿Algo que ver con el Real Madrid? – inquirió Andrea.

Rivaul, en medio de su molestia, empezó a reírse de manera contenida, siendo puramente nasal.

\- Siempre. El entrenador del Real Madrid está realmente molesto por lo que le hice a su jugador predilecto – explicó, haciendo énfasis de desdén en las dos últimas palabras, queriendo acentuar que se lo merecía -. Resulta que Bruno tuvo una pelea conmigo y ese día quería liármela, y decidió ir tras mío durante ese partido, intentando hacerme fa…

Una brusca apertura de puerta penetró en sus oídos, provocando que se quedase completamente quieto y con la frase inconclusa. Ambos pudieron ver a un sudoroso, apurado y nerviosísimo Clemente, quien había provocado tal ruido. Su respiración era agitada, jalando entre ruidosas respiraciones providentes de un corazón que latía a más de ciento cincuenta pulsaciones por minuto. Tosía ruidosamente, tapándose la boca mediante su puño derecho. Sus piernas temblaban a tal grado que hicieron que tuviera que apoyarse en el poste de uno de los vestuarios, encorvando su delgadísima figura, la cual evidenciaba sus casi dos metros de altura. Su pálida piel se había tornado completamente blanca, asemejándose a la de un fantasma, resaltando sus grisáceas ojeras, las cuales rodeaban todo el ojo. Su mirada, desorbitada y perdida. Su pálida tonalidad verde de iris resaltaba su mirada, la cual estaba habitualmente cansada; la cual estaba, en aquel momento, aterrada.

Rivaul pudo ver que algo muy grave le pasaba a su compañero nada más oír sus nerviosos jadeos, provocando que voltease de repente su cabeza y su tronco. Observó por unos instantes las botellas de agua que había en el banco, dándole una idea. Comprobando con la palma y el dorso de la mano izquierda, cogió con la misma la más fría que pilló; la cual estaba cerca de uno de los bancos, se levantó rápidamente del mismo, en el cual estaba sentado, corrió hacia él y le sujetó.

\- ¡David! ¿Estás bien? – imploró en un tono desesperado, presintiendo que iba a vomitar o se iba a desmayar al ver su aún más pálido rostro.

Dirigió su vista hacia Andrea, la cual estaba preparando unas toallas, habiéndose dado cuenta también de lo que le ocurría a David.

\- ¡Deprisa, Andrea! ¡Trae las toallas y un poco de agua tibia!

* * *

\- Me ha llegado esta misma tarde una carta por parte de mi abogado, comunicándome que hay una joven de Rusia que afirma ser mi esposa – explicaba un tembloroso y lívido Clemente en medio de vanos intentos de calmarse, tosiendo de continuo -. No… n-no he visto a esa chica en mi vida.

Sacó de su espacioso bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme del equipo titular el nuevo modelo de iPhone, el cual era su teléfono. Hizo un movimiento de dedos, los cuales daban a entender que estaba desbloqueando la pantalla, metiéndose a continuación en su correo electrónico, buscando la conversación que había tenido con su abogado. Con su grande, ancha, huesuda y nudillosa mano, sujetó, por la cara trasera el teléfono, entregándoselo en mano a Andrea, quien visualizó en la enorme pantalla táctil a una bellísima chica, la cual tenía el pelo de color rubio platino, liso y largo hasta su cintura, ojos azules como el zafiro, de un pigmento llamativo y vibrante, la piel de porcelana y un cuerpo esbelto y ligeramente voluptuoso, envuelto en un costosísimo vestido negro. Dedujo que la chica medía más de metro setenta de altura. En primeras instancias habría jurado que parecía una de esas modelos rusas bellas, frías y superficiales, pero pudo interceptar el tipo de chica que era tan sólo con observar su mirada, aunque fuese a través de una simple pantalla. Una interesada en el dinero, nada más. Pero algo le revolvía las entrañas.

\- He tenido que darle una gran cantidad de dinero. ¡Si empieza a pedirme más, entraré en camino de la bancarrota! – explicaba un paralizado y desorbitado David, el cual se crujía los nudillos de las manos y hacía gestos con ellas. Su tono de voz tornó a uno apesadumbrado y desesperado, comenzando a sudar nuevamente -: Y el entrenador Van Saal ha amenazado con expulsarme del equipo si esto se hace público.

Clemente desvió su vista hacia los probadores por vergüenza y temor, posándola después en sus piernas, cuya delgada constitución le había adquirido algo de volumen en ellas a causa del duro entrenamiento que hacía todos los días junto con sus compañeros, evidenciando unos gemelos todavía más delgados y fibrados, pero con un enorme bulto de masa muscular desarrollada a capón y empeño tras cada una. Andrea notó en su ojerosa, nerviosa y desviada mirada el hecho de que no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Sabía distinguir el miedo en los ojos de la gente, pero el pálido y grisáceo verde de los ojos de Clemente hizo que no le hiciera falta mirarle por más de una milésima de segundo. Su caída mandíbula demostraba su temor, dejando ver una ligera papada por a pesar de su marcada mandíbula, producto de los entrenamientos y su acentuada delgadez, tenía su cabeza gacha.

Rivaul se puso una mano en la frente, moviendo de derecha a izquierda su cabeza, intuyendo que nada bueno había en la chica de la foto. Había intentado visualizarla físicamente en su cabeza, porque de algo le sonaba haberla visto, pero no recordaba nada de dicho acontecimiento.

\- No tardará en hacerse público, David. Créeme – sentenció Rivaul, dejando ver un pequeño deje de preocupación en su tono crítico -. Haz un juicio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Andrea se había quedado helada con respecto a la gran amenaza que le había llegado a David. Siempre había oído hablar de casos ridículos, absurdos; realmente grotescos sobre la vida personal de los futbolistas, y lo más parecido a lo que había oído hablar de un caso similar al de su compañero fue que una modelo rusa dio a conocer a la prensa que quería estar con un famoso jugador, diciendo que no le importaría que tuviese novia o una familia. Pensó en aquella modelo rusa, de la cual pensó que era muy inocente y que simplemente hizo una chiquillada, comparándola con la chica que acababa de ver en el móvil de Clemente. Empezó a morderse el labio inferior, haciendo que una gota de sangre hiciese recorrido por la parte izquierda de dicho labio. No se molestó en limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que desprendía por la abertura hecha por los dientes; simplemente se limitaba a pensar en la reacción que había tenido el entrenador ante un posible; casi seguro peligro que afectaría a un jugador en concreto y podría afectar a más personas involucradas, y que, por lo tanto, le afectarían a él sí o sí.

\- ¡En serio, Van Saal tiene comportamientos realmente ridículos y asquerosos! – evidenció una indignada Andrea alzando la voz, dando un golpe con la planta de un pie y un puño en sintonía, evidenciando su ya eminente enfado.

Enarcó las cejas de manera evidente, las cuales se juntaron con sus párpados. Sus ojos empezaron a soltar chispas llenas de rabia, cuya mirada mataría a cualquiera.

\- ¡Primero manda a Oliver/Tsubasa al segundo equipo, sabiendo de sobra que es perfectamente apto para el titular! – protestó, estirando la palma y el brazo derechos, haciendo un movimiento circular -. ¡Después le usa para vanagloriarse! ¡También echa tierra a otros equipos! ¡Luego me presiona para que se case! – inspiró y exhaló aire de manera brusca -. ¡Y después amenaza con echar a Clemente del club por algo que no ha hecho él!

David y Rivaul comenzaron a reírse al oír las palabras de la chica, mirándose a continuación. Tal mirada de soslayo indicaba que había cosas peores del entrenador que ella no sabía. Andrea puso morros y soltó un gruñido en el aire, indicando que ya estaba harta de todo. Ambos le dieron a entender que ella no sabía nada sobre el entrenador Van Saal. David le indicó que se limpiara la boca, ya que la sangre había ido a parar hacia parte de la barbilla, y ella, de un brusco movimiento de muñeca, se limpió la sangre con una muñeca.

* * *

Amaia, quien se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Clemente por medio de una llamada telefónica que le había hecho, se había mostrado bastante alarmada y sarcástica, cuyas emociones pensaba que no se podían dar, escribiendo rápidamente pulsando las teclas con sus dedos, escribiendo el siguiente mensaje:

_'Me parece increíble lo de ese jugador del Barcelona/Cataluña, la verdad. De lo más increíble y grotesco que hay. Una chica llamada Dariya Karkarova se ha hecho llamar su esposa porque quiere algo del montón de su pasta. Un clásico. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia!'._

_'¿La conoces de algo, Amaia?'._

_'Me suena su cara, pero que vamos, no tengo mucho que contar sobre ella. La última vez que la vi fue hace al menos tres o cuatro años'._

_'Ahora Van Saal está amenazando con echar a Clemente como se haga público este asunto. ¡Este hombre me asusta y enfada a partes iguales!'._

_'Van Saal no quiere que ni su impecable reputación ni la del club se vean dañadas; por eso tanto hincapié en que los jugadores se casen y el amenazarles con echarles si tienen algún lío importante del que la prensa pueda sacar una jugosa tajada. ¿Sabes algo más de Clemente que pueda ser relevante?'._

_'Sí. Nos ha contado a Rivaul y a mí que tiene propiedades por todos los países de Europa, algunos de América, otros de África, unos cuantos de Asia y un hotel en Australia. Claramente él no maneja toda la pasta, pero su familia tiene negocios en todo el mundo. Ya ha perdido unas cuantas veces el móvil y al día siguiente le veo con uno nuevo, incluso mejor que el anterior. Siempre, siempre, lleva el último modelo del más caro de los teléfonos'._

_'¡Ya me gustaría tener los problemas que tiene Clemente! Y yo trabajando para pagarme mi módulo en Milán, el cual estoy terminando'._

_'¡Menuda cabezonería tuviste al querer irte a Milán! Podrías haber ido a una universidad o módulo públicos de Inglaterra. Y no creo que te gustase tener el problema que tiene él ahora mismo'._

_'Ya te conté que todas esas universidades y módulos tenían notas muy altas y estaban llenísimas. Y yo saqué una nota unos cuantos puntos por debajo de la de corte. Estudié, pero no me sirvió de nada. Te he dicho un montón de veces que no soy buena estudiante. Y además me enteré de que Dario/Gino vive allí, y decidí intentarlo._

_Es la ironía de la vida; cuanto más tienes, menos probabilidades tienes que te quieran de verdad'._

_'De todas formas, Clemente es bastante despistado; nunca está al tanto de nada, como tiene dinero por todo el mundo respaldándole… En fin, voy a tocar madera para que la tipa no empiece a mendigar más'._

_'Créeme si te digo que lo hará. Dariya Karkarova siempre quiere más. Siempre'._

* * *

Hacía una comparativa de los rasgos físicos y psíquicos de Dario/Gino y el Káiser mientras sorbía de su blanca y delicada taza algo de chocolate caliente para calentar su cuerpo y su corazón, sentada en uno de los sillones de espera del hospital de Múnich, no bastándole con su abrigo y una manta que había encontrado en el mismo sillón. Ahora que lo había pensado, ambos tenían una penetrante mirada de ojos azules, cada uno de ellos, a su manera. Ambos poseían una sonrisa de dientes blancos y regulares, la cual se torcía en una mueca o una sonrisa picarona. Ambos eran rubios. Ambos tenían la piel clara. Metro ochenta y cinco de altura, más o menos. Cuerpos bien dotados, atléticos y musculados. Voces graves, penetrantes y serenas. Nuez de la garganta sobresaliente. Cuello largo, musculado y estilizado. Pómulos marcados. Barbilla y mentón trabajados y firmes. Pestañas largas y gruesas. Rostro anguloso. Hendidura en la barbilla. Rostros bellos y con rasgos armónicos, los cuales podían superar a los cánones de belleza masculinos actuales.

Ambos eran extranjeros providentes de países del primer mundo, providentes de familias muy adineradas. Ambos eran reconocidos por su atractivo y belleza, y eran popularísimos entre las chicas. Ambos tenían trapos sucios de gran importancia. Ambos no le habían dado la importancia que ella merecía desde un principio, pero, de un modo u otro, se la dieron. Eran grandes líderes. Eran fríos, calculadores, serenos. Pensadores, inteligentes, determinados, estrategas. Ganadores. Protectores.

A pesar de ser iguales ambos en aspectos generales, eran muy distintos en aspectos más concretos. Ambos eran fríos, y lo habían sido con ella. Ambos eran carismáticos, y podían convencer de cualquier cosa a cualquiera. Ambos eran frívolos, superficiales, materialistas. Karl era implacable, mientras que Dario/Gino tenía dejes de humanidad en su implacabilidad. Karl podía hacerse de odiar, y Dario/Gino también, pero el primero lo hacía porque sí y el segundo, por una razón concreta. Karl podía pasar del hielo al fuego en cuestión de segundos, mientras que Dario/Gino lo hacía de manera lenta y gradual. Karl era pasional, mientras que Dario/Gino tenía completamente asentada la serenidad dentro de su ser.

Recordó las sensaciones que cada uno le había hecho sentir desde que les conoció. Karl fue su primer amor y novio, por el cual tenía dudas de si sentía algo o no por él. Recordó el cómo la hizo su novia delante de todos los chicos y chicas, ganándose el odio de las chicas. Él era extremadamente posesivo, cambiaba continuamente de emociones. Con él tuvo su primera vez. Una vez la tomó a la fuerza. La hizo sufrir cuando cortó todo tipo de comunicación con ella una vez terminado el Torneo de Francia. Con él duró un año y medio.

A Dario/Gino le conoció a mediados del torneo, cuando chocó por accidente con su brazo lesionado, provocando que el portero empezase a insultarla y a gritarla, provocando sus lágrimas, no llegando a nada un año después de que ésta ingresase como gerente en el Inter de Milán, unos pocos días después de que ella viniese a la ciudad milanesa. Gracias a esfuerzos y compensaciones, hasta entonces su relación había ido bien. Desde hacía unos meses no iba muy bien, y eso lo sabía muy bien desde antes de marchar del Inter de Milán, cuando Dario/Gino tuvo esa lesión que por entonces no le permitía jugar. Sus ojos empezaron a soltar delgadas lágrimas, las cuales se secó con el dorso de su mano derecha con el fin de detenerlas.

Observó con detenimiento su colgante corto hecho de oro platino, cuya cadena era muy finita y no le llegaba más allá por la unión de sus clavículas, acompañada de la esbelta y estilizada figura de un gato, compuesta por diamantes pequeños, el cual le había regalado Dario/Gino. También pudo observar la pulsera que llevaba, hecha de oro platino y diamantes, la cual levantó hacia arriba. Le encantó saber la importancia que le daba Dario/Gino. No pretendía ser materialista, pero le encantaban los detalles caros que tenía Dario/Gino con ella; llevándola a sitios exclusivos, dándole regalos muy costosos, grandes cantidades de dinero, etc. También recordaba las noches de pizza y Netflix que habían tenido, o aquellas tardes en las cuales perdían el tiempo en la enorme piscina térmica de él.

Cogió su bolso rojo, el cual se situaba a su derecha. Movió los botones cuya forma eran las iniciales de Yves Saint Laurent, desmontando así la cerradura del bolso; hurgando entre sus cosas para coger el móvil, desbloquear su pantalla, clikear en el icono de la aplicación de Facebook y colocar el nombre de su objetivo, obteniendo un par de resultados. El primero resultó portar la fotografía de una chica rubia y de piel blanca con gafas, la cual provenía de Perm. Descartó dicho resultado porque su rostro expresaba ser demasiado inocente para cometer un crimen de robo que podría salir a la luz como una manifestación. Clickeó en la segunda por la expresión de interesada, carroñera y maligna que portaba la chica. Pudo ver en su galería de fotos muchas fotos de ella posando con ataviados y caros atuendos, los cuales atendían a una estética que mezclaba la alta costura y el estilo pseudogótico. Muy parecida a la que usaba ella. Clickeó en una foto que enfocaba más a su cara, visualizando antes su lugar de residencia, Ekaterimburgo. Pudo observar que tenía el pelo rubio en una tonalidad platina, el cual era completamente liso y le caía algo más allá de la cintura, llevando la raya al lado derecho, como ella. Ojos almendrados y de tamaño mediano, los cuales eran de un azul intenso como cuan zafiro, acompañados de grandes y gruesas pestañas del color de su pelo. Su piel era muy parecida a la suya, teniendo un subtono ligeramente rosado. Sus pómulos eran altos y marcados. Sus labios eran algo más finos que los suyos, poseyendo una tonalidad rosada, los cuales se torcían siempre en una sonrisa torcida o se mantenían quietos en una mueca neutral. A diferencia suya, Dariya sí usaba maquillaje. Un tipo de maquillaje muy potente, el cual portaba negras sombras ahumadas de ojos, las cuales resaltaban el color de sus ojos, pómulos relucientes con un color potente y labiales que iban alternándose desde el rojo sangre hasta el negro.

Moviendo el dedo muchas veces hacia la derecha, pudo encontrar fotos de años atrás, en las cuales ella se veía con dos chicas de su edad aproximadamente y una mujer más mayor, la cual estaba muy bien conservada y era igual de rubia que ella. Deslizó nuevamente el dedo hacia la izquierda hasta encontrarse con su última fotografía, la cual sacaba un plano americano del cuerpo de la chica, junto a edificios altos y llenos de luz y un vestido negro de alta costura, intuyendo que estaba en la terraza de una glamurosa fiesta nocturna. Los edificios habían sido claramente modificados con programas informáticos para que quedasen distorsionados, destacando a Dariya, la cual portaba una figura despampanante y una expresión orgullosa, viéndolo en su gesto tanto facial como corporal. Se puso roja de la rabia, subiendo así su cuerpo unos cuantos grados, empezando a sudar levemente por la cara, el cuello y las axilas.

Decidió buscar los lugares que había frecuentado Dariya. Pudo ver que, por su trabajo como modelo, estuvo en algunas capitales europeas, entre las cuales estaban ciudades especializadas en la industria de la moda tales como París, Milán y Barcelona. Al pensar en este último sitio, lo pensó como el posible lugar de su extorsión a Clemente. Tal vez ella tendría un abogado, pero no le había dado a conocer, así que de momento no podía hacer nada. Salió de Facebook y clickeó en el icono del e-mail, escribiendo el siguiente mensaje a Andrea:

_'Ya sé dónde se puede encontrar Dariya Karkarova. Esta semana es la Semana de la Moda en Barcelona, así que supongo que ella habrá ido hasta allí con su agencia. Y habrá aprovechado algún momento determinado para robar a Clemente. He stalkeado su Facebook y he descubierto algo entre un montón de selfies, vestidos negros y maquillaje ahumado._

_P.D.: Reside en Ekaterimburgo'._

Bloqueó el móvil, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para tratar de pensar en algo que no fuese la extorsionadora, y buscar más soluciones para el problema de Dario/Gino. Como todas las soluciones pensadas ya se habían intentado de una u otra manera, movió su mano derecha para sacar el móvil del bolsillo y buscar en Google más soluciones, abstrayéndose de tal manera que, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, le dio un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda de abajo a arriba, girándose rápidamente para ver quién era. Dio un resoplido de alivio al ver que se trataba de Dario/Gino.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué estabas mirando el móvil? – inquirió Dario/Gino llevando su cabeza hacia delante, cuya mirada delataba que sabía algo perfectamente, pero que quería oírlo directamente.

Amaia se quedó en silencio, en parte porque no sabía qué responderle y en parte porque no sabía por qué lo preguntaba, pero ya lo intuía por el tono de voz que había escuchado salir de él. ¿Acaso había descubierto alguno de sus más ocultos secretos y estaba enfadado por ello? Por más que quisiera no mirarle a los ojos, no pudo hacerlo ya que, dichos ojos del color del mar, no podían aceptar una versión contada que se distorsionase de la realidad u omitiese parte de ella. Dario/Gino fijó su intensa mirada en la suya, queriendo usar dicha estrategia con el fin de oír lo que tenía que decir.

* * *

\- ¿Acaso pretendes ocultar algo, Amaia? – inquirió un imperativo Benji/Genzo con tono de reproche, con los brazos en jarras.

Había hecho énfasis en el nombre de la chica, dándole un espacio más largo que en el resto de palabras, con la intención de llamar la atención de la susodicha. La misma, después de intentar mentir o distorsionar la verdad de alguna manera al guardameta de todas las maneras posibles, suspiró y cogió aire de manera rápida, con los nervios todavía presentes en sus manos, las cuales se movían una en torno a la otra, clavando sus uñas en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Movió el tobillo izquierdo en forma de círculos, también haciéndolo con él el pie en sintonía con las nalgas, las cuales apretaba y desapretaba a su antojo debido a la comodidad y elasticidad del sofá, agradeciendo interiormente que no hiciera ningún ruido. Benji/Genzo la miraba con seriedad.

\- Tengo algunas preguntas a las cuales me gustaría que contestases con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Dejó de agitar su pie, descruzó sus piernas, las juntó y apoyó las palmas de las manos en los cojines cuadrados del sofá con la ayuda de sus brazos.

\- Dispara – alentó una nerviosa y no muy convencida Amaia, mientras observaba una y otra vez su escote.

Benji/Genzo carraspeó un par de veces con la intención de aclarar su voz, poniéndose el puño derecho en la boca. Dio tres pasos al frente, acercándose a una Amaia que tenía los codos hincados en los cuádriceps femorales y las palmas de las manos alrededor de su barbilla y mentón, con una expresión que aparentaba aburrimiento, la cual Benji/Genzo no se tragó debido a que pudo observar en primera instancia que los ojos de la chica denotaban miedo, diciéndole que dejara de poner cara de indiferencia, con ella suspirando nuevamente y murmurando entre dientes que ni elegir su expresión facial podía.

\- Por casualidad. ¿Has visto a Schneider por Múnich?

La muchacha cogió un mechón de su larga cabellera y empezó a hacer malabarismos con su dedo, haciendo que el mechón diese vueltas sobre el mismo. Sabía lo sutil que solía ser su amigo en los interrogatorios, haciendo preguntas muy rándom, a las que cualquiera le contestaría con un simple 'sí' o 'no'. No quería contestar a esa pregunta, así que decidió hacerlo por el método del vacile.

\- Le he visto por la tele – añadió, con una descarada sonrisa infantil, la cual enseñaba todos sus dientes.

Ella empezó a reírse, mientras que el rostro del guardameta empezó a tornarse furioso, el cual comenzó a colorear sus mejillas en una tonalidad rojiza, haciendo la ilusión de payaso por el contraste que tenía dicho color con su piel blanca. Las risas de Amaia incrementaron mientras que él empezó a resoplar y gruñir del nerviosismo que le estaba dando, cuyos puños acabaron por golpear simultáneamente la cómoda que sujetaba el televisor, en un brusco intento de calmar el furioso temblor de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Amaia, me refiero que si le has visto en carne y hueso! – protestó entre dientes, alargando las vocales del nombre de la chica y haciendo movimientos de expansión con las manos y los brazos.

De nuevo, sin poder decir nada. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero le daba miedo admitirlo en voz alta, ya que tenía sospechas de que habría algún paparazzi escondido en alguna parte de la casa de Benji/Genzo escuchando su conversación, teniendo miedo que cualquier cosa que dijese se distorsionase encarnizadamente, pudiendo dar lugar a una futura mala reputación, y que tal le podría llevar a la ruptura con Dario/Gino. Se miró nuevamente los pechos, los cuales estaban apretados al máximo nivel debido a la camiseta y le dolían debido a la presión.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, con Benji/Genzo mirándola fijamente de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Con la cabeza baja y sin mirarle, soltó un apenas audible 'sí', al cual él respondió mirándola fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta más. Amaia le miró de reojo como contrarrespuesta, queriendo indicarle que no esperase una respuesta elaborada, ya que el simple 'sí' le había costado ya decirlo a bocajarro. Pero Benji/Genzo estaba dispuesto a sacarle información más allá de ese 'sí'.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con él? – inquirió, fingiendo de cotilla.

Amaia rió nuevamente.

\- ¡Madre mía con aquel que no le gustan los cotilleos, y es el primero en preguntarme por Schneider!

Un desesperado Benji/Genzo se puso una mano en la frente, implorándole entre dientes y con el cejo fruncido que contestase a la pregunta, a punto de perder la paciencia. Nuevamente, la aludida se encontró cediendo nuevamente ante la expresión molesta de su amigo, mirando sus ojos grises, los cuales desprendían un brillo de furia.

\- Vale – concedió Amaia, tragando saliva sucesivas veces y cerrando los ojos -. Resulta que me encontré en la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitado de la casa de Karl. Él me contó que me había encontrado desmayada en una de las calles de Múnich, por si era eso lo que preguntabas.

Benji/Genzo soltó una leve risa, volviendo a su mirada fija, clavada en ella.

\- Y de hecho, sigo preguntando por el tema – añadió, con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular la risa -. ¿Y cómo es que te encontraste sin ropa en su cama?

\- ¡Eso es muy complicado de explicar ya, Benji/Genzo! – soltó Amaia en medio de una improvista carcajada, la cual llenó todo el salón, retumbando en parte de los pasillos.

\- Amaia…

\- ¡Ay, vale; vale! – recordó la susodicha en voz alta, haciendo movimientos de expansión con las manos, estirando ambos brazos enseñando las palmas -. Me explicó que me había quitado toda la ropa porque se había mojado con la nieve, y que corría con el riesgo de pillar una pulmonía como siguiera con ella puesta.

Benji/Genzo volvió a reír, haciendo un esfuerzo por no expandirla y mantenerse serio. Puso sus pies firmes en el suelo, haciendo alguna que otro levantamiento con alguno de ellos.

\- ¡Madre mía, Amaia! ¡Por lo que acabas de responder, ya puedo intuir lo que pasó!

\- P-P-Pero-ro…

\- Tema zanjado – concluyó Benji/Genzo haciendo un gesto de desplazamiento hacia la derecha con el brazo derecho estirado, con la palma estirada -. No voy a echarte la culpa, pero ten en cuenta que tienes una relación.

La muchacha se puso una mano en el pecho, suspirando aliviada. Una vez más, hizo que la chica le mirase a los ojos, ya que ésta bajaba la vista en cuanto podía, y pudo deducir que era por vergüenza.

\- Lo que voy a decirte es breve y conciso – advirtió él, moviendo el dedo índice de la mano derecha de arriba abajo -; si tanto quieres a Dario/Gino, haz el esfuerzo de hablar con él. Yo, por mi parte, no pienso contar nada de lo ocurrido. Puedes estar tranquila.

Respiró durante unos cuantos segundos, dándole un margen de silencio a la chica.

\- De todas formas, te recomiendo andarte con cuidado. No son pocos los que quieren fastidiarte, Amaia.

* * *

Benji/Genzo, ya sentado, se predispuso a marcar el número de teléfono de Oliver/Tsubasa, unos minutos después de que oyera a Amaia cerrar la puerta con un suave golpe. Sin querer, empezó a sobarse con los dedos de la mano derecha uno de sus mechones de pelo, los cuales estaban a punto de llegarle a media melena, alternando el pulgar con el resto de dedos. Observó el ejercitador de manos negro que había en la mesa, cuyo punto de fuerza estaba en el medio, teniendo una forma de metales redondos. Lo cogió con la mano derecha, pasándoselo a la mano izquierda, empezando a presionar y soltar sin apenas esfuerzo. Harto del poco esfuerzo que le suponía, y sabiendo que el que tenía era el más fuerte y resistente del mercado, decidió dejar llevar su mano y coger el teléfono con su mano libre, tocando rápidamente las teclas que escribían el número de su amigo, colocándose dicho artilugio en su oreja derecha, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha.

\- Hola, Oliver/Tsubasa – saludó con voz ronca el guardameta.

\- Ah. Hola, Benji/Genzo – respondió un no muy animado Oliver/Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué tal el partido? ¿Qué tal os fue en el terreno de juego?

\- ¡Bufff…! ¡Nada bien! – bufó Oliver/Tsubasa, riéndose después de decir la última frase.

Un sorprendido y a la vez asustado Benji/Genzo manifestó dichas emociones abriendo sus ojos de manera repentina y brusca, al igual que los labios de su boca se separaron, inhalando aire que le dejó completamente seca la boca, llegando a toser porque el aire había penetrado en su esófago. Le costó unos segundos recuperar su calma y su posición.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La verdad es que en ese partido no lo jugué con todas mis fuerzas; ¡mis rivales eran más lentos que las tortugas, y ya es decir! – rió Oliver/Tsubasa, mostrando los dientes y haciendo un ruido nasal -. Pero de tanto mofarme, ahora me tocará jugar un par de partidillos más con el equipo filial. Si hasta el árbitro me dijo que parara, que los pobrecitos estaban muy cansados…

\- ¡Serás bobo! – chilló Benji/Genzo muy indignado, acentuando su voz ronca -. ¡Marcaste un doble hat-trick, y diste cuatro asistencias de gol!, ¿y me estás diciendo que nada bien? ¡El portero del equipo contrario se habría enfadado contigo por haber dicho eso! Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Pudo oír al otro lado del teléfono una de las múltiples carcajadas de Oliver/Tsubasa, las cuales éste usaba para reivindicar que algo no le importaba, eludir un tema o restarle importancia. O que algo le causaba mucha gracia o simplemente se le había olvidado.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no pude mantener la promesa! – rió el mismo, rascándose suavemente un brazo.

\- Aún siendo la segunda división, es un partido profesional – le explicó Benji/Genzo con el fin de que entrase en razón -. ¡No puedes meter diez goles y dar diez asistencias en un partido tan fácilmente!

\- En eso te doy la razón. Lo siento.

\- Así que parece que pronto cumplirás las exigencias de Van Saal, ¿eh? – afirmó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, agudizando su tono de voz y resaltando su intención interrogativa con la intención de felicitarle.

\- En el próximo partido lo haré; puedes estar seguro.

\- Seguramente subas al primer equipo en un cortísimo periodo de tiempo.

\- Pensándolo bien… si juego bien y tengo suerte en el siguiente partido, quizá el entrenador me tenga de reserva antes de mandarme como titular. Rivaul es bastante duro de pelar, la verdad.

* * *

Ella, casi desnuda y tumbada en la enorme cama, con un simple tanga negro, le veía quitarse la ropa, dejando ver un cuerpo muy musculado, cuyos brazos estaban marcados y musculados, y un abdomen muy marcado. Una vez se despojó de su camisa, fue directo hacia el cuerpo de su receptora, sobre el cual se tumbó, poseyéndolo por el límite de la cintura y la cadera mediante sus brazos. Rivaul acercó su cabeza a la de Andrea, acercando sus labios a los de la chica, los cuales ésta aceptó recibiendo las caricias y los besos, devolviendo ambos unos segundos después, ya que quería disfrutar de manera estática el espectáculo que le estaba haciendo, manteniendo un rol pasivo en la relación. Sintió las frescas sábanas de la cama en la cual estaba encima, las cuales percibía que se estaban calentando con la temperatura de su cuerpo y el de él, notando más la diferencia de temperatura entre ambos, produciéndole un escalofrío.

Él decidió despegarse de sus labios para ir hacia uno de los lados del cuello, los cuales no pegó; simplemente hizo movimientos de caricias y deslizamientos, pudiendo sentir él una melena rubia, larga, rizada y cuidada al hacer un brusco movimiento, sujetando su pecho y su cintura con sus brazos. Ella, al sentir un ligero tirón de pelo en su cabeza, pensó en que debería haberse recogido el pelo antes de hacer el acto. Más, pudo ver en su muñeca izquierda una goma rizada de pelo que la rodeaba, intentando hacer un amaño de manos, levantando lentamente su derecha del cuerpo de él para recogerla con los dedos. Él interceptó ese movimiento agarrando su muñeca juntando sus dedos. Con la otra mano, levantó a la chica por el trasero, despojándole del tanga, dejándola completamente desnuda. Recogió nuevamente la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, haciendo un movimiento que situó su brazo y su mano izquierdos en su espalda. Andrea pudo sentir las embestidas que él la hacía sentir, teniendo éste su pene erecto dentro de su útero, el cual era de longitudes y anchos muy acentuados y estaba haciendo que los labios vaginales de Andrea excediesen el límite, provocando gemidos de dolor en ella. Quería pedirle que parase, pero a su vez, no quería hacerlo; porque percibía el placer a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Le gustaba sentir el musculoso, fuerte y estilizado cuerpo del futbolista sobre el suyo.

Los gemidos de dolor y placer de ella se alternaban, a veces, fundiéndose en uno solo, aumentando su intensidad, alzando su voz y alternando entre agudos registros vocales, siendo la más grave de sus variantes de voz un pequeño gemido ronco, el cual emitía si quería omitir algún dolor. Él, por su parte, no gemía. Simplemente sudaba ligeramente. Ella, al contrario, sentía como si la hubiesen echado un chorro de agua muy caliente y pegajosa, sintiendo tal sudor y tal mareo por el paso de los minutos, las embestidas y el olor corporal que sintió ganas de vomitar. No queriendo quedar mal ante él, mantuvo el esfuerzo de respirar por la boca y se sujetó con las manos en el cuello de Rivaul, quien aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas, empezando a emitir algunos ligeros gemidos, los cuales Andrea no oyó debido a que estaba intentando seguir con su ritmo, costándole jadeos y tirones en el estómago, su abdomen y su pecho, con sus senos rebotando hacia arriba y abajo. Sus ganas de devolver aumentaban en parte por la presión a la que estaba sometida entonces, en parte por sus dolores y tirones abdominales, en parte, por el fuerte olor corporal. Apenas podía sentir sus piernas; apenas unos ligeros temblores que emanaban de su entrepierna y muslos, trasladándose en mayor intensidad a las plantas de los pies, en menor, a las pantorrillas. Hacía el máximo esfuerzo por sostenerse al cuello de él mediante sus brazos, los cuales apretaba más y más, motivándole a seguir con la penetración. Andrea tosió ligeramente, empezando a soltar saliva sin querer, la cual sentía como agua e iba cayendo sobre su barbilla, su mentón, su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho; como agua. En los hombros y el pecho de él, provocando que éste siguiera haciéndolo. Ella misma ni lo había notado; simplemente notó cómo los músculos que componían las vocales de su garganta y las paredes de su garganta se iban cerrando, provocando nuevamente su jadear y su tos.

* * *

Le observaba dormir plácidamente; sintiendo que estaba en su único momento indoloro. Tal sentimiento no era por ella; sino por él. Dario/Gino sufría cada vez que le hacían alguna revisión de las manos, las muñecas o los brazos. Podía ver cómo él temblaba de dolor y de rabia, cómo su mirada de incertidumbre indicaba que no sabía cuándo podría volver a jugar normalmente o tendría que retirarse del mundo del fútbol, cómo escuchaba los inconclusos resultados que le daban todos los médicos, cómo presenciaba la vaguedad de las respuestas del doctor Stein. Tenía todo conocimiento de causa para afirmar sin acritud que esas inexactas respuestas no eran producto de que el doctor fuera un incompetente o poco profesional; sino porque el caso de Dario/Gino era particularmente raro. Como de repente podía jugar partidos seguidos con la máxima eficiencia adquiriendo resultados perfectos, como de repente podía estar semanas consecutivas sin pisar el campo por una importante molestia por todo el brazo.

Ella había visto con sus propios ojos el cómo Dario/Gino se esforzaba por rendir lo máximo en los partidos; llegando a jugar con grandes lesiones, oponiéndose a las decisiones de los médicos. Omitía las pequeñas lesiones que pudiese tener en uno o varios dedos, sin importar si afectaban a una mano o ambas.

Le observó por unos instantes. Él no emitía ningún tipo de ruido; simplemente inhalaba y exhalaba por la nariz de manera silenciosa. Sus pupilas empezaron a dilatarse, viendo toda la belleza del italiano, del cual opinaba que hasta durmiendo se veía guapo. Observándole con más detenimiento, pudo ver que su cuerpo dormía con el pecho al aire, el cual admiró teniendo como consecuencia más próxima la dilatación de sus pupilas. Tuvo el pensamiento de que cualquier chica lo suficientemente enganchada con su pareja admiraría su cuerpo, fuese como fuese. Empezaron a venirle mil cuerpos diferentes de chicos que ella conocía, sintiéndose afortunada de ver un cuerpo musculoso y desarrollado. Caminó los pasos necesarios para llegar a la manta lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertarle. Tomó la manta, la desplegó y la puso encima del cuerpo del chico, amañándola para que tapase su cuerpo enteramente. Flexionó sus rodillas, las posicionó en el suelo, dejando atrás sus pantorillas y pies, apoyando su trasero en ellos. Cogió una de las grandes manos del chico, acogiéndola entre las suyas; una abajo y la otra, arriba. Empezó a pasear su dedo índice derecho por la palma de la mano de Dario/Gino, trazando formas raras que iban saliendo al azar de su movimiento de mano, imaginándose que estaba pintando en una tableta gráfica. Miró hacia sus labios, y, dejando de lado la mano, tomándola con la izquierda, asió su rostro por medio de su barbilla y mentón con la mano derecha, acercando su cara hacia la suya, buscando sus labios, juntándolos con los suyos. Una sensación de hormigueo dio efecto en sus brazos, pechos, estómago y piernas, recorriéndolos, pero sobre todo, un latir mucho más rápido providente de su corazón, el cual llegó a su garganta, dieron comienzo cuando sintió que los labios de él respondieron a ese beso mediante un roce entre los suyos. Pensaba que no estaría del todo dormido si había reaccionado así; que una parte de él la soñaba. Esa sensación recorrió un cosquilleo en forma de montaña rusa por su estómago, haciendo que empalideciese ligeramente por un supuesto mareo estomacal, volviendo a su estado normal en cuestión de segundos.

Se levantó sobre sus propios talones, dando unos cuantos pasos para dirigirse a la puerta. Volteó una vez más su cabeza, con la vista posada en Dario/Gino, bajando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla para, a continuación, salir por ella, mediante unos ligerísimos ruidos de botas negras de plataforma.

* * *

Ya llevaba hecho un hat-trick y tres asistencias. Corría raudo como el viento. Sudaba, pero no tenía ganas de vomitar por todo el esfuerzo hecho. Más, pensaba que, con el ritmo que llevaba, podría perfectamente entrar a la fase clasificatoria. Podía oír los vítores de sus fans, quienes gritaban su nombre. Llevaban sus camisetas, izaban banderas que portaban la identidad de Cataluña en colores gráficos, un plano de cerca de Oliver/Tsubasa, el cual ocupaba desde su cara hasta los hombros o simplemente su nombre, escrito manualmente. Él se sentía muy animado, volteando su cabeza por unos instantes porque había oído una peculiar voz de niño gritar su nombre animadamente, pudiendo ver rápidamente a un niño de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y piel morena.

Andrea le había visto dar el último gol que le llevaría al primer equipo, sentada en una de las bancas de piedra de los estadios del segundo equipo. Esbozó una sonrisa cerrada de lado y se acomodó el largo cabello hacia atrás con la mano izquierda, la cual estaba extendida.

\- Parece que nuestro polluelo va a estar en nuestro equipo pronto – añadió una voz grave y ronca.

Ella volteó la cabeza, viendo a Clemente y a González.

\- ¡David! ¡José Luis! – exclamó una sorprendida Andrea -. ¿Qué hacíais aquí?

\- Observarle – respondió tranquilamente José Luis -. Van Saal ha dicho que en principio estaría como sustituto de Rivaul. Afirma que ambos tienen un juego parecido.

\- Me parece que querrá hacer alguna estrategia o algo parecido – superpuso David, pasándose el índice por la barbilla.

Andrea les había observado por unos segundos, y, a pesar de que González rozaba el metro noventa, sacándole Clemente media cabeza, le había dado la sensación de que el último había pegado un estirón. Había observado que sus ojeras aparentaban haber cambiado a un color más claro, pero pudo pensar fríamente que se debía al sol.

\- Parece ser que _El Elegido_ ingresará con nosotros en el equipo oficial pronto – siseó una voz que se aproximaba a ellos en forma física, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella se puso roja, expresando su furia, la cual no podía llevar más allá de apretar los puños, los dientes y la mandíbula con fuerza.

\- Por Dios, ya estoy harto de las metáforas de Harry Potter – rió González -. Mi hijo pequeño no para de poner las películas una y otra vez…

\- Y Andrea tiene el apellido de un mortífago, Rosier – apuntó Clemente, divertido. Dirigió su mirada hacia José Luis, diciéndole, con tono casual -: Tú por lo menos tienes algo que hacer cuando te retires, compañero.

\- Y Oliver/Tsubasa ha cumplido el sueño de muchísimos candidatos; pertenecer a la banca – interrumpió jocosamente Eumilla.

Andrea le lanzó otra mirada de odio, agregada con una mueca que enseñaba los dientes, mientras que Eumilla contraatacaba respondiéndole con una mirada desatendida y una burlona y caída sonrisa de lado, acompañada de una risa baja, dejada y desdeñosa.

\- Ese Oliver/Tsubasa se cree mucho – opinó Eumilla, hinchándose el pecho -. ¡Le queda grande ser el futuro Rivaul!

\- No sé qué es lo que te pasa con Oliver/Tsubasa – contrarrestó José Luis con una molestia más evidente que disimulada -. Decías lo mismo de Rivaul cuando llegó aquí hace por lo menos ocho años. ¿Es que nunca vas a parar?

\- No – dijo el más joven del trío de los lesionados, con una sonrisa forzada y atrevida en forma de broma -. No pienso hacerlo. De Rivaul ya me cansé de criticarle, porque total, no va a parar. Pero el nuevo ha ido a apostar muy alto; no podrá con él, no…

Clemente estiró el brazo derecho en posición totalmente recta, levantando y estirando la palma de la mano, indicándole que se callara, con un gesto que rodaba la displicencia. El aludido pareció molesto por su gesto, pero a sus acompañantes no les importó. Andrea le lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento, rodando los ojos, bajando forzadamente los párpados e intentando mantener su boca suelta, frotando su lengua contra su paladar, la cual ladeó ligeramente en un ademán que evidenciaba su expresión facial.

* * *

_'Definitivamente, quiero que echen a Eumilla o se lesione de manera permanente. ¡Es insoportable!; siempre hablando de la futura caída de Oliver/Tsubasa, alegando que él ha olvidado a Rivaul, que ya no tiene caso, es el jugador definitivo y más bla bla bla. Y me ha soltado de una manera muy cruel y sardónica que yo, como su amiga, debería cerrar la boca, ya que estoy ciega por la amistad y que por lo tanto, no puedo ser objetiva. Eumilla está entre Top 5 de Los Mayores Hijos De Puta Que He Conocido Y Conoceré En Mi Vida. ¡Es como los jugadores del segundo equipo! Es envidioso, artero, egoísta, pasivo-agresivo y además siempre está intentando humillar a alguien que sea ligeramente mejor que él en algo y al acecho de la espera de la caída de un jugador del primer equipo. Por ejemplo, Oliver/Tsubasa tiene pelo y él no._

_Menos mal que Clemente le ha hecho callar, porque si no, le hubiese metido yo un buen puño en el rostro. González ya está empezando a hartarse de él, mientras que Clemente simplemente pasa'._

_'Entre grandes equipos y grandes jugadores siempre hay alguno que quiere joder. Por ejemplo, algunos del equipo oficial del Barcelona/Cataluña intentan pisar a Rivaul, de una manera u otra. Por ejemplo, el idiota de Eumilla habrá parado de insultar a Rivaul por la llegada de Oliver/Tsubasa, que, viendo que puede estar en el primer equipo fácilmente, habrá decidido meterse con él. También había uno así en el Inter de Milán, y estaba alucinadísima de la paciencia que tenía Dario/Gino con él._

_Por si preguntas dónde estoy ahora, estoy en el partido del Grünwald/Hamburgo contra el Rötburg/Bayern. Concretamente, en el periodo de descanso. El Grünwald/Hamburgo parecía que iba muy bien cuando Hermann Kaltz ha marcado el primer gol en el primer tiempo, estando ahora mismo en ventaja. Vamos, le he visto sonreírle a Kaltz con condescendencia y sorna, a lo cual Kaltz aguantará unos minutos, pero estallará, inevitablemente. Y así ha estado durante todo el primer tiempo._

_P.D.: Qué rabia me da Schneider, en serio'._

\- ¡Ya están regresando los jugadores al campo! – anunciaba el locutor con vigorosa voz -. ¡Va a empezar la segunda parte!

La voz del locutor se había hecho oír entre la multitud de los gritos de los aficionados, tanto de un equipo como del otro. Todos los jugadores corrieron ágilmente hacia sus respectivas posiciones, sin sudar apenas. Aquellos que parecían nerviosos eran los del Grünwald/Hamburgo, a pesar de tener la ventaja de un gol a cero. Sin embargo, los jugadores del Rötburg/Bayern parecían muy relajados. Stefan Levin, el capitán de la Selección Nacional de Suecia, sonreía levemente, mientras hablaba con Sho Shunko, quien reía animadamente. 'Vamos, muchachos, ¡hay que ganar este partido!', eso fue lo que les soltó Schneider mientras le dirigía una mirada furtiva a Benji/Genzo, a lo cual éste respondió con una mirada de reojo.

La pelota iba del pie de un jugador a otro, sin poder moverse por el suelo mediante patadas ni siendo arrastrada con los pies del jugador en cuestión, haciendo un grupo de pases cortos para penetrar de manera más rápida y fácil en la defensa del equipo hamburgués, rodeando cada jugador del equipo muniqués a cada jugador rival. Benji/Genzo iba moviendo su cuerpo hacia los lados, manteniendo las plantas de las zapatillas en el césped. Observaba las diversas posiciones de las piernas que chutaban; con qué fuerza y en qué dirección lo hacían. Sus sentidos se encendieron aún más al ver al número dieciséis del Rötburg/Bayern, posicionado a la izquierda, cuando él estaba hacia la derecha. Salvó la portería por los pelos, haciendo un movimiento de plancha con su cuerpo entero, despejando la pelota con un roce de su mano derecha. Unos instantes después, pudo observar con mucho apuro y algo de terror que le había regalado un córner al equipo contrario, viendo a Stefan Levin ir hacia una de las esquinas del campo, arrodillándose para colocar de manera perfecta la pelota, mientras contemplaba con suma arrogancia y una sonrisa diabólica, desdeñosa y retorcida a sus rivales, a los cuales veía atemorizados. Kaltz simplemente se limitó a escupir al suelo, ignorando el gesto del sueco.

\- ¡El Rötburg/Bayern ha conseguido un córner! – contaba el locutor, resaltando la acción de Levin -. ¡El Grünwald/Hamburgo lo está pasando muy mal!

El número tres del Grünwald/Hamburgo tenía una expresión nerviosa y enfadada a la vez, porque era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y de la situación que tenía su equipo con respecto al contrario, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Stefan Levin tenía por expresión la más fría de las serenidades, teniendo todas sus facciones relajadas. Sho Shunko había pasado de una expresión de sorprendida frustración a una en la cual esbozaba una mueca de burla, con una malintencionada sonrisa de lado y la mirada fija en los ojos de Benji/Genzo, pasando al hueco desocupado de la portería. El portero tenía la expresión totalmente seria. Karl, a pesar de encontrarse cubierto por las espaldas de Kaltz, se encontraba sonriente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hermann? – inquirió Karl, poniendo la voz melosa -. El Rötburg/Bayern puede meterle un gol a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi sin mí. ¿Lo sabías?

El tono impertinente y sardónico que había empleado Schneider en forma de pregunta retórica en las dos últimas palabras molestó mucho a Kaltz, quien enarcó las cejas hacia abajo. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada furiosa, gruñendo un quedo pero evidente '¡Cállate!', al cual Schneider no le dio importancia.

Una vez Levin hubo terminado de colocar la pelota, se levantó sin la ayuda de sus brazos, pasándosela de una fortísima patada al compañero que tenía más cerca, dejando Kaltz solo al Káiser, quien miró, impactado. Levin, de una muy animosa patada al balón, parecía que iba a chutar. Un asustado defensa del equipo hamburgués corrió hacia el sueco con temor. Éste, en vez de chutar directamente a portería, se la pasó a Sho Shunko, quien la recibió en menos de una milésima de segundo. A pesar de que Kaltz le hubiese entrado con la pierna entera, Sho le saltó por encima muy fácilmente, dándole un grácil pase a Schneider, quien cazó la pelota con su pie, marcando el gol del empate sin dificultad, puesto que no había ni un solo defensa haciendo su función.

\- ¡Y gol! – aulló el comentarista con gran fervor, con un deje agudo en su voz -. ¡Schneider ha conseguido el empate!

* * *

Amaia, quien se comía sus dos helados de tarrina de pequeño tamaño; siendo uno de ellos de chocolate con trocitos de cookies y galletas Oreo y el otro de tarta de queso, observaba cómo Schneider alzaba el puño en señal de logro; de logro que estaba a punto de convertirse en victoria, o eso era lo que veía en su expresión gallarda. Pensó en aquella tarde, donde fue a parar por accidente a su enorme casa, completamente desnuda en aquella enorme cama. Hundió completamente la cuchara en el helado de tarta de queso hasta tocar la base, una gruesa masa de galletas y mantequilla, de la cual sacó una buena cucharada de helado que se metió en la boca. Una pareja de señores mayores adinerados que estaba sentada a su lado, la miró. La señora la miró con odio y el señor, con lástima. Ella empezó a alternar cucharada de un helado con otro mientras oía gritar a su amigo Benji/Genzo. Se sintió afortunada de estar en una fila especial que su amigo generosamente le había reservado, porque tenía a esa pareja y a pocas personas más.

Observó con conformismo el cambio de dos jugadores del equipo hamburgués para cubrir a Sho y Levin, ya que pensaba que de una manera u otra, no ganarían al equipo de casa, y que, mucho menos, pararían a ninguno de los jugadores. Los aficionados del Grünwald/Hamburgo tenían distintas reacciones; unos les abucheaban, otros les animaban. Los del equipo anfitrión no hacían otra cosa que aplaudir a Schneider. Cada vez que un jugador del equipo muniqués tiraba a puerta, Benji/Genzo lo despejaba con un puño.

* * *

\- ¡Qué aburrido es esto! – se quejó Schneider, con voz pesada, tono de aburrimiento y la mirada aparentemente hastiada, la cual era, en realidad, de la más pura de las decepciones – Esperaba más de ti, Benji/Genzo. Me has decepcionado – hizo una pausa de unos cinco segundos, aproximadamente -. No estáis jugando bien, y lo sabes. ¡Este partido lo va a ganar el Rötberg/Bayern!

Una patada por parte de un jugador en sus huecos poplíteos salvó a Benji/Genzo de más reproches, quien se giró sorprendido al escucharle emitir un sonido agarrado de dolor. Le dio las gracias mentalmente porque no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándole. Para suerte de Schneider, pudo mantenerse en equilibrio con su rodilla y palma de la mano derechos. Giró la cabeza levemente, pudiendo ver que había sido Kaltz, quien, portando en su rostro una expresión de rabia contenida, quizá le haya devuelto la falta por el empujón recibido antes. A pesar de que Benji/Genzo intentó calmar a su compañero de equipo, éste se dejó llevar por la rabia y le agarró por un trozo de la camiseta, juntando sus dedos, convirtiéndolo en un puño.

\- ¡Ey!, cuidadito, Schneider – gritó Hermann, rabioso -. ¿Acaso es que crees que queremos jugar a la defensiva? Pues te estás equivocando de cabo a rabo, ¡y lo sabes muy bien!

Una sujetada por los hombros por parte de los musculosos brazos de Benji/Genzo salvó a Schneider de ser, quizá, golpeado o agredido de una u otra manera, provocando que el último se quedase mirando a su antiguo compañero que no era precisamente de manera indiferente. Estaba impresionado; impresionado de que prácticamente el único amigo que había tenido durante toda su vida le estuviese recriminando de aquella forma. Recriminándole por ser como era. Sus oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban percibiendo.

\- ¡Escucha, pedazo de niño mimado! – bramaba más y más Kaltz para dar a entender su cólera -. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer! Tú ya no eres compañero nuestro, ¡tan ni siquiera un amigo! – enfatizó, en un arrebato, la última frase.

Benji/Genzo hizo más fuerza con los brazos a la vez que Kaltz la hacía para liberarse de estos; porque no le gustaba la presión que estaba ejerciendo en sus hombros y axilas; sentía que le estaba apretando demasiado. Se sentía atrapado.

\- ¡Déjalo, Hermann! – exclamaba Benji/Genzo -. Sé cómo te sientes, ¡pero no pierdas la calma!

El árbitro movió la mano izquierda para agarrar con sus dedos el silbato, ponérselo en la boca y pitar, mientras que con la derecha, sacó una tarjeta roja, puesta en horizontal. Kaltz sintió cómo su escandalosa furia pasó a ser aplacada por una queda vergüenza, mirando por unos cuantos instantes a Benji/Genzo, para luego dirigirse al banquillo de su equipo con pasos grandes y lentos.

* * *

_'El encuentro entre el Grünwald/Hamburgo y el Rötburg/Bayern ha dejado muy claras muchas cosas: que Schneider es un cretino y se merece romperse ese brazo, que al pobre Kaltz le han estado pisoteando durante toda su vida, que a Benji/Genzo no se le mete en la cabeza que no puede derrotar a un equipo de estrellas él solito por más bueno que sea, que el Grünwald/Hamburgo es un equipo mediocre que tiene que pasar página y no necesita jugadores de adorno ni un entrenador que piensa que una octava posición en la Bundesliga es una buena posición y que Stefan Levin es un capullo'._

_'Ese chico; el día en el que no haga caso ni siquiera a su padre, no hará caso a nadie. Por cierto, ¿por qué tanto resentimiento hacia Schneider?'._

Después de haber tecleado el mensaje de texto, se salió de la aplicación de chat, cerró todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas y bloqueó el móvil, guardándolo en su bolso negro de la marca Hermes. Caminaba tranquilamente haciendo sonar sus tacones, cuando de repente sintió un agarrón de un trozo de su pelo, una patada en sus huecos poplíteos y un agarrón de otra mano en su muñeca, la cual estrujaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Eres una puta! – soltó una individua de media melena castaña y hortera vestido amarillo, la cual la estaba agarrando del brazo -. ¡Rivaul está casado, y tú estás arruinando su matrimonio!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar un matrimonio, mujer de mala muerte? – reprochó otra mujer mucho más mayor, señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¡Primero con el capitán de la Selección Nacional de Francia y después con Rivaul! – señaló una chica joven y de baja estatura -. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es la vergüenza?

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! No me irás a decir que todo lo que llevas puesto lo has comprado tú, ¡porque no te lo crees ni tú! – chilló una individua con pinta de influencer de moda.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero les has sacado a Pierre y a Rivaul? – agregó una furiosa y delgada rubia de voz chillona, señalándola con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Nunca hay que dejar tanta libertad a una chica como ésta, porque siempre hace lo que quiere!

\- ¡Seguramente use una artimaña de ésas para quedarse con su dinero!

\- ¡Seguramente se haya liado con todos los jugadores del equipo oficial!

\- ¡Y seguramente también se haya liado con el entrenador Van Saal!

En medio de toda esa rabia que sentía hacia esas despechadas mujeres, sintió una daga atravesar su corazón y su mente al oír que Rivaul estaba casado. ¿Podría ser eso cierto? Sentía que su labio superior se cosía con el inferior mediante una aguja y un hilo invisibles, los cuales provocaban que no pudiese decirles nada a sus acosadoras. Una parte de sí se indignó porque le hubiese gustado, aunque sea, estar un rato con el capitán francés, provocando que enrojeciese y temblase. Varias manos de esas y otras furibundas mujeres empezaron a agarrarla por todas partes, y unas cuantas dieron comienzo a los golpes hacia su rostro. Ella hacía todo lo posible por librarse de aquellas mujeres, y en cuanto lograba soltarse de ellas, la volvían a agarrar, pegar y recriminar. La tipa de baja estatura se decantó por meterle un puñetazo en la boca, provocando que aullase de dolor y le saliera sangre por la comisura derecha de la boca y el labio inferior. Otra mano le rompió ligeramente la falda, provocando que Andrea le diese con el pie.

\- ¡Ya basta! – ordenó una voz femenina de medio agudo tono y cristalina.

La gran mayoría de las mujeres paró de atosigar a Andrea, y ésta se sintió esperanzada. De repente volvieron los gritos, increpando a la dueña de la voz.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? – chilló una de coletas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a defender a semejante puta? – replicó la del hortera vestido amarillo.

\- ¿Es que acaso eres otra igual?

\- Callaos – soltó la voz, cansada y aburrida -. He estado grabándolo todo.

Empezaron a protestar, provocando que las mandaran callar nuevamente y salieran varios guardaespaldas; algunos a cubrir a la herida y humillada Andrea y otros, a echar a las mujeres. La intermediaria se dio a conocer dando unos pasos hacia delante, pudiéndose ver a una chica de cabello largo, ondulado, rubio y suelto, ojos azules, piel clara, cuerpo voluptuoso y una indumentaria de un vestido blanco de manga larga, el cual era ajustado, unas medias transparentes y unas botas de tacón de piel de color marrón oscuro, las cuales se ataban mediante cordones. Encontrándose de pie con las piernas separadas, apoyando todo el peso en la derecha, les echó una última mirada furtiva de desdén a aquellas personas, viendo cómo los guardias las llevaban hacia las puertas mediante fuerza bruta. Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a Andrea con un paso más rápido de lo normal, haciendo sonar las suelas y los tacones de sus zapatos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica, un tanto alarmada y preocupada.

\- S-Sí, e-es-toy bien – contestó una temblorosa Andrea.

\- Bien. Te llevarán al hospital y yo iré a poner una denuncia general a esas mujeres y mostraré el vídeo.

Andrea se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en parte debido a que estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que se le había dicho, y en parte, a la falta de palabras debido a la impresión. Se levantó sobre sus piernas, dejándose acompañar por los dos guardaespaldas, intentando sostenerse como podía, mirando las cicatrices que le habían dejado en un brazo.

* * *

En el interior del elegante y ostentoso Mercedes, el cual era de color negro y pertenecía a la gama de un modelo militar de último modelo, pudo observar, a través de la ventanilla de uno de los asientos de atrás, a las dos chicas despedirse; a unos doce metros de distancia. Sencillamente se limitó a sacar el teléfono de su bolso de mano negro de Dior, dejando el mismo a su izquierda. Tomando el móvil con su mano derecha, alternó rápidamente dedo con dedo contra la pantalla del celular, dando lugar a un número residente en Italia.

\- Ya he hecho saber que Andrea Rosier es la amante de Rivaul, y he conseguido mi objetivo porque la estúpida de H-Eireann ha intervenido minutos después – contó con cierta satisfacción una voz aguda y estridente que llevaba en ella un marcado acento ruso.

Volvió a tomar su bolso para buscar en él una barra de labios de color rojo vino, la cual pertenecía a la famosa colección de Kat Von D. Una vez en su mano derecha, la cual era de tamaño medio y portaba las largas uñas pintadas de color rojo y en forma de pico, se ayudó de su derecha para destapar el bote de forma circular, sacando algo de ese contenido químico de color sangre y acercándoselo a los labios, los cuales recoloreó y perfeccionó gracias a unas cuantas pinceladas. Con el cosmético en las gráciles manos, miró con aburrimiento por unos cuantos instantes más por la ventana, observando el lugar de escena, vacío en su relativa parcialidad.

\- Arranque – ordenó ella, haciendo sonar el tacón de una de sus botas de una manera ligeramente estridente.

Tan rápido como dictó la orden, el conductor arrancó pisando el acelerador y tomando el volante con sus dos manos, a la vez que la joven asió nuevamente el celular con su derecha, teniendo la llamada ya realizada y al contacto de manera directa. Lo acercó a su oreja derecha.

\- Ya tenemos parte del plan, Marky/Koji – expuso con voz melosa, haciendo énfasis en el cursi apodo y amañando su larga y arreglada melena hacia su espalda.

\- Me alegro, Dariya – replicó una voz masculina con un tono algo más cursi de lo normal -. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea; tengo muchos recursos.

\- Ya sólo me queda Stewart – enumeró, con una cínica sonrisa de oreja a oreja como mueca y los ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente posicionados hacia arriba.

\- Ah, sí; esa zorra – recordó Mark/Kojiro con desdén -. Me he enterado de que ha tenido una aventura con el Káiser en Múnich, mientras venía con el capitán de la Selección Nacional de Italia a que el doctor Stein le revisase el brazo y le diese un tratamiento. Por cierto, ¿qué tal va tu robo hacia ese jugador del Barcelona/Cataluña?

Ella compuso otra de sus perversas sonrisas que enseñaban los dientes, cuyos caninos ligeramente afilados, le otorgaban, junto con su pintura color sangre, su blanca piel y su negra vestimenta de estilo gótico, el aspecto de una seductora y despiadada vampiresa.

\- Por el momento, no he logrado sacarle más dinero – respondió, con voz aburrida. Cambió su tono a uno más deleitable -. Y por cierto, buen apunte el que me has dado. Podré sacar buena tajada de él.

\- Tu maquiavélica mente sabrá qué hacer con toda esa información y cómo la va a pasar a un plano físico. Seguro que tú haces que hablen de ello en toda Europa en menos de unos pocos días.

\- Lo malo es que no hay ninguna evidencia que pruebe esa aventura con el Káiser – evidenció Dariya haciendo un puchero.

\- Seguramente eso sea un rumor o sea cierto.

\- Rumor o verdad, ¡hay que explotarlo!

* * *

Mark/Kojiro se bajó del taxi a toda prisa para poder llegar a tiempo al avión que le llevaría a Barcelona, evitando las pedidas de autógrafos, los piropos, las pancartas y todo detalle hecho por las fans, sin ni siquiera detenerse a dar una explicación.

Una vez el avión hubo arrancado, él se hubo sentado en uno de los asientos intermediarios y se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se arremangó hasta el hombro la manga que se le había bajado a su altura cosida por la velocidad a la que había corrido y sacó el móvil del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones, topándose con una noticia providente del periódico español 'El Mundo' que rezaba lo siguiente:

_'Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora consigue un puesto en el primer equipo en menos de seis meses'._

Él, al no entender el español, dio a la opción de traducir al japonés en un botón. Pudo seguir leyendo lo subsecuente:

_'El jugador número uno de Asia podría debutar como jugador titular en el partido entre el Barcelona/Cataluña y el Valencia/San José, el cual se dará en menos de dos semanas. Este jugador de tan sólo veintiún años de edad ha logrado hacerse un hueco en el equipo en menos de seis meses, debido al periodo de tiempo que el entrenador Edward Van Saal decidió para él, afirmando en una importante conferencia que era aún muy joven para entrar en el primer equipo'._

_'La verdad es que estar estos meses en el equipo B del Barcelona/Cataluña como capitán me ha servido de mucho'_, afirmaba un ufano Oliver/Tsubasa, a quien le habían preguntado por su futuro debut. _'Me siento más que preparado para afrontar este partido'_.

Lenders/Hyuga puso expresión de fastidio. Su boca se torció en una notoria mueca, sus ojos rodaron quedándose en blanco y su voz se redujo a un suspiro, dando a entender que sería muy largo esto. Pensó en su desastroso debut en el partido contra el Emiria, en el cual Jerome le destrozó, tanto física como psíquicamente, pensando en sus sesiones con el médico y el psicólogo, en aquella bronca de la señorita Gould/Matsumoto, en las constantes recriminaciones de sus compañeros.

\- Ay, por qué no se pudo haber muerto en ese accidente con tres años… - gruñó, poniéndose la palma de una mano en la frente, cubriendo sus ojos -. ¡Odio, odio, odio a Oliver Atom/Ozora Tsubasa!

'Menos mal que Carlo Monetti y Alessandro Mazzantini me han dado otra oportunidad. ¡A ver si puedo lograr vencerle!', pensó un sonriente Lenders/Hyuga, al recordar que seguía en el equipo.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Dariya Karkarova es un personaje inventado, de la propiedad de la autora de esta historia.

\- El apellido de Dariya, Karkarova, se ha basado en el personaje Igor Karkarov, perteneciente a la mundialmente famosa obra ficticia Harry Potter.

\- El apodo de Dariya a Mark/Kojiro, Marky/Koji, es inventado, ya que en ninguna de las versiones de Oliver y Benji le han llamado así.

\- En Rusia y demás países del Este de Europa, un apellido termina en v o doble f cuando el portador es de sexo masculino. En cambio, termina en –a cuando el portador es de sexo femenino, quien, al casarse, puede adoptar el apellido del marido como tal, cambiarlo a su derivación o quedarse con el suyo de origen. Por ejemplo, Karkarova es la derivación femenina de Karkarov.

\- David y José Luis son nombres inventados para los jugadores del Barcelona/Cataluña cuyos apellidos son Clemente y González, respectivamente.

\- Kat Von D es una famosa derivación de la conocida marca de cosmética de alta gama Sephora. Kat Von D hace referencia al estilo gótico.

\- Yves Saint Laurent, Hermes y Dior son marcas de diseño de moda de alta gama, los cuales, aparte de dedicarse a la moda, también lo hacen con la sección de los complementos, la cosmética, e inclusive se han dado a promocionar mediante marcas de media o baja gama. La primera marca mencionada se ha dado a promocionar entre las clases populares mediante rebajas, descuentos y promociones especiales, como Ralph Lauren o Tommy Hilfiger.

\- Mercedes-Benz, cuyo nombre popular se acorta a Mercedes, es una marca de coches de alta gama creada por Carl Benz en 1926.

\- Facebook es una red social creada y fundada por Mark Zuckerberg en un febrero del año 2004. Hoy en día sigue muy vigente.

\- Grünwald es un municipio situado en Múnich, Alemania. En la serie de Campeones Hacia El Mundial – Oliver y Benji, concretamente en la versión Road To 2002, se ha mencionado este municipio como parte de Hamburgo, pudiendo ser éste otro municipio perteneciente a Hamburgo, al cual se referían en la serie, hablando del equipo del municipio a principios, y del equipo oficial de la ciudad a finales, refiriéndose a los equipos juvenil y profesional, respectivamente.

\- Oreo es una famosa marca de galletas creada por la compañía estadounidense Nabisco el 6 de marzo de 1912.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. El comienzo de la guerra.**

Willem Armimius parloteaba muy emocionado y muy gallardo sobre un asunto relacionado con un jugador del Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC, en el cual pudo mencionar con todo lujo de detalle los ricos orígenes económicos de dicho jugador y mencionar por qué esa chica rusa había decidido irse a por el jugador en cuestión, quien tenía que ver con la Semana de la Moda de Barcelona y estaba allí mismo.

\- El tío ese ni enterado estaba… - reía Willem, mientras se ponía la mano izquierda en la frente, tapándose casi los ojos -. ¡Madre mía, si se lo hubiesen dicho ahora, ya estaría en números rojos! ¡Qué tío más empanado, por el amor del cordero! ¡Je, je, je, je!

\- Proviene de una familia que tiene muchos billones en el banco – comentó Komasevic con cierto tono de voz que denotaba envidia, quien parecía conocer de antes a dicho jugador -. Parece que es bastante gafe con los asuntos de economía, y más de un gestor se ha aprovechado de eso y le ha quitado bastante dinero. Y, por ende, se conoce bastante bien los tribunales – añadió esto último, con la intención de quedar como alguien jocoso.

Willem hizo un ademán de bien fingida indiferencia, agitando la palma de su mano izquierda en forma de ondas, llevándola hacia atrás.

\- Al tío ése se la soplará – añadió, mostrando una expresión facial que rayaba entre una ligera molestia y la diversión -, porque desde luego, tiene el dinero que no posee el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población mundial. Ése nunca será pobre ni aunque lo desee con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Mira que yo también provengo de una familia muy rica, ¡pero es que es muy pobre comparada con la de ese hombre! – comparó Var Len Fort echando una leve risa, mirando su carísimo reloj de Gucci, cuyos números eran diamantes y cuyas agujas eran de platino -. ¡Ya me gustaría que mi familia tuviese negocios fuera de Europa!

Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, quien estaba con sus compañeros, dejó de prestar atención cuando Var Len Fort mencionó lo de los negocios fuera de Europa. El comentario del holandés, el cual había calificado como estúpido, le había tronado en la cabeza. ¡Ya le hubiese gustado a él pertenecer a una familia así de rica, y no haber pasado por tales apuros económicos hasta el punto de tener que trabajar él para llegar a fin de mes! Var Len Fort le caía mal, pero ese comentario suyo lo había reforzado. Porque a pesar de ser él mismo bastante arrogante, pretencioso y altanero, Var Len Fort se lo parecía mil veces más. Intentaba contenerse como podía apretando los puños y apretando los dientes bajo una boca completamente cerrada y aparentemente quieta, pero en su imaginación se reproducían imágenes de que le colgaba boca abajo en un edificio de gran altura y le dejaba ahí.

'Con esa mentalidad tuya, no me extraña que tipas más interesadas que la Iglesia te hayan sacado los cuartos más de una vez. Semejante estúpido…', pensó Lenders/Hyuga, con rabia. 'Conozco a más de una que se iría contigo sólo por tu físico y tu dinero, porque para otra cosa no sirves'.

Pero sabía de sobra que un hombre apuesto y adinerado como Var Len Fort ganaba todas las apuestas en cuanto a atracción y ley de vida, por encima de cualquier hombre que carecía de alguna o ambas de las características mencionadas. Empezaron a venirle recuerdos de cómo la chica que le gustaba le rechazó por ser pobre, yéndose después con el chico más rico de la Escuela Toho. Y eso que la susodicha era de la misma clase social que él; de hecho, le fastidió esa doble moral por parte de ella. Y ninguna chica acaudalada le pidió salir por la misma razón, porque querían chicos de su misma clase social o una casta superior, llegando a ver en el baile de graduación alguna que otra chica colgada del brazo de un hombre notoriamente más mayor y más rico que ella. Hipergamia, el nombre que le había dado Mark/Kojiro a tal comportamiento que estaba de moda entre las chicas.

La estridente y cantarina voz de Willem le sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- Como David Clemente está en España, las va a pasar putas en los juzgados – apuntó Willem, con un deje de rabia -. La ley española está a favor de la mujer, y como la tía ésa cuente con un abogado bueno, ya puede ir despidiéndose de gran parte de su dinero; ya lo veréis.

Var Len Fort tomó la palabra, alzando una mano levantada al frente, enseñando la palma, completamente estirada. Ya cuando todos se callaron, carraspeó para hablar. Komasevic pudo observar que tenía problemas de garganta, ya que pudo ver cómo el holandés se ponía una mano en la garganta, tocando la nuez, queriendo comprobar su capacidad vocal.

\- Yo tenía un conocido español cuya mujer le sacó hasta los sesos cuando se divorciaron – contó Var Len Fort, con la voz ronca -. Tenía una pequeña empresa de combustibles, y por infidelidades que le dio a su mujer ésta decidió divorciarse. Ella se quedó con la custodia de los tres hijos que tenían en común, la jugosa pensión vitalicia de cada una de las criaturitas del Señor, la mitad de lo que ganaba cada mes, la casa y algo más, me parece.

\- No es que esté en contra de los derechos de las mujeres – añadió un cavilativo Salvatore Gentile con una risa chulesca, poniéndose el dedo índice doblado en la hendidura de la barbilla -, pero es que no me parece bien que se le tenga que dar la mitad de lo que uno gana, y menos si la susodicha tiene ingresos también. – realizó una breve pausa para carraspear ligeramente, acentuando su voz -. Entiendo que si ella se queda con la custodia de los niños, se le tenga que pasar una pensión mensual básica por niño – añadió, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'básica' -. Y la casa, dependiendo de quién la haya pagado, o quien tenga más ingresos, se la queda. Todos esos privilegios para ellas, son un claro abuso de poder.

\- Y lo más gracioso de todo es que ni siquiera se habían visto; él no la conocía de nada a ella – terció Francesco Maroni, soltando una ligera risa -. Y la tal Dariya Karkarova ésa quiere simular tal divorcio en España porque sabe que tiene todas las de ganar.

Todos le miraron al oír al delantero italiano cuando pronunció el nombre de la susodicha, menos Lenders/Hyuga, quien la conocía algo más que sus compañeros, o eso era lo que creía. Dedujo que, a oír por lo que estaban hablando sus compañeros, ella ya estaría haciendo la operación necesaria para sacarle algo de dinero a Clemente y así poder irse ellos dos a otro país donde nadie les pudiese encontrar. Sabía que eso sería seguro porque pudo oír una noche decir a Mazzantini que él estaría mucho mejor en una tercera división de otra liga, ya que allí podría medrar de manera progresiva. Y si eso ocurría, pues podría buscarse otro equipo en dicho país que le admitiese en el equipo oficial. Le daba morbo saber que ninguno sabía que estaba con ella, esbozando una disimulada sonrisa torcida hacia un lado, apenas forzando los músculos de dicho lado de la boca. Francesco le preguntó por ella y él le mintió diciendo que no la conocía.

Willem sacó su móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones de su chándal del equipo torino, el cual era mayoritariamente blanco, pero tenía muchos elementos negros y se introducía el amarillo en detalles menores, portando en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta el slogan del club y patrocinado por la marca Nike. Una vez el móvil estuvo en su mano derecha, desbloqueó la pantalla con el dedo pulgar, pinchó en la sección 'Galería' e hizo una búsqueda rápida hasta dar con la foto que quería enseñar. Todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a decir y repetir lo guapa que era la susodicha, con Umberto Pacciani comentando que era la versión rubia y rusa de Amaia Stewart, al igual que el famoso jugador alemán del Rötburg/Bayern Munich, Karl-Heinz Schneider, que era la versión rubia y alemana de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, el recién estrenado jugador japonés del famoso equipo oficial de Barcelona.

* * *

Habiendo terminado largos, extensos y cuidadísimos trabajos de diseño gráfico que tenían que ver con la creación de imágenes corporativas para entidades y empezado otros que tenían que ver con la elección de tipografías desde una pronta mañana de un sábado hasta unas pasadas siete de la tarde, decidió tomarse un descanso. Se sentó en el sofá de su cuarto, poniendo el pie derecho encima de su muslo izquierdo, moviendo la mano para empezar a automasajearse la planta del pie, porque le dolían bastante. Maldijo el hecho de no tener un masajista, pensando en los masajes que le daba Salvatore Gentile en ellos. Empezó a alternarse ambos pies, empezando a usar ambas manos en los dos porque le dolían bastante. Tiró de los dedos del pie izquierdo con los dedos de su mano izquierda, porque las sandalias de plataforma que se había puesto en la noche anterior se los habían dejado adoloridos.

Una vez se hubo preparado un barreño de agua caliente, metió los pies dentro del agua, así sacando su MP4 y clickeando en una canción de Sirenia. Como también le dolía la espalda y pensaba que tenía nudos en ella después de estar días y días sentada frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, cogió un pequeño masajeador en forma de dos bolas unidas a una palanca, colocándoselo en el lado izquierdo y empezando a hacer movimientos en forma de círculo alrededor del mismo. La canción estuvo por terminar cuando oyó el sonido de su móvil, el cual le informaba de que alguien la estaba llamando. La muchacha descolgó el teléfono sin mirar quien era, porque era tal su relajación que ni giró la cabeza para verlo.

\- Pronto? – contestó ella de manera automática, pensando en la melódica voz de Dario/Gino diciéndolo.

Tal vez porque no se había dado cuenta, tal vez porque había dado por sentado que sería él, tal vez porque le echaba muchísimo de menos y quería que la llamase.

\- ¡Amaia, que soy yo! – replicó una risueña Andrea -. ¡Madre mía, se nota que el estudiar, trabajar y socializar al mismo tiempo te está costando factura! Deberías dormir un poco.

La aludida se echó a reír.

\- ¡Tía, estoy intentando hacerme un hueco dentro de la industria del diseño en Italia, entablar contactos y trabajar para pagarme el módulo! – respondió Amaia en forma de numeración, algo nerviosa -. Por eso no me puedo permitir dormir más allá de seis horas, y si son siete, doy gracias. Y se incluyen la hora de ida desde Turín hasta Milán y la hora de vuelta desde Milán hasta Turín, las cuales aprovecho para dormir o estudiar.

* * *

Andrea se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja como si nada.

\- Te envidio. ¿Lo sabías? – concluyó Andrea -. Tú por lo menos te estás forjando un futuro en algo que te gusta, y has buscado vías para hacerlo, aunque sea de la manera más cara.

Pudo oír que su amiga se reía tras el teléfono.

\- Más caro me hubiese salido el capricho si me hubiese ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar en la Universidad de Yale – pudo oír Andrea a través del móvil -. De todas formas, no pensaba irme a Yankeelandia. No es que me interese particularmente, y además una chica extranjera no americana de clase media como yo no tiene nada que hacer, a menos que tenga una de ésas súper becas. Y los medicamentos y la atención médica están muy caros allí.

\- La verdad es que si no te hubieras ligado a Dario/Gino, te hubieras ligado a otro – concluyó Andrea.

* * *

Amaia enarcó las cejas hacia abajo, torciendo la boca en una mueca de enfado. Le había molestado dicha referencia, ya que ella quería con locura a Dario/Gino y tal vez, en el hipotético caso de haberse ido a Estados Unidos, podría no haber ingresado a Yale, pudiendo encontrarse a cualquier tipo de hombre, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Y acabar, tal vez, en una mala situación, ya que allí había mucha delincuencia y se tenía mucha manga ancha para poder cumplir cualquier tipo de intereses a cualquier precio.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Andrea? – recriminó, molesta.

La aludida se sintió intimidada por el tono irritado de su amiga, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir. Se puso ligeramente nerviosa y balbuceó unas disculpas, las cuales ésta aceptó sin más dilación, terminando por darle la razón mezclando la broma y la seriedad. Al fin y al cabo, Amaia sabía que su amiga pertenecía a una clase social superior a la suya, y que encontrarse con chicos con el estatus socioeconómico de Dario Belli/Gino Hernández o Elle Cid Pierre/Pierre Le Blanc era muy habitual. Sin embargo, Amaia tampoco se había quedado atrás a pesar de su condición económica media. Pudo ver países como Alemania y Francia gracias al Torneo de Francia, e Italia porque quería estudiar Diseño Gráfico y Publicidad, teniendo que trabajar para pagarse la carrera. Y su tiempo libre lo dedicaba al dibujo y a la pintura.

\- Una cosa, Andrea – empezó Amaia, con la intención de que ésta le prestase atención -. Siento ser molesta, pero, ¿tú has visto de mera casualidad a Dariya Karkarova por Barcelona? Es por lo de la Semana de la Moda de Barcelona.

\- Pues qué quieres que te diga – replicó Andrea, con ligero cansancio en su voz -. Barcelona es muy grande, y no la he visto por ninguna parte. Aparte que no he ido a los escenarios de moda de Barcelona, y a casi nadie se le permite el paso por el estadio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Amaia torció la boca hacia la derecha, mientras estiraba sus piernas y se observaba los pies, moviéndolos. Observó que se tenía que retocar el esmalte, decidiéndose entre rojo y la pedicura francesa para hacerse luego.

\- Era por si la habías visto hacer algún movimiento en contra de Clemente… o moviendo fichas por otros medios.

\- Pues para estar tan ocupada, te estás preocupando mucho por esa chupóptera, ¿no te parece? – repuso Andrea alzando la voz, torciendo el morro a continuación.

\- Es que a mí me suena que quiere joder a alguien más; no sé si a ti o a mí… – replicó una nerviosa Amaia, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

\- Es que tú estás demasiado emparanoiada con esa individua, me parece a mí – concluyó una seca Andrea, la cual estaba harta del tema de Dariya Karkarova y lo dio por terminado -. No sé nada de ella, y además estás empezando a ser obsesiva, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Vale, vale! – oyó Andrea por el auricular del teléfono la voz de una molesta y herida Amaia -. No te pongas así; ya no te pregunto más por ella.

\- Perdóname, pero es que últimamente ando muy estresada – explicó Andrea, en tono de disculpa -. Perdóname nuevamente, pero tengo que colgar.

Tras una despedida de un 'adiós' de cada una y colgar el teléfono y dejarlo tras una tirada con la mano a la cama, Amaia empezó a pensar en todo lo malo que le estaba sucediendo. Dario/Gino no la contactaba, había tenido un encontronazo con Schneider, estaba especialmente estresada con los trabajos y el proyecto final, le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar haciendo Dariya Karkarova, estaba empezando a estar harta de no tener apenas tiempo libre para ella más allá de ducharse, comer y cenar y dormir y había que añadirle el que había tenido una pequeña bronca con Andrea.

Pero estaba seriamente preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer Dariya Karkarova en Barcelona, a pesar de que aparentemente no parecía repercutirle en su día a día. Tenía miedo de que pudiese hacer algo más allá de sacarle un montón de dinero a Clemente…

Empezó a recordar algunos motivos por los que podría hacer daño. Una vez la conoció y la percibió como una tipa bastante retorcida, la que haría cualquier cosa por tal de obtener algo. Y Dariya y ella no se habían llevado bien; más, habían tenido una encarnizada discusión. Una de las chicas que estaba en el evento le había dicho que Dariya era capaz de cualquier cosa y que lo pagaría caro, tarde o temprano. Empezó a temblar. Movió las piernas de un lado a otro y agitó uno de los pies al aire.

Y era una chica muy lista, sacando en conclusión el cómo había localizado la dirección de dicho jugador y estar en proceso de sacarle aún más dinero.

'¡Madre mía, la de sangre fría que hay que tener para sacar ese montonazo de pasta, y seguir insistiendo!', pensó una horrorizada Amaia, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. '¡Me da miedo de que pueda llegar a matar al mismo Clemente y a alguien más!'.

Muchos pensamientos empezaron a agitarle la cabeza, y a abrumar y nublar su mente, provocándole un leve dolor en los ojos. Aquella pelea con Dariya, las peleas que había tenido con Dario/Gino en los últimos meses antes de marcharse a Turín por su expulsión del Inter de Milán, aquel encuentro que tuvo con el Káiser de Alemania, las palabras de éste, su gélida mirada, la cual podía tornar rápidamente a una de refinada y sutil burla.

'Se te han pegado las mismas ideas tontas que a Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi', le había dicho una vez.

'Nunca llegarás a nada con tus tonterías de lealtad', le había insistido hirientemente.

'Eres una chica sin carácter'.

'¿Piensas que Dario Belli/Gino Hernández volverá?'.

Todas las palabras del Káiser le dolían; todas y cada una de ellas. Pero más que por las palabras, era por su frígido e impasible tono de voz y su gélida mirada que podía tornar a una burlona, manteniendo su característica frialdad.

'Hace tiempo que cometí ese error. He cambiado, Amaia. ¡Y tú no me das una segunda oportunidad por él!, ¿verdad?', le había reclamado un muy enojado Schneider, gritando, aludiendo a Dario/Gino.

'Tú y yo ya no somos nada, Karl; hace tiempo, y fue porque así lo quisiste', pensó una despechada y rabiosa ella, con alguna lágrima cayéndole de los ojos, secándosela con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Pero era Dario/Gino quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Lo mal que habían estado durante los últimos meses le pesaba mucho; mucho más de lo que pudieran llegar a pesarle toda acción o palabra del impávido, soberbio e hiriente Káiser. Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que no la llamase. Y le había llamado unas cuantas veces, sin responderle él alguna vez.

Apartando sus pensamientos sobre ellos, le vinieron a la cabeza algunos proyectos sobre la elección de la tipografía y la realización de una como recordatorio de que tenía que entregar dichos trabajos en una semana, suspirando de alivio al recordar que le habían dado un mes para la construcción de una tipografía creada. Echando una ojeada a lo lejos a un par de trabajos inconclusos, se secó las lágrimas, se puso las chanclas, fue al supermercado más cercano del área del equipo torino, cogiendo una botella de agua de un litro, los seis galletones con textura de bizcocho que había en el horno, y, al terminar de pagar, regresó, subiendo a su cuarto. Una vez sentada en su área de trabajo, destaponó la botella e ingirió un cuarto de la botella. Cogió un galletón con pepitas de chocolate y le dio un mordisco, rumiando media galleta antes de ponerse a pensar qué elementos podrían encajar con otros. Se colocó sus gafas negras en forma de ojo de gato.

Pan comido para ella: propuso el alterne entre una tipografía de palo seco completamente rígidas con una elegante, agrandar la primera letra de un titular y destacarla en un color brillante en caso de que fuera necesario, trabajar dicha letra en forma de adorno y mantenerla en negro, poner el titular con letras grandes, pesadas y mayúsculas y el subtítulo y el texto con una fuente pequeña, ligera y minúscula, adaptar dicho texto para que lo pudiesen leer también ancianos con la vista cansada o niños en una edad suficiente para leer el periódico, ya que pensaba que un niño también tenía que tener conocimiento de lo que sucedía en el mundo, y tenía alguna que otra queja del formato actual del periódico. La letra del texto del periódico tenía serifa y se tenía que reducir espacio para que cupiese todo el argumento, dificultándole la lectura porque las letras se fundían unas con otras. En la tarea, propuso una letra minimalista, sin serifa y muy fácil de leer; la tipografía Arial, destacando en negrita los acontecimientos importantes y en cursiva algunas denominaciones y las palabras declaradas en noticia.

* * *

_ Tres semanas después._

Se encontraban manteniendo relaciones apasionadamente en la espaciosa cama del dormitorio, en la casa oficial de él, de entre tantas casas que tenía, aparte de su contrato multimillonario con el fútbol. Él la sujetaba fervientemente de la cintura, a la vez que ella se agarraba a sus hombros mientras gemía una y otra vez de manera contenida, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar. De alguna manera u otra, los bruscos movimientos que hacía él con su cuerpo y el suyo propio le gustaban. Le gustaba estar completamente en cueros delante de él, y que él también estuviera igual. Empezando a ponerse completamente colorada y, aumentando la agitación en su respiración por el éxtasis, se dispuso a enterrar la cara contra uno de los enlaces que separaban al cuello y al hombro, hasta que oyó el movimiento del pomo de la puerta, deduciendo que alguien estaba a punto de abrir y entrar. De lo nerviosa que se puso, se cayó al suelo de espaldas en un movimiento repentino, arañando sin querer un brazo de él.

Era la mujer de Rivaul, quien había empalidecido cuatro tonos de repente y había quedado en shock, teniendo sus brazos parcialmente caídos, los cuales parecían sostenerse por la fuerza de la paralizante sorpresa que se había llevado, poniéndose roja de repente como muestra de su exacerbada rabia y soltando lágrimas de tristeza y decepción.

\- _Esses rumores eram verdadeiros, certo?_ (Eran ciertos esos rumores, ¿verdad?) – empezó a decir la mujer en un tono de voz que contenía su rabia -. _Esses rumores eram verdadeiros! Você tem uma amante! Você está olhando para a minha cara estúpida!_ (¡Eran ciertos esos rumores! ¡Tienes una amante! ¡Me estás viendo la cara de estúpida!)

Andrea estaba de lo más incómoda con la situación, tanto por el ambiente que se había generado al entrar la mujer, como por tener el miembro viril de Rivaul dentro de su vagina sin moverse y tener sus pechos al descubierto.

La mujer se aproximó hacia ellos; yendo en concreto hacia ella, a quien agarró por un mechón del principio del pelo, arrastrándola hacia ella, no sin antes gritarle a Rivaul:

\- _Com ela sendo a razão de você não sentir vontade de fazer sexo, hein?_ (Con que ella es la razón por la cual no tenías ganas de tener relaciones, ¿eh?) – decía, entre dientes, mientras se contenía las lágrimas -. _Você está dizendo que não sou bom o suficiente para você, Fernando?_ (¿Estás queriéndome decir que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, Fernando?)

\- _Não, Elvira, mas..._ (No, Elvira, pero…) - empezó a replicar un cortado y avergonzado Rivaul, por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- _Nem mas, nem Elvira, men nada!_ (¡Ni pero, ni Elvira, ni nada!) – bramó ella, mientras le tiraba del pelo a Andrea con una mano -. _Agora você vai me dizer que eu estava ajudando você a limpar o quarto. Eu descobri você, Fernando!_ (Ahora me irás a decir que te estaba ayudando a limpiar el dormitorio. ¡Te he descubierto, Fernando!)

Andrea emitió un chillido por la presión de la fuerza del tirón de Elvira. Ésta le echó una mirada asesina, no sin antes contemplarla de reojo durante varios segundos. Andrea no sabía qué cara poner. Tal fue su sorpresa de que Elvira la tomara con las dos manos por la melena, que sintió como si el pene de Rivaul se hubiese desvanecido de su vagina. Sintió que sus rodillas habían volado en un tiempo de un instante, aterrizando en el suelo con un brusco movimiento, producto de la fuerza y la presión de Elvira. La atacada intentó ocultar su cuerpo con una manta, pero no pudo debido a que él no la dejó hacerlo. Maldiciendo su suerte, se sintió completamente avergonzada; completamente catatónica al darse cuenta de que la mujer de Rivaul la estaba viendo completamente desnuda. Y más estando arrodillada ante la misma, donde pudo observar que le echaba una mirada a sus pechos. Pudo denotar un atisbo de rabia en Elvira.

\- _How long have you been going to bed?_ (¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis acostándoos?).

La aludida tenía ganas de que la tierra le tragase de lo absolutamente ridícula y humillante de lo que era la situación por la que estaba pasando en este mismo instante. Y esa pregunta formulada a bocajarro… En fin, lamentó haber pasado por alto los comentarios de las mujeres que decían que Rivaul estaba casado y haberse acostado con él unas cuantas veces, contando la que estaba sufriendo. Tragó saliva. Sentía su garganta más áspera que una lija.

\- _Two years_ (Dos años) – respondió, con la voz queda del miedo.

\- _Did you know he is married?_ (¿Sabías que él está casado?) – comenzó a reprochar Elvira en forma de interrogatorio, señalándola con el dedo -. _Who has two little children, four and seven-years-old? Who has thirty-years-old?_ (¿Que tiene dos hijos pequeños, de cuatro y siete años? ¿Que tiene treinta años?).

\- _N-No, mistress_ (N-No, señora).

\- _Liar!_ (¡Mentirosa!) – gritó ella, sin concederle la oportunidad de explicarse, aunque Andrea compuso una leve sonrisa de triunfo porque sabía que era mentira -. _You did knew it! In fact, I have seen you on television! They took you on camera with other girls!_ (¡Sí que lo sabías! ¡De hecho, te vi por la televisión! ¡Te sacaron en cámara con otras chicas!).

Empezó a tirarla de los pelos, acompañado de sucesivas bofetadas y golpes que le caían en el rostro y la cabeza, mientras que la agredida intentaba contener los golpes cogiéndola de cada muñeca o antebrazo con cada mano, aprovechando para clavarle las uñas a fondo, lo cual provocaba más golpes de la mujer. En un acto reflejo, la mujer más joven estiró una pierna, la cual aprovechó para hacer perder el equilibrio a su rival dándole fuertemente en las piernas. Difícilmente se incorporó, teniéndose que apoyar en su rodilla derecha, para quedar en pie. Le plantó una bofetada en parte de su rostro.

\- ¡TÚ NO ERES QUIEN PARA PEGARME, NI GRITARME! – se desgañitó una furiosa Andrea, señalándola con el dedo -. ¡Quien te ha trai…!

\- ¡Y TÚ NO ERES QUIEN PARA ARAÑARME, NI QUITARME EL MARIDO COMO SI NO LO SUPIERAS! – contraatacó una colérica Elvira interrumpiéndola, reincorporándose del impacto.

\- ¡QUIEN TE HA TRAICIONADO HA SIDO ÉL, NO YO, ASÍ QUE NO LA TOMES CONMIGO! ¡Y YO QUÉ SABÍA SI RIVAUL ESTABA O DEJABA DE ESTAR CASADO! – aumentó aún más el tono de voz una exasperadísima Andrea, quien se ponía cada vez más y más colorada -. ¡MUJER DESPECHADA!

Empezaron a brotarle gruesas y cuantiosas lágrimas de los ojos, enfatizando así su tono agudizado por la desesperación y su expresión que denotaba dolor y rabia a la vez. Elvira se sintió atacada por el insulto, porque en parte sabía que era verdad y en parte no toleraba las faltas de respeto de nadie; ni hacia su persona, ni hacia la de nadie que ella quisiese. La cogió por los brazos y la azuzó, plantándole una nueva bofetada en el rostro.

\- ¡Mujer despechada serás tú, porque te pegas a un hombre casado! – gritaba y gritaba Elvira.

\- ¡Ya basta, Elvira! – ordenó Rivaul, conteniéndola por una muñeca antes de que fueran a más. Después, se dirigió a Andrea -. Sal de aquí. Yo me encargo.

La mencionada fue como un rayo hacia la habitación y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. El tanga a toda castaña, uno de los dobladillos de los pantalones de quitaron debido a la presión que ejerció con el pie y la pierna izquierdos; dio gracias a que el sujetador y el top fueron fáciles de poner. A pesar de que pensaba marcharse por la puerta trasera para evitar más líos, su curiosidad no pudo ser limitada: decidió quedarse escuchando para oír la discusión.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, Fernando Cosas Dutra! ¡Quiero el divorcio ahora mismo! – acabó Elvira en un grito más fuerte.

\- ¡No va a haber divorcio que valga! – cortó un terminante Rivaul, en un tono firme -. ¡El matrimonio hay que cuidarlo! ¿O no es eso lo que dices continuamente?

\- ¡Quiero-el-divorcio! – insistió Elvira, haciendo énfasis en la separación de las palabras y alzando el tono de voz -. ¡Y aquí, en España!

\- ¡Te he dicho que no va a haber ningún divorcio! – Andrea sabía que Rivaul no daría su brazo a torcer en una situación así -. ¡Los niños necesitan a su familia completa! ¿O acaso no te importan José ni Fernando júnior?

\- ¡Pues claro que me importan! ¡Lo que pasa es que no nos quiero cerca de un infiel!

Pudo entender a medias debido a que la conversación se estaba dando en portugués, y sabía que era una lengua latina junto con el francés, idioma que entendía en su mayoría. Supo que la conversación a gritos iba de mal en peor cuando oyó los llantos de ella y los gritos de él, invitándola a salir por una de las puertas traseras de la casa, teniendo suerte de no cruzarse con nadie; tan sólo ver a una de las sirvientas limpiando el mobiliario muy cuidadosamente.

* * *

_Una semana después._

Diez goles, diez asistencias. Oliver/Tsubasa había alcanzado su meta. El entrenador Van Saal estaba gratamente sorprendido. Al jugador le había resultado mucho más fácil conseguirlo de lo que él imaginaba; es decir, cumplir con todas sus expectativas y mucho más. Todos hablaban de él; en una pequeña parte por lo que había difundido boca a boca Pinto, aquel niño que se colaba en todos los entrenamientos por ver jugar a Oliver/Tsubasa. También en la prensa barcelonesa, la cual se había encargado de difundir la noticia por toda España y toda Europa, ganando con ello muchísima más fama de la que se le había dado en Brasil. Las cadenas de televisión extranjeras transmitían todas las imágenes de todos los partidos en los cuales había jugado Oliver/Tsubasa, anunciando así también el próximo partido del equipo oficial del Barcelona contra el San José de Valencia, en el cual debutará Oliver/Tsubasa como media punta.

Y no sólo se hablaba del propio Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora. Un jugador que había jugado contra él en su época de juego en Brasil había fichado por el San José de Valencia, siendo trasladado del San Domingo de Brasil. Natal de Brasil, era conocido como el Cyborg del fútbol por su estilo de juego, el cual era perfecto ante los ojos de todo el mundo, pero el cual era tan frío como el hielo e inhumano como una gran masacre. Él mismo era bastante impasible y poco le importaban los sentimientos, tanto los de los demás, como los suyos propios.

Carlos Santana había sido el mayor rival de Oliver/Tsubasa dentro de Brasil; también, en Sudamérica. Había venido a España con el objetivo de enfrentarse nuevamente a él.

\- Muy bien, Santana – empezó a hablar un periodista alto, corpulento y de manos pequeñas, en cuya derecha portaba una pequeña libreta -. Usted jugará con el San José, el cual está yendo muy bien en la Liga. En el equipo de Barcelona/Cataluña, juega Rivaul, as de la Selección Nacional de Brasil. ¿Está usted deseando jugar contra él? Venga, conteste.

Santana, un atractivo chico de rostro anguloso y marcado, barbilla hendida, piel morena, cabello atado en una coleta baja de rastas, ojos de color gris pálido, musculado y alto, era el centro de atención de los periodistas. Estaba completamente serio y quieto, postrado y sentado al lado del presidente de su equipo y el vicepresidente, situado en el centro de la mesa, con un micrófono ajustado.

\- Es un honor jugar contra el héroe de mi patria – empezó a decir Santana, cuya intención era quedar bien con el mencionado -, pero él no es el único buen futbolista en el Barcelona/Cataluña, y ustedes lo saben de sobra – añadió, aludiendo a Oliver/Tsubasa, a quien admiraba, y reprochando a los periodistas, sobre los que pensaba o que eran muy ignorantes o que sólo pensaban en Rivaul.

\- Díganos – intervino otro periodista trajeado y moreno, el cual llevaba un cuaderno de notas en su mano izquierda -, ¿a quién se refiere exactamente?

\- Pues a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, quien también juega en el Barcelona/Cataluña – respondió Santana.

\- ¡Mi madre! - exclamó el mismo periodista, sorprendido -, ¡el grandioso Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora! Claro, ¿está hablando de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, del equipo B?

Santana se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo que pensaba la respuesta de manera rápida.

\- He venido a España a jugar contra mi mayor rival, Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora – declaró Santana, alzando enérgicamente la voz -. Creo que le ganaré la partida, y eso pienso hacer.

Le vino a la mente aquella imagen en la que jugó por primera vez contra él. La espalda de Oliver/Tsubasa, cómo el balón pasaba por encima de ellos dos, cómo Oliver/Tsubasa se daba la vuelta para recogerlo, cómo Santana saltaba para recogerlo, cómo ambos estiraban sus piernas goleadoras, chocando cada pie con un lado del balón, poniendo toda su pasión en él.

\- Estoy deseando verme, junto a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, en un terreno de juego.

* * *

\- Todos sabemos que se acercan los partidos de la Copa del Mundo después de cuatro años, y tendremos que prescindir de los jugadores que se incorporen a sus selecciones nacionales para los partidos de la fase previa. Por lo tanto, deseo conocer vuestras ideas para coordinar el programa de cada jugador, y, por supuesto, el plan de refuerzos para anticiparnos a los otros equipos de la Liga.

Un directivo de unos cuarenta años y barba poblada y bien cuidada giró parcialmente su cabeza para mirar al director del club, un hombre que estaba a punto de alcanzar sus sesenta y pocos años, parecido al entrenador Van Saal pero con el pelo más oscuro, los ojos oscuros, la piel un poco más morena y un poco más bajo y regordete, quien daba un silencioso sorbo a la taza de té que tenía a su alcance y la volvía a depositar sutilmente en el platillo.

El directivo trajeado de verde tomó la palabra:

\- Rivaul se irá después del próximo partido y eso se notará en el rendimiento del equipo.

El director del club miró inquisitivamente a Van Saal después de haberle escuchado, dándole la razón.

\- ¿Tiene usted alguna idea? ¡Ande, dígame lo que piensa! – insistió el director, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y los hombros hacia un lado.

Le dirigió la mirada, porque sabía que el entrenador holandés tenía una gran idea. Van Saal se irguió, colocando sus papeles con sus manos y dirigiendo su mirada al director.

\- Claro – respondió -. Tengo pensado subir a Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora del equipo B y hacer algunos ajustes. Nos vendrá muy bien en el equipo ese chico.

Miró la ficha del jugador, la cual contenía todos los datos del jugador y una fotografía de un muy arreglado Oliver/Tsubasa. El directivo del traje verde y otro rubio de un gran poblado bigote le miraron.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa, ¿eh? – respondió el primer directivo -. Pero, ¿no sería mejor mantenerle en el equipo filial para poder ganar los dos títulos de primera y segunda división?

Una muy disimulada mirada de Van Saal que reflejaba contradicción, la cual aparentaba respeto, acompañó a su leve gesto con la boca, el cual acentuó las líneas de expresión alrededor de la misma.

\- Ni hablar – concluyó, dejando en la mesa los papeles y colocándolos nuevamente -. Pienso que Oliver/Tsubasa es el único que puede reemplazar a Rivaul.

* * *

_ Cinco días después._

Le daba muchísima rabia saber que Rivaul estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Pudo recordar a dos niños que aparentaban esas edades que le había berreado Elvira, a los cuales vio en una fotografía en grande, el mayor poniéndole una mano al pequeño en un hombro, ambos sonrientes. El mayor, Fernando júnior, se le había quedado en su mente y no salía de ella. ¡Era tan igual a Rivaul…! Sus sueños de casarse con él y formar una familia habían quedado completamente destrozados; totalmente destruidos. Se imaginaba a sí misma y a Rivaul cogiendo las manos de un pequeño Rivaul. Un pequeño Rivaul que ya El de arriba se había encargado de darle a otra mujer.

Y pensar que durante esos dos años salieron, y que al año y medio de salir le había propuesto matrimonio en un carísimo restaurante con un valiosísimo anillo de compromiso hecho de oro platino y diamantes. La imagen de la cara llorosa de Elvira le revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué había tenido que presenciar de manera directa una pelea así de fuerte? ¿Y por qué su hombre ideal tenía que tener ya una familia formada?

Se imaginó el hacer desaparecer a Elvira y sus hijos, o matarles de todas las maneras posibles. Les odiaba, pero también odiaba a Rivaul por haberle hecho esa propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Acaso pretendía tener más mujeres?

Empezó a sentir una sensación de mareo en su cuerpo, sintiéndose con ganas de vomitar, las cuales contenía una y otra vez estando tumbada de lado, porque se le pasasen tales naúseas. No pudo resistirlo más y, mientras contenía su impulso tapándose la boca con la mano, corrió a toda prisa al váter, levantando la tapa. Mientras se alejaba estratégicamente el pelo de la cara, rodeó con ambos brazos el váter y empezó a devolver, una y otra vez. Pero no sólo la sensación de hinchazón y basca controlaban su cuerpo y hacían que sus piernas temblasen y empalideciese progresivamente. También una tremenda sensación de culpa, tristeza y vacío se apoderaron de ella, provocándole un mar de lágrimas. Se apartó del váter, se puso en pie y se enjuagó la cara, sacando de su bolsillo una prueba de embarazo, la cual dio positivo.

Una tormenta de emociones invadió su estado anímico común. El poco color que le quedaba a su piel desapareció, quedándose completamente lívida. Por una parte, estaba alegre, porque albergaba la vaga esperanza de que Rivaul volviese a su lado y dejase a su familia, y podría tener ese futuro junto a él que tanto anhelaba. Pero por otra parte, deseaba haberse ahogado en su propio vómito. Era una chica joven que tenía apenas los veintiún años cumplidos, y un bebé no sería más que una carga para ella, decidiese Rivaul asumir o no la paternidad. Tenía bastantes cosas que concluir antes de ser madre.

Pensándolo en frío, veía una buena oportunidad para atrapar a Rivaul, o, al menos, enfurecer a Elvira y sacar beneficios de ello. Pensaba vengarse de la humillación recibida.

* * *

_ Dos días después._

El Estado Camp Nou estaba abarrotado de gente, porque se iba a dar el famoso partido entre el Barcelona FC/Cataluña FC y el San José FC. Los fanáticos de cada equipo llevaban las camisetas de sus jugadores favoritos, llevaban pancartas con palabras de ánimo para sus jugadores, o simplemente sus nombres. Niños, adolescentes, jóvenes, grupos de chicas jóvenes que hablaban de cómo conseguir acostarse con algún jugador, quienes portaban las camisetas de Rivaul y Albert, grupos de adultos, familias, algún que otro anciano. Había un gran grupo de personas apoyando a Oliver/Tsubasa, a quien le hicieron una enorme pancarta con los colores del equipo Barcelona, la cual rezaba: '¡Ánimo, Oliver/Tsubasa!'. El presidente de España estaba sentado en unas gradas especiales, en las cuales podía ver el partido más de cerca. Adriano Fogartiny/Munemasa Katagiri, quien estaba de pie y permanecía detrás de unas gradas, observaba venir el partido, con el objetivo de ver a Oliver/Tsubasa en el campo. Los periodistas estaban totalmente intrigados, sobre todo los periodistas japoneses. Nozaki prestaba mucha atención.

En los vestuarios, estaban los dos equipos concentrados. Albert Potter estaba teniendo una animada conversación con Clemente y González, mientras que Rivaul sostenía una con el capitán Alberto Grandíos, quien gesticulaba y reía muchísimo. Un impaciente Santana, situado en su fila, caminaba y miraba de un lado a otro en busca de Oliver/Tsubasa, empezando a albergar dudas de si éste jugaría o no. Pudo oír a Grandíos aludirle, avisando a Rivaul de que era tan bueno como él y que como se dejara ganar, que le podría sustituir, a lo cual ambos reaccionaron con una carcajada.

Oliver/Tsubasa, de pie y unos pasos más adelante del banquillo, miraba hacia el campo, pensando en volver a enfrentarse contra Santana, objetivo aparte del de hacerse notar en el partido y que la gente comenzase a hablar de él.

\- ¡Estamos en los partidos de la potentísima Liga Española! ¡Y hoy les ofrecemos el partido entre el FC Barcelona/FC Cataluña y el FC San José aquí, en el estadio Nou Camp, de Barcelona!

Todos los jugadores estaban alineados en sus respectivas posiciones; cada equipo en un lado del campo. Ambos equipos se miraban de frente. Rivaul estaba al lado del número 11, portado por el holandés Albert Potter, y delante de Alberto Grandíos, centrocampista. Los dos equipos eran muy conocidos por toda España y por toda Europa, pero el equipo de casa tenía muchísimo más nivel que su rival.

\- ¡Presentamos a dos grandes estrellas del fútbol brasileño, reconocidas a nivel mundial! – anunció el locutor -. ¡Carlos Santana viene fichado de Los Domingos FC de Brasil, para jugar de delantero en el San José, y el as de la Selección Nacional de Brasil, Rivaul, juega en el equipo de casa!

Santana miraba al frente, continuando con su búsqueda de Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora. Rivaul le lanzó una mirada al frente, a la cual Santana correspondió con una mirada formal.

\- ¡Va a ser un choque extraordinario! Además, Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora, natal de Japón, está en el banquillo del Barcelona/Cataluña ¡Será interesante ver en qué momento el gran entrenador Edward Van Saal decide hacerle jugar! ¡Y empieza el partido!

El largo sonido hecho con el silbato indicó el inicio del partido, con el saque de uno de los jugadores del San José. Un desafortunado pase dado con la cabeza hizo que el balón fuese a parar a los pies del número 6 del Barcelona/Cataluña, el cual se lo pasó a Eumilla, quien portaba el número 15. El pase hacia Albert Potter fue interrumpido por uno de los defensas del San José. Pase hacia el capitán, quien se la dio a Saimor, animándole, pero Clemente, quien fue más rápido, realizó un despeje en forma de pase hacia Rivaul, a quien Santana vio al instante, poniéndose detrás de él.

\- ¡Santana va a recibir la pelota en el centro del campo! – anunció el locutor en voz alta -. ¡Santana y Rivaul frente a frente! ¡La jugada continúa!

La pelota paró en el suelo. Ambos flexionaron una rodilla para poder coger con más facilidad el balón, con Rivaul haciéndose con ella. Se dispuso a avanzar con la pelota. Santana corrió hacia él, yendo por detrás, con la intención de alcanzarle. Rivaul sorteó a un defensa y envió la pelota hacia la banda izquierda, la cual se dirigió a Albert Potter, pero el cual no la pudo coger porque un defensa del equipo contrario le hizo marcaje agarrándole de la camiseta y tirándole al suelo, quedándose con la pelota. Gracias a dicho movimiento, el San José se dispuso a hacer un saque de banda.

Para Mendet fue el pase, quien se la dio a Santana. Rivaul, oliendo sus intenciones, bajó a ayudar a la defensa, yendo hacia él. Santana, en respuesta, le hizo el giro que llevaba su propio nombre. Rivaul lo reconoció porque lo había visto hacer a Oliver/Tsubasa muchas veces. Con la pelota en el aire, ambos se dispusieron a saltar hacia atrás, permaneciendo ambos en el aire porque habían ido a hacer el mismo movimiento de chilena. A pesar de que Santana había sido más rápido, había despejado el balón hacia el lado del campo del equipo rival, yendo hacia José Luis González, quien la pasó al capitán Grandíos.

'Cuando Rivaul y Santana jueguen en la Selección Nacional de Brasil en los partidos de la Copa del Mundo de Selecciones, yo jugaré contra ellos', pensó Oliver/Tsubasa, viendo como ambos jugadores brasileños se enfrentaban, mientras cruzaba sus manos, situándolas fuera del regazo, con la espalda ligeramente bajada.

\- ¡Es el momento de la ofensiva del Barcelona/Cataluña! ¡Grandíos avanza por la banda derecha, y efectúa un centro de lado a lado! ¡Es Albert Potter quien capta el pase! ¡Se ha presentado una gran oportunidad para el Barcelona/Cataluña para marcar!

Albert dio un pase hacia Rivaul como modo de sorteo hacia un defensa. El pase aparentaba demasiado largo, pero el cual Rivaul interceptó con gran facilidad, haciendo un movimiento que iba a efectuar un tiro de chilena. Antes de que ningún jugador del San José pudiese hacer nada, pateó el balón y lo encajó dentro de la portería. Todo aquel que era parte del equipo de casa de alguna forma comenzó a celebrar el gol de Rivaul, alabándole, como de costumbre.

* * *

_ Moscú, Rusia._

\- Moy_ byvshiy muzh otkazyvayetsya otdavat' mne den'gi_ (Mi ex marido se niega a darme el dinero que me corresponde) – presionaba Dariya Karkarova a su abogado, al cual tenía 'embolsado' prácticamente -. _Ya khochu obankrotit' yego z ato, chto on so mnoy sdelal!_ (¡Quiero dejarle en bancarrota por lo que me hizo!).

\- No,_ miss Karkarova, ya vam skazala_ (Pero, señorita Karkarova, se lo he dicho ya) – repuso el abogado -. _G-n Devid Klemente Soler izdal obshchiy zapretitel'nyy sudebnyy prikaz i obespechil maksimal'nuyu bezopasnost' svoikh bankovskikl schetov_ (El señor David Clemente Soler ha puesto una orden de alejamiento general, y ha puesto máxima seguridad en sus cuentas bancarias).

\- Ya_ zaqplachu vam ochen' krorosho, yesli my poluchim ot vas yeshche prilichnuyu summu deneg_ (Le pagaré muy bien si logramos sacarle otra buena cantidad de dinero) – convenció Dariya, con claras intenciones de robar más -. _I Ispanii zhenshchiny berut verkh pri razvode. Pochemu yeshche schitayetsya, chto mnogiye inostranki priyezzhayut syuda razvestis'?_ (En España, las mujeres tenemos la sartén por el mango en cuanto a los divorcios. ¿Por qué se cree sino que muchas mujeres extranjeras vienen a divorciarse aquí?).

\- Khorosho,_ miss Karkarova_ (Bien, señorita Karkarova) – afirmó el abogado -. _Ya postarayus' nayti dopolnitel'nuyu informatsiyu i naytu bol'she prichin, chtoby vas podvesti_ (Trataré de buscar más información y localizar más puntos en los cuales fastidiarle).

\- Ya_ rasschityvayu na tebya, advokat Kaseresa_ (Cuento con usted, abogado Cáceres) – respondió ella -. _Kak tol'ko ty chto-to uznayesh', pozvoni mne_ (En cuanto sepa algo, llámeme).

\- Do_ svidaniya_ (Hasta luego).

Estaba escuchando a la rusa planear un segundo robo. Tenía poca información acerca de la rusa, pero dicha información le permitió sacar muchas conclusiones.

Si Dariya, con la mentira de que era la ex esposa del famoso David Clemente Soler, jugador del FC Barcelona/FC Cataluña, había logrado sacarle un diez por ciento de su dinero, claramente estaba planeando el cómo conseguir el cuarenta por ciento restante, ya que, en España, en el divorcio, el hombre tenía que dar el cincuenta por ciento de sus ganancias a la mujer, ya que ésta se quedaría con la custodia de la casa y los niños.

Sabía que David Clemente pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas del mundo. Que su familia tenía negocios en todos los continentes; en muchos países. Que él había pasado a adquirir parte de los negocios. Que tenía su principal residencia en Barcelona, pero que tenía otras tales como Londres, París, Moscú, Oslo, Manhattan, Miami, Hong Kong, Osaka, entre otras exclusivas ciudades.

Por otra parte, conocía la historia de Dariya Karkarova. Ella pertenecía a una familia rándom de la ciudad rusa de Ekaterimburgo, siendo la mayor de tres hermanas en la familia. En un desafortunado día, su padre las abandonó a su suerte, dejando a la madre y a las niñas solas. Por tener unos ingresos insuficientes para pagar las facturas y las necesidades básicas, Dariya se vio obligada a modelar desde los doce años de edad, aportando unos ingresos que permitían pagar todo lo esencial y ahorrar para malos tiempos. Eso era todo lo que sabía acerca de ella, y lo más reciente que no desconocía de ella era el hecho de que desfilase en las pasarelas de ciudades de moda tales como Barcelona.

Dio unos pasos atrás, viendo que Dariya ya se había ido. Caminando casi un kilómetro, fue a parar a un bar de tapas. Daba gracias de llevar una gabardina que cubriese parte de su rostro y unas gafas que cubriesen sus ojos, porque había un frío peludo. Pidió un zumo de fresas silvestres, un bocadillo de pollo y huevos revueltos aparte. Viendo que echaban en la televisión el partido entre el FC Barcelona/FC Cataluña y el FC San José, se dispuso a mirarlo. Pudo ver a Santana tirar a puerta, rodeado de dos defensas del equipo rival, quien había sido hasta entonces su amor platónico. Para ella, los movimientos de los demás no existían; sólo observaba los de Santana. Algo que llamó su atención de peculiar manera fue que Rivaul cayese al suelo de un brusco golpe, lesionándose así y que Oliver/Tsubasa, a quien había conocido en Brasil, entrase al campo a jugar.

* * *

Todo el mundo gritaba su nombre. Le aclamaba. Él miró hacia el campo en el que tanto había soñado jugar desde entonces. Vio ligeramente a Rivaul, quien, a pesar de estar lesionado del hombro, pudo mover su tronco para levantarse ligeramente y ver a Oliver/Tsubasa salir, deseándole suerte. Fue a situarse al lado del capitán Grandíos, quien portaba el número 4. En vez de desanimarse por el actual resultado, el cual ponía en ventaja al San José por un gol, miró hacia el marcador, pensando que le daría la vuelta al partido.

\- ¡Oliver Atom/Tsubasa Ozora es el primer jugador japonés en la Liga Española! – anunció el locutor, haciendo énfasis en tal hecho -. ¡Vamos a ver si es capaz de jugar tan bien como Rivaul, el as del equipo!

El silbato se manifestó en un sonido largo para dar comienzo al segundo tiempo, reanudándose así el juego. Santana corrió directamente hacia Oliver/Tsubasa, a quien le pasaron el balón y quien se lo pasó a Albert Potter, corriendo hacia la defensa, logrando quitarse de encima al número 7 rival. De su bota a la de Bernard, reconocido jugador holandés que portaba el número 9 en su espalda. Éste, por dos segundos, no pudo alcanzar la pelota, ya que Santana aprovechó la banda derecha y se la retiró de un cabezazo, pasándosela al número 6 de su equipo. Pase a Santana en forma de sombrero. Éste sorteó al defensa contrario fácilmente, corriendo raudamente por el campo, hasta que Clemente le rodeó con sus brazos, con intención de ponerle en un aprieto. El famoso marcaje de serpiente, el cual no duró mucho tiempo, porque Santana logró tocar la pelota, enviándola al hueco. En cuanto se vio librado de él, reanudó su marcha, sorteando también a González y Eumilla. Envió el balón hacia la portería, y parecía que iba a marcar, hasta que Oliver/Tsubasa la despejó con la cabeza.

La segunda táctica que empleó para jugar contra el San José fue usar a Albert Potter para hacer combinación de pases. En un pase que Oliver/Tsubasa había recibido, se la pasó a Bernard. Santana bajó a defender la portería. Oliver/Tsubasa, en una inteligente jugada, usó la pierna de Santana para hacer el pase de la muerte, el cual le llegó a Bernard. Éste se la pasó nuevamente a Oliver/Tsubasa, metiendo un gol potente y limpio.

Los fanáticos del equipo barcelonés comenzaron a emitir chillidos de alegría, vitoreando a Oliver/Tsubasa por aquel gol. Grandíos y Albert vinieron hacia él, y comenzaron a abrazarse y a saltar. Un impresionadísimo Santana le observó.

\- Oliver/Tsubasa – le llamó Santana -. Has jugado muy bien.

El llamado se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Tú también, Santana! – eso fue lo que respondió.

\- Ya nos veremos en el campeonato del mundo.

\- Por supuesto.

Dándose media vuelta, comenzó a correr tras la pelota que había tirado el portero del equipo contrario.

* * *

Se encontraba viendo el partido del día en uno de los televisores del Aeropuerto Josep Tarradellas Barcelona-El Prat, ya que el entrenador Van Saal le había dicho que su labor como gerente había terminado. Pudo observar cómo Oliver/Tsubasa marcaba otro gol, dándole la vuelta al partido y la victoria al Barcelona/Cataluña. Al resto del contenido no le prestó atención; fue como si un ruido de fondo acompañase al movimiento del aeropuerto.

Por una parte, se sentía contenta, ya que no tendría que cargar con el peso ni la influencia de Rivaul. No tendría que enfrentarse a los demás jugadores del por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, porque sabía que, aunque era verdad, los demás lo verían como una mentira. Rivaul, quien le había dicho que estaba soltero, en realidad estaba casado, y además, tenía dos hijos. Todo le cuadraba porque ni su mujer ni sus hijos aparecían por ningún medio de comunicación. Si hasta le dijo que iban a formar una familia juntos…

Por otra, se sentía agarradoramente triste, ya que en verdad se había enamorado de él. Había tenido alguna que otra discusión con Oliver/Tsubasa sobre su tremenda obsesión por el fútbol, y lo que más le fastidiaba de él era que fuese tan cabezota de seguir jugando aun cuando se encontraba lesionado de varias partes del cuerpo. Comenzó a llorar por todo lo que le había sucedido en el Barcelona/Cataluña.

Para su suerte, ni el entrenador Van Saal ni los otros jugadores del Barcelona/Cataluña habían notado su embarazo. Una fuerte sensación de hinchazón y la imaginación de un puño que atravesaba su estómago y sus entrañas le causaron nuevamente ganas de vomitar, haciendo que cogiese con urgencia lo que llevaba en mano y corriese hacia el primer baño que pilló.

Después de haberse recuperado, corrió hacia el avión que le llevaría hasta Turín. Una vez todos los pasajeros estuvieron adentro, el avión corrió unos cuantos metros y finalmente despegó.

* * *

_Treinta días después._

_'Me echaron del Barcelona/Cataluña por lo ocurrido con Rivaul. Él diciéndome que estaba soltero y entero y que quería casarse conmigo y tener hijos conmigo. Llevábamos dos maravillosos años de relación hasta que apareció su mujer por la puerta cuando andábamos manteniendo relaciones. ¡Lo peor de todo fue ver a dos preciosos retoños en una de las fotografías de la casa!_

_Tía, estoy muy mal. Me he enamorado de Rivaul en serio. Y para colmo he tenido varias peleas con Oliver/Tsubasa. ¡El tío no hace más que otra cosa que jugar al puñetero fútbol! Y cuando le dije eso, el tío me soltó que yo no hacía otra cosa más que tirarme a Rivaul. ¡Le pegué tal bofetada…! ¡Y encima me lo dijo riéndose y todo! Y además se ha hablado mucho de mí en la prensa. Creo que por eso es porque Van Saal me dijo que me fuese._

_Espero que a ti te vaya mejor'._

_'¡Yo estoy más estresada que nunca! Estoy haciendo el proyecto integrado, y mira que es difícil pensarlo y pesado investigarlo. Yo, para mi suerte, ya lo he pensado, y estoy en la fase de investigación y diseño. Además, estoy haciendo las tablas de ejercicios específicos para cada jugador, y tengo que supervisarles el cómo las hacen._

_¡Cuánto siento lo de Rivaul, tía! La verdad es que debe ser toda una putada ser expuesta al público, y más haber conocido a la mujer de una forma no muy cristiana. Y me parece que Van Saal quiere hacer otro movimiento estratégico._

_Mucho ánimo para ti (y para mí)'_.

* * *

_ 25 días después._

_ Milán, Italia._

\- Y, para argumentar los colores situados en el logotipo, quiero argumentar que ambos colores pertenecen a la gama cromática del Ying y el Yang y del famoso equipo del Piamonte/La Juventus, así como también son conocidos como no-colores o colores neutros, de ésos que combinan con toda la gama cromática del color, así como estén juntos como separados, el nuevo logo del famoso equipo italiano sigue conservando sus colores originales, al cual se le ha sumado el amarillo por ser un color que, aparte por destacar en dos colores ambivalentes, le da ese toque de luminosidad, parecida a la de la corona de un rey, insinuando así el dorado de la misma – explicaba Amaia, a la vez que movía las manos y señalaba los elementos expuestos en la pantalla -. La bandera de Italia, dependiendo del contexto, se puede poner o quitar. Como me comprenderá mucha gente, he decidido hacer una versión sin la bandera italiana del país, ya que los colores del equipo hablan por sí solos. Así como el azul oscuro y el granate representan en su totalidad al FC Barcelona/FC Cataluña sin la bandera española o catalana por medio, el negro, el blanco y el amarillo representan al equipo torino sin que la bandera de Italia tenga que hacer de mediadora. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos los espectadores miraban el posible nuevo logotipo que había plasmado sobre la pantalla, con su versión actual y su gama cromática a usar, respectivamente. Un miembro del juzgado, quien era alto, trajeado y llevaba un peinado bigote, levantó la mano, en busca de hacer la pregunta.

\- Señorita, ¿cómo es que sabía tan bien sobre qué colores sentarían bien al nuevo uniforme del Piamonte/la Juventus?

\- Sé que el negro y el blanco son colores completamente distintos; los cuales se pueden complementar con todo tipo de color. Si bien los colores claros influyen más sobre el negro y los oscuros influyen más sobre el blanco, pero que el otro color neutro está en dicha combinación de color, destacaría mucho más. El color no-neutro, en este caso, el amarillo, es un color adicional que ayuda a que el uniforme no se vea tanto como un traje y ayude a una visión mucho más reconocible, ya que muchas marcas usan el blanco y el negro.

\- Exactamente, ¿a qué se refiere?

\- El color amarillo es un adictivo muy influyente en la composición del uniforme, convirtiéndolo en un color privilegiado y esencial en la composición del mismo, teniendo como base dos colores neutros. Tanto el blanco como el negro son colores que se usan en muchísimas marcas de cualquier producto a vender, y muchas de ellas son olvidadas, a no ser que tengan una figura fácilmente memorable. Como resultado de usar dos colores fácilmente combinables con todo tipo de figuras, he querido añadir el color amarillo, ya que es un color claro que destaca en el negro, otorgándole al blanco mucha más importancia.

Pasó un par de diapositivas, en las cuales se reflejaban los chándales, mostrando un ejemplo de conjunto en el cual tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón eran de color negro en su base, con las rayas que rodeaban a cada pieza del chándal de color amarillo y el logotipo estaba en blanco, dando a entender a los juzgados esa idea que tanto quería transmitir.

\- Me parece una combinación bastante acertada de su parte, señorita Stewart – concluyó el hombre trajeado -. Me ha gustado que incluyese otro color en el conjunto del equipo torino, destacando así el color blanco y dándole una identidad única. Me ha gustado que excluyese la bandera de Italia. Me ha gustado que también excluyese el escudo del equipo, reflejando un conjunto completamente dinámico -. Carraspeó ligeramente, poniéndose una mano en la boca y dando una señal de aprobación -. Usted le ha sabido dar un toque moderno a la identidad del equipo, sin tener que recurrir a escudos o banderas. Por lo tanto, a usted le otorgo la nota máxima.

Todos le dieron su aprobación, y la nota más baja que recibió fue la de un ocho sobre diez por parte de uno de los miembros del juzgado, quien le ponía algún que otro pero por la ausencia del escudo del equipo o de la bandera, aludiendo que mínimamente debería haber minimizado el escudo en una forma y un par de colores, con otro miembro replicándole de que eso sería absurdo y que perdería absolutamente su identidad. La grandísima mayoría de la gente aplaudió el proyecto, exceptuando al típico criticón que siempre tenía algún que otro pero en cualquier aspecto del proyecto, y la típica envidiosa que no quería reconocer que el proyecto era bueno.

Amaia sentía que se había quitado una carga de encima. Tan sólo tendría que saber si su proyecto sería aprobado y si le otorgarían su título y le venían ofertas de empresas. Agitó ligeramente su larga melena cuando creía que los miembros del jurado no la miraban, pero parecía ser que éstos habían decidido restarle importancia.

* * *

_ Milán, Italia._

_ Campo de entrenamiento del equipo titular._

\- ¡Vamos! – chillaba un imperioso Dario/Gino, mientras devolvía el balón a los pies de Conti -. ¡Tenemos que ganar otra vez al Piamonte/la Juventus!

Conti tomó el balón, avanzando rápidamente con él hasta encontrarse con Rob Denton/Aoi Shingo, a quien le otorgó la pelota con un gracioso pase rápido en diagonal, el cual descendió hasta las botas de Rob/Aoi, rematando de fácil manera con la pierna izquierda, la que había estado entrenando hace unas semanas, sintiendo la necesidad de chutar con cualquier pierna, con el pensamiento de la posibilidad múltiple de marcar. Encajó la pelota en la red sin dificultad. Matteo gruñó de envidia y rabia. Le daba envidia que un japonés mucho más bajo y menos corpulento que él jugara mejor que él. Franco le regañó, emitiendo un '¡Espabila, Matteo!'.

\- ¡Hay que obtener la Copa Nacional! – decía nuevamente, con la intención de dar ánimos a sus compañeros -. ¡Chicos, vamos muy bien! ¡No os rindáis!

No estaba por la labor de aguantar las riñas y discusiones de sus compañeros, y menos aguantar la dentera que le tenía Matteo a Rob/Aoi. Decidió quedarse vigente en la portería para ver lo que hacía el primero, siempre despejando todos los balones que le viniesen.

Después del arduo entrenamiento, Dario/Gino fue directo a la ducha. Se despojó de toda la ropa que llevaba, sudada hasta límites insospechados, y se metió directo a la ducha a pasos agigantados, mostrando su cuerpo atlético y musculado, destacando de él sus trabajados abdominales. Por error o inercia, encendió el motor del agua fría, dando lugar a un agua que parecía literalmente la Antártida líquida; puro hielo líquido. Esa sensación le alivió, ya que sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo; más allá del estado físico. Le ardía emocionalmente. Sus emociones ardían; estaban a flor de piel. Tanto las positivas como las negativas estaban luciéndose con facilidad, algo que ocultaba cuando estaba mandando y rodeado de gente.

'Las fortalezas hacen respetar a todo el mundo y atraen amigos, pero, ¿y las debilidades?', le había dicho ella una vez. 'Ah, pero las debilidades seleccionan a los amigos, y no son muchos los que te van a respetar a pesar de todo. Más, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Lo mismo con la riqueza y la pobreza'.

Apretó los dientes, emitiendo una contenida exhalación. ¿Por qué su voz le había venido a la mente, y justamente en este momento? La había visto exponer su trabajo de fin de curso en Internet, algo que le hizo recordar a qué se dedicaba Amaia en cuestión.

Terminando de salir de la ducha, casualmente se puso toda la ropa limpia menos la camiseta. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. El partido contra el Piamonte/la Juventus dentro de dos días, la gestión que estaba llevando del equipo y sus representantes, el peso de ser el capitán del Inter de Milán y de la Selección Nacional de su país, las presiones del exigente e intransigente entrenador Gattuso para que ganasen todos los partidos a la perfección. Se sentó en el banco y se quedó pensativo, con la cabeza alzada hacia arriba y las manos juntas, cruzadas.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS:**

\- Se ha relatado parte de la futura profesión de Amaia, exponiendo como proyecto final el cambio de uniforme del equipo de fútbol torino Juventus, conocido en el anime _Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002_ como Piamonte.

\- La conversación que tiene Dariya Karkarova con el abogado Cáceres se da en ruso. Se ha puesto con los caracteres latinos para que el lector entendiese lo que estaba diciendo, aunque el ruso esté representado en alfabeto cirílico y no en el latino.

\- La conversación de Rivaul y su mujer se ha supuesto que la han tenido en portugués, porque ambos son brasileños y en Brasil se habla el portugués. Un matrimonio en el cual ambos tienen la misma nacionalidad, hablarán entre ellos en su idioma natal aunque estén en un país extranjero. Lo mismo puede ocurrir en otros tipos de relaciones en donde los miembros tengan la misma nacionalidad o sepan todos hablar el idioma.

\- La mujer de Rivaul le habla a Andrea en inglés.

\- Los nombres de Alberto, Elvira, Fernando y José pertenecen al capitán del FC Barcelona/FC Cataluña, la esposa y los hijos de Rivaul, respectivamente. También se intuyó que Fernando júnior era el hijo mayor de Rivaul, ya que es mayor en estatura que José (el menor) y es la versión en niño de Rivaul.

\- Saimor y Vendet son nombres que aparecen en la versión de Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002; ambos de jugadores secundarios de la trama.

\- Se ha hecho que la esposa denominase a Rivaul por su nombre completo, ya que ella, junto a su familia y amigos más cercanos, le denominan así. La OC Andrea Rosier no ha tenido ese tipo de cercanía tan grande con él, quedándose con llamarle Rivaul. De hecho, en la serie nunca se menciona el verdadero nombre del as del equipo barcelonés.

\- Se ha deducido que Rivaul es unos pocos años más mayor que Oliver/Tsubasa, y que éste tiene un año más que la OC Andrea Rosier. Si ella tiene en esta historia veintiún años, Rivaul debe alcanzar los treinta años.

\- Yankeelandia es la denominación graciosa de Estados Unidos, país situado en el centro de Norteamérica, teniendo como consecuencia que los estadounidenses sean denominados como yanquis, yankies o yankees.

\- La Universidad de Yale es una prestigiosa universidad privada situada en la ciudad de New Haven, en el estado de Connecticut, perteneciente a Estados Unidos, la cual fue fundada en 1701 y es miembro de la Selecta Ivy League.

\- '_Pronto?'_ es la manera italiana que tiene el receptor de recibir la llamada, diciendo: _'¿Diga?'_, o, en el menos frecuente de los casos, _'¿Hola?'_.

\- En este capítulo se han hecho líneas de tiempo y posicionamiento de los lugares para dar la sensación de que pasa el tiempo deprisa.

\- Del jugador del FC Barcelona/FC Cataluña llamado (apellidado) Clemente, se ha inventado ya su nombre (David) y su segundo apellido, Soler, de origen catalán. También se ha inventado su estatus económico.

\- Del jugador holandés Var Len Fort también se ha inventado su estatus económico.

\- Se ha puesto que el partido entre el FC Barcelona y el FC San José se juega en el Estadio Camp Nou (traducido como 'Campo Nuevo'), ya que el primero mencionado es el equipo de casa. Dicho estadio se encuentra ubicado en el distrito de Les Corts de la ciudad de Barcelona, España.

\- Las galletas grandes en forma de bizcocho se han sacado de la gama de productos de panadería del supermercado Lidl, a los cuales se les ha denominado como 'galletones'.


End file.
